Unlimited Rettousei
by ferduran
Summary: The end of an history is the begining of another one, but what happent when that new history is on a new reality just because Kaleidoscope was bored. A neglected Tatsuya ficc.
1. Unlimited Rettousei 01

Author's Note:

I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or the Fate/Stay Night franchise. This story was written solely for entertainment, and was edited by ChristmasForJuan, who also aided in the creation in some of the new magics.

Also while the story will start with developing the background of the Fate/Stay Night cast, the main focus will remain on Tatsuya. For all those who are interested, I encourage you to use this prologue for any of your own Fate/Stay Night crossover fan fictions to explain how they moved to another universe.

The world was collapsing. The sound of churning earth and collapsing rocks reverberated in the near distance, each passing second amplifying the volume of the approaching void. The culmination of all their efforts had finally resulted in the destruction of not only the corrupted Grail, but also the entity that existed within it, the entity that brought forth the corruption in the first place. At the very center of what was left of the world, four figures awaited the end. Neither surprise nor fear painted their faces. They had known the consequence of erasing the Greater Grail from existence, putting and end to the wicked rituals it called forth, and ending the evil that heralded the extermination of mankind. One of the four figures, a red-haired adolescent body, observed the world's collapse while ruminating through his thoughts.

He did it. He had finally become what he had always strived for; a Hero of Justice. He had managed to save the world of the murderous curse that was Angra Mainyu, and saved innumerable lives in the process. However, this victory came with a heavy price, a price that he, now that the battle was over, started to doubt was worth it. With him were three girls. These weren't mere high-school friends or classmates, but people he considered to be the most precious to him. They had fought, laughed, despaired, and cried together … and now they would die together as well.

Looking down at Illya's fragile body that he cautiously held in his arms, a strange thought crossed his mind. Despite being older than he was, she would insist on referring to him as her Onii-chan. Shirou considered that this may have been a tragic remnant of the scars Kiritsugu's disappearance, or rather the fabricated lies that labelled his exile as betrayal, left in her tender heart. She had long since discovered the truth, but it was only natural for injuries of the soul to take longer to heal.

"I am sorry Illya, I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I should have been able to prevent it. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this…", Shirou apologetically pleaded, his tears framing Illya's faint smile.

Though faint, it showed not a single trace of regret. The light in her eyes had already begun to fade.

"It's ok Emiya-kun", Shirou looked up and met with captivatingly azure eyes.

"We knew that it was going to end this way. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. For years I purposefully avoided Sakura, thinking that she was happy, that my father had made the right decision. But in the end I was just trying to convince myself because I was afraid to face the truth", supporting Sakura's body much like Shirou held into Illya, Rin regretfully regarded her sister's unconscious expression.

"I should had been a better sister, should have never trusted my father. But now is too late. All I can do now is be with her until the end and hope that we can be sisters again in the next life, only this time I will make things right and care for her."

"Tohsaka-senpai…"

The weak voice startled both the girl in red, and the boy opposite her.

"Sakura!" was their instant reply.

"I am sorry for everything…", she whispered in the same weak voice.

"You should have left me behind. Because of me all of you are going to.."

"Shhh", Shirou interrupted her with a gentle tone before Sakura started sobbing.

"It is all right Sakura. We are here of our own free will, and believe me when I say that I would prefer to be with you right here and now than in any other place in the world. After all… you are the people I cherish most…"

"But-"

"Emiya-kun is right. Besides, we already have too much regret in our lives, there is no need for any more", Rin assured with a fond expression.

"Toh-… Nee-san. What you just said … about wanting to be my sister again… do you really mean it?"

There was no need for verbal confirmation, as Rin simply assured Sakura with a resolute nod. That alone was enough for tears to blur her vision.

"Me too! I also want to be your sister again. I want to be with Senpai and Illya-chan again, I want us to be together in this life and the next. I don't want to be separated from you again."

It was at that moment that an earsplitting noise forced their attention back to their unavoidable predicament. The collapsing world had finally caught up to them. A strong gust of wind accompanied the splitting earth and lifted everyone off their feet. It was now or never. Dragging every shred of remaining energy from his broken body, Shirou traced the heaven's golden chains, Enkidu, and used a single swing to bind the four of them together. Surprise was prevalent on the Tohsaka sister's faces when they witnessed Shirou's final act of defiance.

"I may not been able to do anything about what is going to happen, but I can make sure that we will all be together when the end comes!"

That single verse echoed infinitely in the blackened void that was nothingness, and just like that, the world had ended.

Unknown to the trivialities of mortals, two greater entities observed the unfolding events with great interest. One distinguished itself as the planet's enduring survival instinct, while the other … was slightly more infamous, though that subjective evaluation may differ from person to person.

Gaia, the representation of the plant's will, if not the not the planet itself, had been paying close attention to the fight that shouldered the fate of all living organism's survival, and welcomed the defeat of Angra Mainyu, the personification of all evil, with joy and pride. Kaleidoscope, summoned by Gaia to this ethereal plane for the purpose of cementing this defeat within all dimensions to prevent Angra Mainyu's victory over life, seemed unfazed by this course of events. Kaleidoscope had likely already expected this outcome.

"Well, I have to give it to the kids, they sure know how to put on a show."

Kaleidoscope was slightly sarcastic but Gaia payed it no heed.

"I am grateful for their efforts. Thanks to them the other realities will have a renewed chance at facing Angra Mainyu, but I do regret their sacrifice", Gaia melancholically stated.

"You already interfered with their deaths, is it alright to involve yourself to this extent?"

"I've done three things. That wish of theirs at the very end … I felt that the least I could do to reward their efforts and fulfill it to the best of my ability, though I don't know to which extent I can alter fate. Second is the body of that sad child. With that unnatural body structure of hers eating away at her life force, it would be too pitiful to die at a young age even after all my efforts. Lastly is Angra Mainyu's influence on it's host. His influence tainted her body and mind, so I cleansed her of his corruption and freed her from the Grail within her. Alas, all I can do now is hope that they will find happiness in whatever life they find themselves next."

Gaia, seemingly satisfied with her efforts, stepped back from influencing the laws of the world and returned to her passive state of rest. She had done all she could, and the fate of the world would continue with it's normal course.

That is, if it weren't for the additional presence still active in her realm.

"Wait until their next life to see the next chapter of their history? Hell no."

Kaleidoscope selfishly complained with a dark tone chilling his non-existent expression.

"Those kids provided me with the best entertainment that I had in years; such entertainment can't be easily found in most realities after all. There is no way that I am going to wait a lifetime to see what happens next! Oho~ especially with this new reality I found. A world where there is no border between magic and science … now this ought to be entertaining!"

Kaleidoscope looked towards the spot where the heroes had supposedly been swallowed by nothingness, and revealed the Boundary Field containing them. Enkidu had somehow persisted to exist and continued to link the four together, as if honoring it's user's wish to remain connected to his friends. The peculiar thing about this Boundary Field was that it trapped it's contents in a space between realities, and with their presences having seemingly vanished, Gaia had assumed that they had successfully started their reincarnation process. In fact, Kaleidoscope intentionally sent them to the rift between realities in a successful attempt to fool Gaia.

Gazing at the children before him, Kaleidoscope couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"A world where magic and science blend together as one and where magi no longer need to hide themselves. Seems to be entertaining enough. On special with those strategic class, I wonder how those strategic class will react with magus at the level of heroic spirits"

Moving towards the center of the four magi, Kaleidoscope regarded golden chain that linked them together.

"This chain as well as Gaia's help… Fufufu, it's almost too easy", Kaleidoscope chuckled sinisterly.

"Enkidu, the chains of the heavens that can bind gods, I wonder what will happen if it were to continue to exist in a conceptualized state…"

Suddenly the projected chain, that was already on the verge of collapsing, burst into a myriad of golden iridescence and sought shelter in the bodies of the four unconscious mages.

After this was done he turns to see where Sakura and Illya were. "Gaia, I thank you for showing me how to change the core of a person magic circuits, but now I am a little curious, I wonder if I will be able to do the same and what to do, Oh well because I can waste too much time I will just see what happen if I take a set of their core magic circuits" after that he proceed to rice both hands up and on that moment the bodies of the young heroes moved their chest out and on that instant three spheres of light come out of their chest and remain floating in front of them, the ones in front of Rin were red ones, the ones in front Illya were yellow ones, the ones in front of Sakura were green ones and the ones in front Shirou were blue ones. After a few moment they moved to Kaleidoscope hands where they started to flutter for a moment until they stopped and then moved back to be in front of the young magus, but this time they didn´t have the three spheres of light of the color that come out of their chest, this time each of the three spheres of light were of different colors, one coming from each of the other young magus that were unconscious, and a moment after that the spheres of light got inside their chest.

"All right with this they've joined not just their fates but also their very cores along with their Magic Circuits. I am not too sure what will happen with things having turned out like this, but I am sure that it will be interesting! Now just one little stop before you can see your new home", the embodiment of eccentricity, visibly pleased with his work, murmured to himself.

There were two things associated with trans-dimensional travel. The first, if he simply placed something into a different reality, then much like visiting a neighboring city, you would have no history or knowledge of the world. While it would have indeed been grandiose entertainment to see how the heroes before him would try to make sense of the situation, he refrained from doing so this time due to a rare feeling of empathy he felt for them, and thus settled with for his next best plan. Secondly, he had learned from Gaia that the self-correcting mechanisms of the worlds always keep a certain balance, regardless of the dimension, meaning that if Kaleidoscope were to simply toss the youngsters into a new reality from Gaia's realm, the fabric of that reality would be rewritten to welcome their arrival, assimilating them into it. He only needed to act quickly so that Gaia wouldn't notice and prevent him from doing so. With a final compulsory glance over the floating bodies before him, he tossed them out into the foreign world.

It was early in the morning and the soft rays of sun tickled the seventeen year old boy sprawled out in his king sized bed.

"That really was a strange dream" Shirou yawned before once again burying his head in his pillow to appease his tired mind, which would have been successful if not for the radio alarm that had turned itself on in that exact moment.

"Good morning on this beautiful day. Today is December 12, 2088 and the social unrest in …" Shirou mind didn't pick up the rest of the newscaster's report as his mind stubbornly clung to a vital piece of information.

"2088!? What kind of joke is that?"

As the surprise woke his mind, Shirou realized that he wasn't even in his own room, as it was way too big and luxurious to be his. Getting up from bed, he walked towards the windows of the eastern wall of his room to see a somewhat familiar looking forest. Searching for more clues to his current predicament, Shirou came across a series of framed picture on his desk. One depicted his foster father Kiritsugu, and an even younger version of Illya carried by a woman that … very much looked like an older version of Illya. Shirou's befuddled mind couldn't come up with a better explanation when…

"Irisviel… mom?"

That single thought lingered in his head before Shirou could realize the implications.

"Wait a minute, how do I even know that?"

Shifting his attention to the next picture, Shirou hoped to make sense of his memory of an unknown woman, and his subconscious recognition of her as his mother. The adjacent frame showed his father once again, as well as the one he referred to as mother, Illya and himself. Judging by his facial features and height, Shirou judged himself to be eight years old. The relaxed atmosphere that could be felt even through the protective glass of the picture frame implied that this was likely to be a family trip.

"What is the meaning of this, I haven't even met Illya before the war, right?"

Shirou tried to deny the existence of the memory … but at same time he recalled the events clearly after spending just minimal effort into remembering them. What was going on? As Shirou eyed the last three pictures on his desk, more memories flooded into his mind like a leaking dam, one of which involved his father, mother, Illya and himself spending time together in a living room lit by the comforting glow of an antique fireplace. This time however, three other people joined them in the photograph, two of which he knew all too well.

"Rin … Sakura?" Shirou absentmindedly muttered.

Still, this was wrong. Regardless of the visual evidence, there was no possible way he knew Illya, Rin, and Sakura ever since he was a child. It would have been another story if they had met by chance before his adoption, but these pictures blatantly suggested that they had visited him and Kiritsugu on a regular basis. But that simply wasn't true. Still not too sure what to make of this, the final person on the picture caught his attention.

"Auntie Aoi?"

Just as he had done before, the name of woman he was not supposed to know rolled off his tongue in a well rehearsed manner. As if he was used to calling that name. Frightening as it was, it wasn't just his muscles that remembered that name, as he a soothing sense of familiarity permeated his cautious mind. Did … did he know her after all?

On yet another picture he could see Rin, Sakura and Illya dressed as fairies, Rin donning red, Sakura green, and Illya yellow colors, while a younger version of himself could be seen wearing a silly Robin Hood costume next to them. Again, memories of an event that he had never experienced, was never supposed to experience, came to his mind, as well as the supplementary information that that event was in fact a costume party they had attended in primary school. The final picture showed the main gate of an imposing mansion that he recognized as the very same mansion Illya resided in while participating in the 5th Holy Grail War.

"Wait a minute, Illya too?"

Focusing his attention on the unfamiliarly proportioned girl, he noted that Illya looked more like a 16 year old version of her mother rather than an older version of herself … though that may just be because Shirou had officially placed Illya in the "eternally a little sister" category and therefore had a hard time picturing her as anything but. However, as soon as that preconception flashed through his mind, it just as suddenly disappeared without a trace. At a frighteningly fast pace, Shirou accepted the "new" Illya, as if it had been strange for her to look any different. The taller and well proportioned Illya leveled up from her little sister appearance and assumed the spot of "responsible elder sister" … as hard as it was for himself to actually accept that realization. To be fair, she was technically older then him, but regardless of that, it would be hard for him to completely throw out his previous evaluation of Illya's character. His off-track thoughts finally coming to a stop, Shirou noticed a note left on the picture.

"First day of National Magic University Affiliated High School… Wait a minute, Magic High School?! What the hell is going on here?"

It was in that moment that Shirou was assailed by an overwhelmingly nauseous headache, while new memories flooded into his mind. If the dam had previously leaked, it had now completely broken down, causing him to be drenched in foreign memories that were and were not his own. It took several minutes for the pain to stop, ending with Shirou's mind completely assimilated to this new world. His previous memories hadn't been replaced, rather he simply received new ones. Both were true, and both were his own. While he could not make complete sense of it, he was able to understand it, though a sense of confusion lingered on.

As soon as the pain subsided Shirou decided that he won't receive all the answers by just walking back and forth in his own room. While he somewhat had a general grasp on the existence of "Emiya Shirou" in this world, he was unclear about the circumstances that caused this phenomena, so he decided to leave his room and talk to the one person that he could rely on most in such a situation. If his new memory was to be trusted, he would not need to walk too far in order to find her. Just as he made the first step out of his room, he was already met with the sight of Rin, Sakura and Illya waiting by her side.

"Rin, Sakura, Illya. I am so glad that all of you are safe!" Shirou genuinely exclaimed, not even trying to hide his wholehearted concern and relief.

The fact that each of them were dressed in their nightwear did little to dim his emotional outburst, nor were they particularly surprised that Shirou himself was still dressed for bed

"If you are this loud already then it must mean that you are fine", the seemingly nonchalant response couldn't completely distract from Rin's reddened cheeks.

"Senpai, I am so glad to see that everyone is safe after what happened. If something were to have happened to any of you because of me, I-"

Shirou interrupted Sakura, as had become a common recurrence between the two, to assure her with an amiable smile.

"You do not need to worry about that Sakura. Didn´t we tell you that no matter what would happen, we would never abandon you?"

Their reunion was thus completed. They were all safe and sound, and most importantly, together. Shirou could think of nothing that could ruin this perfect moment … except …

"So Shirou, don't you have something to say to your elder sister at all?"

The source of the voice was easily traced to the fair haired beauty in front of him. Despite having previously spotted this "form" of hers in a picture in his room, it was a completely different experience to experience her gorgeous beauty from up close. Standing in front of him was not the Illya he knew, but an Illya that had appropriately aged into the body of a 16 year old.

"You … look different but in a a good way." Shirou decided to play it safe in the presence of the two other girls beside him.

"It's true, even I was surprised when I saw you like this. What happened? Or actually … well now that I think about it it's only natural for you to look like that after all, right?", Rin questioned, being at odds with her conflicting memory of Illya's appearance.

"No I feel the same. I was just about to ask Illya myself", Sakura chimed in, agreeing with her sister's claim.

Illya briefly fell silent as she reorganized her thoughts to come up with a believable answer. While she was in the same position as her friends, at least she was somewhat aware of what was going on with her own body.

"I believe it's because I am a complete human now."

Seeing that her curt statement caused more confusion rather than alleviating it, Illya continued with her speculation.

"As you probably know, my mother was a homunculus meant to be used in the 4th Holy Grail War. One of the physical characteristics of a homunculus is the absence of growth, or rather, we do not age like normal humans do. Our bodies usually remain as they were when created all the way up until our death. Since my father was a human, I became a somewhat unique existence. Only half of me was a homunculus, so I was able to grow from my infantile state to my adolescent body, but that was the limit of my physical development. In fact, I am a few months older than all of you. Continuing this logic, the fact that I am aging like a normal human being is most likely … because I am. It's just a feeling but my body is definitely different, and those … memories. They agree with my theory. In this world, apparently, I am a human."

Ending her explanation on that note, Illya noted the brief period of inaction displayed by both sisters due to the magnitude of the information she had just offered. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Illya promptly ignored the two and turned her whole body towards the equally confused Shirou. Pursing her lips to form an alluring smile and adapting a posture that allowed unobstructed view and emphasized her already well-developed feminine curves, Illya whisper in a low purr.

"What do you think Shirou? Do you want to find to just how human I am now?", despite the adulterous nature of her invitation, a hint of her usual childishness was still noticeable in her approach, however, it was debatable whether or not this only empowered her attack.

Shirou's skin turned indistinguishable from his reddish hair as he received the full brunt of Illya's unexpected advance. Before he could come up with a plan of escape, and unexpected ally in red dashed forward and smote the innocent predator on the forehead.

"Ouch that hurts! What was that for Rin?!", Illya vibrantly screamed while caressing the center of her forehead.

"That is what I want to ask you!"

As usual, both parties threw their respective tantrums and the familiar arguing voices filled the halls just like they used to in Fuyuki. However, unlike in the private Emiya household, they were interrupted this time.

"I see that you are as animate as always", a new presence announced herself with a lecturing demeanor.

"Sella?"

Once again, everyone except Illya seemed to only experience disorientation for a mere instant, before coming to the understanding that they somehow knew the person in front of them, despite having never met that person before.

"What, do I have something on my face?", Sella asked to break the uncomfortable silence, her tone both playful and stern.

"No, it's just that we all had a strange morning, that is all." Sakura quickly stepped in to prevent any further suspicion.

"Well, you better hurry up once you are done with whatever you are doing. Your parents are already in the kitchen and Leysritt … well you know how she gets when she is hungry", for Sella this was a common scolding she repeated day after day, which therefore led to her completely missing the bewildered reactions of the four children as she turned around to return to the kitchen. (Isn't it a bit weird for Sella to specifically tell them to hurry up and eat breakfast, but then leave without bringing them along? I guess she could have been busy?)

Their parents … were here? How was that possible? As there was no way to discover any answers to their questions by remaining in the hallway, Shirou, Illya, Rin, and Sakura decided to head towards the mentioned destination.

With each step they took on the path that was somehow clearly mapped out in their heads, bits and pieces of information revealed themselves to them, starting the with history of the mansion that was owned by Emiya Kiritsugu and Emiya Irisviel. They had met during the wartime period when Kiritsugu had traveled to Germany, which had been attacked by the Bella-Russia alliance, to provide humanitarian aid to the Japanese forces. The attack was eventually subdued but collateral damage was unavoidable. It was during that time that Kiritsugu met Irisviel. Irisviel was the youngest daughter of a wealthy aristocrat, and at the same time, the only remaining member of that bloodline. Her family had been killed during the attack and Irisviel was the sole surviver along with two relatively young girls that used to be employed as maids in the Einzbern household. They had merely met by chance, but as if mimicking a fairytale, the two of them had fallen in love shortly and conceived their first child but a year after. However, tension in Germany refused to be eased, which prompted Kiritsugu to suggest to his newfound family, plus maids, to move to his home country to lead a more peaceful life. It was back in Japan where Illya was born.

Kiritsugu was a passionate magical engineer and Irisviel herself possessed a degree of undiscovered brilliance and talent in the magical field that was previously undiscovered. Combining their intellects and resources, the ambitious pair eventually founded AvalonTech, one of many magic based technical companies in the area. With the generous earnings that AvalonTech brought them, Kiritsugu decided to purchase a mansion much like the one Irisviel used to live in back in Germany to make her feel more at home in a foreign country. However, as if disaster planned to follow them even across the continents, six years after they had settled down, a giant explosion went off in the middle of the city, a disaster that was thought to be orchestrated by the Great Asian Alliance to slow down magical progress of Japan by targeting the more prominent magic oriented companies in the area. Regardless of that, Kiritsugu and Irisviel, along with many other magicians in the area, used their talents to save as many lives as they could, one which was a young boy on the verge of death. Thanks to their efforts, he immediately received appropriate medical attention and was able to survive the catastrophe, though the same could not be said for his parents. Feeling bad for the orphaned child, the married couple decided to adopt him and name him Shirou. Just like that, Emiya Shirou was reborn into the Emiya family.

However, if this was the official Emiya residence, then why did Rin and Sakura reside here as well? Whether by coincidence or fate, Aoi, their mother, and Kiritsugu befriended each other at a very young age and had maintained a cordial relationship ever since. It was one day, when the Tohsaka twins were 9 years old, that Aoi stormed into the Emiya residence with both of her children, pleading for help. Apparently her husband, Tohsaka Tokiomi, had intended to trade Sakura who was born mere seconds after her elder twin, to a rather influential family of the Hundred Families called the Matou, a family with a rather suspicious background from practicing the arcane arts, in exchange for a specified amount of research data. What prompted Tokiomi to act the way he did were the results of Rin's and Sakura's magic aptitude examinations, which ended in extremely unfavorable results.

As a member of the 100 Families himself, Tokiomi sought to maintain the Tohsaka reputation and thus decided the research data of the Matou to be more valuable than the life of his second born daughter. Hearing this dreadful tale, Kiritsugu and Irisviel immediately assured Aoi that they would whatever they could to protect herself and her daughters from any ill will, and shelter them for as long as was necessary. The very next morning, Tokiomi arrived to convince Aoi to return to him, but after a repeated denial, the situation escalated in conflict and resulted in Tokiomi's swift defeat. Tokiomi unleashed a continuous stream of insults directed towards the former women of his household, a spectacle witnessed by Rin and Sakura from the windows of their rooms, before he left the family grounds. It had taken a full month for the required documents to be filed and submitted, but Tohsaka Aoi eventually became Ito Aoi once more. Tokiomi was never seen by them again.

With their memories having caught up to this point, Shirou and Illya eyed the Tohsaka, nay, the Ito twins with a concerned look. As much as they tried to hide it, it was easily noticeable to the recipients of the stare.

"I have stopped referring to that man as my father a long time ago", Sakura coldly stated with contempt directed towards her former father.

However, as fast her her expression sharpened, it immediately softened to display genuine look of concern.

"Though I am still not so sure about how I will react when I see Ao.. mother again…"

"Whatever happens will happen. What matters is that we will face it together this time", Rin gently assured, nudging Sakura in the back to keep her feet moving forward.

Agreeing with Rin's statement, Shirou and Illya did no more than confidently nod in Sakura's direction.

Together, they came to a halt before a door. A door that would undoubtedly lead them into a dreamworld that had become reality. If heaven really existed, was this it?

Locking eyes with each other to to shake off the remaining traces of hesitation, the group came up a unified agreement. No matter what lay behind this door, no matter the consequences of their actions, they would brave it together. A mysterious wave of strength flowed through their bodies as they made up their minds in unison. With a final nod of agreement, the four of them crossed the threshold of the door with a single step. Just one mere step that marked the beginning of yet another grand adventure.

In the next chapter:

Reunions. Adapting to their new lives and testing their new powers.


	2. Unlimited Rettousei 02

Author's Note:

I would like to thank everyone for the PMs and reviews that I received for the first chapter of my story. Also I would like to make one explanation because some of them also made some good questions that I would like to answer so you can see the way that this story is taking. About the Fate Stay Night cast, they will support Tatsuya but that does not mean that that is all that they will do. They will be facing two big challenges on their own but you need to wait to see it.

Again I thank ChristmasForJuan for beta-reading my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had faced a demon with the power to destroy the human race and drown the planet into darkness, and defeated pseudo gods of transcended power; even for the skewed standarts of the extraordinary magi they were. But now the four young heroes were facing yet another obstacle that they were too afraid to brave. A door. It was not the door itself that troubled them so but rather the uncertainty that hid beyond it, a reality that that they had never stopped to consider, a dream so fragile they expected it to fade into memory as they woke up in their beds.

After the weight of pressure drew out second into hours they eventually nodded at each other in unison and crossed the door's threshold … what lay beyond was an excerpt of a blissful dream.

Seated at the end of a family sized old-wood table three individuals were indulging in a generous morning breakfast. To the left of the table's head sat a dark haired woman that Sakura and Rin immediately recognized, and seated opposite her across the table sat a fair woman whose appearance was remarkably similar to Illya's own. Occupying the head of the table, a dark haired man glanced at the folded newspaper in his right hand while biting into a garnished slice of toast.

"Look who decided to join us", greeted Leysritt with her trademark deadpan expression.

"Ara ara~, I know that it is the first day of the winter beak but that doesn't mean that you should sleep the entire day either", said Irisviel with a smile.

"But didn't you just arrive about a minute early than them, Iri?", Aoi playfully chimed in.

"Mou~, I was trying to be an exemplary mother Aoi-chan", muttered Irisviel, all the while Kiritsugu simply kept reading.

It didn't take long for the two mothers to realize that their children were behaving strangely.

"Are all of you all right?", Iris asked when the children remained still and quiet throughout the entire exchange, prompting her to stand up and check up on them.

Being the first to recover her wits, Rin quickly offered a reply before their behavior turned suspicious.

"Ahh sorry, we are still a little sleepy that is all."

"Well is only natural. After all you came back late last night from your high-school holiday trip", Aoi thought out loud as she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead in a tender gesture.

"Are you alright honey?"

Sakura was petrified. She had forgotten everything regarding her old life as a Tohsaka and the only memory she did retain was the fact that her parents had gotten rid of her when she was but a child. This was the reality that Matou Sakura grew up in … but it wasn't the fate of Ito Sakura. Just as she was no longer Matou Sakura, the woman was no longer Tohsaka Aoi. This was a world in which Ito Aoi fought to protect her daughters and grant them a childhood devoid of pain and desolation, a world where Sakura and Rin grew up under the gentle care of a loving mother. As the realization of happiness threatened to overwhelm her, Sakura desperately tried to fight back her tears.

"I am fine mother, it's just that I missed you … a lot."

"And I missed you, all of you. Really, I wish that First High-School was a little closer so that you wouldn't have to live in another city while attending to classes."

"My words exactly! My little baby Illya is becoming turning into a woman, every time I see you have grown more and more", Iri exclaimed while trapping Illya in an uncomfortably tight embrace.

"Please mom I am not a little girl any more!", Illya instinctively reacted but it was obvious that Illya wasn't actually putting any effort into escaping her mother's entrapment, as she too had missed the touch of her parent.

However, as suddenly as they had assaulted their children, they suddenly ceased all action and carefully regarded the four with serious analytical expressions. An ominous premonition made itself known.

"Don't you feel something is different about them?", Aoi cautiously inquired while looking at Rin and Sakura, both of which tensed up after being subjected to the stare.

"You are right, the girls seem to radiate a different aura and Shirou looks a little tired", Irisviel replied while taking a closer look at the adopted son.

This caused the mentioned people to only tense up more. What would their family's reaction be towards the fact that they were no longer their children, or at least the children they had cared for and raised up until now. Would they be accepting? Resentful? All things considered, was this current idyllic world nothing but a cosmic joke orchestrated by Angra Mainyu himself? Had he won after all?

The children could offer no response to their parents, no excuse, and were ready to shoulder the consequences of-

"SHIROU-KUN DON´T TELL US THAT YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON OUR DAUGHTERS!", both mothers accused in unison.

"OF COURSE NOT!", was the only reply Shirou's confused mind could come up with.

"Oh, is that true? Well then that can only mean one thing…", muttered Irisviel, accepting the denial almost too easily.

"Yes, I would have never imagined that it would come to this, but that must be the case", Aoi nodded in agreement to Irisviel's next hypothetical scenario.

"GILRS HOW COULD YOU GET INTO SHIROU'S ROOM AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS INNOCENCE!?"

"WHHHAT!?"

The three high pitched screams were almost indistinguishable from each other as the overlapped and blended together into a single shout of protest.

"I know that Shirou is a handsome boy, that he is very gentle and a great cook, but for the three of you to do something like that…", Aoi payed no attention to her pale daughters as she continued on with indulging in maidenly fantasies that were clearly unbefitting of her mature age.

"But you need to remember that when they were 9 years old the girls vowed that they would all marry Shirou and share him between them to prevent any other girl to take him away from them. Ahh~ what a pleasant memory", much like Aoi, Irisviel was also beyond rescue at this point.

"Hey, we told you that that was not the case!" said Rin

"That means that we will become grandmothers soon Aoi!"

As expected of the motherly pair once they got fired up, they completely ignored any retorts or protests fired from enemy lines.

"Mom that is not true!" added Illya.

"We are still very young but I guess that would mean that we will become the most attractive grandmothers to date", Aoi continued, seemingly enjoying the prospect of raising her grandchildren while still in a youthful age.

"Mother please stop this" Sakura desperately pleaded though still unsure of how to calm down her parent that she only effectively met for her first time.

"We need to start thinking of names and… oh! We will have to go and buy clothes-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!", Rin finally exploded as she reached the limit of her tolerance.

"Once you are done with your little game, breakfast is ready."

The voice this time was low and soothing, and sounded out from behind the two maids that refurnished the breakfast table with freshly prepared dishes.

"Do not mind your mothers, this is their way of saying that they missed all of you."

"Dad why didn´t you stop them earlier?", Shirou accused his father, though his smile revealed his joy at seeing Kiritsugu healthy and untouched from the malice that plagued him before.

"If you know a way to stop these two from doing whatever they want, please tell me how."

The casual manner in which Kiritsugu delivered these lines almost made the two subjects of his teasing remark overlook the fact that they were being picked on, though by the time they realized and attempted to voice their objections it was already to late. Shirou allowed an unreserved grin to paint his face. He had never seen Kiritsugu this relaxed before.

Breakfast was a completely new experience for all of them, or put more accurately, they had never had the chance to enjoy breakfast with their entire family together. Not to oversell the experience, but it was a nice change of pace of the usual hectic and troublesome scenarios they had to face up until now. The meal eventually ended and Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and Aoi got ready to leave for work, asking their children what they would like for dinner and if they wanted them to buy anything on their way back. Once again, it was the little things that threatened to reduce the past heroes to tears.

After their parents had left, Shirou and company decided to head to the large forrest surrounding their estate, telling Sella and Leysritt that they were going out for a walk, and hiked deep into the woods until they arrived a small clearing.

"That was … strange", Shirou was the first to voice his opinion after they had made sure nobody was listening.

"Tell me about it, I still have some memories of my mom from our world it seems like she has gotten much worse these days", was Illya's response to her adopted brother's statement.

"They are same yet different … but in a good way!" Sakura voiced while letting the realization of her having a loving mother sink in.

"But the important question is how this is all this possible. After all we have never seen each of our parents before today, but now we have memories involving them going all the way back to our childhood", concluded Rin.

"Could it have something to do with the Grail and the way we … you know … died?", Shirou reluctantly chimed in.

"The Grail was never meant for trans-dimensional travel however, nor do I think it would have been possible even with a completed Holy Grail."

"It was also never mean to be corrupted by a demonic entity that embodied all evil in this world…"

"The only thing we know so far is that somehow we ended up in a different reality that is obviously geographically similar to our own and is inhabited by the same people. However, the fact that our parents find nothing wrong with our existence or the reason why there aren't two versions of Shirou running around is likely due to the fact that we didn't simply travel into this dimension through conventional means … but that we somehow merged into it. That would also explain why our memories adapt to this dimension since we were originally supposed to be a part of it. What troubles me is that such a feat is practically impossible, even when considering the Five True Magics. No human could have done this and neither could a Heroic Spirit … this is magic on the level of Gods, and a pretty careless and selfish God at that", reasoned Rin but was interrupted by a seemingly unrelated piece of paper slowly drifting downwards from the sky.

Reaching for it and reading it's contents, her face immediately grimaced into a painful expression.

"I am not that bad =P. See on the future!  
The one and only Kaleidoscope~"

"I should have known that it was his doing…", her hand had found her forehead without herself realizing as she noticed the confused expressions of the people around her who didn't know anything about Kaleidoscope, prompting her to tell them everything she knew of that rather infamous piece of junk. Of course she left out the details of her … magical experiences she had with it.

"But why he would do something like this?" Sakura asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Believe me; it is better if we do not try to understand that mind of his."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, even though we still aren't too sure about the reason, the truth of the fact is that we have been granted a second chance at life", Rin paused for a second to let the frustration of the next issue she planned to address build up inside of her, "BUT WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY I AM LABELED AS A SECOND CLASS MAGUS!? I AM AMONG THE BEST OF MY GENERATION, HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!?" Illya almost too easily agreed with Rin's complaint due to both of them possessing a large amount of pride in their abilities as magi.

"I know that you guys are mad, but you should calm down a little so we can find out what to do from here", Shirou attempted a diplomatic approach to calm the two raging magicians.

"Well that's easy for you to say … but I guess that you are right," Rin admitted as she allowed her head to cool.

"Any ideas about what to do?", Sakura continued the conversation.

"Maybe we should test our magic and see how it functions in this world. I just want to see if we still have or magic even though traveling to a different world … and it seems that magic works differently here as well.", Illya suggested.

"That is a good idea; we should do it one by one so we can see…" Rin trailed off after noticing Sakura's pained expression at the mention of magic.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"Do we really have to? Try out our magic I mean?"

"We are in an unknown situation, the best that we can do is see what resources we have available to us", Illya assured.

"But my magic is so soiled, so unpleasant, so …"

"Sakura, didn´t we promise that no matter what we will always be together? Even now in this new world we are still together and nothing will change that. We will never see you differently simply because of your magic, because that will never change the person you truly are".

"I agree with Shirou-nii!" added Illya, showing her support.

"You should listen to him, he is an idiot but he still says smart things from time to time", Rin jokingly added.

A feeling so foreign it could only be expressed with a smile, and a warmth so tender it reddened her cheeks … with no words capable to express her overwhelming joy, Sakura shook away her tears with a firm nod. This was a new world, a new beginning. Tainted as she may have been, these companions of hers would stand by her side. There was no more fear in her heart, no negativity even the most malicious of demons could exploit.

"Let's do it!"

Returning to their original objective, the group started to channel mana into their magic circuits as a precautionary check-up, only to receive a baffling response. Absurd as it may seem, all their magic circuits had somehow transformed into extremely high-tier mana conductors on par or even beyond a standard the most talented Tohsaka would have been unable to achieve. Nay, even that would have been an understatement. Out of them all Shirou understood this transition the best, after all he had been forced to bear a similar burden not too long ago. The quality of these circuits … they were no less inferior to that of Archer's arm. Whether by Kaleidoscope's will or out of pure coincidence, their magic circuits had attained a level usually only reserved for Heroic Spirits.

"How can this be possible?", Illya was barely able to mutter.

"No idea, this has never happened before…", even the girl in red was unable to grasp the reason behind this change.

"Could it be a consequence of our trip here? Something intended by Kaleidoscope?"

"It would be a huge problem if our magic was affected by this change. We could end up damaging this entire forest if we carelessly experiment with our magic without being able to control our output…"

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem", Rin confidently interjected with a proud smirk, "After all I know a place where we could practice all we want without anyone ever finding out, since it was even able to contain the strongest of Heroic Spirits."

"You don't mean…?", Shirou wondered but was cut off by Rin's index finger before he could finish.

"Exactly. I am going to make use of that Reality Marble of yours! With your Magic Circuits and mana level being the way it is you should have no problem summoning it. Give it a try."

Rin's confidence seemingly flowed into Shirou, filling with the hunch… nay, filling him with the knowledge that he would be able to invoke his unique magic without fail. The only magic that was allowed to him, and the one magic no one else was able to replicate. A forbidden magic that painted the physical world with his ideals, his hopes, his dreams; the magic that forced his Inner World into reality. A melodic chant appeared out of nowhere in his mind, the words so steadfast and clear that they seemed to have been with him from the very start.

 **I am the Bone of my Sword**

 **My Blood is of Iron and my Heart of Glass**

 **I have survived through countless Battles**

 **Unknown to Death nor known to Life**

 **Have found my Place atop the endless Hill of Swords**

 **To protect this realm and those within it**

 **Thus my Life needs no further Meaning**

 **I summon thee, Unlimited Blades Works**

The very air reverberated once Shirou sung the final hymn. Mana had soaked his surroundings with each passing word but magical pressure was now practically exploding out of his body in a spherical fashion. Contrary to his exactions, no it was not fire that pulled him and his friends into the world of his design.

Instead a blue luminescence gushed forth and embraced the group like a silky veil. The azure so pure and gentle, it scratched on the surface of Shirou's subconscious mind. Where had he seen this fair blue before? Before he could remember he was taken aback by the glorious sight that spread out before him. A blue sky so deep and wide one would mistake it for an ocean if it weren't for the sparse yet voluptuous clouds. Opposing the sea of blue was a blanket of vivid green that stretched as far as the eye could see. The grass grew wildly yet kept itself at a length that wouldn't hinder one's movement. The air itself smelled of sunbathing bark and leaves and carried the sound of crisply flowing water. Soon after, a deep groaning sound echoed through the infinitely vast world and massive golden gears dipped surfaced from sky and slowly began their circular movement, creating a steady rain of light that leisurely descended upon it's inhabitants. As the sparks of light and glimmer reached Shirou and the rest, it was to Rin's and Illya's surprise that they were actually a multitude of crystals, gems, and iridescent motes of light. Embellishing the scenery were, of course, countless swords.

"This … is one of my jewels", Rin spoke with widened eyes as she picked one of the floating gems out of the air.

"Not only that but I recognize all the crystals here to be jewels I have either used before or have been saving up."

"This is strange…", Illya absent-mindedly muttered as she nudged one of the orbs of light with her fingertip causing it to take form of one of her favored bird familiars. She had not channeled her magic through her hair, wire, or any other material created through alchemy for that matter, but it seemed that light itself had reshaped itself under Illya's touch. Was there no longer a need for her to construct alchemy based familiars out of physical materials?

Meanwhile, Sakura too encountered a revelation of her own. Caressing the mellow breeze with a delicate touch of her hands, it seemed to respond to her gesture and playfully circled her like a faithful pet, enveloping in comforting stream of air.

"How is this possible?", Sakura posed an open question, dumbfounded by the puzzling scenario, "What we will do now?".

"The first thing that we need to find out is see how much our magic has changed and what the limits of our ability are", was Illya's first reply to Sakura's inquiry, though it was obvious that she was simply eager to test out her new powers.

"What about our family and our existence in this world?"

"Before we can decide that we must first understand what is happening to us. Regarding our new lives, I am sure we can overcome anything as long as we stay together!", encouraged Rin, snatching a handful of jewels for herself and getting ready to let loose.

Much like Illya, she too could not wait to take her newly empowered magic circuits for a ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away from the Emiya estate stood a small house big enough to house an old man a boy at the age of 9.

The elderly man was formerly employed as a bodyguard by one of the most feared clans in Japan, but after the death of it's former head and the of his daughter as the new leader of the Clan, his guarding duties changed from it's formerly combative nature to a more hospital one. It all started when the younger sister of the currently acting head had approached him and tasked him with raising her son four years ago.

At first the man by the name of Kogoru believed that is was only a temporary arrangement, though his assumption was proven wrong when he heard the words, "Do as you wish with this failed product".

Kogoru couldn't believe it. He had known Miya and her sister ever since they were children, and even after the tragedy that happened to Maya, he could not believe that she could have changed to the extent of abandoning her own son, especially when considering how Miya had always longed for a family of her own. Something had definitely happened to her.

The poor child needed days to recover from the abandonment, though after some time Kogoru couldn´t just keep watching anymore and offered to train him in the only skills he knew well enough to pass on.

Initially Tatsuya was not very interested in the seemingly pointless training, until one day he approached Kogoru with a question.

"Do you believe that my mom will love me again if I become stronger?"

Kogoru was at a loss for words. The Miya he knew and the Miya that currently was were two completely different people, and he honestly doubted whether or not she would ever return to her former self. Still, at the same time he didn't want to take away the only sliver of hope left to the boy.

"Only time will give you an answer. The only thing that you can do now is do your best until that time comes", he finally settled on this answer.

After that, Tatsuya chose to focus on his training and studies, greatly surprising Kogoru as he bore witness to Tatsuya's outstanding talent. But it all made him wonder why a great child like Tatsuya would ever be abandoned. Out of curiosity he checked up on Tatsuya's magic and finally he understood. Inside Tatsuya, his magic appeared to travel across his body in a broken glass pattern.

This situation had become public knowledge at the end of Word War 3 when some people were born with the power to generate magic, yet could only use very little of it and were thusly considered as failures by government. Their only natural talent was that they could accomplish physical feats beyond the level of a normal magician, but their limitation to use magic made them the target of prejudice. This condition was later labeled as the "Broken Window Syndrome".

Thanks to Kogoru's remaining sources he had in the clan, he had learned that Tatsuya's magic was considered dangerous, and for that reason his mother was getting ready to conduct a "procedure" on him to control that power. However, health problems had forced her to delay that "operation". After she recovered, something happened with Tatsuya, and while his power levels were still incredibly powerful, the appearance of the broken window syndrome made the procedure unnecessary. After all, now he was only a danger to himself.

Pulled out of his nostalgic pondering by the sharp voice of the subject of his concern, Kogoru settles his sight on the boy in front of him.

"Jiji, I just finished with the training routine for the day"

"Excellent Tatsuya, now go clean yourself and get ready for dinner."

As he watched the young Tatsuya enter their home, he could not help but smile after noticing his growth over the past four years. At first he was worried that he would shut down his emotions after that day when he was abandoned by his mother, but over the years he had proven to be very resistant and determined. He still believed that he could be accepted by his mother again.

Taking a deep breath Kogoru headed to their home to enjoy a peaceful dinner in the company of a boy that may very well be his grandson. Little did he know that those peaceful days would soon be over and that the door of a great adventure would soon be opened to Tatsuya, though the price for that adventure would come in the form of a tragedy and a meeting with his past.


	3. Unlimited Rettousei 03

"By the Root, what is the meaning of this?" voiced Rin, visibly frustrated.

"The amount of energy I feel is beyond imagination", added Illya.

"We will gain nothing by asking questions, so let's do what we come here to do in the first place", continued Rin with the tone of a lecturer, "everyone try to access your Magic Circuits and see if you can find anything abnormal."

The revelation they stumbled upon was significant enough to change not just their lives, but the relationship they shared with each other.

"It's strange", muttered Sakura ,"it's like I can feel each one of you inside of me"

"Me too", Illya chimed in.

"How is this possible?" asked Shirou.

Receiving no answer, Shirou turned around to see Rin trapped in deep thought.

"No way!", proclaimed Rin as she fixated her gaze on Shirou like a predator would regard it's meal.

"Shirou take off your clothes now"

"WHAT!?"

"Take of you clothes, it only needs to be your shirt, I need to confirm something", Rin repeated, more impatient this time.

"You know Rin, if you really want to make sure, maybe you take off all his clothes", Illya teasingly stated, eliciting a blush from Sakura.

"That won't be necessary", confirmed Rin.

"Now Shirou you know what to do."

With that Shirou proceeded to remove his shirt and noted Rin moving in closer and to ask him to channel mana through his circuits again. After a while she continued to ask the same of Illya and Sakura, but not before reminding Shirou of the world of pain that awaited him if we were to turn around.

"That confirms it", said Rin after she was done with her study on the girls.

"It looks like, for whatever reason, some of our Magic Circuits have been switched around. In other words, each of us now possess parts of each other's Circuits"

"I didn´t know that that was possible", stated Illya in disbelief.

"What does this all mean?" asked Sakura.

"To be honest I have no idea. Something like this has never happened before, or at least it has never been documented", Rin admitted.

"Umm … girls? Can I open my eyes now?", was Shirou's needlessly cautious inquiry whilst still faced in the opposite direction, hoping that it was finally safe enough for him to turn around.

What it came next was an adventure of re-discoveries and surprises for all of them. Deciding that the answers to their questions would not come that easily, each one of them decided to test their own powers to see how much they had changed, and the results were breathtaking.

In Shirou's case, his structural analysis and trace magic had improved greatly, and he was now able to project much more swords than he could before. Additionally, possible because of Shirou's Circuits now embedded whiting the girls, they had now gained the ability to mimic Shirou's application of tracing, and had become able to summon objects from within their Inner Worlds just like Shirou. Rin nearly broke down in tears when she had come to the realization that she could now simply project her own jewels rather than spend her life savings on acquiring them. However, regardless of that revelation, it was only Shirou who remained able to project these objects with 99.99% accuracy, and Rin herself could only mimic that feat with one fourth of his efficiency if she and the others girls try something that is not related to their own magic. Similarly, Shirou's use of the girl's magic stopped at around a fourth of their proficiency, leading them to the conclusion that that limitation was a direct consequence of only possessing parts of each other Circuits.

Still, Rin couldn't have been happier. Though only a fourth of their original power when it comes to Shirou´s weapons, she now had access to a limitless amount of jewels at her full power, fully charged and ready to deploy at a moments notice. Taking advantage of the strengthening magic she inherited from Shirou's Circuits, Rin slowly bridged that natural disadvantage. Similar to her jewels, Rin soon realized that any projected swords were greatly inferior to the quality of Shirou's near perfect replication, shattering her fantasy of wielding legendary swords in combat much like her former Servant did.

Illya rejoiced in the fact that she had now gained the ability to shape light into the form of her familiars, imbuing them with simple cognitive processes to act independently from her own actions. Though having grown accustomed to using strands of her hair due to it's unmatched practicality in combat, she was a girl after all, and as such her hair was another weapon in the race for seduci- … getting closer to her brother. Honestly though, constructing familiars out of pure light endowed them with a potential destructive power previously thought impossible by the Einzbern family.

The happiest of all must have been Sakura however. Since the very beginning she had been reluctant to use her magic tainted by the corrupted influence of Angra Mainyu, but with the support of her friends, she had finally discovered that her magic had gone through a fundamental change. She no longer drew energy from the Grail within her, but was now able to synchronize with the numerous spirits that existed in this world. In a sense, she could communicate with nature itself and shape it to her will.

After all of them learned the evolved nature of their new powers, they spend the next weeks training in their newfound abilities. It was during one of those training sessions that Illya had used tracing magic on a whim to review the structural information of a nearby rapier, probably to relish in the face that she was now capable of the same magic her belove-… treasured onii-chan. However, she hadn't expected the benefits that accompanied tracing. Having never experienced Shirou's magic herself, she was taken aback by bulk of information that permeated her mind, and scattered throughout her body. Unable to suppress the urge, Illya stepped froward to unsheathe the rapier from it's earthen sheath, and proceeded to execute martial maneuvers with unmatched skill. Rin's interest was sparked, and she too traced a nearby Jian only to be subjected to the same result. Shirou had never explained to them the benefits of reviewing the structural information of his projected swords, so Illya and Rin were amazed by the fact that, although only having access to around a fourth of the inherent power, they were able to instantly master the use of any weapon at a moments notice.

However, though Rin was more or less accustomed to martial arts, the toll the replication of expert movements took on their body was still beyond acceptable level, leaving their bodies sore and bruised after several hours of practice. In response, Rin decided to split their training sessions into two parts. The mornings would be dedicated to the mastery of their magic arts, while they would train their bodies in the evening.

-…-

"You should take it easy, it is not like if you have Avalon inside you to heal you". The poor Shirou haven finishes those worlds when Illia and Rin were over him with a surprised Sakura looking after them. "Did I say something wrong?"

The next day all the training plan was change to a special event that will test Shirou trace skills. He will trace four Avalon and with the help of the girls they would conceptualize them inside of each one of them. The process took lots from Shirou to the point that he could keep the Unlimited Blade Works after that, but the results were worthy because now the four of them have a copy of Avalon, and on the case of the girls thanks to the sets of magic circuits they had from Shirou the copies of Avalon linked with them allowing them to be permanent integrate inside them, and what was supposed to be a test for Shirou and an experiment to help them with their training ended becoming a great bless that will help them on their futures adventures.

-..-

As time progressed so did their mastery over their new powers and each day they became even stronger, which eventually lead them to a certain realization. Magicians in this world were generally viewed as organic weapons by a large bulk of non-magicians, a conclusion made out of ignorance and an unsightly inferiority complex. The fact that many magicians willingly pursued a military career didn't exactly disprove the general public's flawed views either. However, the truth remained that skilled combat magicians were in high demand and stronger magicians were highly sought after by their respective governments. While the government didn't necessarily force magicians to do their bidding, heavy restrictions on a magicians life were inevitable if he were to show signs of conspiring against his or her government, an extreme measurement necessary when taking the power of even a single stray magician into account. Similarly, the stronger a magician was, the harder it was for him to life a live free of governmental observation, so Shirou and the rest decided to keep their powers hidden for now.

However, at the same time neither of them wished to lie to their parents. While they deemed it unwise to tell them that they were travelers from a different world, they decided to at least reveal their true powers to their parents. So in the final week of their winter break, just after dinner, they proceeded to confide their parents in their abilities.

At first Iris, Aoi and Kiritsugu believed that their kids were simply joking around, but Shirou convinced them by tracing one of his numerous swords and presenting it to them. What came next was a barrage of question but thankfully Rin had thought of an explanation of her own already, leaving her to deal with their concerned parents. Rin also voiced her desire to keep her magic under wraps for now, to which their parents instantly agreed.

With that out of the way, the heroes decided to rest for the remainder of their holiday.

Finally, the day had come for them to return to high-school. As one would expect, the three girls, each of them possessing their own unique beauty, caused a rather large commotion, and were gradually placed at the center of the male students' attention. Regrettably, Shirou's experience vastly differed from the girls' warm reception, and he was instead ridiculed due to his close relationship with Rin, Illya and, Sakura. The nicknames "Ero Demon" and "Harem King" were frequently tossed around, and his reputation soon plummeted low enough that most girls started to consciously avoid him. Ironically enough, that development suited his female companions just fine.

-…-

After the first week however the UBW had one last surprise to show them that first weekend when they were about to finish with their training when Illya said something innocent.

-"You know, what about if the next time we also have a picnic, I know a place about a mile from her that have a beautiful view and a nice stream" Said Illya when they were about to leave the UBW after a day of training. But what happened was something that no one of them expected, instead of the same please on the forest where they have get into the UBW, they were on the place that Illya had just mentioned that was about a mile from their last location. After overcoming this new surprise that they just received, Rin got the theory that somehow the UBW reacted to the desire of Illya on the same was as a servant to a command seal that could even bend the space between two point to made a servant appear next to their master even if they were miles apart.

-…-

On one day, Shirou and rest had returned to their respective classrooms, when the topic of Merlin was briefly mentioned in class. Though not too relevant for Modern Magic, the existence of Merlin was still important for Northern European Ancient Magicians and was thus briefly touched upon in Magic Cultural Studies. Unbeknownst to this world's magicians however, Illya was aware of the location of Merlin's Scroll, as well as other powerful magical artifacts due to the vast influence of the Einzbern family and it's interest in ancient relics, one of the main reasons why they managed to secure King Arthur's sheath in the first place.

In response to that, for the next few weeks Shirou and the girls proceed to hunt down many of these artifacts, generally limiting themselves to the most powerful and influential. They didn't do so out of greed, but because of the reason that lay behind their label as Second Course Magicians. They found out that there were two types of Magic System on this new world, the more popular of which used Psions and Eidos, and a less known method that used Mana; in other words, the magic of their home world. Many people had an affinity for Psion based magic, and those that were specialized for Mana based magic generally had a hard time keeping up their peers due to the underdevelopment of their Magic Calculation Area. Instead, they often showed symptoms of the "Broken Window Phenomena", which Shirou and the rest eventually found out to be Magic Circuits.

Therefore, they began to gather the artifacts of their home world for the sake of advancing research in the field of Magic Circuits, a field that had remained untouched until now due to the inability for modern magicians to understand a concept completely foreign to their own magic.

It was at the start of their second semester that they published their findings through AvalonTech, an event that would revolutionize the understanding of magic as a whole. They labeled their study, "Magic Circuits - The New Magic System" and it's publication greatly shook many researchers across the world. Some of it's chapter were the following.

"Magic Circuits and what they are"

The revelation that the previously labeled "Broken Window Phenomenas" were actually energy conduits similar to a pseudo nervous system probably had the greatest impact of all, considering that the information breached a field of research previously deemed impossible to penetrate due to a lack of understanding. That chapter also included an account on the quantity and quality of Magic Circuits.

"The Differences between Magic Circuits and Common Magic"

This chapter outlined the major differences between the two systems, emphasizing the absence of Psions in magic that used Magic Circuits. Since Magic Circuits were able to channel a naturally produced form of energy within the body, a pure expression of energy called Mana, one was able to shape that mana as one saw fit to affect the world around them. Since Mana was a tangible existence, it directly interacted with the physical world, yet was unable to affect the Information Dimension. In other words, Psion-based Magic was a form of magic expressed through the Idea, while Mana-based Magic was a form of magic expressed through the World.

"How to Use Magic Circuits to Cast Magic"

The final chapter included a simple explanation of the functionality of Magic Circuits, and included simple instructions for simply spells such as Projection and Strengthening that was different to the Strengthening used by modern magicians.

University students proficient in the use of Psion-based magic paid limited attention to the news in passing, updating themselves on the recent developments, but preferring to focus on their own magic type after realizing that they either possessed weak Magic Circuits, or none at all. To those proficient in the use of Mana-based magic however, this was something akin to a blessing. Previously labeled "weak" magicians now found out that they had simply been attuned for a different type of magic, and thus became avid supporters of AvalonTech. Each new spell they learned filled them with an emotion they had previously been devoid of: Pride.

Once AvalonTech took the world in a storm, many researchers around the world approached the CEO of the company, Emiya Kiritsugu, and asked for the identity of the four lead researchers that made all this possible, yet he adamantly refused and stated that the four researchers involved wished to conceal their identities for the time being. In response, the media eventually devised their own codenames.

"The Blacksmith of Avalon" was responsible for the discovery of the mana conductive metal Urú, which became an integral material in the production of magic tools used by Mana practitioners.

"The Fairy of Avalon" was presumed to be an Ancient Magic practitioner whose awareness of nature spirits was said to be unmatched even by Traditionalist Magicians and Chinese Practitioners. She was mainly known for her research in the use of spirits for agricultural methods.

"The Apple of Avalon" focused more on the natural sciences, mainly chemistry and biology, to construct artificial body parts indistinguishable by the immune system. Using Mana to aid in her research, she soon succeeded in creating organic matter that was identical to human cells, a medical breakthrough believed to greatly reduce the casualties of war. Though a humanist group labeled her research unethical and feared for the eventual creation of a true homunculi, her research remained unaffected by ethical implications.

Finally, the "Lady of the Lake" was primarily famed for her study on the storage of mana in foreign objects. Additionally, as the figurehead that stood at the top of the research team, her name was the most widespread, and her identity the most sought after.

Each and every one of these achievements caused AvalonTech to become the authority of Mana-based magic, and the number one company of it's kind. Due to it's efforts in granting previously powerless magicians a new type of magic, it received support from all across the world, ascending it's status to that of a cultural phenomena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time these events took place, in another part of the country, a completely different story was taking place. A story that would greatly affect the fate of the Clan currently deemed the most powerful.

The year had started like the all the ones before for Kogoru, and that sadly included the absence of news from Tatsuya's mother. While he had already gotten used to this, this year was slightly different from the rest. At the beginning of the year, his doctor confirmed something that he had suspected for a long time already, the fact that he was likely to pass away by the end of winter. Contrary to how others would react to this news, Kogoru didn't mind in the slightest. He had lived a fulfilled life, though if there was any concern weighing down on his mind, then it would have been the boy he had now begun to regard as his own grandson, Tatsuya that now is ten years old.

Over the years that Tatsuya had been under his care, he had never seen someone to achieve a level of intelligence and martial prowess that he had, and Kogoru could not have been more proud of his development. Yet, at the same time he was worried how long Tatsuya would have to live with the absence of a mother. Eventually he decided to intensify his training regime in hopes that the Yotsuba might welcome Tatsuya back as a guardian at least, a new system introduced to by Yotsuba after Maya's abduction.

It was in during the second half of the year that Kogoru was struck by a pleasant surprise. AvalonTech had just published their research on Magic Circuits, filling Kogoru with renewed hope. Tatsuya had initially been exiled from the family due to his inability to use Psion-based magic, so wouldn't he be welcomed back now that Mana-based magic had become a reality? Dedicating the rest of the year towards this goal, Kogoru and Tatsuya embraced the new possibility with great vigor.

However, unfortunately Kogoru's condition worsened and he was soon unable to hide his declining health from Tatsuya.

"Why this had to happen jiji" asked a tear-stricken Tatsuya.

"Is the nature of life. Not even magic can raise the dead" answered Kogoru.

He had taken Tatsuya for a walk so he could tell him about his situation.

"There is something I want to tell you Tatsuya. I sent a message to your mother to inform her of my situation. With a little of luck she will be pleased with your progress and allow you back into the family."

Kogoru had expected to see a happy response from the young boy, but when Tatsuya remained still he turn around to see the boy standing quietly with a lowered gaze.

"I don't think that she wants me back…"

"I know that things have been hard for you, but deep down I know that your mother and your family loves you", Kogoru assured in an attempt to provide Tatsuya with emotional support.

"Then why did they leave me behind, why did my mom say that I was a defective product?"

Taking a deep breath Kogoru answered him.

"Even a magician cannot see future, so I do not know what will happen between you and your family, but I know that no matter what happens, you are the most dedicated and intelligent boy that I have ever met", placing a hand over Tatsuya shoulders to attract his attention he continued, "and even if they send you to another place I am sure that with time you will meet people that will see you as the extraordinary boy that you are, and in time you will be able to have a family of your own."

As they arrived at their home, Kogoru noticed a car with a group of four people waiting for them, initially expecting them to be sent by Maya in response to his letter due to Aoki's presence, but he instantly felt something was amiss as he got closer. Neither Miya nor Tatsurou were present, and instead there was man Kogoru had always been on bad terms with.

Akira was a person that had fallen in love with his own power, and was a member of the Yotsuba's main family. When the time had come for Miya to marry, Shiba Tatsurou had been chosen in favor of Akira due to his lineage a high Psion count, something that Akira had never truly accepted. Kogoru never found out whether Akira had simply been striving for power or if he had genuinely been in love with Miya. After Tatsuya was born, it was Akira who was behind many of the troubling events that Tatsuya was subjected to in his childhood.

"Kogoru-dono, it is nice to see you again", said Akira with a false smile.

"Akira-sama, it has been a while", Kogoru responded as he placed himself between Akira and Tatsuya.

"We have come here in response to your message", Aoki stated.

"My message was for Miya-sama only, what are you doing here".

"Please, we both know that Miya-sama would never waste her time for a failure like him", mocked Aoki.

"Gentlemen, we are wasting our time. We still have things to do", urged Akira on a quiet voice.

"And what things are you talking about", Kogoru inquired, taking note of Tatsuya's pained expression as he was once again reminded of his mother's rejection.

"We are moving that failure towards another location", Aoki said.

"Miya-sama's order was to take Tatsuya under my care, and therefore she is the only one who can cancel that order", Kogoru determinedly stated.

"Yet we are here by her order", reminded Akira.

"Did my mom really send you?", Tatsuya spoke for the first time.

"Someone like you has no right to call Miya-sama your mother!", Aoki scolded.

"I am afraid we've waste enough time, so would you please just hand that boy over to me?", Akira stated once more, this time more impatient.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Deciding to follow his instincts, Kogoru unclipped a flash grenade from underneath his belt and rolled it right underneath Akira's feet. While lacking offensive power, this tactic was enough to buy him enough time to escape.

As soon as the small canister burst into fluorescent light, Kogoru grasped Tatsuya hand and ran into the opposite direction as fast as he could, aware that he only had seconds to place as much distance as he could between himself and his pursuers. Unfortunately his health and old age soon let themselves be known and forced him to a halt near a threatening cliff.

"It is true? Does my mom really want to send me to a faraway place?"

"I do not know, but I certainly don't believe they were telling the truth either. The best that we can do now is to escape so that we can find out the answers ourselves."

"Oh, I can give you your answers now if you want", Akira chimed in from behind the pair.

"Your sister Miyuki-sama has been chosen as a possible candidate for succession, and the only thing standing in her way is her failure of a brother. In order to secure the future of her precious daughter, Miya wanted to clean her past of the embarrassment that was her son, so she sent us to this mission. Do you get it now boy? Your mother never loved you and now we are going to remove this shameful stain in the history of the Yotsuba Clan."

Was unable to respond to anything Akira said, Tatsuya was still able to remember the day when his own mother had called him a failure and left him in the hands of someone he barely knew. Even though deep down he had kept hoping that one day his mother would come back for him, fragment of a dream had been mercilessly crushed by the man before him.

"suya.. Tatsuya!", Kogoru shouted until Tatsuya finally reacted to his voice.

"Tatsuya, I want you to remember what we talked about not too long ago. I want you to remember what I told you, that no matter what happens you would never give up and that one day you would find people that will see you for the wonderful boy you are. For that to come true, you need to LIVE!", just as he finished talking, Kogoru grabbed Tatsuya by the shoulder and pushed him over the cliff, regarding him with a final smile.

"Live Tatsuya … live."

"Looks like you just saved us the effort of killing the boy" whistled Aoki.

"I would never hurt him, and I will make sure to make you pay for your actions", Kogoru stated as he relied himself for a final battle.

"Even if that is the case, you will not be alive to make that happen. After all, we can't leave behind any witnesses."

"From the beginning this was your plan, wasn't it? Was Miya really a part of this?"

"Who knows? Anyway in a few minutes none of this will matter to you anyway."

And that was the start of Kogoru's greatest and final battle. As a warrior respected even within the Yotsuba clan, he had no intention of holding back in the slightest. It was an epic battle were magic and techniques of the highest levels were abused to their absolute limits, but unfortunately his age and health prevented him from utilizing the full extent of his power. Though he managed to kill two of the bodyguards that had accompanied Akira, in the end it was Akira himself who dealt the deathblow.

"That damn old bastard, killing two of the Yotsuba's magicians. How are we going to explain this?", asked the fatigued Aoki.

"I will take care of that. We just need to find the boy now."

However, after an hour of combing through the river without success, they finally decided that there would have been no way for Tatsuya to have survived a fall of that height, and settled with burning down Kogoru's body down together with his house to erase all evidence. While they wished to continue their search, they had already been away from the Yotsuba household for far too long, and it would have only gotten suspicious if they counted looking for Tatsuya. Because of that, they eventually gave up on finding his body and returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Tatsuya was resting in a rather luxurious bed in a decoratively furnished room. Most of his body was covered in bandages, and it was only belatedly that he became aware of the presence of a maid silently reading a book by his side. Noticing him stir, the maid shifted her attention away from her piece of literature and towards the injured boy.

"Please do not move, your body hasn't fully recovered yet", the maid authoritatively reminded him.

"What happened? Where I am?", Tatsuya weakly muttered.

"The young masters found you next to the river and carried you all the way to the mansion."

"Kogoru-jiji… Where is he? I need to find him. He is in danger…"

"I am sorry, but you were the only one the young masters found", the maid calmly explained while informing the rest of the household on the updated status of her patient through her phone.

Within seconds, a knock resounded against the wooden door and four youths entered the room. Tatsuya didn´t know why or for what reason, but he instantly recognized them to be … extraordinary. There was no way for him to know just how special they truly were, or what role they would eventually have on his life, but this moment … the very instant their fates intertwined, marked the beginning of a legend.


	4. Unlimited Rettousei 04

Two Days Ago

"Are you sure you go the place right this time Rin?", asked Illya with while softly tapping her index finger on her crossed arms.

Rin, Illya, Shirou and Sakura were currently gathered in Rin's room, an abhorrent mess of open books, scattered documents, and experimental equipment. In a way, nothing much had changed from before.

"This time I'm sure of it!", Rin stated with absolute confidence.

"You said that the last five times too…", Shirou complained in response, remembering their previous futilities.

"Did you say something?", Rin inquired with a twitching eyebrow.

The amiable smile she wore had never felt more out of place.

"In any case, why is that relic so important", Sakura interjected quickly to change the topic.

Facing her younger sister with a smile, a genuine one this time, Rin fell into her iconic lecturing stance.

"Ever since we came here and learned about this new world's history and magic I've been wondering. Why are there two separate magic systems? I could understand different classifications of magic that share a common origin, but two entirely separate magic systems? Something like shouldn't even be possible … under normal circumstances that is. We already know that this world isn't our own, and that we are foreign elements introduced to it thanks to the interference of Kaleidoscope. However, the problem was that we weren't compatible with it. Much like foreign bacteria in the human body, this world would have rejected us and erased us if things remained as they were, so it is likely that Kaleidoscope altered the core of this world to support our existence. It is likely that Psion-based magic was the original magic system within this world, and our own Mana-based system was forcibly brought into existence to accommodate us."

"Then the 'Broken Window Syndrome'… the reason that a lot of magicians in this world are incompatible with Psion-based magic, is that all our fault then?", Shirou voiced his worried concern.

"No I don't think so. I have a feeling that those magicians with the 'Broken Window Syndrome' were lacking talent in Psion-based magic to begin with, and were simply endowed with Magic Circuits as a consequence. Or maybe it was coincidence? Since there is no way of finding out it would be useless working about things like that."

"Then what does the relic have to do with all this?", Illya reminded Rin of their original topic of discussion.

"Right. Since we arrived here I noticed that history as we know it, though slightly different, is practically identical. Most of the major historical events and milestones we witnessed in our world also occurred in this world, but since we seem to be living a few years in the future I am unable to pinpoint exactly when this world split off from ours. Regardless of that…", slapping an open book onto her table, Rin displayed a list of of discovered magical relics, "… it seems that relics and artifacts that existed in our world likewise continued to exist in this one."

"But why is that so important?", asked Sakura.

"The very fact that our Mana-based magic system exists in this world means that relics and artifacts compatible with us should also exist, no? Rather than there being artifacts tailored to two separate systems, it's even more likely for these relics to be usably by both systems of magic."

"Is that even possible?", was Shirou's befuddled inquiry.

"I don't know. That is why I want to find the relic and experiment on it. Just imagine what would happen if we could combine the two systems into a single working magic!"

In a world where the existence of magic was public knowledge, Rin greatly disliked her social status as a second-rate magician. Though her promotion to the "Lady of the Lake" slightly alleviated her frustration, she continued to thirst for the means to prove her undeniable worth to those who looked down on her.

"Then how did you find out about this particular relic in the first place?" asked Illya.

"Tokiomi had been interested in it for some time back in our world. He wrote about it a lot in his journal, but it seems that the only managed to get a grasp on its location shortly before the war."

Rin had started calling her father by his name out of consideration for both her mother and her sister. Though it seemed unnatural at first, nobody even noticed her choice of words anymore.

"In any case, it seems that he pinpointed six possible locations, five of which we have already scouted out. I'm sure that this is the one!"

Ending their conversation on that note, Shirou closed his eyes and recalled his unique aria from the depths of his heart, and recited it with familiar ease. Moments later, crystal blue light engulfed them in a gentle embrace, revealing an endless expanse of grasslands once it subsided. Without pause, Shirou retracted his Inner World while focusing on the location provided to him by Rin, seamlessly teleporting to the exact coordinates. Taking in their surroundings, it seemed that they had landed near a riverbank shadowed by a tall cliff, cutting off what little light the glistening stars provided them with.

"I still have trouble believing it…"

"What do you mean Illya?", Sakura urged Illya on.

"This teleportation… So far only Command Seals, or the Grail for that matter, had the amount of mana necessary to pull off such a feat, but here we are replicating this miracle with ease."

"Theoretically speaking, we should actually be able to teleport without Shirou's help as well…", Rin speculated, drawing the attention of her companions.

"Obviously it would be normally impossible to do so, but with our mana level and circuits as high-tier as they are we could essentially imitate a Command Seal's thaumaturgy. I don't think carelessly trying it out is a good idea though, which is why I haven't brought it up before. What's more astounding than that however, is the bond that connects us now…"

"I know what you mean…" interjected Shirou, becoming the center of attention, "It's as if each of you have become a part of my soul."

Though not his intention, the careless uttering of his honest feelings caused a rather abashed reaction of the three adolescent girls. Sakura was the first to recover from her embarrassment as she approached the now likewise blushing Shirou.

"You are wrong senp-… Shirou-kun. It's not only that we have become a part of your soul, but you have similarly become a part of ours…", Sakura crossed the distance between them with a single step and captured Shirou in a loving embrace, "The four of us… we are now a single soul split into four separate bodies. Don't forget that."

For reasons unknown Sakura's intense emotions reverberated in each of their hearts. Her happiness, her strength, but more importantly, her unwavering trust in the bond they now shared. In face of such iridescent beauty, no one was able to mutter a word.

"Well then, we have a relic to find", dispelling the entrancing atmosphere with a playful wink, Sakura turned on her heels and left the stunned trio behind.

They had scouted the terrain for a while now, empowering their physical movements with magic to cover more distance, until Rin finally signaled for the group to stop after disappearing into a small crevice in the cliff. Further inside, a massive boulder blocked their way.

"It's here", Rin declared.

"Now what ?", asked Illya.

"Should I destroy it?", offer Shirou.

"That won´t be necessary. Leave it to me", Sakura assured as she stepped up to the boulder.

After gently placing her palm on the massive rock, it seamlessly lifted off the ground to expose a hidden passageway. Contrary to this world's belief, Sakura didn't use Movement-Type or Gravitational Magic, but instead communed with the spirits residing within the boulder themselves.

After entering the hidden cave, Shirou and the rest were surprised to be greeted by … nothing. No traps, neither primitive nor magical, were set in place to protect the relic, and they soon arrived at an altar that served as a pedestal for a Magatama-shaped translucent crystal. After retrieving the relic and exiting the cave, Sakura returned the boulder to it's original spot.

"Well that went easier than expected", complained Illya with a disappointed tone.

"Don't let your guard down until we are back home", reminded Rin.

"Come on, what could possibly happen at this poin-"

"Look! There is an injured child in the river!", Sakura suddenly shouted before darting towards the lifeless body, followed closely by Shirou.

Rin threw Illya a sharp look before rushing over to her sister's side, laying her eyes on a boy barely ten years old.

"Is he alive?", Sakura voiced her worry.

"Barely. He needs immediate medical attention if we want to keep it that way though", examined Shirou.

"Leave it to me", Rin stated as she traced a jewel from thin air.

Briefly modifying it with strengthening magic to make up for the poor imitation of Shirou's ultimate projection magic, Rin placed the jewel on the boy's chest and activated her magic. A few moments passed until, suddenly, the boy's hand reflexively grasped Rin's wrist, unexpectedly causing the relic in her pocket to emit blinding light. Before anyway could comment on the unnatural occurrence, the boy's throat released a ragged noise.

"jiji…"

"Stay still. You are injured, but for the time being you are safe", Rin ordered in a tone that was both authoritative and gentle.

".. jiji… where is jiji…"

"Was some else with you?", Sakura asked from behind Rin's back.

"…jiji.. please help him… we were attacked ..he tried t…", his incoherent sentences ultimately ceased as he lost his consciousness.

"I go and look for the man he was talking about", declared Shirou.

"We will go with you", offered Rin.

"No, you need to stay with him. We don't know if he can last on his own", said Shirou.

"But me and Sakura don't. We'll accompany you", Illya stated; it was not a suggestion.

Aware that convincing them of otherwise was impossible at this point, Shirou simply let them do as they pleased as he darted upstream, allowing himself to be guided by the riverbank. Soon they noticed the metallic scent of blood, and after scaling the cliff with the assistance of their reinforced limbs, they stumbled upon the site of a recent battlefield.

"Seemed like a big battle…", muttered Shirou as he slowly strolled across the wreckage.

"There is blood on the ground but I don't see any bodies", noted Illya.

"Take a look at this", Sakura said as she picked up a shattered piece of metal and handed it to Shirou.

Infusing it with mana, he applied his structural analysis to review the history of the object's creation, as well as the events leading up to it's destruction. The culmination of the gathered knowledge could be expressed in a single word.

"Yotsuba…", Shirou muttered absent-mindedly.

Following the trail of blood, the trio eventually reached a scorched house. Once again retracing the past with his magic, Shirou discovered a scorched body within it, the corpse of an elderly man beyond help. Seeing as they were unable to do anything, Shirou, Illya, and Sakura returned to Rin after surveying the area for any clues and teleported back home. Alerting their parents as soon as they did, the young boy was handed off to the capable hands of the household maids.

* * *

Present time.

"So the Yotsuba, eh? Well Shirou your knack for getting yourself in trouble certainly hasn't changed", muttered Rin while pinching the bridge of her nose.

It had been two days since they returned home with the young boy, giving Shirou plenty of time to share the knowledge gained from surveying the battlefield.

"Well, at least our parents were surprisingly supportive", added Illya with an optimistic attitude.

"I am glad that they are willing to help", said Sakura.

"The problem is that our mothers might be a bit too willing…", reminded Rin

"Still, even though dad told us to keep out of Master Clan business here we are intruding on the Yotsuba", said Illya.

"Yeah, exposing the fact that we can practically teleport all around the world isn't really the best idea after all."

"So what are we going to do about this case? All we know so far is that the Yotsuba were behind the attempt on the boy's life, is that right?", wondered Illya.

Before anyone could answer Illya's question, their phones rang in unison to inform them of a certain individual recovery.

"Looks like we are going to get our answers sooner than we thought", Rin stated as they headed towards the spare guest room in which the young boy had been sleeping.

"Hello", Shirou greeted once he entered the room, "No need to worry, you are safe now."

"Where am I? Where is Kogoru-jiji?", the boy immediately retorted without a greeting.

"We'll answer your questions, but at least tell us your name before that", chided Rin.

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya, so where is Kogoru-jiji"

An unyielding determination burned in the fierce eyes that seemed out of place on that frail child. Shirou know that Tatsuya would not take the truth lightly, though it seemed that Tatsuya had already figured it out by himself, the tears gathering in his eyes were proof of that.

"He is dead, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, but we were too late", Sakura apologized with a solemn voice.

This was the moment when Tatsuya's world reached a breaking point. Kogoru was dead, murdered by the very family he had so desperately tried to appease, sacrificed to keep the worthlessness that was him alive. The stream of tears burning their way down his cheeks were but a faucet for the oceanic despair that wallowed within him

"We understand that this isn't easy for you, but we don't have the time to sit around and waste our time either. Do you know why the Yotsuba were after you?", Rin stepped forwards and started up the conversation again with a heavy heart.

At the mention of his Clan's name, Tatsuya was unable to contain his surprise.

"How did you know they were after me?"

"Let's just say we have our own set of talents", was Illya's response.

"You are magicians?"

"Magi. But yes, we are also practitioners of magic", Rin corrected Tatsuya.

"Then you should know about the Yotsuba's reputation. Get rid of me before they come after you as well and kill you like they killed Kogoru-jiji!"

"Even if you say that, we are already involved. In the first place, we can't really leave someone in need alone", said Shirou.

"Then you are fools. Even knowing that the Yotsuba are the strongest of the 28 Families you still want to oppose them? For someone like me? You don't even know about my situation so just leave me alone", Tatsuya spitefully spat out.

"Then help us understand. Tell us what happened so that we can decide for ourselves", Illya urged on.

For a moment Tatsuya hesitated, but in face of his opposition he capitulated and told them of his past. If he told them of his existence as a failure they would finally see him as the lost cause he was and abandon him as they should. They seemed like nice people. Tatsuya wished them no harm.

"In any case, that's all you need to know. Now you should understand that getting rid of me is the safest option", Tatsuya disdainfully concluded.

"Get rid of you? Of course we can't do that. You'd die", Illya stated the simple truth.

"How is that your concern?", was Tatsuya immediate retort.

"It became our concern the instant we saved your life. If you were die now then my magic would have been used for nothing", Rin reasoned with her usual dishonest logic.

"You don't understand. The Yotsuba are the 'strongest' for a reason. Wasting your lives for a useless cause such as myself is utterly pointless!"

Continuing his rant, Tatsuya was finally shut up by Sakura's forceful voice.

"I believe that you are something. You are not the failure that you see yourself as, nor are you undeserving of happiness. If you work hard enough for it, you can be the kind of person that you want to be, someone that your grandfather would be proud of."

Straightening her posture and hardening her expression, the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

"You said that the Yotsuba are the strongest known family in the current magical community, however…"

Flooding her Magic Circuits with an excessive amount of Mana, the air around her crackled under the violent outburst of pure energy emitted by her body.

"That is assuming that there are no other magicians capable of opposing them, or even surpass them."

As suddenly as the hurricane of Mana emerged, it just as swiftly vanished without a trace.

"This must have been a stressful day for you, so I suggest you get some rest. We can continue this discussion tomorrow."

Turning on her heel to leave the room, she was just about to cross the threshold of the door when-

"Just who are you?"

"The Emiya"

With that, the four young masters exited the room.

"I recommend you to follow their advice. Once again, there is no need to worry about your safety as this mansion is well protected", reminded Sella as she too left Tatsuya to his own devices.

That was the first time she herself witnessed the young masters in action. Though she was present when Shirou presented his father with a conjured sword to showcase his magic, this was the first time she managed to glimpse at the extent of their might. For the lack of a better word, Sakura's display of power was breathtaking.

Being left behind in the spare guest room, Tatsuya fell into deep thought. He recognized the manifestation of energy to be mana, meaning that she must possess Magic Circuits just as he did. His study of this system of magic over the last year taught him at least that much. What truly surprises him was their given name however. Emiya. It was well known at this point that the family behind the success of AvalonTech was that very family, but he didn't know anything about them harboring such powerful magicians. Wracking his brain over that revelation, Tatsuya eventually succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, the four magicians in question were currently gathered in Rin's room, an unofficial base of operations at this point, discussing their newly acquired knowledge.

"So the Yotsuba tried to kill him because they didn't approve of his magic and because he affected their reputation?", wondered Shirou.

"There are a lot of bad rumors about the Yotsuba, but doing this to a child is still unforgivable", added Illya.

"That also means that he wouldn't survive too long without our protection", reasoned Rin.

"That is why we have to help him!" Sakura determinedly exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise.

Such a comment would usually be uttered from Shirou's mouth after all.

"Well, he reminds me of myself when I was given to the Matou. I kept wondering why I was given away, whether I've done something wrong to deserve that punishment, and wishing for someone to come and put me out of my misery."

Noticing the depressive atmosphere she unintentionally created, Sakura quickly changed her tone of voice and continued on a more cheerful note.

"But I'm different now! Since I now have the opportunity to help him like I always wanted to be helped, I want to spare him from the suffering that I had to endure."

"You are not going to be alone anymore; we are here for you now." Illya said in a comforting manner, thinking back on the time when she herself felt abandoned by Kiritsugu.

"I will always be by your side", Shirou reminded Sakura as he placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support.

"It's just like you said before, we are a single soul divided into four separate bodies. Now and forever", Rin ultimately chimed in as she took up the spot right next to Shirou.

"That aside, what are we going to do about our current situation? As things stand, a confrontation with the Yotsuba is pretty much guaranteed", reminded Illya.

"Well, that just means that we need to polish up our fighting abilities", assured Sakura.

"Speaking of which, did any of you notice the relic acting up when we met Tatsuya?", Rin voiced her concern.

"What do that mean?", asked Shirou.

"I don't really know myself, but I think it is for the best if we let Tatsuya join us in our training sessions so that he can at least defend himself. Despite all our powers, we might not always be with him, so he will have to be able to fight for himself when the time comes."

* * *

The next morning

"I hope that you are hungry. Everyone is waiting for you in the dining room", Sella informed the waking Tatsuya.

Seeing as he didn't really have another choice, Tatsuya followed the maid to what seemed to be the dining room, and was greeted by the same four children that had entered his room the day before, only this time they were joined by three adults and an additional maid.

"Good morning Tatsuya, hopefully you are feeling better now", Sakura greeted, receiving a short nod in response.

"Good. We forgot to introduce ourselves yesterday, so let's get that out of the way first", Sakura continued as Sella guided Tatsuya to his seat.

"My name is Ito Sakura, this is my sister Rin, and she is my mother Aoi", Sakura introduces as she pointed at the respective people.

"Next to them are Kiritsugu Emiya and his wife Irisviel. Next to me are Illya and Shirou, their children, and you had already meet Sella. Her sister over there is called Leysritt."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you been so kind to me? Don't you know that you'll become enemies of the Yotsuba by doing this?!"

"Tatsuya…", Kiritsugu's calming voice belied the sharpness of his tone, "…we do not agree with what the Yotsuba did. To us, family comes first and everything else is secondary."

"We also believe that power must always be guided by an appropriate purpose", Irisviel added in support of her husband.

"I've gone through a lot of things myself, so my husband and I decided that we should do our best to help the others. We are helping you simply because we think it is the right thing to do."

"But the Yotsuba-", once again, Tatsuya was topped in his tracks.

"They will be dealt with when the time comes. So far they believe that you died that night, so it's best if we simply play along with that assumption". Aoi pointed out.

"Also, even if they choose to attack us, the Yotsuba, despite their reputation, don't have the destructive power of four Strategic-Class Magicians", Kiritsugu stated an ominous voice.

Tatsuya was shocked by the information Kiritsugu so casually revealed. However, just remembering the spectacle that he witnessed the previous day was enough to convince him of the truth. The four children before him were undeniably Strategic-Class Magicians.

"… what is going to happen to me now?"

"In order to survive it will be necessary for you to prepare for any future battles. If you are willing, we can train you in the art of magic."

"But I'll warn you beforehand, that girl over there is a pretty harsh teacher", Shirou teasingly added while motioning his head to the girl in red.

"So tell us Tatsuya-kun, are you ready for this?", Rin finally asked.

Tatsuya didn´t know what to think about this situation. Not only was this family willing to protect him from the Yotsuba, they also had the power to live up to that promise, not to mention train him to do the same. With nothing left to say, Tatsuya simply nodded.

"Excellent. Eat something and rest for the day, because tomorrow will be the first day of your new life."

It was in that moment, that an alliance with the ability to shake the foundations of magic was born.

* * *

I want to thank ChristmasForJuan, for all his support and help with my history.

Please review.


	5. Unlimited Rettousei 05 fixed

Hello. I want to thank ChristmasForJuan for his support and Aburg76 for become my new Beta. The chapter six is already half done and I expect to have it ready on the next weekend.

* * *

It was a nice morning that marked the first day of the summer holidays for the Emiya household, and we can see how full of activity their owners are in getting ready for a family trip.

"Are you ready Tatsuya-kun?" Iris asked from downstairs.

"Just a minute" replied a 13 years old Tatsuya from the door of his room while carrying a suitcase as he hurried to go join the others who were waiting for him.

"I am ready" the boy confirmed as he joined the others that were waiting for him

As they exit their home Tatsuya couldn't help but reflect about everything that had happened to him for the last 3 years.

It had been three years since the day that Tatsuya arrived to this home, and lots of things had changed for the young boy since that first day. At the start Tatsuya had the belief that after some time these people would grow tired of him and eventually throw him out, but as time passed he soon realized that they did not have that intention of doing so and were more than willing to keep their word about him.

And that also proved to be a double edged sword because when they said that their training will be extreme they were not joking, after their first training sessions ended, Tatsuya had learned of a new level of pain, he wondered if what they were doing was real training or they were just sadists. For many years Tatsuya believed that Kogoro-jiji was the strongest fighter that he had ever known, but that idea was soon discarded, he still believed that he was strong but now he realized that there were people even stronger out there, as his new older siblings had proved to him that they were on a entirely different level. At this revelation he asked how they could be so strong training this way, and he always got the same answer: "This is the only way of training that we know."

But their training was not only about combat and how to use magic, but also include a great deal of magic knowledge lessons, which was not a surprise considering that they are the owners of AvalonTech, the number one company in the field of magic. During these lessons it was young heroes' turn to be surprised by the great level of intelligence of Tatsuya showed and the rate that he appeared to absorb knowledge about magic of either type like a sponge.

It was because this talent that a year after Tatsuya became a part of their lives that he got another surprise when Shirou and the girls revealed to him that they were the four seats of Avalon, the group of magic research team that changed the face of the magic. If Tatsuya respected their power before; now he could not help but admire them, because even with all their power and talent they were humble and friendly unlike the people that he had met during his time in the Yotsuba main house. Also special because they told him their reasons why they did not reveal their true power to the Master clans or the government. For him, a year ago he was desperately looking for power to earn the love of his family and here are four strategic class magicians that chose anonymity so they could live in peace with their families and loved ones, this made Tatsuya spent the next few days reflecting about this and came to the conclusion that he never really understood what it was like to have a family from the beginning.

"Well are you ready for a family holiday?" said a happy Aoi as she got inside their car that would take them to their airport.

"Mom, do remember that this is also a business trip" Rin reminded her.

"Do not worry, that's why Kiritsugu went ahead of us." replied Iris in defense of Aoi. "Besides this only a preliminary business meeting with the military heads at Okinawa Base."

"Are you sure that you do not want us to us the teleportation to go there? It will be faster than taking a plan.e" Shirou asked.

"Of course not, that would ruin the experience of a family trip" Iris replied as she took the driver seat of the family minivan. What she didn't know was that the offer come from the desire of the young ones including the maids of avoid being in the situation where she was the driver. And as a pre-caution, a few minutes ago Rin reinforced the car.

Once all were aboard the vehicle they left their home, all of them including Leysritt and Sella. While many could be worried about leaving their mansion alone, none of them had a bounded field that protected their home, and additionally they had four powerful magicians that can teleport there and take care of the intruders in a moment and then return with the rest of them.

After a very short trip to the airport, a special event with Iris on the wheel they got inside a private jet that they rented and flew to Okinawa. No one of them knew this this trip will have consequences that no one would ever expect.

"Tatsuya-kun." called Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-ne?" was Tatsuya reply.

"Are you sure that you are feeling well?" this was the kind question Sakura would ask.

"I am fine, it was a little difficult at the beginning but now I feel great." Tatsuya assured her with a smile.

"That's great." Sakura stated in relief. Over the years Sakura had developed into an overprotective big sister in regards to Tatsuya, no small part due to of her memories from the previous world and her desire to help him was because she did not want him to feel that same powerlessness that she had experienced.

And with that Tatsuya looked outside of the window of the plane, his mind drifting on the clouds while he started to think about how much his life had changed over the last few years.

 **Flash Back**

It was a couple of months after they told Tatsuya about their secret of them being the four seats of Avalon. That had a consequence as now Tatsuya began to work even harder on his training and studies. But as worked harder and harder, the more evident that there was a problem with his magic, which as a consequence saddened Tatsuya because he said that if with masters at the level of Shirou and the others he was still failing that only meant that he was a lost cause. It was at that moment that Rin came and after performing a deep analysis on Tatsuya, she came to the conclusion that inside of Tatsuya's body the magic circuits system and the modern magic system were fighting for dominance, something that by itself should be impossible. Remembering how the relic reacted to Tatsuya that night on the river Rin theorized that if they could conceptualize the relic inside Tatsuya that could work as a stabilizer allowing both magic systems to work together. But at the end all of them agreed that it should be Tatsuya's decision after he received all this information.

It took about two weeks for Tatsuya to decide after he received all the information and agreed to have the relic conceptualized inside his body. At first there was no evidence of any change or improvement, however soon Tatsuya could feel a change when his magic became easier to control. It was like if a balance was finally found inside his body, but still took a lot from the boy, but as he said each time it became easier.

Thanks to the relic and the new balance that he now possessed Tatsuya managed to learn the basics of both magic systems. How this arrangement worked was something that no one knows, but a secondary effect of this was that Tatsuya seems to be able to analyze both types of magic systems with the only exceptions when Shirou, Illya, Sakura and Rin when they used their most powerful magic. Because of this Tatsuya would later say that, their power progressed beyond the limits of the human understanding. Still his great intelligence kept growing and soon he found that he have a natural talent for designing Casting Assistant Devices.

This lead to an event that also resounded throughout AvalonTech and the world; the birth of Silver. Since the appearance of the Four Seats of Avalon, AvalonTech had become not only the best magic material supplier but also the only one that specialized in magic system tools based on the magic circuit type. That left the market of the modern magic system CAD unexplored and was limited to only provide some of the parts and materials. However that changed the day that was spent in the afternoon with Iris, Aoi and Kiritsugu. Shirou and the girls were doing some college work and would be busy for the rest of the day, that left him to spend some time with his "Aunts and Uncle". Because most of his time he had spent with Shirou and the girls, he was unsure about how he should behave in front of them, after all they were the owners of this mansion and the number one company on the world, but more importantly the ones that had offered protection from the Yotsuba with the only reason that that was the right thing to do. And that confused Tatsuya because he had never met a person or people in this case that would have those ideals.

Realizing the turmoil Tatsuya was feeling, Kiritsugu asked him if he could help him in his small workshop. When Illya and the others first showed them their creations he couldn't have been prouder of them and immediately provided them with a generous salary as official researchers in the company, so when they asked him to allow them to modify the library in the mansion to turn it into their workshop he agreed to that, after all a lot of space was been wasted on a mansion so big, so the remodeling ended with two rooms that were next to the library becoming part of their workshop. However this also made him miss his days as a magic engineer and he ended up also renovating the room over the garage as his personal workshop, not because he didn't want to work with his kids, but because he knew that their works were so different and advanced so he didn't want to slow their progress.

Tatsuya followed him to his workshop, the same way that an attendant follows his master.

"Tatsuya" said Kiritsugu grabbing the attention of the boy. "I know that the last few years had been very difficult for you and you must be very confused, but I want you to know that no one that lives in this house sees you as a bother or an attendant, in this place your only responsibility is to try to be as happy as any 11 year old boy".

"But the Yotsuba would never approve of th-" Tatsuya tried to say but was stopped by Kiritsugu.

"Then it is a great thing that we are not Yotsuba." Kiritsugu interrupted. "Look at Leysritt and Sella, they may dress as maids but to us they are part of our family, they are free to follow their own dreams and have our full support but they said that they are happy with their lives as it were, and that is what all of us want for you. To be happy. I know that you will have to face many challenges and difficulties but you can always rely on us to support you."

As those words were said, time seemed to stop for Tatsuya who didn't know how to react, but from the back of his mind the last words of Kogoro-jiji were played in his head "Someday you will meet people that will see you as the wonderful boy that you are."

Deciding to move up the conversation Kiritsugu revealed his personal project, two pistol shaped CADs.

"This is my little project." said Kiritsugu showing him the CADs, "Did you know that I started my career as a magic engineer before Iris and I founded AvalonTech? In the last years I had been too busy running the company, but with the discovery made by the kids it made me want to try my best again, so I reopened my old research." while Kiritsugu was saying that Tatsuya had moved closer to see the CADs.

"These CADs are more precise than the standard one and have better range, but unfortunately they can only carry a single magic sequence, in order to change to a new one it is necessary to swap out a loader that has the new sequence, but that takes time and it is impractical. I had been working for years on this project but unfortunately it appears to be beyond my ability." as Kiritsugu finished saying this he turned to see that Tatsuya's full attention was on the two CADs.

"So what do you say Tatsuya, would you like to work with me on this project?" Kiritsugu asked.

After six months of work, Tatsuya was able to create a loop cast system that marked a new beginning for AvalonTech. The incursion on the modern magic market. When Kiritsugu said that this system was Tatsuya's creation, Tatsuya wanted to deny that saying that it was a team effort, but Kiritsugu stated he knew his own limits and that Tatsuya advanced more in a few months than he had in many years, so is only natural that he received the credit for his work.

But that was not the only surprise that he got from this. A few days later after he showed his Loop cast system to the Emiya family, they told him that they had decided to reveal this discovery to the world. So it will be necessary that he come up with a code name just like Shirou and the others, so after a moment Tatsuya decided, it was Silver.

But that was not all, because the Emiya had another surprise when they offered to adopt him into the family; it had taken them all this time to get the papers ready without alerting the Yotsuba but now all they needed now was his approval, they told him that if the Yotsuba ever learned about him, the fact that he is now an Emiya will force them to move with caution and that would provide them with enough time to make plans and counter measures to face them, it wasn't until Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of support that he agreed to their idea.

The next day the news that AvalonTech had ventured into the modern magic system marked with the development of a loop casting system shook the world because it came with the announcement that a new seat inside Avalon had been taken by their new member Taurus Silver.

On a personal note Tatsuya was surprised when he learned that part of the technical staff that works for AvalonTech used to work for FLT, his former father's company and left it because they were considered outcasts in that place, but were hired soon after because Kiritsugu wanted to start a modern magic department that also could help to produce the technical parts for his kids' innovations. At first he has his reservations about them but after he learned of the opinions that they had about his former father, all that changed and soon after he was already friends with them.

Two months ago Tatsuya was trying to learn Shirou' structural analysis skill, but he soon realized that while he was unable to use it on magical objects like Shirou, he was able to see the magic sequence when Kiritsugu, Iris and Aoi practiced their magic, not only that but he could see the information of any object and person too, so he chose to focus on that skill hoping that with enough time and hard work he soon would be able to create objects from thin air just like Shirou. Unfortunately when he chose to practice that skill, the test object that had been a kitchen knife, it just disappeared like if it was erased from the world, after other experiments with this skill he soon realized that he can restore objects that had been destroyed under the last 24 hours to a state before it was damaged.

 **Flash back end.**

It was the voice of the pilot that announced that they will be arriving to their destination in the next few minutes that made Tatsuya return to the present.

The trip from the airport to the hotel was short and soon they were arrived to the penthouse that they had rented for their time on Okinawa.

The reason behind this trip was the deal that was to be made between AvalonTech and the military. While under normal circumstances the Emiya family would prefer to limit their contribution to the world in a peaceful way, but the recent actions of the Great Asian Alliance was something that they couldn't ignore, especially for Iris that still had the memories about the events that followed the destruction of her home and family. After all what is the point of changing the world for the better if someone else is going to destroy it? That is why they are here, to sign a contract to develop military CADs with the loop cast system on it.

"Ahh this is a paradise…" Sella stated.

"It will be our first vacation since forever." added Leysritt.

"When will dad be joining us?" Illya asked.

"He is in the final talks of the contract with the self-defense force." responded Iris, "If anything he should be done with it by the nightfall."

"Well that means that we have the rest of the day to ourselves, so how about we go explore the beach and the city?" offered Aoi.

This was a new experience for Tatsuya, before this day in his time with the Yotsuba all the other members always kept their distance from him and his only family saw him as nothing more than a servant, his mother never acknowledge his existence, even his sister followed her orders treat him like a stranger. And during his time living with Bogoro, while it was an improvement was also lonely, always in their home away from everything else and only going to the nearby town for supplies and school but even then again he had no friends. But in the three years that he had been living with the Emiya family, it was so different that sometimes he had some problems with accepting how unique they are from all the people that he had met. How they treated all around them with respect, their willingness to help others. Even now on the beach, when he offered to carry all their luggage, Shirou and the girls came to help him, saying that he didn't need to act like a servant because he is a part of their family. It made Tatsuya feel something that he believed impossible for him, happiness.

Their time on the beach was fun for all of them and lunch was full of jokes, most of them had Shirou as a target when both Iris and Aoi asked him when he will take the next step and made them grandmothers. Of course the three girls were also indirect targets of these jokes, while Tatsuya, Sella and Leysritt enjoyed the show. In the afternoon they went to explore the city. By night time they were waiting for Kiritsugu to appear by dinner time. Little they know that that very same night a new chapter of their lives will be written.

They were on the terrace of the penthouse enjoying the view of the city at night.

"He sure is taking his time." noted Iris.

"You knows how these type of meetings are, he sure must be tired after all that." commented Aoi. It was in that moment that Iris phone rang.

"Well speak of the devil." Iris said as she saw the screen of her phone. "Hello darling, we were wondering when-" Iris paused "Hold on a moment I can´t understand what you are saying, slowdown."

"There is no time to waste. Put me on the speakers, NOW!" ordered Kiritsugu in a commanding voice. Understanding the tone of voice that her husband used, one that he hadn't used ever since he saved her life in the war that destroyed her country she followed his order.

"Listen well, something is happening, the military is all worried about something, I am not sure what is happening but from what I could gather it looks like an attack is imminent."

"An attack? By who?" Aoi asked.

"It looks like the Great Asian Alliance, listen well, I want you to go and find a safe place and pray that I am wrong, don't worry about me I'm fine in the base shelter." finished Kiritsugu before the call was cancelled.

After hearing that call, there was only tense silence.

"An attack. Do you think that Kiritsugu-sama could be wrong?" asked a worried Sella.

"I do not think so, he has already lived through something like this before, and you cannot survive something like that without learning how notice the signs that something is about to go wrong." said Iris with a serious look.

"Even then now is a holiday season, this place is full of innocent tourists, in the case of an attack they will all be in danger." said a worried Aoi.

While the adults keep talking about the situation, Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Illya were looking at each other's eyes as if having a private conversation, as if trying to decide what they will have to do if the worst were to happen. However that decision was taken from them when an explosion was heard from the distance and they could see a ball of fire rise from the beach district followed by many others that could be seen in the other parts of the city.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening again…" Iris whispered quietly as more explosions resound across the city followed by the sounds of the city emergency services.

Seeing the situation that was developing around the city from their penthouse. Shirou and the girls gave each other a look that said that a decision was made.

"You should block the door." Shirou suggested to the adults who immediately understood the meaning behind those words.

"Oh no young man, you will not go out there and play hero, I already lost my family once and I refuse to lose my children, not like this." Iris stated with Aoi agreeing with her.

"Mom, we understand your reasons and worries, but we have the power to save innocents lives that are in danger, and if tomorrow when we see the news and knew that we could have done something to save even one of them and chose not to, how do you think it will make us feel for the rest of our lives?" Ilya countered to her mother.

While all this was happening Tatsuya could only see what was happening before him, how people who have fortune and power were willing to risk their lives to do protect people that they didn't even know just because it was the right thing to do. But more importantly, how mothers that loved their children acted in situations like these.

"Also there is something that you should know." continued Shirou attracting the attention of the adults once again.

"We still haven't shown you our full power." said Rin with determination and with a nod while looking at the others, all of them forced mana to their magic circuits that caused a powerful wind to surround them to the point that for a second there the others couldn't see them, but when the wind stopped what they saw was something breathtaking.

In the place were Rin, Sakura, Illya and Shirou were, now four figures in black combat armor that have their heads covered with some helmets whose visors covers their faces. One of them turned to see the shocked looks on the other occupants of the room.

"As you can see mom, we are ready at any moment to defend ourselves" Illya stated as the visor of her helmet retract to show her face to her mother. Iris still could not believe what she just saw.

These battle armors were created by the young universe jumpers a couple of months ago. Made of Urú; the same metal that Shirou created had made it possible for its' creation, it was modeled after Archer's armor without the conceptual item that was a Holy Shroud, with the big exception of the helmet that was a modern tech gear, the best that AvalonTech could manufacture made of a protective shell of Urú, it had the best technology available, this model was one the prototypes that AvalonTech was to show the self-defense force. Under normal circumstances it would be difficult for them, especially for Rin to use technology, but it looks from the memories of their counter parts that lived on this world that they had no problem with the technology and were very good at using it, the proof of this was evident when Rin, the same girl that blew up a blu-ray because she couldn't understand how it worked, was now able to not only use computer but also an advanced scanner to help out on her research. But the most important function of the helmet was that it will protect the identity of the young heroes when a battle is inevitable.

"Mom, Aunty Iris, we love you but this is something that we must do." Sakura stated in reply to their silence.

"Wait, I want to go with you" Tatsuya spoke for the first time since the situation started.

"Tatsuya, we need you to stay here and protect them." said Shirou while looking at Iris, Aoi, Sella and Leysritt. Tatsuya for his part didn't want to do it but chose to follow the order of his "Big brother" even if he knew that the women that he mentioned were magicians strong enough to protect themselves.

"It looks that they are attacking different places in the city, that means that we will need to split up." commented Rin. "Are you ready?" with all of them agreeing they used their unique magical teleportation to leave the place before their mothers could say something else and from their point of view they could only watch as their kids turns into sparks of blue light that dispersed into the air.

Seeing this they knew that the only thing they could do now was pray. Soon after Tatsuya said that it will be possible to get more information if they turn on the TV and see the news, which they did.

* * *

There was smoke, fire and screams all over the streets; many civilians were running for their lives while a couple of cops that were on patrol tried to give them the time that they needed to escape.

"Dammit what that hell is happening here?!" shouted a female officer to her partner while she fired her gun.

"What makes you believe that I know the answer for that?!" retorted of her partner, an old veteran man on the police force. "You just keep firing and pray for back up to get here girl!" It was then that they saw a group of soldiers aim a rocket launcher at their location. "Move!" the older one yelled out just in time when the rocket impacted near where the patrol is forcing the two officers to join the civilians that were there running for their lives. It was when they turned a corner that they saw all the civilians that were in front of them stopped as one. The reason of that is a squad of armed men pointing their guns at them.

"What the hell do you want, why are you doing this?!" shouted the old police officer.

"Like if we need to say something to dead people." sneered the leader of the soldiers as he raised his arm, the police officer knew that this is over for them, he regretted that he didn't have any more bullets to at least take that idiot with him. He waited for the end when the leader signaled for his squad to fire. Shots could be heard as he and the others closed their eyes, waiting for the impending pain and death, only to find that nothing happened.

"That is not something very nice of you." a female voice could be heard and the police officer and the others civilians opened their eyes they could see that there was a dome made of crystal protecting them.

"Who the hell are you?! Show your face, you coward!" screamed the leader of the soldiers.

"You were about to kill innocents that couldn't defend themselves and you are calling me a coward? That is truly ironic you know that?" said the same voice as this time a female armored figure appeared like a ghost between the soldiers and the crystal energy shield that was protecting the civilians. "I already know the answer but in respect for one of my friends I will ask anyway, will you surrender now that you have the chance save your lives?"

The answer that the armored woman got was all the soldiers firing at her only to have a crystal barrier appear around her that disappeared when the bullets stopped. "I guess the answer is no." said the armored girl as she took a CAD that looked like an old western pistol.

Few moments earlier.

Rin had just teleported at the top of a near building when the sound of an explosion. When she and the others learned that a confrontation with the Yotsuba was a real possibility, they chose to increase their training and made a personal goal to learn the teleportation on their own, because they knew that as long as Shirou is the only one that knows how to use it, he will just leave them behind and try to face all the dangers alone. It was a difficult task but after they managed to increase their power levels, the way to use that magic was open to them, and from that point it got easier and less energy demanding to the point that now all the girls could do it without any issues. And now she is here looking at how those soldiers were about to kill those defenseless people. In the previous world she would have escaped this place in order to conceal her ability to use magic, but here, not only the magic is public knowledge but part of her told her that saving those people was the right thing to do, "Damn it, must be Shirou's influence!" Rin thought pretending to be mad, but the truth is that she liked this version of herself better than the person that she had used to be. So she took her special "CAD" that was on her right side of her hip on a cowboy looking holster and fired on the ground making a Crystal shield that saved the civilians in the last moment.

It was true that none of them needed a CAD to use magic but still the use of magical tools was something that made things easier for them. So with the help of Shirou's original magic forge, it allowed Shirou to make his original creations as long as he have the necessary materials and magic power for it. While many could say that this is just a form of alchemy, since Shirou did combine two chemical elements to create a new one, no alchemist could give their creations the powers and abilities that Shirou could to his creations by using the weapons of his reality marble as a base. So when Shirou offered to make them their own weapons based on their personal taste, all of them agreed to that but that left them with the problem of what weapons to choose. In her case a revelation comes from an unusual source, a newscast saying that old western artifacts that belonged to legendary guns fighters would have been on display in the Tokyo's museum as a cultural interchange to strengthen the relationship between the USA and Japan, under normal circumstances that wouldn't be anything worthy of mention, until Ilya joked saying that between a legendary gunfighter and Rin with her Gandr shots who would win? Rin´s head turned with such speed that for one moment Ilya believed that she was mad at her until she saw the smile on her face. After that Rin went to see who was the most famous gunfighter whose weapons would be on display in the museum, when she found that the gun of Wyatt Earp would be there she made sure that Shirou would take her to a date on the museum (for research purposes of course, nothing more) where she made Shirou use his structural analysis on that gun. After that Shirou used the information of that gun and the skill of it's legendary owner to make a custom made gun for Rin, with the main differences that instead of bullets it used Rin´s jewels that she can trace inside the gun to be used.

Back to the present

Rin faced the enemies soldiers as she channel mana on her magic circuits and traced some special jewels inside her CAD, after they were done with firing with a burst of speed she moved into the middle of their group, just behind the leader.

"You really should have taken my offer." said Rin with her CAD pointed at the leader back. "RUBY!"

That word was the last thing the soldier heard before dark red energy ball made direct contact with him. While with Gandr she could render a person unconscious. But this new spell stored a great deal of mana inside a jewel that is released upon impact turning any target she hit into ashes. That was the case of the enemy in front of her, as the jewel hit him a high speed and released all the mana it stored in less than a second, turning him into a statue of ashes that fell to the ground a second later.

Looking at the others she just said, "OK, who is the next?"

All the other soldiers fired again just for Rin to dodge the incoming fire with blinding agility and speed and at the same time that she kept firing at her enemies. Soon all the enemies were nothing more than an ash pile.

Turning to face the shocked civilians that were still under the protection of the jewel shield, she walked until she was in front of them, extending her open palm to them the shield started to shine until the light started to gather into Rin's hand forming a green jewel that then turns into green sparks.

"You are safe for now, but more enemies could come at any moment, so you should leave now that you have the chance." as she said this she turned to leave when the female officer call out to her.

"Wait, who are you?" but the armored figure just kept walking until she disappeared into blueish light.

"Well you heard her." said the old police officer.

And with that the group left that place while sounds of distant battles echoed.

* * *

While all this happened.

"Argh!" was the scream of pain a soldier who had his heart pierced by a beam of light.

"Where the hell that demon come from?!" shouted another soldier as he took cover behind a car.

"Just keep firing!" shouted another one.

Moments ago this group of soldiers had gathered some civilians that they had cornered against the wall of a building and were about to execute them when a tiny ball of golden light started to appear around the civilians, and in the last moment before the soldiers open fired golden lines connected those light balls with each other creating a barrier that stopped the bullets from killing the civilians.

"That was not very nice of you." commented a female voice dryly from behind them, making the soldiers to turn only to see a female armored figure wielding a rapier from which the golden light seem to originate from.

The soldiers immediately open fired only for the sparks of light to create another barrier that protected their owner. That with small movements of the rapier the owner willed the sparks of light that to attack the soldiers that were quickly cut down.

Looking at her rapier Illya could only smile, because that rapier was the symbol of her link with her Onii-chan. After Rin manage to get a date with her onii-chan with the excuse of making a new weapon, but Illya knew better, that was just a trick to spend time alone with him, so taking a page from her playbook she managed to also get a date with her Shirou-nii and as a souvenir she got a new weapon, her rapier that was an original piece that her brother made only for her, taking inspiration from the many rapiers inside his reality marble.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you will no longer be here." Illya stated as with great satisfaction she used her rapier to pierce and slice the soldiers that were close to her, while they panicked and tried to shoot her, only to miss her and in some cases hit their comrades.

With their numbers thinning out each time that the sword girl attacked them many fearing for their lives began to run away.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you escape so you can hurt others innocents later." Illya informed them while she was raising her rapier that started to shine, creating many more golden sparks that appeared in the air, when their numbers were enough, she placed a single command to them, "Only destroy my enemies" after give the single command she lowered her sword and pointed it to the direction where the enemy soldiers ran, no caring that some of them had already turned the corner. What happened next was something that was considered impossible. All the sparks of light shot themselves towards the fleeing enemies and then turned the corners and avoided all the obstacles in their way stopping at nothing until they hit their targets. Soon all the enemies laid dead, not only the ones that were close to her position.

"I can't believe it." a teenager girl that was with the group that girl rescued said. But when she turned to see her savior, she was no longer there.

* * *

"Fall back! Everybody fall back!" shouted a police officer. He and others that were close to the location where a report stated that a tourist bus full of people was in danger and it couldn't escape. After he and his partners arrived they could see the bus against a building, bloodstains on the seat of the driver was a clear indication about what happened, not wasting time they proceeded to break the windows and help the passengers escape while some of them kept their eyes open in case that more enemies came to finish them, unfortunately they didn't have to wait too long when enemy soldiers appeared and began to fire at them. While some of the officers returned fire, the others kept trying to save the passengers.

"Argh!" the officer cried as a bullet hit him on his arm. "We need backup, we cannot keep this position for too long!"

"We need to hold them back! The evacuation of this area is not finished!" shouted back another one of the officers.

"In that case I may be of some help." said a female voice, but when they turned they didn't see anyone.

"Just stay in cover, I will deal with them." they heard her voice again but this time they saw a woman in armor appear from thin air, the bullets hit a wind barrier that stopped them before they could hurt the woman.

The officers could only see that the woman just kept walking ignoring the bullets seemed to be useless against her while she took out an object from her holster, under closer examination the item looked like a Tessen (war fan) with blades on it.

Sakura was in front of the enemies, in other any time she would have stayed away from this conflict but since she was granted a new chance at life, she had come to the decision that she will no longer be a bystander, but more importantly she no longer will be a victim or allow anyone to be the victims of power hungry monsters, and this battle will be the first test of her new resolve. Her Tessen would be another symbol of this new Sakura, because not only did it represent her will to fight, but also as a memory of her first official date with Shirou-senpai. When she learned that Rin and Illya had been going on dates with her senpai, even if they used the excuse of having him make new weapons for them, she came to the decision that this time she would fight for what was hers, so the shy Sakura that looked on from afar and stole small pieces of happiness from others had died and a new Sakura that was ready to advance and take control of her life for her own happiness.

Moving her Tessen in a dance she sent some wind blades that cut down a group soldiers in half, keeping her dance moves in time she sent a big fire ball that hit a car that had four enemies soldiers taking cover behind it, with a final movement of her dance some earth spears come from the ground and flew into an armored vehicle that had come to help the enemy soldier making it explode into a big ball of flame. Then turning to the officers and civilians that had just seen what happened.

"I will take care of the enemies, you take those people back to a safe place." and as mysteriously had she came, she turned invisible and left.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what that hell just happened?" asked a young officer.

"Do not ask kid, just be thankful for this and keep moving." replied the officer in command.

* * *

"He is a demon! Call for back up, call for ba-" was all that that soldier could get out before an arrow nailed him in the head.

A few moments ago Shirou had appeared on the roof of a building where he seen squads of the SDF forces were facing the enemies, while some civilians were trying to escape.

Tracing Archer's bow he proceeded to systematically eliminate the enemies with his arrows. To the enemies he became an even bigger threat than the SDF and to the defenders an enigma after all who the hell used a bow in this era?

It was after several casualties that the invaders called for an artillery strike from a war ship that was now close to the beach. Shirou managed to dodge the attack in time thanks to his enhanced reaction times. But unfortunately the debris was falling to where the civilians were running. So in order to protect them he forced more mana into his magic circuits and jumped down faster than the debris and hit the ground with enough force to create a crater, where the defenders could see him crouched down for the impact at landing, standing up he raised his hand at the falling debris and what will happened next is something that the soldiers from the SDF will be having a hard time making their superiors believe them.

"Rho Aias!" called out the armored hero and a pink seven petalled shield appeared over their heads.

For all that saw this it was something impossible to believe. Because that shield was not only bigger than any other that the SDF had ever seen but it was also stopping tons of debris that were falling over them, not even the best in the Jumonji clan could do that, once all the debris stop falling the armored hero made a pushing movement with his hand to the sky and soon all the debris fell to the sides.

"I cannot believe it." whispered a SDF soldier.

"I do not know who you are but thanks." said another one

"It is not over yet." said the hero. And true to his words the enemy soldiers that were shocked by what had just transpired, soon started to react. So Shirou prepared his next attack by summoning blades after blades that soon started to accumulate over their heads and with a movement of his hand those swords flew straight at the enemies destroying and killing everything on their way, but not satisfied with Shirou sped up so fast that the SDF soldiers could barely see his movement, soon the screams of the enemies called their attention to the front where they could see the same man a second ago that was near them, now a hundreds of feet away killing the enemy with his swords, some of the swords he picked up from the previous attack, some others he made them appear from the thin air like he did with the other ones. Soon the battle was over and the person that had just saved their lives as well the civilians' kept advancing.

"I do not how we are going to explain this to HQ after all this is over." remarked one soldier as he saw how the swords that that armored man used become sparks of blue light and vanished.

* * *

While all this happened on the hotel room of the Emiya family, their occupants were looking at the news hoping to get any information about that it is happening.

"We had reports about battle all around Okinawa where a force that many believe belong to the GAA." reported a young woman to the camera. "However we have received information that a group of warriors on black armor had been active in the defense of the city and eliminating the enemy."

"Those must be the kids." Aoi reasoned.

"I hope they are ok." prayed Iris.

"They have to be, they are some the best on the world." affirmed Tatsuya.

It was just after he said that the newswoman reported something that caused great concern to them.

"Oh my god, we had received information that there had been an explosion in the SDF headquarters!"

"Oh no Kiritsugu's there." a worried Iris commented, and soon was joined by the others members of the room

For Tatsuya those words made him remember that tragic event three years ago, how helpless and powerless he felt when he saw how his grandfather figure sacrifice his life in order to save him, all that made Tatsuya feel a great weight over his shoulders. Looking around to his luggage he went to open it, inside he found his two CADs and a helmet that was supposed to be part of the presentation that AvalonTech would be giving to the military. It was until he got his gear on that the women of the family realized what he was planning to do.

"Oh no young man. Not you too." Iris said as she saw how Tatsuya moved to the window.

"I am truly sorry for this, but I had already lived through this situation before and I do not like the possible consequences." said Tatsuya as he jumped before they had the chance to say something else.

As he fell he used a gravity spell to reduce the speed of the fall and reinforced his body so he can resist the impact. After he landed he ran up to the location of the base hoping that this time he will be able to do something.

"I wish I could do the teleportation magic…" said Tatsuya to himself after a few minutes of the running hoping that he wouldn't be late.

Avoiding all the gunfire he soon arrived to the base where hid in a safe place, he proceeded to use his elemental sight, few moments later he could see a gunfighting inside the base between what looks like two groups of SDF soldiers. That alone didn't make any sense, until he saw how the person that he was looking for was fighting to protect a group that appears to be civilians along with what could be SDF soldiers. When he was about to go there he could see how one of the soldiers that was supposedly helping Kiritsugu turn his gun against his comrades and Kiritsugu and open fired, taking Kiritsugu and a woman in a suit by surprise.

"No not again!" Tatsuya shouted as he forced his body to go faster.

A few seconds later Tatsuya arrived to the place, at his arrival the soldiers that had just attacked the occupants of that shelter raised their guns against him, not wasting time Tatsuya raised his right hand with his CAD and in a single motion pulled the trigger. The effect was something that Tatsuya had only done of practice targets, but this time it was a real combat and as the consequence the enemy soldiers turned into blue mist and dissipated. Keeping a hard face Tatsuya turned to see Kiritsugu holding his bleeding left arm.

"What are you doing here, where is Shirou and the others?"

"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?" Tatsuya replied as he raised his left arm with his other CAD, this time calling a completely different magic, by restoring Kiritsugu injuries as if they never existed.

"We do not have time to waste, there are still many wounded."

"I will that care of that, but after that we need to-" Tatsuya suddenly stopped talking, Kiritsugu turns worried that he may had seen a new enemy. But instead saw him frozen in place looking at three woman, two adults and one girl about his age.

"Are you alright?" after a few seconds the boy finally responded after he touched a button on his helmet that moved the visor revealing his face.

"She is my sister and she is…" Tatsuya began before he corrected himself "…was my mother." Kiritsugu understood in that moment what the boy was feeling and placed a hand over his shoulder he said:

"I know that this must be really difficult for you, I can imagine your feelings about this situation and I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do, but I will only give you this advice, in order to love or hate someone, that persons must have significance on your life, so tell me does she still have power over your life?"

After a few moments that for Tatsuya felt like an eternity, he raised he left hand using his unique magic on the younger girl. After the blue particles restored her dying body, and her eyes start to open Tatsuya pushed the button again closing the visor of his helmet.

"What just happened?" asked the confused girl as she looked up to see a boy about her age, that for one moment looked very familiar to her until her view clears and saw that he had a black helmet with a visor, by this moment she would have reached for her CAD, but something stopped her, a feeling that told her that the boy in front of her wasn't her enemy.

"You better move to the side." said the boy and he walked past her. When she turned she saw something that turned her blood to ice, The injured bodies of her mother and guardian.

"Mom!"

"Just stay beside them." the boy instructed as he raised her left hand with his CAD. Just as the girl saw him raise his CAD towards her mother she hurried to stop him. The hand of a black haired man stopped her.

"Don't worry, soon everything will be fine." before she could even try to decide what to do a blue flash from her mother direction called her attention. What she saw was something that she could only consider as true magic. Her mother body began to be restored right in front of her eyes and seconds later her body was restored to the point that there was no sign of any injury, and even if she was still unconscious she could see that her mother was breathing.

"Mom!" the girl hurried to hug her mother.

Turning to a woman that was in a suit that was with Kiritsugu when they had been taken by surprise by the betrayal of some of the soldiers, the masked boy repeated the process with her.

"Honami-san." said the girl calling the attention of the woman.

"Miyuki-Sama, what happened? Is Miya-sama fine?" the now identified Honami asked.

"We are fine, this person saved us." Miyuki answered pointing to the boy.

"Thank for what you did. But who are you?"

The masked boy just ignored her question as he moved to use his magic on the other injured civilians present. After seeing how the boy saved them she understood what power he used to save them.

Turning around to face them he said something that because the visor on his helmet no one else could hear what he was saying to the black hired man.

"My big brother and sisters are out there fighting the enemy, I must join them to finish this battle" without any other words he left the area.

"What just happened?" asked Honami.

"Don't know, don't ask, just be thankful that you we are alive." was Kiritsugu's answer.

At this moment a man with the badge of the governor, came asking them to follow him to a safe location.

* * *

After Tatsuya had left the perimeter of the base, he turned on the radio of his helmet hoping to get information about where Shirou and the others were.

"Looks like the enemies are backing up to the beach" he recognized the voice of Illya

"I just destroyed a convoy of armored transports." added Sakura.

"I have finished the enemies on the north side of the city" reported Shirou.

"Guys, I believe that we have a situation here." commented Rin.

"What happened?" continued Shirou

"I just had a nice chat with an enemy captain, and he told me something serious."

"You used hypnosis, didn't you?" Illya accused.

"It looks that this was only the first wave meant to distract the SDF, the real force that will bring the enemy magic squads here will come from four different locations from the sea."

"What we will do?" asked Sakura

"I do not believe that even if they try to use their own magic they will be a big problem, however…" started Illya.

"Even if we win the battle, the city of Okinawa would be destroyed." Sakura finished the sentence.

"It gets worse, from the information that I gather, in the case that they lost the battle the enemy fleet will launch a missile attack not only on Okinawa, but at many other cities in Japan." said Rin grimly.

"That leaves us with only one solution." Shirou stated.

"To destroy the enemy fleets before they could attack." Illya concluded.

"The enemy formation with be in three invasion groups that will bring more enemies squads with their magicians and a final group that will be their air carriers that will provide them with air support, even if they come from three different directions, their convergence point is the bay that is at the Northwest" Rin informed.

"We must gather there before them" Sakura declared. And with that the young hero sped off for the meeting point.

Tatsuya knew that if he had spoken at that moment, Shirou and the others would order him to return, so deciding to follow the old concept that it is better ask for forgiveness than permission, Tatsuya also headed to that location. It took him more time than he wanted but he managed to arrive at the meeting place. Upon his arrival all the present turned to see him ready to attack on the case that it was an enemy. But when they saw who it was their reactions was as expected.

"Tatsuya-kun, what are you doing here?" a worried Sakura asked.

"The same thing that you are."

"This is too dangerous for you, you need to go and take cover." added Illya

"Neither of you had a real reason to be part of this battle but you just do it anyway because you believed that it was the right thing to do."

"What about the others?" asked Shirou.

"They are fine, in fact I just saw uncle at the base, it was under attack but I took care of things and now he is fine, but there were some complications." before the others could ask what he mean, the voice of Rin made them focus on the present.

"They are here."

Looking back to the front they could see how the big ship formation was getting closer and on the sky a massive formation of all classes of airships.

"We need to stop the planes first so they cannot bomb the city or give support to their troops." Shirou stated.

"I will take care of that." said Illya as she focused her magic into her rapier that began to glow, once the light died down, one could see that her rapier had transformed into a claymore. This is the second sword that Shirou made for her, thanks to the concentration of Úru it helped to control her magic when she was going to use her full power, different from the rapier that she can use at low to middle level of magic. Raising the sword in attack position over her head, she gathered her magic to the point it now could be seem around her body with red lightning moving around her she cried:

"Grant me your power Radiance!" The sword responded to her command and started to shine with great intensity and when Illya struck forward dozens of light beams were shot towards the sky. To the people watching in the distance it looked like a meteor shower that came from the ground, but these meteors can move on its own making sure that they would hit their targets, soon fighters, bombers, helicopters and even drones were been taken down from the sky in a demonstration of power and control that even Yotsuba Maya wouldn't be able to match. Changing the position of the sword to a guard stance with the blade close to her face Illya whispered. "Show me where the enemies came from." One of the golden lights that had just destroyed a drone stopped it's attack and advance to the sea at great speed, after a few moments passed her light shown an enemy carrier that could be seen with it escort.

Placing her sword in a horizontal position Illya closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened her eyes that were full of resolve, she took one step to the front and she swung with her sword calling for her next spell with a battle cry. "Gathering!"

What happened next was something that would go down on the history books, but it wouldn't be the last one of the day.

All the sparks of golden light that had just ended the destruction of the last enemy aircraft stopped for a moment and then they redirect against the enemy carrier. In the blink of an eye all was over, a massive explosion could be seen in the distance with only the four heroes knowing what had transpired. Gathering her magic Illya released a great portion of her mana in the form of light sparks and then she threw them against her target at the speed of light, all of them hitting the same point at the same moment, in this case the target is the center of the carrier group, the energy release from this collision was big enough to not only destroy the carrier and it's escorts but to also be seen from miles away.

"We need to finish them before they have the time to reorganize." Shirou stated.

The other two girls agreed with him and started to prepare their own attacks with Shirou who had traced a bow and a drill shaped sword that morphed into an arrow.

In the case of Sakura she had her Tessen transform into a Katana as she walked towards the sea, just like with Illya Shirou also made a second weapon for her with a great concentration of Úru that would help her to control her stronger spells. The name of her weapon is Yōso, the sword of elements.

In Rin case, Shirou didn't need to create a new weapon for her because she was already in the process of making her own sword, but Shirou still helped her with the handgrip of a jewel made blade. The name of this weapon is Azoth, named after the weapon was given to her by that detestable priest. This was Rin's version of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch. Having the shape of a medieval sword it was made entirely of jewels that Rin created.

Once the three of them had prepared their attacks, all of them at the same called their attacks to finish this battle.

"My core is twisted in madness Caladbolg II!"

"Release your fury Yōso!"

"Annihilate the enemy Azoth!"

Even if the attacks were made at the same time, their effects were completely different from each other but all were equally lethal.

Shirou's attack sent a projectile filled with an incredible amount of mana in the shape of an arrow that flew into the sky hitting the ship that was in the middle of the formation causing a massive explosion that completely destroyed the battle group.

In the moment when Sakura released her attack she touched the water of the sea with the tip of Yōso, saying the name of the spell that will end the enemy at their left flank "Ouroboros!" what happened next was something that do not even Itsuwa Mio would be able to do. From under the ships the water turned into tentacles that raised all the ships that were coming from the left flank, increasing pressure of the grip every second until the ships were crushed, then the tentacles took the ships down into the deeps.

The last thing on this world that the battle group that was coming from the right flank saw was a bright blue light on the form of an energy beam that was the result of Rin's 'Sapphire' spell. The beam of energy was so strong that completely disintegrated the ships on the middle of the battle group and the ones that were by the sites were destroyed by the expansive wave.

All the attacks met at the same time but for someone with the capability of Tatsuya to analyze information and could all in great detail the only thing that he could said was:

"Unbelievable."

Tatsuya was still trying to understand what he just saw, especially because even with his elemental sight he couldn't understand the magic that his older siblings had used. On that day three years ago when Kiritsugu told that those four belong to the strategic class, part of him believed that is was just to make him feel safe, but now he is beginning to believe that his siblings are in an entirely different class of their own.

Just as Tatsuya thought those words, a loud sound coming from the sea caught their attention and they noticed four smoke trails were ascending from the sea from different direction from where the enemy fleet had been before that was destroyed flying to the city.

"Missiles!" shouted Shirou as he shot them down with his arrows that were faster and more accurate than any missile.

"Looks that this is not over yet, that attack must have come from a submarine." noted Illya

"I will finish this." said Sakura as she walked to the water again.

"Wait, let me do it." Tatsuya requested grabbing the attention of the others.

"You do not need to do this Tatsuya-kun, you do not need to prove anything." said Sakura with concern.

"She is right, you are too young for this." added Illya

"It is too late for that, because to save uncle I already had to kill, besides, like it or not there is a big chance that I will need to face the Yotsuba in the future in order to survive and this is the first step to be ready for that fight." Tatsuya truly believed those words and after seeing his former mother a few moments ago made him feel many things and one of them is the desire to prove himself that he is no longer the weak boy that was abandoned and was hoping for his mother to come back.

"We do not have time for this, that submarine can fire at any moment." warned Rin.

"Please let me do it." said Tatsuya firmly. Looking into his eyes, Shirou came to a decision.

"Do it in one shot, if you miss one of us will do it."

Nodding his head Tatsuya raised his right CAD and using the reinforcement that Rin and the others taught him, he increased the capability of his CAD to it limits, soon the barrel of his CAD lengthened with Psion particles while he gathered all his strength. Using his elemental sight he managed to see the position of the submarine and then with a final push he released his attack. Sending an energy ball that flew to its target that was soon followed by a massive explosion no different than the ones made by the four young heroes before him but having a consequence being the destruction of his CAD by the over charge of energy.

After the explosion was over a quick scan of the area told them that the battle was truly over.

"Unless that you want to start answering questions I believe that it is for the best if we leave this place." Said Illya after a moment of silence.

"Not only that but I believe that it will be for the better if we keep a low profile for time being." added Rin

"Are you sure that we have to come back to the hotel now?" asked Shirou

"I know that you want to keep helping, but our presence will attract attention that we best avoid" answered Rin.

"I know that but that is not what I mean, had any of you realize what our mothers, Leysritt and Sella will do to us after we return?"

"Oh." was the chorus that the five of them said. Under normal circumstances many would have found it funny that five young ones that had just destroyed an army by themselves were more scared of their mothers and older sister like figures, but those people didn't know what those four women were capable of.

Nodding their heads in understanding that the longer their wait the worse it will get, the four heroes linked the hands together placing Tatsuya in the center and leaving in sparks of blue light.

None of them realized that their battle and departure was seen by a SDF satellite that sent all that information to a command center where several people saw everything.

* * *

"My god, how can that be possible?" asked one of the officers.

"They are sure to belong to the strategic class but we do not have them on record."

While the military were talking and discussing what just happened a group of people were there for a completely different reason, two of the woman and a little girl were there because a day before they were attacked by a submarine, but younger woman that was the guardian of the mother and child was able to save them while they escaped. The man that was there is the CEO of the bigger tech company in the country that was present when the base attacked and with the shelter destroyed this was the safer place to have them.

"That power is amazing." noted Honami.

"Indeed." was the simple reply of the black haired woman that kept replaying what she saw in her mind trying to understand the consequence that this event will have for the master clans.

"So those were his brother and sisters." the young girl muttered.

"Did you say something little one?" the man with a government uniform asked.

"When that boy saved us he said that he needed to go with his brother and sisters." replied the girl.

"I see." said the governor.

"Miyuki come here, do not go too far from me." commanded the mother of the girl.

"Yes mom." said Miyuki and she moved next to her mother while deep in her mind she couldn't help the feeling that that boy's face that she saw for a second was from someone that she knew, even if it is was forbidden to say his name by her mother orders, but then again that person couldn't use magic and this boy was an incredibly powerful mage, so she ignored that memory because she considered it impossible. "Tatsuya-nii…" whispered the girl.

While the others people on that room were talking about what they just saw Kiritsugu remained silent, doing his best to not draw the attention of the others to him, he knew full well what could happen if they linked him to those mysterious warriors, yet he also knew one thing, those kids will have a lot of explaining to do when he got home.

Notes:

The magic that Tatsuya used was Material burst. What made him an irregular on this ficc is the fact that he can use both magic systems, something that shouldn´t be possible. He still have the same magic as the series, he just gain a few more low middle magic based on magic circuits.

On another note.

To the people that like Familiar of the Zero, had someone considered this idea. Louise always summoned a commoner, but had any considered what would happen if she summon someone from the mahouka koukou no rettousei universe? An original character that you can give him the magic that you want, or even made Saito a student at one of the magics high schools?


	6. Unlimited Rettousei 06

Notes:

Hello, I just want to inform you that the chapter 5 had been fixed, I want to thank Killer Hamster for that.

About some of the questions that some of you send me by PM.

The magic that Tatsuya used was Material Burst, I just used the images from the episode 1 to illustrate the visual effects.

About the Servants. After their experience Shirou, Sakura, Illya and Rin by respect to their former servants promise to never summon one, on special because that also would mean create the Grail´s war system again and that is the last thing that any of them want. But what you want and what you get are sometimes completely different things.

The magic that Sakura used was inspirited on the magic used on a series named Seiken Tsukai no World Break on the episode 11 in case that you want to see it.

Also the Elixir that will be mentioned on this chapter is based on the one used by Kazuma of Kaze no Stigma.

I change the code name of Tatsuya for just Silver.

The destructive power of the FSN casting, I had been trying to increase their power to beyond the ones that were see on their original universe that is why even if Shirou used Caladbolg II it had so great impact, the best way that I can describe it is that they and their enemies will have the same level as the servants that were show of the demo of Fate Prototype.

Now on to the story.

* * *

It was early in the morning and we can see how a red haired young man was beginning to wake up on a king size bed.

"Morning again, hmph, I guess that I will need to start to cook the breakfast" but that thought was soon put on hold when he felt resistance over his chest. More aware of his surroundings Shirou opened his eyes more and saw a violet haired head resting over his chest.

"Sakura!"

"Good morning." greeted a semi sleeping Sakura as she pressed her face against his chest as it was her pillow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Last night was very cold and I just want to cuddle into something warm, the next thing I knew was you were waking me up, I believed that it was a dream but if this is real we should go back to sleep for five more minutes."

"Sakura, this is bad if the others discover about this I will be in troub-"

"Oniichan, hurry up with the breakfast, today I want a -" whatever her choice on the menu was, ended when Illya saw both Sakura and HER Shirou on the bed with Sakura head resting over him.

"Oniichan, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Illya with a voice that promised pain if she didn´t like the answer, while Sakura began to wake up completely.

"Illya, this is not what you think I can explain everything."

"I would like to hear that explanation too." said the threatening voice of Rin on the moment that she stepped through the door frame.

"Good morning Illya, Rin-nee." greeted Sakura from the bed.

"Good morning my ass! What do you think that you are doing?!" shouted a mad Illya.

"Marking my territory." Sakura answered simply.

"Marking territory?! That is not fair! I was supposed to be the first one to sleep all night with Oniichan!"

"SA-KU-RA!" bit out a mad Rin, she really love her sister and was willing to do alot for her, but handing over that red haired idiot is not one of those things.

"You should try it too, Shirou is very warm and cozy to hug at night."

That was the beginnings of a fight that could be heard all over the house. That indicates the beginning of another day on the Emiya mansion that for some reason was never boring.

In the room next to Shirou's we could see how Tatsuya was getting up while he could hear the fight in the next room. "So this is what happens when you have sister figures that have a huge brother complex, well that is not something that we need to worry about." he thought absentmindedly.

After he finished getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his new school uniform. With his mind reflecting about all that had happened to him up to this moment and how his life had changed since then.

It had been around three years since the Okinawa battle and things sure had changed.

Since that day where a group of people in battle armor appeared defeating an entire army, for the next weeks the media seemed to focus more on them than the invasion, all thanks to the videos that were taken by the many tourists that were saved by them, where their incredible powers were shown to the public because they were released online before the SDF could get to those videos. The only good news for the SDF was that so far none of the news channels knew that those same people were the ones that destroyed the incoming enemy fleets, still, that didn´t stop the people to speculate, if only they knew how close they were to the truth. So far only the SDF and the civilians that were in the command center knew what really happened that night and were ordered to sign a confidentiality agreement before they were allowed to leave. Still the SDF and the 10 master clans had made it their top priority to find those magicians and recruit them, using the names that the media had given them. The Jewel Sorceress, The Queen of Light, The Nature Sage and the Phantom Blade were names that all the magicians in Japan knew with the exception of the Maheshivara, the young magician that had rescued the people in the HQ of the SDF and only the high officers of the government and the masters clans knew about him.

But that is not all that had happened. Since the introduction of Silver, a new member of the seats of Avalon, the already important company had raised to new heights by have both markets under their control, the markets for thaumaturgy and the modern magic.

And with the five of them working together creating and revealing new magic, magical tools and sequences the world of the magic had advanced further in the last 8 years than in the last five decades.

Some of the new discoveries that were released were the concept of the magic crest that could be placed on a non-magician, granting to them the capability to activate a CAD that had a small charge of mana stored in them. The necessity of this crest came with the great advancements made by the Apple of Avalon in the field of medicine where the number of magicians that became doctors were lower to the non-magician doctors, so in order to make it possible that those advancements could benefit more people, AvalonTech released this new discovery which allowed an improvement on the medical field that was never seen before, however in order to avoid the government of any country to give magic weapons to all their soldiers; AvalonTech made sure that they will be the only ones with the knowledge to produce those magic crests and AvalonTech alone can activate the crests.

Another great advancement made by the Apple of Avalon was the introduction of a new medicine called Elixir, this medicine was created to help on the recovery of physical injures, it also had a unexpected secondary effect where magicians that were considered almost terminally ill because their overuse of their magic, soon began to recover thanks to this new medicine, as a twist of fate one of the lives that were saved was one Shiba Miya.

But that was not all, in order to change the role of the magicians in society, AvalonTech created a new magazine under their control; Mirage, that shown the positive use of magic, it also updated readers with new information of advancements on both magic systems which made it one of the favorites amount the younger generation. All of this under the supervision of Itou Aoi.

It was this same magazine that was the first to reveal to the world the news that a successful flight magic for both systems had been created.

Tatsuya could help but smile that memory. It was about six months after the battle of Okinawa when Tatsuya and Shirou were training when an unexpected revelation gave him the idea to make the flight magic a reality. It was during that session when Shirou traced some swords and launched them at him just for Tatsuya to avoid them. The projection magic of Shirou was something that Tatsuya still couldn´t understand even with his elemental sight, the way that he turned mana into a physical object that is created with powers and skills that were beyond the humans limits was something that always amazed him, however this time he realized something special, that so far no sword had the power of fly or levitate by themselves so then how was it possible for the swords to fly like that?

When he asked Shirou and the others about this, neither of them had an explanation to this phenomena, so this soon became the new project for Tatsuya and Shirou, a year later they produced the first magic crest that helped to store and provide the thaumaturgy user with the spell that they needed to fly and a few weeks after that a CAD for modern magicians with the sequence to fly was completed allowing both type of magicians to take to the sky. All this increased the reputation of the five seats of Avalon.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you ready? You wouldn´t want to be late on yours first day on the Magic School." asked Sella from outside his room taking Tatsuya from his thoughts.

Walking downstairs he arrived to the kitchen where he could see Leysritt had started to prepare the breakfast and all the adults were on the table.

"Looks like today we are not going to be having Shirou's cooking" remarked Iris.

"I wish that they make a decision already, I not only want to see my grandkids soon, but I miss Shirou´s cooking just as badly." replied Aoi.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Tatsuya as he walked in.

"Good morning"

"So are you excited about your first day?" asked Aoi.

"Also, are you sure about your choice?" added Iris

The situation on question was that because Tatsuya could use both magic systems that made him a singularity in the world of the magic that could attract unwanted attention from the masters clans so when the moment came to sign in for the first magic high school, Tatsuya had to choice under which system he will do it. After some consideration Tatsuya decided that he will enter as a thaumaturgy user.

"It is fine, after all I can only use modern magic on my strongest and most unique spell, and that is something that will really attract unwanted attention, so it will be for the better if I go as a thaumaturgy user, after all my standard magic belong to that system."

"Good morning." greeted a happy Sakura as she took a sit on the table. That was followed by an blushing Shirou and a not too happy Rin and Illya.

Over the years a secondary effect of having Avalon inside have been made apparent to them, although they were 24 years old they still looked roughly 18. At the beginning they didn´t notice this but as the time went by, soon it become evident that the copy of Avalon was completely integrated with them, yhere was nothing they could do about it and now they currently look the same age as Tatsuya.

Taking a seat it was Rin the one that started the conversation.

"Tatsuya, did you already make a choice about what that girl told you about the last week?"

The event in question was when a second year student girl with name of Mibu Sayaka. She came asking to see Emiya Tatsuya for a matter related to the First Magic High school, after the introductions were done she began to explain her reason to be here; and that reason was that the admission test where Tatsuya got the best result with a difference of 92 points over the person that got the second place; but because Tatsuya was a thaumaturgy user the committee had decided that the modern magic student that got second place will be the one to give the welcoming speech for this year. And that was something that the thaumaturgy users considered discrimination, after all what is the point of work hard if yours efforts will mean nothing only because of the group that you belong to.

Now they had a unique chance to protest about this, with a student that use thaumaturgy getting the first place with such a great difference in his score but that he also was an Emiya, which means that the school committee couldn´t use its influence to intimidate him. But they need Tatsuya's help to do it, the plan was that all the thaumaturgy students was to boycott the entrance event while inviting a reporter to witness the entire proceedings.

If Tatsuya was honest to himself, he didn´t really care about the speech but he could understand Mibu, after all Rin and Illya with the support of Sakura and Shirou had been working to improve the status of the thaumaturgy users. And for that reason he made the decision.

"Yes, I agree to be part of the protest, I don´t really care about this in the first place but things need to change if the work that we had been doing to change this world will mean something and the first step is to unite all the magicians."

"You know that whatever choice that you make you will have full our support all the way." assured Sakura.

A small smile was his answer and soon they proceeded to finish their breakfast.

* * *

While all this was happening, in the first magic high school a different meeting was taking place.

"I am sorry to have made you come this early, but I am afraid that we have our first problem of the year." said a beautiful red eyed girl.

"The first day of class and you already found a problem, I had to give it to you Mayumi you sure know how the start the year." short haired girl commented.

"This is something serious Mari-chan." said the named Mayumi.

"What is this problem? Can't this wait until the end of the classes?" asked a serious looking girl with long hair.

"It is about the admission test, Rin-chan."

"Was there any mistakes regarding them?" asked the smallest of the gathered girls

"It is something more serious A-chan, this year the record for the highest score for the entry test was broken by a huge margin."

"But that's great news, right?" asked Rin-chan.

"By a thaumaturgy student."

"Oh."

"I still fail to see the problem with that." said Mari.

"It looks that the evaluation board decided to give the honor of the welcoming speech to the second place that is a modern magic student even if her score was over 90 points lower. Somehow some thaumaturgy students not only found out about this but also got the scores of those two students."

"I am sure that they can't be too happy for that." commented Mari.

"They are planning something, aren't they?" added Rin.

"But what could they do?" asked A-chan.

"Yesterday I got a message from them." Mayumi reported with a serious expression. "The message said that all the thaumaturgy students will boycott the welcome speech, not only that but a reporter had been invited to see the event, they argue that choosing someone that scored over 90 lower just because she is from the modern magic class is discrimination."

"And they are right to think like that." approved Mari.

"I know and I agree with them." stated Mayumi.

"The fact that you called us here means that there is something else." said Rin.

"As you can imagine the headmaster was not too happy with the decision of the evaluation board. Especially when some of the board members sent the message to the thaumaturgy students that boycotting the event will have consequences."

"The headmaster didn´t agree to that, did he?" noted A-chan rhetorically.

"Fortunately no, but that lead us to the other part of the problem. The student that got the higher score belongs to the Emiya family." said Mayumi shocking those present.

"By Emiya, do you mean the owners of AvalonTech, the company that had changed the face of the magic over the last few years, the same company that have the seats of Avalon working for them?" asked an excited A-chan.

"Yes, that is correct and as you can imagine the reaction from the Emiya regarding this matter."

"Now that anti-gravity magic had been developed by them it had become my personal goal to get inside AvalonTech and be part of the team that changes the roles that the magicians have in this world." added Rin. "There are some rumors that the five seats of Avalon are working into developing a new type of power source and my dream is to be part of that project."

"Could we just make that student be the one that give the speech? After all he deserved it." said A-chan

"But what about the other one, she wasn't at fault regarding this and just got involved unwittingly." commented Mari.

"The logical option is to have both of them give the speech during the welcome ceremony." suggested Rin.

"The principal and I came to that same solution but we still need to talk with the representatives of the thaumaturgy students and for that I will need all of you to be there." said the president.

The meeting with the representatives was better than she expected until they got the topic about the invitation to form part of the student council, because as the tradition said the one with best score on the entry test will be invited to be part of the council. Knowing that they had the right Mayumi agreed to that. And that left Mibu with the task of inform Tatsuya about this tradition that she forgot to tell him about.

* * *

Mayumi had just ended that meeting with the representatives of the thaumaturgy course and while she agreed with their cause, as student council president she still needed to adhere to the rules. After all with the discovery of the thaumaturgy system the differences between the both course students should had ended, but some people on the first course still like to practice the idea that they are superior just because they are greater in numbers. Something that Mayumi believes that it is only to hide their fear and insecurity.

Turning the corner she could see a student walking in her direction, while this was something normal, what made him special is because he was the focus of the meeting that she just had a few moments ago. She called out to him.

"Are you a new student? Is there something that worries you?" that got the attention of the boy that after a few seconds replied.

"No, it is nothing."

"Really, I am the student council president Saegusa Mayumi, it is written as seven grasses but you can read it as Saegusa."

"I am Emiya Tatsuya."

"So you are the famous Emiya-kun." it was not so much a question as an affirmation, but before they could talk a little more someone called for her.

"President the ceremony is about to start." reported A-chan as she got closer, "Were you two talking?" said the girl embarrassed that she might have intruded on their moment.

"No, now if you excuse me." said the Tatsuya as he took this chance to leave.

* * *

While all this was happening a beautiful young girl had just been informed that she would need a shorter speech than the one that she prepared after she was informed the day she got her results back that she would be the student representative of this year.

"And so this is the gist of it." summarized the principal, after Saegusa went to talk with the representatives of the thaumaturgy students, that left the principal with the job of informing the young girl about the change of plans. "I am truly sorry for this mix up Shiba-san."

"I understand, but it wouldn´t be better if the other student gave the speech? After all he did have the higher score." asked the now identified Shiba.

"Under normal circumstances that will be true, but the tension between the course students is still present, we are trying to reduce that but if we made a change that big so soon it will be the modern magic students that would made another protest, this is the best solution that we have for the moment. For that we need your help."

"I will do my best to help because I also believe that this divide between the students have absolutely no reason to be there." nodding her head Shiba left the headmaster office and headed to the auditorium not knowing that she will get a blast from the past.

"There you are." someone called from behind. "I am here to take you to the ceremony; by the way I am Watanabe Mari".

"Nice to meet you, I am Shiba Miyuki."

"I just want to tell you that we are very sorry for this whole mix up."

"It is OK, to be honest I agree with the thaumaturgy students, this is something that shouldn´t have happened, I just hope to have the chance to talk with the student that won the first place in the entry exam."

"Don't worry about that, the two of you will be invited to a meeting with the student council to discuss this and future events." Said Mari as the two of them began to walk to the auditorium behind the stage where Mayumi waited for the beginning of the ceremony.

Few minutes later the announcer gave her the signal, taking a deep breath she walked to the stage and proceeded to give her speech (the same speech that she did on the first episode). After she was done with it the students clapped for her as she leaft the stage to where Mari-san was waiting for her on to hear that the thaumaturgy student was called to the stage. Turning around to see him she never expect what she saw when a young boy that the announcer introduced him as Emiya Tatsuya.

"It can't be" thought Miyuki as the boy that had the same name as his brother walked the podium. "He shouldn't be in this place without mother knowing about this."

While Miyuki was having her internal conflict, Tatsuya was ready to start his speech.

"Fellow students, today marks the beginning of a new chapter in our lives, not only as magic students but as fellow magicians, you can say that it is the destiny that we are living on an era where the roles that the magicians play in this world are changing and as the ones that will represent the future of this change we must adapt as well, because even for the strongest magician out there are things that are impossible to do alone, but joining all our talents and skills we can achieve the impossible. So I made a call for the cooperation between all of us, because no matter what course do you belong to, from the moment that we leave these walls to the rest of the world we are all magicians."

That ended his speech leaving each student with their own thoughts, while he left the stage on the opposite direction from Miyuki.

With that the welcoming ceremony was over.

On the hallways Tatsuya was making his way to his classroom while thinking. "This probably how Shirou feels about his abysmal luck." thought the young man. This day had send him surprise after surprise, first Mibu-senpai had informed him about the tradition about inviting the new student representatives to be part of the student council, something that while he didn´t care about, he wouldn´t want that position for himself. Just after this revelation he had just met the student council president who happened to be a Saegusa and a member of the master clans and if that was not enough he had just met his sister. If Tatsuya was honest to himself he didn´t know what to feel about her, he didn´t hate her but the fact that she was close and loyal to his former mother made him be wary of her.

"Hey what is the hurry?" asked a red haired girl.

Turning around he saw the two girls that he had just meet at the entry of the auditorium and have a little chat with them while he waited to the beginning of the ceremony, Chiba Erika and Mizuki Shibata.

"Sorry, I had something on my mind and I didn´t realize that you were with me."

"Never mind that, by the way that was a nice speech" complimented Erika.

"Just as expected from someone from the Emiya clan" added Mizuki.

"Actually I was adopted by them when I was around 10 years old and they preferred to be called a family rather than a clan." When he saw the look of surprise from the girls, he was about to tell them that he had no problem with that when a new voice made her presence to known.

"Excuse me Tatsuya-san?" came the voice of a nervous Miyuki.

"You are the modern magic representative, Shiba-san isn´t it?" asked Erika.

"Yes it is me, I was wondering if I could have some words with Tatsuya-san?"

"I have no problem with that, but what do you want to talk with me Miyuki-san?"

"If possible I would like it to be in private." said Miyuki in a quiet voice.

Before Tatsuya had the chance to even think of his reply a new voice interrupted them.

"Hello, it looks that we meet again." said the newly arrive Mayumi calling the attention of the people present. "I would like to invite the two of you to the first student council meeting that will be tomorrow."

"President, I understand Miyuki-san, but he don´t qualify for-" protested a boy that was next to the president, but before he can finish he was interrupted by her.

"Stop Hattori, we are here on an official business of the council and you are being impolite." looking back at Tatsuya. "I apologize for this Tatsuya-kun, But the invitation is still up and I would like to have your company tomorrow meeting, you too Miyuki." that said she nodded her head and left the place, been followed by Hattori not before he sent a dark look a Tatsuya direction.

"Well that was interesting but unfortunately I had others appointments so our talk will need to wait till another time." said Tatsuya.

"But I wanted to talk with you." said Miyuki on a sad tone.

"It is the first day of class so we will have the time to do it." and with that Tatsuya and the two thaumaturgy students leave that place leaving a Miyuki that saw how they leave.

Few moments later the three of them left the main building.

"Well it looks that you are really popular, Tatsuya." remarked Erika. "But I guess that been the first thaumaturgy student to get the first place on the entry exam had something to do with that."

"By the way Tatsuya, are you by any chance related to Miyuki-san?" asked Mizuki, making Tatsuya pale a little.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Tatsuya with worry.

"It is because for some reason your auras are a little alike." was Mizuki reply.

"Auras?" I see, she must have high sensitivity to the Psion particles; this is bad if she can see that she may can discovered my secret. Thought Tatsuya.

"My eyes are really sensitive to this type of things so that is why I am here, to learn to control my sight."

"I am sure that you will learn how to control it." encouraged Tatsuya as he keep walking. It was then the two girls realized that he avoided answering the question but they didn´t say anything about it. Soon he gave his goodbyes to the girls and hurried to the Emiya mansion; he needed to tell the others about what happened.

* * *

It was late at night when all the members of the Emiya family were present when Tatsuya dropped the news and told them what just happened.

"It is the same sister that you saved at the base 3 years ago?" questioned Kiritsugu.

"Yes she is."

"How do you feel about her?" asked Iris worriedly.

"I do not hate her but I cannot trust her, all the memories that I have of her, she always stayed away from me, keeping her distance and always close to okaa.. her mom" said Tatsuya in a low voice that all the people present understood. "I do not know if she knew about the Yotsuba's order to kill me that night, but as long as she follows her mother´s orders I cannot lower my guard around her."

"However this also means that by this moment the Yotsuba already knows that you are alive." noted Aoi.

"If they come here looking for trouble they will not see us coming." stated a determined Rin.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow? After all you cannot ignore her for your throughout your school period." questioed Illya.

"I will talk to her, tell her the truth and after that it will all depend of her."

"Did she know that you saved her and her mother lives during the night of the attack?" asked Sakura.

"It will be for the better if you keep that a secret Tatsuya, after all she was in the command center when all of you destroyed the enemies fleets, if she recognized you as her savior she will also know about Shirou, Illya, Sakura and Rin" said Kiritsugu.

"In the meanwhile I will reinforce the bounded field." said Rin.

Over the years with the increase of fame for AvalonTech, it also attract unwanted attention to the family members that owned that company, so many paparazzi and corporate spies had tried to get more information about them by any means possible, that included trying to get into the mansion grounds. But for some reason each time when they tried to take a picture of the mansion they ended taking some pictures of their shoes and when they tried to get into the property they ended in their car with no idea about how they got there.

While all this was happening another meeting was taking place that involved three woman, two adults and one young one.

"Are you sure about this?" demanded a beautiful woman of long black hair.

-Yes, I am sure that he is Tatsuya-oniisan" answered Miyuki.

"Miyuki! I had told you that you do not need to call that thing as your brother!"

"I am sorry Okaa-sama." apologized Miyuki lowering her eyes.

"It had been many years since the last time that you saw him, are you sure that it wasn´t someone else?" asked a pale butler who had started to sweat with information that he just received from the young Ojou-sama.

"There is no doubt about that, Aoki-san." for some reason she never liked that man.

"But why would Kogoru-san enroll Tatsuya-san in the first magic school under another name without telling us, Miya-sama?" asked Honami.

"I don't know but I hope that he has a good explanation for this." said Miya as she drank a little more of her tea, then turning to Miyuki she said. "Miyuki I want to tell Tatsuya that I want to speak with him tomorrow after class, Honami you will pick them after class and bring them here, there is so much that we need to talk about, now it had been a long night and tomorrow will be quite intense so we should leave to rest."

And with the Miya leave the living room and walked upstairs to her bedroom. After she closed the door she leaned her back pressing against the door tiredly.

"I guess that my past has finally caught up with me." she said in a low voice. She reached her hand to her chest and from under her dress she take a small medallion and she proceeded to open it, it revealed two pictures on each side, one was her daughter wearing a summer dress during their recent holidays, the other one was an old picture that belonging to a six year old boy that on this day should be the same age as her daughter but she didn´t have any recent pictures to replace it.

Closing her eyes she tries to focus so she could understand how it is possible that this is happening.

After the tragic event that happened to her sister and the procedure that she was forced to perform on her, everything in her life seemed to become one problem after the next. With her sister no longer able to produce heirs that task was placed upon her, which forced her to choose a husband with the best genetic potential rather than love so she could produce a powerful heir, it was this circumstance that made her marry Shiba Tatsurou. From the beginning she knew that that man only cared about the money and power that he would get from marry her, she even knew about his lover, but she didn´t care because she never loved him, as long as she get the child that she had dreamed of she will tolerate him. That is also why when he and his lover died on that mysterious traffic accident two years ago she didn´t care.

But now she is facing one of the more important parts of her life, a part that she choose to keep away, a part that she couldn´t forget.

When she sealed her sister's emotions to help her to overcome that tragic experience, as a price part of her own were also sealed as well, that made easy for her to marry that man, but after her son was born a small light of hope come to her life as well as her sister, that true happiness only increased with the arrive of her second child Miyuki, but that happiness didn´t last when it was discovered that Tatsuya couldn´t use magic in the way that Yotsuba clan accepted. Following the needs of the clan over her desires as a mother she treated her own son as an outcast creating as much as distance between her son and her daughter so her image as the future clan heir wouldn´t be affected, while she tried to convince herself that that was the right decision on her mind; her heart was in pain because she couldn't show the love that she have for her son.

When the clan determined that his only two magic of destroying and restoring matter were too dangerous to be allow an emotional child to have it; they come to the same decision that they did with her sister. But before that happened, Tatsuya develop the condition known at that time as the broken window syndrome that affected all his magic. Believing that he no longer represents a danger to the clan and the world the clan comes to the decision to send him away so he could no longer embarrass the clan with his presence.

Knowing that Tatsuya would never be happy on the clan she cames to the hard choice of sending him to Kogoru, her dad's former body guard hoping that he could have a happy life as a normal child but in order to do that she need to remove any desire to ever come back to the clan from him, so her rough treatment on him was a necessity not only for him but to her as well because she needed to cut all links that she had with him in order to give him a chance to have a normal life, and the final touch of that idea was the moment when she leave him under Kogoru care. All this time telling to herself that that was the right choice at night before she could sleep.

When AvalonTech published their findings about magic based on thaumaturgy, by one moment she hoped that this could give her an opportunity to be with her son so the three of them could be a family but the reactions of the clan to that type of news destroyed that hope.

Few weeks after that she received the news that her overuse of her magic had an effect on her health and she only had a few years left. All this happening while she was recovering her emotions little by little, regretting that she couldn´t give her son the love that only a mother could and believing that she will die anyway she made use of her magic for the last time on her daughter so if she ever meet her brother again she would give him all the love and protection that he needed, hoping that in her death she could do something good for her son.

But her death never came, even if she had two close calls. The first one with the events of Okinawa, according to Miyuki and Honami her life was saved by a boy that used a special type of magic similar to the one that her son lost when he developed the broken window syndrome, also the fact that he mentioned his brother and sisters erase all hope after all that she did to him her son came to their rescue. The second one was when she was on her deathbed waiting for the end when the doctors of the Yotsuba clan came saying that AvalonTech had released a new medicine that could save her life, at first she didn´t believe it but when Miyuki begged her to try it she decided that for her daughter she would give it a try, to said that she was surprised when the "Elixir" worked was a understatement.

But now she had to face the fact that she didn´t have any more excuses to keep ignoring her son and that scared her. Fortunately for her a new excuse came, the main house had sent her the news that her sister Maya after learning of the effects of the new medicine had on her had decided to use it as well, having as result the gradual return of her emotions and that her presence was needed in the main house. Swearing that she will never use her magic on her sister or any member of her family again this time she stood by Maya side and helped her to overcome her situation as she should had done for the first time. It was a long process but it helped the twin sisters to restore her former relationship.

But now the ghost of her past had arrived and she could only hope that this time she would take the right decisions and reunite with her son.

Changing to her nightclothes she went to her bed, thinking on all the things she could say her son to convince him to give her a second chance and was afraid because she couldn´t think of something that could work.

While Miya was having this internal debate, in one of the service rooms Aoki was making a phone call that is a matter of life or death, his own.

"Akira-sama, we have a problem."


	7. Unlimited Rettousei 07

**Notes:**

I just was informed that my Beta Killer Hamster will be on an overseas trip for the next mounts and I want to thank him for all his help on the last chapters. Also I would like to request the help of anyone that could be interested in become my Beta. If you are interested please send me a PM.

Also I want to share an idea for a crossover between Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and Familiar of the Zero. Had any of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei fans considered what would happen if Louise from Familiar of the Zero summons a student of one of the nine magic schools as her familiar, or even make Saito a magic student in one of them in the first place. Because I believe that that will be an interesting history.

If any of you is interested in using this idea I just had one suggestion, to not use Tatsuya as the one that is summoned by Louise. Try to use an Original Character or Saito, which would allow you to give him the magic type that you want. If you use Saito or the OC try to make the pairing different like main character/Henrietta or Siesta. If you still want to use Tatsuya try to send him with some else like Mayumi or Miyuki.

Now the chapter.

* * *

"No, not again." thought Shirou when in the next morning he failed to get up from his bed when he felt a weight over his body.

With the memory of what happened yesterday still present in his mind, Shirou looked down hoping that he could wake up Sakura and leave the room before Illya and Rin found them. But that idea ended when he saw not only the violet hair of Sakura but this time the silver-white one of Illya. Both of them resting their heads on him.

"Sakura? Illya?"

"Good morning Shirou." greeted Sakura as she woke up.

"Good morning Oniichan." said Illya with a smile, then turning to her accomplice she added. "You are right; Shirou-nii is very cozy to sleep with."

"What are you doing here?" asked Shirou.

"Simple, I will not lose you to anyone." answered Illya.

"I just enjoyed how good you feel at night, I believe that I had become addicted." was the reply of Sakura.

"Yeah, me too." added Illya.

"We need to leave, if Rin and the others find about this I will be dead man!"

"Don't worry Shirou-kun, I will protect you." assured Sakura.

"And if Rin hurts you I will just nurse you back to health." continued Illya.

"This is not a joke! My life is in danger here!" Shirou tried to reason with them.

"It is good that this is not a joke because I don´t find this scene funny." growled a dark looking Rin as she opened the door and got in.

"I know that this the second time in two days but believe me this isn't what you think." begged Shirou.

"I know, I reinforced my ears and heard everything." said Rin, as she turned to the two others girls. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" she finished with a dangerous tone.

"That I will do it again." answer Sakura lightly unafraid of her sister as she smiled with that reply.

"That Sakura is right, Shirou feels great to sleep with." said Illya following Sakura example. "Look at the time, Shirou you better hurry to make the breakfast because I do not want to miss your food for a second time in two days." finished Illya as she left the bed not without giving Shirou a small kiss in his cheek that was too close to his mouth to Rin annoyance, the fact that a second later Sakura did just the same thing didn´t help either.

"We will wait for you in the kitchen, do not take too long because we are hungry." finished Sakura as she and Illya left the room.

While all this happened Shirou did what most men would do in his situation. Pretend that he is a statue and pray for Rin to forget that he is there. But when her eyes focused in him he knew that he is dead.

After a few moments of silence that made Shirou been even more afraid about the possible consequences that his longtime friend had for him, suddenly all ended when Rin just began to smile and turned to leave.

"See you later Shirou." the friendly voice that Rin used didn´t fool Shirou, he knew that Rin had thought of something that he will not like.

"Why me?" was the only thing that he could say as he also made his way to the kitchen, hoping that if he made them a feast Rin would forget about whatever she had thought of doing to him, but somehow he doubted that.

* * *

While this happened in the next room Tatsuya had heard everything but ignored it because by now it had become routine. " _I wonder if by having my room next to his is the reason why my luck seen to stink_." was his thought.

The last night was longer than any other night that he had so far, because he knew that today he had expected that he will have to face his former clan. But the strange thing about this situation is that he felt secure, could it be because now he is a different person than he was when they abandoned him or it could be because he has the support of four magicians; that each one of them could destroy all the master clans if they wanted, he didn't know.

After he got ready for the day he went to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. For Tatsuya this is a special experience even after years of living with them because they always treat each other as family, no matter the power and position that they have they are just the same as always.

Tatsuya knew that the normal talk of this morning was meant to calm him, after all the "war planning session" last night was something unique, where the ideas of Illya, Sakura and Rin made him almost feel sorry for whoever was stupid enough to come looking for trouble.

After they were done with their breakfast each one left to attend to their daily activities, which includes possible strategies for a confrontation with the Yotsuba. One of those ideas is something that all agreed to keep in secret for a couple days in order to give Tatsuya a surprise.

The trip to the First magic high school felt longer that what he would have wanted, even with Sella's company he couldn´t keep his mind from imagining all possible scenarios that could happen today.

After they arrived Tatsuya headed to his class room. The two girls that he just met yesterday called his name.

"Yo Tatsuya." greeted Erika.

"Good morning Tatsuya-kun." said Mitzuki.

"Good morning." replied Tatsuya as he keyed in some commands into his terminal desktop.

"What are you doing Tatsuya-kun?" asked Mitzuki

"Just checking the curriculum of the course and organizing the classes."

"That's fast." said a voice from the desk in front of them. Rising his head he saw another student right in front of him.

"Ah sorry for the intrusion it is just a little strange see someone still using a key board." said the unknown

"If you are used to it is faster this way." answered Tatsuya.

"Really? By the way my name is Leonheart Saijo, but you can call me Leon, my specialty is thaumaturgical reinforcement magic and my dream to become a master of the projection magic." said the now named Leon.

"My name is Emiya Tatsuya, you can call me Tatsuya."

"An Emiya, that is great, by the way what is your area of expertise?"

"I am bad in the practice so I was considering become a thaumaturgy researcher."

"Is that so? No wonder you are so smart."

"Really? A thaumaturgy researcher?" asked Erika with surprise.

"Oh Tatsuya, who is this one?" asked Leon as he pointed Erika.

"Eh, how rude of you to point your finger at a girl, it's not wonder that you will never be popular with the woman." was Erika reply.

"What did you say?!"

As the dispute continues Tatsuya could only wonder if meeting his new friends was good or back luck. Soon many of the students were looking at the free show including a black haired one. But soon the show ended when a sensei got into the class, which was strange because there wasn´t supposed to be one for this class, for Tatsuya the way that that sensei looked at him made him have a strange feeling that something is about to happen.

"Hello every one. My name is Ono Haruka and I am the school doctor, I know that some of you may be surprised by my presence but I am here to give you a great news. The First school had managed to get the assistance of a number of teachers that specialize in thaumaturgy."

With this news many of the students become very excited. Because in the recent history of thaumaturgy the main problem that the students had to face is the lack of qualified teachers which as a consequence the classes of thaumaturgy had become self-study classes where the students relied of the texts, manuals and information released by AvalonTech to advance their magic.

"But you must know that because they have other responsibilities they can only be with us for half a year, so I suggest that you take advantage of this unique chance that you have been given. They should be arriving here the next week, so I suggest that use your time to touch up on your bases." after Haruka-sensei gave that announcement she left the class room, leaving the students to assimilate the news.

It was lunch time already and the students still keep talking about this piece of news. It is in the school dining area that we found Tatsuya and his friends talking about this.

"Can you believe it? We are going to have real teachers!" gushed an exited Erika.

"I joined this school because like Tatsuya-kun I want to become a thaumaturgy researcher and this will be of great help to accomplish my dream." added Mitzuki.

"That makes sense." answered Tatsuya.

"I wonder if I could do that kind of work." said Leon.

"For someone like you it will be impossible." replied Erika snidely.

"What did you just say!?"

But before they could continue a new voice interrupted them.

"Hello Tatsuya-san." when those present turned to see they saw the form of Miyuki standing next to their table.

"Ah Miyuki-san, how had you been?" greeted Erika, as she moved into the table. "There is some room here is you want to join us."

"Thanks Erika-san."

"Who is she?" asked Leon.

"Shiba Miyuki, the first course representative of this year." Said Tatsuya, he had detected her presence the moment she entered the dining area, keeping his guard up when possible.

But before Miyuki could take a seat someone stopped her.

"Shiba-san." said a boy that was leading a group of first course students. "We should lunch together so we can know each other better."

To Miyuki this interruption was something that she didn't expect or desire. Ever since she learned that her brother was also coming to this school she had played many scenarios about their meeting, hoping that they could have a friendship even if her mom only accepted him as a new servant. Besides she still need to deliver the message from her mother.

"Ah Morizaki, I was hoping that I could had lunch here." said Mikuyi hoping that the message would be received and she could have some time with her brother. Unfortunately her words have another result that was unwelcome.

"That is no problem." said Morizaki turning his eyes to Tatsuya and his friends. "Could you second course students leave this table, we would like to enjoy our lunch here."

"What did you say?!" demanded a mad Erika

"Yeah, we came here first." supported Leon.

"Yet you still need to know your place support-kun." replied Morizaki snidely as he turned to Tatsuya. "I hope that just because you gave part of the welcome speech realize that you are nothing special, now support-kun, leave the table."

To everyone surprise Tatsuya just opened his lunch box and proceeded to eat.

"Didn´t you hear me?!" shouted a mad Morizaki.

"Yes I did and I don't care, you can have this table after we are done." and with that said he continued to his lunch, when Erika. Mitzuki and Leon saw this they also proceed to start eating their lunch not before sending an amused smile to the first course students.

This made Morizaki face turn red, how those weeds dare refuse his orders and make him look bad in front of Miyuki. Losing his temper he drew his CAD and pointed it at Tatsuya's head, suddenly everyone in the dining area was silent and paying attention, Leon and Erika stood up and were ready to act, but Tatsuya just rose his hand to stop them and when they did Tatsuya just kept eating like nothing is happening.

"Don´t you dare to ignore me you weed."

"Morizaki-kun please stop." tried to reason Miyuki.

"These weeds need to learn a lesson I am the one who will teach them!"

"You are not very smart aren't you?" asked Tatsuya lightly as he pointed with his chopsticks to a security camera in the wall. "Did you realize that by drawing your CAD here you had committed a serious offence in accordance to rules of the school?"

"Don´t you dare to look down in me!"

"That is enough!" shouted a woman voice, those present turned to see the leader of the disciplinary committee Watanabe Mari enter the dining area.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mari.

Before any in the first course students could come to an excuse, Tatsuya put one more nail in Morizaki's coffin.

"He tried to use force to make us leave this table that we were using first and when we refused he said and I repeat ' _These weeds need to learn a lesson I am the one who will teach them._ '" After he said that he finished his lunch as if nothing had happened.

"Is that true?" asked Mari.

"You can see the record from the security camera if you want to confirm that disciplinary leader-san, I would like to see how committed you are in dealing with this kind of situations." To Mari the message was clear " _Do not screw this up_." Even if that was her intention in the first place the fact that he had highlighted that; made her realize that consequence could happen if not, either to the school or the idiot that started the problem in the first place she didn't know, but with the support of his family she didn´t want to know.

"Ok the show's over everyone go back to your business." then she turned to Morizaki, "You need to come with me." and with that the two of them leave the place not before Morizaki sent a final hateful look at Tatsuya.

The students that were with Morizaki, send their own glare to the thaumaturgy students before they also left. Miyuki that had witnessed all this give a small bow as an apology and also left the place.

"Well that was interesting." remarked Erika.

"Are you ok Tatsuya-kun?" asked Mitzuki worriedly.

"Yea, it was not a big deal."

"You sure know how to deal with this kind of things." commented Leon.

"It is no secret that people like him are cowards that try to intimidate others to hide what they truly are and if he would try to continue this I would have to take action." when he said this he raised his hand a little over the table to show his own magic tool before making it disappear into his Conceptual Storage Device (CSD) that he had in his bracelet.

The CSD represent one of the three magic that only the thaumaturgy students could use, to the disappointment of the modern magic students. The CSD also named pocket dimension works as a storage place where the thaumaturgy user could store anything from their books to their magic tools that were the counterparts of the modern magic CAD. They look like crystals that can be placed in rings, bracelets, necklaces etc. and the color of the crystal can be of the owner choice.

The second unique magic for the thaumaturgy students is the unique form of reinforcement that strengthened not only the object but also increase the concept of the object, because while the modern magic student also have their own type of reinforcement they could only strengthen an object or their own bodies. But the reinforcement used by the thaumaturgy students goes beyond that by reinforcing the concept of the objects or people, to make objects that goes beyond their design like making bikes runs faster or swords becoming sharper.

And the final is projection; the skill to create things that they had previously used structural analyze on and while many would have said that skill was useless because the objects created with this power were fragile and didn´t last, the fact that this magic was new and in development was something that no one could ignore and the fact that they could create an object from the thin air was something unique.

"It was something that needed to be done." answered Tatsuya. The truth behind this event was something that Tatsuya couldn't share with his new friends. With Miyuki there he couldn't show any sign of weakness or fear, especially now that his life in on the line.

"Besides I had two big sisters that would kick my ass if I let someone like him do as he pleases." this comment made those present laugh. With the incident over they returned to their class where the students were still excited about the idea of real teachers in thaumaturgy.

* * *

It was after class that Tatsuya headed to the student council room, after knocking the door he could hear a voice that he identified as Mayumi said to come in.

After he got in he could see that the president was not alone, with her was his sister Miyuki, the member of the disciplinary committee, and two more that he didn´t recognize.

"Hello there Tatsuya-kun." said Mayumi in friendly tone while Miyuki just nodded her head a little, obviously affected for the earlier events.

"Hello president."

"Don't be like that Tatsuya-kun, you can call me Mayumi if you want."

"If that is what you want Mayumi-senpai."

"No, no just Mayumi."

"Ok Mayumi."

"See? It doesn't hurt to say my name." said Mayumi playfully. What the others didn´t know was this game served a purpose, since she got news about the incident during lunch break and saw what happened in the security recording she had been curious about him, the way that he dealt with the situation was something different, the way that he remained calm when that first course student put a CAD to his head was something special, because he had only see that kind of calm in the face of danger in some members of her clan that had combat experience.

"Let me introduce the other member of student council." as she pointed the girl next to her.

"Next to me is the treasurer, Suzune Ichihara also known as Rin-chan."

"You are the only one that calls me that."

"You already know who is next to her, the leader of the disciplinary committee Watanabe Mari." the short haired girl just nodded her head.

"Next to her is the secretary Azusa Nakajo aka A-chan."

"Please don´t use that name with the first year students president."

"You already know the first course representative Shiba Miyuki." Miyuki nodded her head with a small blush.

"At this moment the vice-president Hanzo couldn´t be here but we are the entire student council."

"But I am something else." added Mari that later turn to Tatsuya. "By the way Tatsuya-san, about this afternoon incident, while I admit that you had the right I believe that the situation could be managed in a different way."

"I know that it could be but I needed to send a message."

"A message?" asked Miyuki for the first time.

"If I had ceded to that guy, all the first course student will see that as a sign that they could keep trampling on the thaumaturgy students as much they want, and that is something that I will not allow, I am sure that by now many of that guy's friends are making plans to try to put me down but I will face them no matter what because it is time for the things to change in this school. For that reason I need to know what is your position regarding this incident."

This little speech had different reactions in the girls presents in the room. While Suzune and Azusa could understand and support his situation. Mari admired the determination that she could feel from him. But the last two were the most moved by this were the president Mayumi and Miyuki.

" _He could be the one that I had been waiting, the one that will help me to change how things work in this school_." thought Mayumi with a small smile.

" _This is the type of person that my brother is, even if he don´t have any magical talent he is something special_." admired Miyuki.

"I admire your determination but you know that it will be a hard path for you." added Mari. "About Morizaki, because this incident he lost his nomination to be part of the disciplinary committee and will be on probation for the next three months."

"Well I believe that now it is time to move on to the reason of this meeting." announced Mayumi. "As you know there is a tradition to invite the representative of the freshmen students to join the student council that is why I would like to invite the both of you to be part of this year's student council."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting didn´t go on much after that. After Miyuki and he accepted their positions the meeting was over. Today had been longer that he expected and he knew that the worst part wasn´t over when he saw how Honami was waiting at the entrance and he felt Miyuki's presence coming from behind him. Because it was some time after the end of the school day there was no one around.

"Hello Tatsuya-kun."

"Honami-san." responded Tatsuya while keeping his guard up, something that Honami noticed.

"Finally we will had the time talk Oniisan, I had been looking to this chance since yesterday, now we have so much to catch up, but we can start in the car, mother also wanted to see you and asked me to tell you to come with us, I am sure that she also want to know about what you had been doing all this years." said a happy Miyuki. She had been waiting for this moment since yesterday with great anticipation, for some reason she felt great curiosity about her brother, she knew that her mother didn't approve the use of that word but at the same time she couldn´t help it, it was like some kind of attraction that made her want to be closer to him, to know all about him.

But to her surprise he saw how her brother search for something in his pocked, from it he took out a small blue crystal that he drop to the floor, soon an energy field come from that crystal that surprise her and her companion.

"A bounded field, we are now invisible to the outside and they can´t hear us either, if someone comes in this direction they will feel the desire to go the other way." explained Tatsuya

"Hm, so that woman believes that I will do what she said after all this years, **what did she want? A new servant or maybe finish the job that her lackeys couldn´t years ago?"** responded Tatsuya in a dark tone that surprised both women. **"Tell that woman that the times where I took orders from her or any of your clan is over, if she wants to tell me something she has to come herself but if she send another one of her hitmen after me like the last time I will finish them myself."**

 **"Onii-sama!"** exclaimed Miyuki

"Tatsuya-san, please think about what are you saying, you cannot defy Miya-sama's order, this is not what neither she or Kogoro-dono will want from you." said Honami to try to reason with Tatsuya, but at the mention of his grandfather figure it had the opposite effect.

"What Kogoro-jiji wants don´t matter anymore he is dead!"

 **"Kogoro-dono is dead?!** " exclaimed a shocked Honami while Miyuki reacted in the same way but remain in silence with her hands over her mouth.

"So you are going to play ignorance?"

"Please Onii-sama you must listen to me, mother will never order anything against you, I know that she does not show it but I know that she really love you!" Miyuki said hoping that her words reach the brother that she hadn´t see in ten years.

 **"Love you said? Is it that same love that she sent her personal butler with two guardians to kill me, was for it same love that she also sent a member of the main house to make sure that I was dead because my life was an insult to her!?"**

 **"Aoki did what?!"** questioned a mad Miyuki. She never liked that man and now that she knows what he did to her brother she will get her answers from him.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Honami.

"Kogoro-jiji killed two guardians to give me the chance to escape before he died. I was only ten years old but I will never forget that night, now go and tell that woman that her son died all those years ago and that she must leave me alone."

After he said that he started to walk, even when he reach the limits of the bounded field that he created it disappeared as soon as Tatsuya touched it. Leaving behind the shocked girls.

"Honami-san, what happened?"

"I do not know but I promise you that we will find out the truth."

With that the two of them hurried up to the car that was waiting for them and headed home, they need to inform Miya about this. But before they left Miyuki turns to see the figure of her brother getting away, then a second later in the blink of an eye walking next to her brother was the figure of a violet haired girl, " _Where did she come from?_ " Never mind, she need to see her mother as soon as possible. With that she got into the car and left with Honami driving as fast as she can, this is something that required Miya's immediate attention.

With Tatsuya.

He had just left his former sister and her guardian, and was walking at fast pace. To be honest he was surprised that this didn´t end in violence but he was fine with that, today had been tiring as it was and he didn´t want to add another complication.

"So that was your sister." noted a voice from his left that Tatsuya knew too well.

"How long you had been there Sakura-nee?" asked Tatsuya as he saw how the form of Sakura materialized from blue sparks. Spiritual form, a stealth magic that only Rin, Sakura, Illya and Shirou can use that surpass even those who are born with the specialization. " _How do they do that?_ " thought Tatsuya, not for the first time.

"Yes she was." answered Tatsuya as he looked at her. "How long you had been there?"

"I was worried that the Yotsuba might had try something and I volunteered to see that nothing happens today, by the way it was a good showing that you gave in the dining area and I agree with you, if you allow that bully to do what he wants nothing will change."

This impressed Tatsuya. " _She had been there the all this time? Even in the student council room? Damn I never noticed her presence._ "

"Your sister looks like a nice girl."

"Don´t know, we never been close as kids and if she is acting under her mother orders I am not sure if she is showing me her true colors."

"You know that you have our full support and that we will help you with all our power no matter what so let me give you this small piece of advice, do not judge a person for their parents sins." with that said the two of them keep their walk in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **While this was happening deep inside the territory of the Great Asian Alliance.**

We see a jeep moving in an old road, inside this jeep there was a military officer. He didn't look to happy as he was reading a report while he was been lead to his destination, an old temple deep inside the mountains. After a few hours he arrive to see a group of man that looked like old monks that they see in the movies with some soldiers and officials.

"Ah Captain Chen, it is great that you had finally be able to join us on this great day." said the leader of the monks as he got closer.

"Head-master, I trust that all this do not end been a completely waste of time and resources."

"You had my word Mister Chen that this will change the balance of power in the world and will made the GAA unstoppable."

"While it is true that we prefer ancient magic over modern ones, but there is something about this ritual that gives me a bad feeling, like if we are playing with powers beyond our understanding."

"I ensure you Captain Chen that soon all our enemies will be destroyed and we will be the rulers of the world."

"And a cup will do that for us?" asked the captain skeptically.

"A cup? No my dear captain, what will give us the power beyond the imagination will be a **GRAIL!** "


	8. Unlimited Rettousei 08

**MARRY CHRISTMASS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I want to thanks Paxloria for been the Beta of this chapter and the ideas that she provide to complete it.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

" _Ahh, it sure feels great_ ," thought Rin in her sleep.

Last night when everyone was going to their room to spend the night she waited for Shirou outside his room.

"Rin, is there something that you need?" Asked Shirou on a cordial way, hoping that it have nothing to do with the payback that he had feared ever since this morning.

"Follow me," she said in a commanding tone, confirming that she hadn´t forgotten what happened that morning.

Resigned to his fate, Shirou followed Rin to her room. Upon arriving, they kept walking until they were next to Rin king sized bed.

"Get in," ordered Rin.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, get in," said Rin with a predatory smile.

"But why?!"

"Shirou, in the last two days Sakura and Illya have manage to get into your bed and sleep with you all the night without your ever realizing that they were there. So tell me, Shirou, how is that possible?" asked Rin with the same scary smile.

"Rin, you know that even if we have the best magic resistance against this worlds magic, we are still vulnerable against each other's magic." Shirou pleaded, hoping that that will make Rin to reconsider.

"Exactly, that is why you need to take precautions."

"Precautions? What does that have to do with me getting into your bed?"

"I am glad that you ask; with this you will be sleeping on a place where Illya and Sakura will not find you, and with me here you will have a new line of defense," added Rin as she raised her hand and began to caress his cheek.

"But I do not believe that that is enough reason for me to sleep here!" said Shirou as the desire to sleep began to win over him.

"Just trust me on this one, besides now is too late to resist anyway," added Rin as she removed her hand, and in that moment Shirou fell over onto her bed, completely sleep. "Shirou, Shirou, Shirou... You just said it yourself, we can resist this world's magic, but we cannot resist each other's magic." Finished Rin as she moved accommodate him on her bed. Then she lay down next to him and covered them both with a blanket.

Before she also fell asleep, she give a small smile, like the one made by a kid that had done a prank and got away with it.

That was the last night and she had to agree with those two, Shirou is very cozy to sleep with. In fact, it was the best night sleep that she'd ever had. She may have to do it again. After all, she need to make sure that those two will not do something strange with Shirou; of course, this had nothing to do about how good it felt to sleep with him, or her being jealous. This was just to prevent Illya and Sakura from doing something and nothing more.

Rin was feeling great, until the light hitting her face indicated it was morning and they needed to get up. She didn't want to move from her place where she was using part of Shirou's chest as pillow. After a few moments of internal debate, Rin finally manage to gather the strength to get out of her bed, no matter how good it felt. But at that moment she felt something at her back that stopped her, and when she tried to get up again it stopped her again.

When Rin opened her eyes she could see a white-silver head resting on the other side of Shirou and also using part of Shirou chest as a pillow. As both her vision and her sleepy mind cleared, she was finally able to identify the owner.

"ILLYA!" Exclaimed Rin, only to realize that there was still some resistance behind her holding her in place. Before she could turn around, she heard Sakura's voice.

"It is morning already?"

"Sakura!"

"Good morning"

"What are you doing here? More importantly, how do you get in here?!" demanded Rin.

"In the same way we got into Shirou´s room, we came in here," was Illya's replay as the three woman sat up on the bed while Shirou still remained a sleeping victim of Rin's spell.

"Enough! This game of yours is getting out of hand," said Rin in a severe tone.

"Game? This is not a game Rin nee-san," said Sakura. This drew Rin's attention; Sakura only called her nee-san when there was something serious to talk about.

"I had come to accept it," said Sakura

"Accept what?" asked Illya, even she didn't know what Sakura's intended on saying, but she didn't argue about it when they both seemed to be on the same side of this discussion and she get to sleep with her beloved Shirou.

"Life and happiness," said Sakura. "Ever since we arrive here, I had the feeling that this was just a dream, an illusion and that someday all of this will be over and I will be back to that hell hole that was the Matou' mansion; I know that I told you this before. That is why I had been training so hard, to prove myself that I am not the same person that I was on the other world and I did it. I prove to myself that that nightmare was in the past, but I still had some problems accepting something else: that I have the right to be happy in this world, that I am not tainted with darkness and dirt."

"Sakura," said in low voice Rin.

"That is why I decided to not lose more time. That I will not see the happiness of others from the distances, taking scraps from the happy moments of others, that I will live my life the way I wanted with my loved ones next to me and living each moment to the fullest." Seeing that she had the other two woman full attention she continued.

"I am in love with Shirou. God, I love him more than my own life and I know that the both of you feel the same way I do." Seeing the blush on their face as a confirmation she continued. "So far all that we have been doing is dancing around this topic, never admitting our true feelings, living half-lives. But I want more. I want to be happy, and I know that you also want that to."

"But Shirou-ni…" started Illya.

"Is only one and we are three? That he will never choose one of us because he is afraid of hurt the other two?" Sakura finished the sentence for her.

With those worlds she saw how the others girls had come to the same conclusion as herself.

"That is why I will remove that option from this situation."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rin. For her be talking about a situation that Rin had been afraid to face was something strange, especially because it was Sakura.

"What I mean is that I wouldn't mind to sharing Shirou if it is with both of you." Said Sakura with a serious face.

"Are you joking?" Asked a blushing Illya.

"We just got a second chance at life, and while we have made good use of that on the parts of our lives related to magic and helping to change the world, we have been ignoring our personal lives, our love lives, and I am done with waiting for something to happen."

"But what will our parents say? There are rules about this sort of thing and -" started Rin, but was cut off mid-sentence by Sakura.

"Our parents may be in shock, but I am sure that they will support any choice that makes us happy, and as for what about what the rest of the world could say? We are magicians on a world where the magic is public knowledge, yet the world keeps asking us to make things that challenge all common sense. However, we are still people that just want to be happy with our loved ones, we are not be hurting anyone, so they have no reason to stop us. Also, you know how the master clans choose their spouses by genetic's rather than for love, how some of them agree that the stronger members of their clans can have mistresses as a necessity to increase their numbers and powers? That is an open secret, but I will never agree to see any of you or myself treated as mistresses. We are adult woman that agree to be together with the man that we love in the open, and I want you to know that I am proud of this decision and I am willing to face the entire world to support it. The question is: are you?" Finished Sakura as she looks closely at Illya and Rin, who were looking for an answer deep inside themselves. When she saw the smile on both of their faces she knew what their answer would be.

Leaning over close to the still sleeping Shirou, she cuped his face in her hands and said:

"I Ito Sakura swear that I will love my beloved Shirou for the rest of my life, that I will stand next to him, that it is my intention to form a family with him and my sisters Rin and Illya. That I will love any children that they could have with Shirou as my own and that I will face anyone that try to hurt anyone of our family," as she finished she place a small kiss full of love on Shirou lips. Then she turned the other two women present to see their reaction.

The next to move was Illya **.**

"I under the name of Illyasviel von Einzbern swear that in this life and the next one I will love Shirou with all my soul, that my deepest desire is to form a family with him, that I consider Sakura and Rin as my real sisters and that I will love any child thatthey could had with him as they were my own, and that I will use my full power to protect our family against anyone that wants to hurts us." With that said, just like Sakura, Illya came close to Shirou's face and placed a kiss filled with all the love that she could muster upon his sleeping lips **.**

Seeing the scene before her, Rin could only nod her head, smiling as she thought, " _I guess this is also happiness_ ".

"I, Ito Rin, like my sisters before me, swear that I will form a family with the man that I love, that I will not hide my feelings anymore, that I will see any child that they and I would have with Shirou like the greatest treasure of our lives. That I will defend this new family with all my power not matter who is the enemy maybe." And with that, just like her sisters before her, she sealed the oath with a kiss.

"Well now, all that is left to do is tell this lovely idiot that he now has the three more beautiful girls on this planet as his wives," said Rin.

"I have an idea about that," said Sakura.

"Whatever we are going to do we need to decide it later, otherwise Shirou won´t have time to make us breakfast," added Illya.

With that said, Rin released the spell that had kept Shirou asleep.

When Shirou woke up and realized that he was surrounded by the girls, he began to sweat, waiting for the worst to happen. But this time he could sense something different, they had a different atmosphere around them. To be honest, he didn't know if that was something good or bad for him, but he decided that discretion was the better part of valor and remained on silent.

"Come on Shirou, it is morning already and we are dying for one of your special meals," said Rin.

With that the three girls left the room, leaving a confuse Shirou wondering what had just happened.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

For Tatsuya the fact that Shirou's room was quiet all the night and nothing happened this morning send him some chills, because he didn´t know if that is a sign of good or bad luck.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Heading toward his class room the routine of the day was pretty much the same as yesterday, with the student still excited about the news of true teachers and doing their best to study so they can start with the real class as soon as they arrive. He was having a small chat with his new friends when Erika asked a question that he wasn't expecting.

"Hey Tatsuya" called Erika from his site, "There is something that I wanted to ask you since yesterday."

"Sure, what it is Erika-san?"

"By any chance do you know Emiya Shirou," asked Erika with stars on her eyes.

Feeling that something is about to happen he said, "Yes I do, in fact I call him big brother. Why do you want to know?"

"Really? That is great, you have to get me his autograph. I have been a great fan of his since the last tournaments," said an excited Erika.

Tatsuya knew what had Erika so excited. About three years ago Shirou came to the decision that he wanted to participate in the more important tournaments of Kendo and fencing based magic.

The reason behind that decision was that 4 years ago the champion of the magic kendo tournament said that this type of competition was for real magicians and those magic circuit users had nothing to do there.

In reply, Shirou signed up in the next tournament and he did it saying openly that he was a magic circuit user and a thaumaturgy magus.

As expected, many of the participants made fun of him and underestimated his ability; however, after a few rounds, that ended when he defeated all his opponents with great ease using speed and technique based thaumaturgy, never once getting hit from any of his opponents.

When the finals came, and Shirou faced the last year champion, the fight ended on under a minute with Shirou as the obvious winner. When his opponent got up and realize his defeat, in an angry outburst he cast the Sonic blade magic and charged against Shirou, who had turned his back to leave the arena.

The audience shouted to warn Shirou about the danger, but Shirou remained still until his enemy was just a couple meters away. Then, turning at great speed while throwing a blow with his shinai, released a wave of mana that hit the idiot and sent him flying. The fool landed few landed a few meters away, unconscious, leaving an amazed audience. Later on in the award ceremony, Shirou said to the people gathered there that for the next three years he will participate in any magic tournament related to combat as a way to show the thaumaturgy users that they are not weak and can be as strong as their own effort makes them.

That is why, for the next three years, each time there was a big magic tournament of Kendo or fencing, Shirou would participate, winning each competition and never once getting hit by any of his opponents; which made him a type of legend.

But just as he had said, after three years he retired from the competitions.

"So you are Shirou-nii's fan?"

"More than be a fan, I have to say that I am thankful to him" answer Erika

"Thankful?"

"Yeah, you see my big brother, Naotsugu, fell for a bad woman and began to neglect his way of the sword, but then when he faced Shirou-sama in a tournament two years ago and lost in under ten seconds, that hurt his pride as a warrior and he focused on his training again. When he faced Shirou-sama again the following year, their fight lasted almost a minute, but my brother was happy with his progress. Even though he is still with that bad woman, he kept training saying that the next time he face Shirou-sama he will be the winner."

"Does that mean that you are also good with the sword Tatsuya-kun," asked Mitzuki.

"While I do train with Shirou-nii I am nowhere close to his level with the sword, in fact I am better with the middle to long range attacks."

"Really? Well each person has their own talents and, by the way, did you know that almost all the swordsman on the country have a picture of your brother as their target to beat?" added Erika.

After that the rest of the day continued the same, at lunch time he believed that his sister would come to see him again, but that didn´t happen and he was unsure if that is a good or a bad sign.

When the classes were over Tatsuya headed to the student council room. After he got in he could see that that his sister and all the others were presents, including the guy that had been with the president on the first day after the welcome ceremony, but this time he looked even more upset than before when he turned to see Tatsuya enter the room.

"I don't agree with this decision," said the guy.

"Hanzo-kun, that decision is over, Tatsuya-kun has the right to be here by his own merit," answered student council president Mayumi.

"Merit? You mean because of the test result, or it is because of his family connections? The school has always been at the top of the magical educational system because we only allow the best to be in leadership positions. That is why I will never agree with allowing in a second course student just because he is book smart and his family has connections."

"Hanzo-sempai I believe that that was uncalled for, because I believe that the magic had nothing to do with the value of a person," said Miyuki.

This surprised Tatsuya because he hadn´t expected his former sister to say something in his favor.

"Shiba-san, you must have a great sympathy for the others, but for the greater good of the majority it is necessary to face the reality: people like him, who depend on family connections, do not have what is necessary to be a member on this council. This is especially true because he comes from a weak bloodline for magic."

Before anyone could said anything about what Hanzo had just said, the attention of all present went to Tatsuya as he walked over to where Hanzo was.

"Vice president Hattori would you like to have a simulated battle with me?" asked Tatsuya, surprising them all.

"What did you say," asked Hanzo as his face showed his annoyance at Tatsuya words.

"I do not care about what opinions you have about me, but the fact that you keep bring my family into this discussion is something that I do not like, so if you have any doubts about my capabilities I believe that a battle will clarify them."

"How arrogant, fine I will show you your place and you can understand that you do not belong here," with that said they all left and went to where the practice rooms were.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

While they were walking to the place for the match, Miyuki was having some internal conflicts about all the information that she had learned about her brother on the last 24 hours.

 **~Flashback~**

Honami drove Miyuki back to their home as fast as she could. They needed to talk with Miyuki's mother as soon as possible. They found her mother waiting for them on the living room while she was reading a book.

"Ara, Miyuki-chan I didn´t expect you to come so fast, by the way where is your brother?" asked Miya, using her years of practice to hide the anxiety she was feeling at moment.

"Oka-sama, something happened and he couldn´t come, in fact he didn´t want to come with us."

"Really?, that is a shame I was hoping that Kogoro would tech him some manners, but it looks that he is in his rebel stage." said Miya, but the truth was that she already an idea about why her son didn't want to see her. Her dry throat and the strain in her heart were because she believed that her son hated her. But her positions as a Yotsuba didn´t allow her to show her emotions. "I will have to complain to Kogoro-san about that and call Tatsuya's attention for this."

"Miya-sama, there something that you need to know," said Honami in a tone that told Miya that whatever she was about to learn she would not like it at all.

Honami started to recall all that happened when she and Miyuki met with Tatsuya after class and invited him to come with them. As the tale advance the emotions that Miya was experiencing were something that he had never felt on this scale before, anger, fear, helplessness, hatred all of them under the calm mask of the perfect Yotsuba Miya.

"Is it true Oka-sama, did you send someone after Tatsuya-oni-san's life?"

"I can assure you that if something happened it was not my doing, however this information is quiet disturbing."

"By the way where is Aoki? I believe that he needs to answer some questions," said Honami.

"Early in the morning he was called away by the main house in relation with an old mission that he was part many years ago as an advisor, he should be out of range for a couple days, they even offered to send a replacement for those days, but I told them that we could manage for a couple of days on our own."

"How convenience that it just happened on this moment," said a sarcastic Honami, truth be told she never liked that man.

"Indeed, but that does not change the fact that we need to find out the truth about what happened," said Miya with a serious face. "Honami, call yours contacts with the Guardians, just the people you trust, ask them if two of them died about seven years ago and on what mission, and who gave the order. Also send a team to Kogoro-san's home; we need to confirm what Tatsuya-san said. Finally I want you to tell them to gather all the information that they can about the Emiya family, one way or another they are involved and I need to know their roll in all this."

Miya took a deep breath, then turned to Miyuki, "Until we have all the information I want you to keep your distance with him, but also try to learn as much as you can about his skills, and Miyuki this weekend we will pay a visit to your aunt, if something is happening in the main house that is where we will find our answers."

"As you say, Oka-sama."

 **~Flashback ended~**

Miyuki was forced back to the present when they arrive at their destination and the practice room door was opened. They went inside and, while she was hoping that her brother didn't get hurt, for some reason, something inside her kept saying that he brother will be fine, that he will win; at least that is what she hoped for.

"I will explain the rules of this match," said Mari, "the use of deadly spells are forbidden as well any one that can made permanent damage, you are not allowed the use of weapons or physical attacks, the match will end when one of the participants can no longer continue or the referee determine that he cannot keep fighting. I will use all my force against anyone that breaks the rules, is that clear? Now let's begin."

Tatsuya proceed to activate his CSD that revealed a magic tool with the shape of a pistol.

While this was happening Hanzo was thinking about his strategy. "On the battle between magicians the one that hits first wins, all I need to do is use a low level attack that will leave him defeated and unconscious that will teach him his place."

"Ok you can start the fight on my mark, ready GO!"

Hanzo intended to end this pointless battle with a single attack, but before he could use it his target just disappears from before his eyes. He didn't even have the chance to look around for him when something hit him on his back and them a pain like he had never feel before invade his body. It was so intense that he fell to the ground; he could neither speak nor cry, or do anything else to express the agonizing pain.

"It it is over, the winner Emiya Tatsuya," he heard Mari say, ending the match.

But for some reason he still could not move and the level of pain stayed the same. That was when he heard the person that behind him walk towards his position, he couldn't see it, but Tatsuya raised his left hand and pointed his CAD at the fallen man's head.

"Oi Tatsuya what are you doing?" asked Mari as she got ready to interfere.

" **BAM** , you are dead Vice president Hattori" said Tatsuya. While to the others watching the scene Tatsuya didn't do anything, just said those words, for a frightening moment those present believed that they would see a tragedy, thankfully that didn't happen, but what Tatsuya said next surprised them.

"You do not have to worry Hattori-sempi, the effects of this spell will disappear in a few minutes, but now that you are in that condition I want to tell you something that may be able to save your life on the future. While it is true that under normal circumstances the modern magic is faster than thaumaturgy, that is because the mana is denser than the Psion particles and while that makes it slower and harder to learn how to use, on different spells that can also make the effect stronger than the modern magic. Also, you ignored the fact that no matter how hard a skill is to learn or the time that a person needs to use it, if that person kept practicing, placing all of his efforts and hard work into to mastering that skill, they will eventually be able to reduce the activation time while performing the skill at higher levels."

If Tatsuya was the type to smirk, he would have done it now. However, the emotionless expression he kept on his face and the coldness in his voice, gave those present a sense of frightening professionalism.

"By the way the name of the spell is Gandr, and it works as a curse that reduces your health. However, over time we have improved on this spell, or did you also fail by believing that only modern magic can improve over time? This version caused the feeling of paresis in your nerve system, while making you feel a lot of pain. It can last for a few moments or up to several hours depending on the user, you do not have to worry, as I told you, the effects will only last a few more minutes, but I want you to feel this pain and remember what happens when you underestimate your enemy based only on paper information, because you may be one of the best competitors that this school has, but you are a low class warrior on my book. Remember, in a real battle there are no second chances."

With that said Tatsuya was about to leave when Mari called out to him.

"Wait Tatsuya, did you prepare an acceleration spell ready before the begin of the match?"

"No, that would be against the rules, I only active my magic circuits inside my body on the moment that you give the signal"

"But I believed that thaumaturgy magic needs lot of time to be used" asked Suzune.

"That would be true if the user was projecting his power outside his body but because I activate the magic circuits inside my body the time of activation is much faster than any other spell included in modern magic." said Tatsuya.

"But that magic Gandr that you used was a projection isn't it? I believed that thaumaturgy users prefer magic tool like swords, spears, and even bows. This is the first time that I've seen a magic tool with the shape of a gun," continued Suzune.

"The thaumaturgy may have its origins in the ancient magic, but my big sister said that if we do not improve with the times we are sentenced to fail, that is why we must keep trying to improve our magic every day." answered Tatsuya. Not noticing the pain in Miyuki eyes when he said big sister.

"Excuse me, but isn´t that magic tool a CALIBUR series?" asked an exited Azusa.

"CALIBUR as the special edition CAD and Magic tools made the seats of Avalon themselves?" asked Mayumi.

"That right, the seats of Avalon, five magic researchers that have created a complete revolution in the world of magic and society by changing the role of magicians in society, both for users of modern magic and thaumaturgy, by opening jobs that release them from the fate of being human weapons by opening the secrets of thaumaturgy and the loop cast system. Their names and profiles are being kept as the deepest of the secrets," said an even more exited Azusa.

"If you take in consideration that he is an Emiya it is only logical that he would have one," commented Mayumi. "By the way Tatsuya-kun, don´t you think that you exaggerated a bit with Hanzo-kun?"

"Presi-" Tatsuya stopped when he saw the expression on Mayumi's face, before he started over again, "Mayumi-san as you know that thaumaturgy, while having its base in the ancient magic, has only been release to the public a few years ago, yet it has advanced more in the last 5 years than the modern magic system in the last 50. So tell me what will happen to Hattori if, two years from now, he keeps this attitude and takes a challenge from a thaumaturgy user to open combat with no rules? This pain will leave in a moment, but this lesson can save his live on the future."

"So you are a good guy deep down," said Mayumi.

"No, no really I just prefer to take a direct approach."

With that business done, and after making sure that Hanzo was fine, they all decided they were done for the day and left.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was night time at the Emiya mansion when Shirou headed back to his room after taking a bath. Tonight his parents and Aoi-san where at a charity event in Hokkaido and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow, that left him with Tatsuya, Leysritte, Sella and finally with the girls. For some reason they had been behaving in a strange way in the last few days and he didn´t know what to do. They were the most important part of his life; one that he'd almost thought had been lost, just to be given a new chance in life, a chance that he has sworn that he will not waste.

Entering his room, he couldn't help but wonder if that was enough for them? How long until something happened and things changed between them? He didn´t know the answer and that scared him.

A sudden knock on his door startled him.

"Who it is?"

"It is us, there is something important that we need to talk about and it can't wait," said Rin.

"Ok, the door is open," and with that invitation the three girls got in all of them wearing nightgowns. Shirou then saw Sakura, who was the last to enter, placed a boundary field toseal the room.

"We need to talk about what's been happening in the last days" said Illya.

"It was not my intention to offend you; I do not even know what happened," said Shirou, afraid that they may have come to take some kind of revenge.

"It is ok, we are not mad about that," said Rin, which surprise Shirou a lot.

"In fact we came to talk about something very important." said Sakura.

"And what is it?"

"The future," said Illya.

"The future?" asked a confuse Shirou.

"To be more specific, our future," continued Rin.

Shirou could see how their faces were getting more redder and that made him wonder what it all this was about. He could see that it would be Sakura who would be the first to give him an answer.

"What I am about to tell you is the truth that exists on our souls." Taking a deep breath, while gathering all her will power, Sakura said, "I love you from the deepest part of my heart." It was said with great conviction, shocking Shirou.

"She is not the only one, I also love you," added a red faced Illya. It was one thing to say it as a joke, but now she was serious.

"I know that in my heart you are the love of my life," finished Rin with a blush on her face.

The surprise was evident on Shirou's face. He didn't know what to say. Had he been any other man he would have said that this all had to be a joke that it had finally gone too far and asked them to stop, but he knew that it was not a joke. They were all speaking seriously, showing him their souls, and trying to ignore this fact would hurt them in a way that he could never allow. Yet he still had no idea about what to say.

Fortunately they relieved him of that when Illya began to talk again.

"We know that you are surprised. I know that we still are as well, but that is the truth, all of us are in love with you."

"So far we have been playing games, trying to hide these feelings all this time but that left us with a sense of a emptiness, that something was missing in our lives," said Rin.

"And now we want to feel complete, and the first step is to stop to lying to ourselves," added Sakura.

"But why me," asked Shirou, "you are the more beautiful, intelligent and extraordinary women in this, or any, universe. I am sure that you could find someone better than me."

"Shirou-kun, you see that in us, but you have never noticed how much you mean to us. In our darkest times you were our light of hope, leading us on to a better place, providing us with the strength to keep on going," said Rin.

"You have seen our true selves and still see us with those eyes full of care and love,"said Illya.

"You help us to overcome our past and teach us to like ourselves, but more important is that you have made us better people," added Sakura.

Shirou remain is silent, all this was overwhelming. He knew that they cared for him, but he hadn't known that they'd such a high opinion of him.

"But what we can do? We are four people, what will our parents say?"

"We are tired of living incomplete lives, so it is time to complete that missing part in ourselves," said Illya.

"Also have you forgotten it, we are a single soul split into four bodies," said Sakura as she release her nightgown making fall in the floor, revealing her completely naked body. "Now is the time for our bodies to become one and be complete."

Shirou's face turned red in less than a second and he tried to look away, but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Please do not look away." said Sakura with a blushed. "You have known about my past, yet you never look at me with disgust or pity in your eyes. Even when you touch me I can feel your care. That is why I want you to see me, all of me, and tell me what you think of me."

It took Shirou a few moments to react, but he didn't look away. His eyes roamed over her body, studying the beauty that is Sakura. Seeing how her face was getting redder at each moment Shirou said.

"You are purity, your soul is the most pure that I have seen, because no matter what happened in the past, you kept your soul intact and that is something that none of us were able to do and for that I really admire you, you are also one of the most beautiful women in this or any other world," he said as he stepped in and hugged Sakura with love and tenderness.

For Sakura this was like a dream come true and she couldn't help that tears of happiness escape her eyes. After a few moments she step away still in the nude with a smile on her face, allowing Illya to step in.

Illya hesitated a moment before following Sakura's lead and removing her nightgown, revealing her Aldine beauty to Shirou.

This time Shirou with more confidence began to say. "I see energy, your spirit has grown up so much since the first time we met, as your beauty has also grown I can only feel privileged to be able to see all of you," Illya jumped to hug her Shirou. After what he'd just said she couldn't help the incredible happiness that was invading her soul.

Following Sakura's example, she moved aside, allowing Rin to get closer and take her turn facing Shirou.

Closing her eyes, Rin loosened the ribbon at the neckline of her nightgown, gently pulled at the fabric, letting it slid off her shoulders, down past her hips, and pool on the floor around her feet revealing, for the first time in her life, her nude body to the man that she loved. A moment later she could hear Shirou speak.

"Passion, you have passion in your soul for anything that you set your mind to, both in your work and in your loyalty to your loved ones. I can feel that passion radiating out from a body that looks as if it came out of a dream of perfection."

Following her sisters example, she drew close to him, slowly, as if she feared that this was dream that would end if she moved to fast. Rin hugged him like her life depended on it and murmured a low voiced thank you against his chest.

"I believe that it is time to make this official," said Rin as the step back, allowing Sakura to get close to Shirou again. The three women had talked about this and come to the decision to allow Sakura to be the first one; after all it was thanks to her that they had come to accept how they really felt.

As Sakura was getting close, Shirou couldn´t help but keep admiring her body on all its glory.

"Are you sure about this, once done there will be no turning back?" asked Shirou.

His answer was her kiss full of passion.

"This is what I want, what all of us want and we are willing to face the world for it, so tell me Shirou what about you, what do you want?" She said in a low tone and with a predatory smile.

His reply this was a kiss that held all the love and heat that he had never allowed himself to even think about before this night. Soon events began to escalate when Shirou's night clothes were off, discarded on the floor along with the girls nightgowns.

The fire had started and there was no turning back now. This feeling had become a necessity as strong as their need to air, soon their hands were exploring each other's bodies and there was no part on either of them too holy to be left untouched. Meanwhile, the heated gaze of the only two witnesses to Sakura and Shirou's passion watched with anticipation, longing to join the lover's, but holding themselves back out of respect; for you can only ever have one first time with your true love, so it must be special.

Soon Shirou stumbled and fell back onto his bed with Sakura's form clamping over him as firmly as predator that had finally got her pray. Placing herself over Shirou, making sure that their more intimate parts were aligned just right, she looked deeply into Shirou eyes, craving the intimacy, needing to see him cum in his climatic moment.

In wordless reply, he smiled, his eyes running all over her nude body in clear appreciation, the moment when her long awaited dream would come true.

The meeting of his as once more looked into hers' was all the confirmation she needed, she lowered her body down onto his, sheathing his manly blade into her own welcoming entrance. This moment was the greatest in her life, happiest moment when she will become one with her beloved. For the longest time it was what she had desired, and it was better that anything she had ever dreamed. At Shirou's intimate touch she no longer felt soiled or tainted. She felt cleansed and again, completed and filled now that she had given herself of her own free will to the man she loved, no one was forcing her to do it, and that was what made this moment even more precious.

Soon, however, a new gift of the magic bond they shared would make it presence known. Since the beginning of their time on this new world they had been aware that Enkidu, the heavenly golden chains had linked them together and that they had a set of each other's magic circuits. Besides the power that that granted them, they never thought anything else about it, but that was what it would make this surprise even more memorable.

The reason for this being because, at the same moment when Sakura and Shirou become one the sets of magic circuits that they had of each other reacted to the presence of their original owners sending a wave of energy that travel through their bodies, synchronizing the two together. With each movement, each ecstasy filled moment, the pleasure increased, and with it the energy that they could feel grew. They didn't notice why or when, but soon the brilliant green lines of their magic circuits were visibly glowing, but they didn´t care or slow their thrusts. For Sakura this moment was perfect bliss and nothing could change that. To Shirou the sight of Sakura's beautiful circuit illuminated body dancing against his own, her hips moving in a primitive rhythm above him, against him, her porcelain skin glistening with her exertion, and her eyes shining with bliss, all of it came together to make her look wild and exotic.

For Illya and Rin this was also a unique experience. At the moment that Sakura and Shirou activate their magic circuits the link that they shared with love-making pair through the Enkidu Chains made the girls feel everything that the two writhing lovers were feeling. Each movement, each kiss, each caress that the two on the bed were doing to each other, the watching girls could feel as well.

They didn't know or even care why this was happening, but as soon as their magic circuits activated, the sensations became even more intense. Their legs wobbled and lost strength, making both girls collapse to the floor on their knees as a pleasure is beyond anything they had ever felt pulsed through them.

They never took their eyes off the two lovers, wouldn't have been able to even if they had wanted to. They'd forgotten how to move, how to do anything, but sit there and experience. Plus, watching Sakura and Shirou be together like this, imagining how much better it will feel when it was their turn to make love to Shirou, was an incredible turn-on.

Illya and Rin didn't know how much time had passed since they started, but soon they felt a sensation building inside them, becoming more, becoming bigger. Something was coming; something was coming, cumming, cum-

They saw Sakura's back arc, and then it happened.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

A scream of pleasure was torn from the three girls that would have woken up everyone on the mansion had not they place a boundary field on the room.

The three girls fell. They just lay there, breathing hard, trying to remember how to think. They didn't know what happened, but it was a welcome surprise. They remained as they were for a while, Illya and Rin on the floor, and Sakura still laying a top Shirou, her head using his chest as pillow. They lost all sense of time and didn't know how much had passed before they started to recover.

The first to speak was Sakura.

"Thank you Shirou. I love you."

She kissed him one more time before she moved off him, but because she was still too tired, she remained on the bed and only managed to move aside and lean against him. Shirou was still lost in the moment to do more than wrap his arm around her, holding her close.

Rin was the first to recover. She gathered her strength, stood up, and walked to the bed where she immediately proceeded to lay down next to Shirou, mirroring her sister on the other side of his chest.

When she saw him turn his head and fix eyes upon her she said, in the sensual voice to have possibly ever passed her lips, "Please Shirou, hurry up and make me yours. I- I'm ready."

Even as a beautiful blush colored her cheeks, her eyes held certainty.

No longer having any doubts, Shirou move his body over Rin's. The fact that the always proud Rin was so submissive now only increased his desire.

She spread her legs to give him his better access and when their bodies were ready and they were looking into each other eyes, so they could remember this moment forever, Shirou thrust into her tight wet folds, claiming Rin's body for his own.

Just like with Sakura, the waves of pleasure that Rin felt pulsing through her body made her scream in pleasure until Shirou sealed her lips with his kiss. The sets of magic circuits that Rin and Shirou shared began to synchronize, taking the already great pleasure to new levels, and all present felt the same ecstasy that the lovers on the bed were experiencing.

Time held no meaning. Their entirety of their existence was seemingly encompassed by the pleasure.

Hours felt minutes, minutes felt like hours, but in this moment no one cared.

The four of them felt a sensation building inside them as a prelude to the climactic release.

" **OHHH GOD! SHIROU YESSSS! YESS!YEEESSSS!** " Rin voice screamed as she came, bringing the other three with her into their climax.

Minutes later Shirou gave Rin a gentle kiss filled with his love, and rolled to the side to once more lay between the two sisters.

"By the Root that feels incredible," said Shirou, taking deep breaths. He didn´t know why, but the moment he plunged his member into the women's welcoming depths he could feel the pleasure that the women were experiencing added to his own and building in ever increasing waves as they approached their climax.

He had heard - he's a healthy young man surrounded by pretty girls, so of course there were times he'd been curious and done a little secret reading and snuck a look at some hentai on his private computer - that first times could be painful and embarrassing. He mentally thanked whatever luck he had that none of those problems seemed to be an issue here.

As the three of them lay on the bed, dazedly looking up at the ceiling, he felt his bed dip; alerting him that someone new had just climbed on.

"I believe that it is time that we spend some quality time together, isn't it?" Asked Illya in a sensual voice.

Long gone was the childish form from his previous life's memories. Now her body was that of a beautiful woman; an ethereal beauty that was currently crawling up the bed and moving to slipping over him. "I can't believe that at one time I tried to kill you. All that is in the past now and I'm glad I failed."

Illya carefully positioned herself above Shirou, reaching between his legs to angle the tip of his manly blade into the entrance of her feminine sheath.

"Now the only thing that I care about now is the future, our future."

She slowly lowered her body down onto Shirou's; moaning as she felt him stretching her, piercing deep into her until their two bodies were completely joined.

Her movements from that point on were aggressive, relentless. She had a hunger that only Shirou could satisfy, and her body demanded satisfaction.

Just like what had happened before when Shirou had made love to Rin and Sakura, their magic circuits activated and the link between them all made them share the sensations of this intimate moment. For the third time that night, they reveled in the pleasure, feeling as if their bodies were climbing up into the heights of bliss.

" **AHHHIIIIIIIIIII** " Illya screamed, marking her climax, send a massive wave of pleasure through all the universe travelers.

"God! That was the greatest of them all." said Illya panting, her hair hanging loose and wild after all her vigorous exertions. She let her body fall over onto Shirou, he was strong and she knew he would not mind her weight. Besides, both his left and right sides were already occupied by her sisters in all but blood. "I can't move a single muscle."

"Me neither," said Rin, too tired and satisfied to bother debating or competing (for the moment anyway) about who came the hardest or had the best climax. "I never imagined that it could feel this great. I don't think I have the strength to go back to my room," said Rin as she snuggled closer to Shirou.

"I agree with you," said Sakura, "besides, I do not see why we should have separate rooms for sleeping anymore. Why don't we move into a new room? I'd feel more comfortable sleeping together from now on." said Sakura as she followed her sisters example and snuggled closer to Shirou from the other side.

"You had my vote sister," said Illya from her place on top of Shirou.

"Mine as well," said Rin. "I believe that the room next to our workshop would be ideal for that."

"Now that all that's decided, the only thing left to do is inform the rest of the family, but that can wait until tomorrow," said Shirou; briefly thinking that in the future, his nights are going to be both tiring and incredibly satisfying. With the last of his energy he traced a big blanket over all them before falling asleep.

Feeling completely satisfied with how all had turned out, the four of them were soon sleep and full of dreams of hope for the future.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

While all this was happening, on the other side of the city in a secure house, a meeting between two men was taking place.

"So it is him Akira-sama?" asked Aoki to the other figure that was on the other side of the room

"I got someone look at his file on the admission test. There is no mistake, that failure is alive."

"How is that possible? We saw him fall from that cliff that night," said a worried Aoki.

"That does not matter. What it matters is that we need to destroy all the evidence that links us back to that incident."

"Will that be really necessary? After all Miya-sama has never showed any real care for that thing," asked Aoki.

"Even if she doesn't care she will still have our heads for the sake of maintaining appearances and I am not willing to that risk," replied Akira. "I have a team of five assassins from the Guardians corps they should be enough to take care of that, so this time we will go with them and make sure that that disgrace is killed."

"What about the Emiya clan? They are very important in the magic and business world," asked Aoki.

"And for that reason they must have many enemies," said Akira, "we can make it look like it was an attempt of industrial espionage gone wrong, or like the work of a jealous competitor. I do not care, but we cannot leave any witnesses, especially because we do not know how much that brat told them and at this moment it is their lives or ours, and you know what my choice will be."

"It will be as you say, Akira-sama. The preparations will be ready by the weekend," Aoki answered.

"Good. This time we cannot make any mistakes. Besides, the Emiya's are known to be business people with no magic talent of their own. I am sure that our guardians will be able to deal with any security that they could have, so how hard it could be?" said Akira with a dark smile.

Both men failed to realize the terrible miscalculation they made. They thought that they would be heading to a field full of sheep for the slaughter, rather than a dragon's den.

Now the destiny of the Yotsuba clan would begin to change in ways that no one could have ever imagined.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Hope that you had enjoyed this chapter. The chapter 9 is about 40% done and I am hoping to have it ready on the next few days.

Also I would like to ask for your help about two things:

The 7 servants that will be on this history, I already selected Archer, Caster and maybe berserker, if you want to made a suggestion about a servant for the other classes please send me a PM. They can't be the ones summoned by Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Illya on their original universe. You also have to include a short description about their past and their noble phantom.

Note: Neither Shirou and the girls will be masters, all the servants will be enemies.

The other one is about the Mahouka/familiar of the zero idea. What I would like to ask you is that if you could made Saito a magic student from the Mahouka Universe before Louise summon him, what type of student you will made him be, what type of magic will be his expertise. I may write this history in the future if I manage to plan a good plot.


	9. Unlimited Rettousei 09

I want to thank Fenerath for make this chapter possible and CyberAngelOne for his support.

* * *

Since the day that Tatsuya arrived at the Emiya mansion and was accepted as part of their lives, he had experienced a lot of emotions. Surprise, astonishment, disbelief, and shock, but also happiness. All of those emotions were Tatsuya's proof that he was still human, that just like his older siblings his power didn't change him into something inhuman, and he was thankful for that.

But right now those same emotions where the reason why he had a face where if someone were to take a picture of it in that moment, it would become an excellent piece of blackmail material against him. The only good side of that situation was that he wasn't alone. Leysritt, Sella, Aoi, Iris, and even Kiritsugu were making the same shocked faces.

The reason why was simple. Just after the family ended their breakfast the girls, with a really nervous looking Shirou, said that they had something very important to say. This had happened before when they had made a great discovery many times in the past. But this time what they told the others was something unique.

"We have decided to share Shirou and start a big family with him." said Illya.

"We know that it won't be legally recognized, but we want to have a private ceremony just for us." added Sakura.

"We've also been thinking about changing our last name to Emiya too." finished Rin.

It took them all a moment to realize that they were not joking, and when it happen the expected round of questions began. How, when, why, and the most important question was, "Are all your about this?"

"We've been sure about this for years now." said Sakura.

"Besides, weren't you the ones that told us to give you grandchildren soon? Well, with this your desire is one step closer." added Rin.

"After all, the ones that gave us the idea were both of you." lied Illya, just to have a little extra fun at her mom and aunt's expense.

"Son, you've been silent all this time. I want to know, how do you feel about all this?" asked Kiritsugu for the first time since this little meeting began.

"In the immortal words of my father, I will say: If you know a way to stop them from getting what they want, please tell me. But even if I knew of one, I will never do it, because it's my dearest desire to make them happy."

After that came more questions, but it was evident that with each question, Aoi and Iris were becoming more used to the idea, and soon they were already making plans about their future grandchildren.

At all this, the only thing that Tatsuya could say to himself was, "I guess that things will never be boring in this house."

* * *

 **Miyuki's POV**

Today was the end of the first week of classes, and Miyuki felt that it had been a full year. Ever since the surprising meeting with her brother and the revelation about his past, of what he had to suffer, it was something that had caused her a great deal of conflict in her emotions. She still didn't understand why her mother had to send him away, because even if he didn't have any magic talent he was still part of the family, and the possibility that someone inside the Yotsuba really did try to kill him was something that caused great pain in her hear. Especially because she felt that there was a big wall between them. The order from her mother to keep her distance while she gathered as much information about him as she could didn't make things easier for her, because deep inside she was afraid that that information could be used to hurt him. Even if they didn't have any contact over the last years, she didn't want that the information gathered could be used to hurt her brother.

Those were the worries that Miyuki had in her head when a voice made her return to reality.

"Good morning Miyuki-san."

"Good morning Honoka-san." was Miyuki's reply to the happy, twin-tailed haired girl that was in company of a serious looking one.

"Good morning Shizuku-san." The now named Shizuku nodded her head to acknowledge the greeting.

"I can't wait to the end of the day, the last few days had been very intense." said Honoka.

"I heard that the next week is the club's recruitment week." added Shizuku.

"Will you join any club?" asked Miyuki.

"I'm not sure about which one I'll join." answer Shizuku.

"Me neither." added Honoka.

For Miyuki, her two new friends were a welcome support in the last few days. She remembered how Honoka fell when she was trying to introduce herself. Maybe it was the innocence that she felt from the girls that made her become their friend, but it also had the effect of keeping Morizaki and his group away from her. While she didn't hate them, she didn't like them either. And the fact that she preferred to spend her time with her new first course female friends was something that they seemed to tolerate better than seeing her in the company of second course students.

"By the way, did any of you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Shizuku.

"I am free." answered Honoka.

"I am afraid that I have to decline, my mother and I will be visiting my aunt tomorrow." answered Miyuki.

"Oh. Ok then." was Shizuku's reply.

"It is a special occasion?" asked Honoka.

"Nothing special. I was thinking about buying a present for my little brother." said Shizuku.

"It is his birthday?" asked Miyuki.

"No, it's something else. You see, he was able to cast his first magic spell yesterday, and he is very excited about that."

"That's great, and it is very nice of you to give him something nice." said Honoka.

"There are some special circumstances." When Shizuku saw how their attention was focused on her, she continued "My mom is a magician, but my dad is a normal person. As you can imagine, many people opposed their union, but that didn't matter to them. They just wanted to be together because they loved each other. When I showed talent in modern magic, the pressure that the magic society put on them reduced, but when Wataru didn't show the same talent, the critics came back and that made Wataru feel bad about the situation, as if he was disappointing the family. We told him that that didn't matter, and that we loved him no matter what."

For Miyuki who was listening, the story was becoming very familiar, with the difference being that in Shizuku's version, the family supported each other no matter the magic talent.

"But if you are buying him a present for him casting his first magic spell, it means that he was able to use magic after all." added Honoka.

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago while he was playing in the garden, he saw a cat on a tree branch. He first tried to climb the tree, but failed. After that, he tried to jump up to get the cat. While mom and I were watching everything from the distance, it was a huge surprise when he managed to jump up to the branch. My mom and I almost had a heart attack, and we used magic to run over there quickly so he wouldn't get hurt, but he managed to land with no problems. When we looked over him to see if he was injured, we could see that there were some bright green lines over his body."

"Does that mean that...?" Honoka trained off.

"Those were magic circuits, he is a thaumaturgy user." answered Shizuku. Miyuki and Honoka remained silent to allow her to continue her story.

"My mom said the most powerful magic is love, and my father told us that all the power and money in the world means nothing if you cannot be with your loved ones. So nothing will change the fact that we all love Wataru, but he was very excited when he learned that he could use magic, even if it's different from mom's or mine."

"I'm very happy for you and your family." said Miyuki, while keeping her intense emotions under control. _'If only my family was like that.'_

"He was able to do a minor spell that manifested a small flame, and when I told him how the first placed student of the first course, second years lost against a thaumaturgy user like him… Well, he was very impressed and began to study every piece of information about magic circuits, thaumaturgy, and how to use them to cast spells. I'm very impressed by how fast he advanced."

"It's true, the news about the defeat of vice-president Hattori against Tatsuya-san has spread all over the school." added Honoka.

"Morizaki and his friends aren't too happy about that." commented Shizuku.

"I hope that they don't do anything that can cause Tatsuya-san any problems." said Miyuki without thinking.

Before any of the other girls had a chance to say something else, the teacher arrived and the class began. After a couple hours, when the class ended, Miyuki excused herself to her friends and left to go to the student council room as she told them that once a week the student council had lunch together.

What Miyuki didn't realize was that after she left the classroom, her friends started a completely different conversation that would have an impact on her relationship with her brother in a way that she didn't expect.

"Have you realized that every time that Tatsuya's name comes up in a conversation, Miyuki begins to act strangely?" asked Honoka.

"Yes, and when we are at the lunchroom she keeps stealing looks in his direction when he's with his friends." Added Shizuku. "That's something strange, don't you think?"

"I believe that the explanation is really simple." commented Honoka.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's very simple. Miyuki-san is in love with Tatsuya-san" answered Shizuku.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Shizuku.

"Yes I am, it's really obvious. Miyuki-san must have fallen in love at first sight with Tatsuya-san, but with the incident with Morizaki she is now afraid to cause him any other problems, and because of that she keeps her distance." Looking at Shizuku with fire in her eyes, she continued. "We have to do something or Miyuki's love story will become one of unrequited love, and Miyuki will suffer due to that."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Of course I am. After all, every girl deserves a love story with a happy ending." finished Honoka with great determination.

With all that said, the two girls began to plan about how they could make Tatsuya and Miyuki get closer together.

* * *

 **Student council room.**

It was lunch time, and all the members of the student council were having lunch together, with the exception of Hattori. He was out taking care of some business related with the administration of the club events for the next week. With that exception, each one of them was enjoying their lunch.

"Your lunch looks well prepared Tatsuya, the cook at your home seems to be very talented." said Mari.

"Actually, it's my big brother who prepared our lunch."

"That's interesting. Unless they choose to become professional chefs, many men don't want to do this kind of chore." commented Suzune.

"My brother said that it helps him to relax, and the fact that he had the talent of a five star chef made sure that everyone in the house supported his hobby. In fact, my sisters even said that that they should chain him to the kitchen, or publish an article about the kitchen's true magic."

"Come on Tatsuya-kun, even if he is good in the kitchen, that's too much." Spoke Mayumi for the first time in the conversation.

None of them realized the look on Miyuki face each time that Tatsuya mentioned his family.

"Really Mayumi-san? Then how about you take a sample?" answered Tatsuya with a mischievous smile as he offered her a piece of his own lunch.

Feeling the silent challenge from Tatsuya, Mayumi took a piece of his food with her chopsticks. Her reaction as she tasted the food was epic. The way that her eyes shone, and how she put her other hand on her cheek, clearly displayed her enjoyment of the dish.

"Oh god Tatsuya! This is so good, are you sure that he didn't use alchemy to make this?" asked Mayumi with a happy face.

"Told you."

"I wonder if you are learning to cook like him." Mayumi stated inquisitively.

"Yes, but I am not at his level yet."

Seeing this as an opportunity to have a little fun with Tatsuya, Mayumi made a little joke.

"You know, if you keep on improving your magic and cooking skills, you'll surely made a good wife one day Tatsuya-kun."

"Is that a proposal Mayumi? Because you hadn't taken me out on a date yet." Tatsuya smiled when he saw how Mayumi's face blushed.

"Excuse me Mayumi-san, Tatsuya-san, but I was under the impression that both of you just met at the entry ceremony?" asked a shy Miyuki.

Trying to recover from Tatsuya's counter attack, and to have a little fun with Miyuki as well, Mayumi continued to play.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It could be that in a distance past, we meet on a fateful day. Our souls linked as one, but since then a tragic event forced us apart, and all this time we have been praying to the heavens to allow us to meet again. Then, when we met again at the entrance ceremony, we felt like it was the destiny's work and we hoped that this time we can remain together." said Mayumi jokingly. She was about to end the joke when Tatsuya held her hand with his own.

"But now that we are together again, we are willing to face the world so we can be together for the rest of our life. Even if the rest of the magical society doesn't approve of this because we belong to different groups, we don't care, because we are willing to do anything so we can keep this feeling that now we share in our hearts. Because we know that this meeting is our destiny." said Tatsuya with an intensity that made all the women blush, Miyuki and Mayumi more than the others with the later skipping a heartbeat. At the same time, the temperature suddenly dropped, freezing the drinks that were on the table.

"It would be very interesting if that was the case, but that is not because without a doubt that was the first time that we met."

"That was very interesting Tatsuya-san." said Mari after she saw how her friend became speechless.

"Mayumi may be good at these kind of plays, but she is not yet at the level of my aunties." With that said, he turned to see Mayumi, whose face was returning to her normal color. "By the way Mayumi, I win this round." he stated, causing her to blush again.

For Mayumi, this was a completely new experience, because every time that she pulled a prank like this, people reacted in different ways. Some became intimidated by her position; others just followed her due to obligation. Only her female friends really understood her, but now Tatsuya-kun proved to be different. Not only because he didn't get intimidated by anyone, but because of the way that he behaved with her, like she was just another girl, and that sparked her interest in him.

When she realized that she had been silent for more than a few moments, she chose to change the topic of the conversation.

"By the way Miyuki, your magical interference sure is strong for you to be able to use magic without your CAD." said Mayumi as she pointed to their drinks and food.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that that was very intense, and I don't know what happened to me." said an embarrassed Miyuki.

"Don't worry about that. Tatsuya and I were just joking, ne Tatsuya-kun?" said Mayumi in an attempt to save face.

Tatsuya just nodded, and soon all of them had to leave for their afternoon classes, but not before Mayumi thought to herself, _'It's as you said Tatsuya-kun. You won this round, but the game has just begun.'_

* * *

Classes had ended for the day, and Miyuki was approaching a car while Honami was waiting to open the door for her. Once inside, she could see her mother seated inside the car, not that this surprised her since her mother told her that they were going to pick her up after school. This was so that they could leave to see her aunt as soon as possible due to how serious the matter was.

"Hello mother."

"Hello Miyuki. How was your day?"

"It was interesting." answered Miyuki, not wanting to reveal the event between her brother and Mayumi. For some reason it really bothered her, even though she knew that she didn't have the right to say anything about what her brother did.

"Is there anything new that you've managed to learn about him?"

"He looks like he's a social person that enjoys being with his friends and making jokes with them. He's very intelligent, and was able to defeat the unbeaten vice-president from course one in under two seconds."

"Is that true?" asked Miya with a great interest that she hid under a mask of indifference.

"Yes. He used a spell based in thaumaturgy that looks like an energy ball. It hit the target after he used his magic circuits to avoid the incoming attack, and placed himself behind his opponent. Also, by what he told us that spell, called Gandr, could very easily kill his target if he wanted."

"Very interesting." said Miya, with hidden pride that her son had become so strong.

"There is something else. He seems to be very close to the Emiya family, and considers them as his true family. The way that he talks about them made me believe that they spend a lot of time together."

"I see." Miya answered with a little bit of sorrow that once again she kept under her mask.

"Miya-sama, on the right side." said Honami.

Following that information, Miya turned to look, only to see the face of the son that she hadn't seen in seven years.

He had become a handsome young man, and the way that he was talking with his friends made him look like a normal teenager that only had to worry about the things that any other boy of his age had to worry about. God, how she wanted to allow him to live his life that way, but she couldn't because he is not a normal boy. He was her son, even if she kept her distance from him to allow him to have the type of life that he now seemed to have. Especially if his history is true, and his life is really in danger. She would protect her son with her life, even if he hated her. It was something that she needed to do, because it was time for her to face her responsibilities and make up for her mistakes.

When she saw her son turn to look at their car for a moment, she felt like he was looking right at her.

"Honami, it will be impolite if we arrive late. After all, we were the ones that requested a meeting with Maya." said Miya so they could leave that place. She may have had all the intention to recover her son, but she wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

"Is there something wrong Tatsuya?" asked Erika when she saw that her friend had stopped walking with them and was looking in another direction.

"… No. It's nothing. I just thought that I saw someone that I knew, but it was my mistake." Tatsuya said as normally as possible. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave."

"Do you really have to go so soon? We were hoping to get to know you better." asked Honoka, with Shizuku nodding her head.

* * *

It was just after when classes had ended that the duo had come over to them and introduced themselves, saying that they were sorry for the problems that their classmates caused the other day. They then asked if they could walk with them to get to know them better when Tatsuya suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I already had others plans with my family. If you want however, next Monday after school we can go all together to a café and talk." offered Tatsuya.

When all his friends and the new two girls agreed to that idea, Tatsuya proceeded to return to his home with his guard up. He didn't need his elemental sight to know that his mother was in the same car that Miyuki got in. He didn't know why she was there, and he didn't care as long as she kept her distance, but he knew that if she or her family tried something he would face them.

But now he had other worries, because that day was going to be his first public appearance as an Emiya. So far, he had kept his distance from public events that would put his face in the social section of the newspapers because of the risk of being discovered by the Yotsuba. But now it had become a necessity, because as Rin told him, "Now is the time to show the world that you are part of this family". So it was decided that that night he would go with Aoi, Iris, Kiritsugu, Ilya, Rin and Shirou to a charity event. All of them had agreed that in the event that something happened, one of them should remain in the mansion, especially now that the threat of the Yotsuba had become even more serious, and Sakura was the one that volunteered to stay in the mansion with Leysritt and Sella.

* * *

It was about eight at night in a fancy hotel that had a social events room. Tatsuya and the others had arrived an hour ago, but he felt like it had been five and he already wanted to leave. However, now that Kiritsugu had introduced him as his nephew to many of the more important people of the business and political world, he now had to keep up appearances. At that moment, he was heading to a balcony so that he could get a little break from all the conversation and having to smile to people that he didn't know. This was now the game that he was going to have to learn how to play.

He had just stepped onto the balcony to enjoy the cool air of the night, when he felt a presence behind him. He couldn't detect any hostility from it which made him believe that it was someone from the party that wanted something from him. Placing a stiff smile on his face, he turned to see this newcomer.

"It's a beautiful night." said Tatsuya as he turned, only to be surprised as to who the visitor was.

"It certainly is." said Mayumi as she approached him. She was wearing a beautiful nightdress that, while being modest, also had an element of grace and elegance which seemed to enhance the daughter of the Saegusa family. "It's a surprise to see you here Tatsuya, but I have to admit that it is a pleasant one."

"I'd say the same Mayumi. I suppose that the normal question would be 'what are you doing here', but as member of the Saegusa family that's pretty obvious. Still, it's indeed a great surprise."

"I knew that the Emiya family was invited to the event, but because they rarely come I know that most of the people here weren't expecting your presence."

"Yeah, it was something on that was decided on the last moment."

"You know Tatsuya, if we will keep meeting like this I may end up believing what you said about our fated reunion." said Mayumi as she got closer with a sly smile.

"Well, if that's the case, I could say that it would be an honor if my destiny is to be with you." was Tatsuya's answer which made her blush.

 _'Damn.'_ thought Mayumi. When she saw Tatsuya when she arrived at the party, she believed that it would be the perfect time for her rematch after the events of this afternoon, but if everything kept going like this it would just end up the same.

It was at that same moment that the band began to play a waltz, causing Mayumi to come back to reality with an idea after hearing the music.

"Ara, ara Tatsuya-kun. Don't tell me that with music like this, all that you're going to do is stand there by yourself while such a beautiful girl is right in front of you."

"That's something that can be easily fixed, if you allow me." said Tatsuya as he offered his hand to lead Mayumi to the dancing area. There, the two of them allowed the music to guide their movements.

"I have to admit that I first thought that this was going to be another boring party, but finding you here was a welcome surprise." said Mayumi.

"I have to agree, this event turned to out to be better than what I expected."

"By the way Tatsuya, those two women that are looking at us in a funny way wouldn't happen to be the wife of AvalonTech's CEO Iris and the director of the PR Aoi, would they?" Taking a look, Tatsuya could confirm that his aunts were looking in their direction. He sighed, knowing too well what will happen when they went home.

"Yes they are, but to me they are my aunts."

"Aunts? Wouldn't they be the aunts that you said that are on their own level when it comes to teasing?"

The sight of Tatsuya as he turned pale was all the answer that Mayumi needed. Meanwhile, Tatsuya realized that he was between a wall and a sword.

"Don't tell me that this small dance will give your aunts some material to tease you with?" asked Mayumi with a mischievous smile.

"Not really. If I told them that we're both members of the student council and go to the same high school, they may play a little with that, but it wouldn't be too bad."

"Really?" asked Mayumi as the song ended. Then, standing on the tips of her toes, Mayumi placed a small kiss on Tatsuya's cheek. She then took a step back and gave a curtsy with her dress. "I really enjoyed the dance, and hope that we can do it again. Oh, and Tatsuya-kun… I win this round." and with that, Mayumi left.

Tatsuya, for his part, saw how Mayumi was walking away, and when he turned to see where Iris and Aoi were he saw that for some reason they had a camera in their hands. They were also looking in his direction with an expression that told him that it was going to be a long trip home with those two and the material that Mayumi just provide them.

 _'OK, I admit that I walked right into this myself.'_ thought Tatsuya resignedly.

* * *

 **Outside the Emiya's Mansion.**

Completely unaware that their main target was not at home at the time, a black suburban with seven occupants parked next to the tree line close to the mansion.

"We are ready Akira-sama." said one of the men.

"Is there any confirmation about the target's location?" asked the leader.

"By your order, we cut all links with the main force of the Guardians, and that includes intelligence group, so there's no way of confirming if they are home without contacting the main house." answered Aoki. "But the Emiya are known to spend most of their time in the mansion."

"It doesn't matter now. Even if they are not at home, we will wait for them, and when they return we will finish the job." said Akira.

"Akira-sama, don't you think that this mission is very strange? Why would Maya-sama would order this attack, and later tell us to cut all contact with the main house? Up to date information on the targets is vital for the success of the mission after all."

"Our duty is to follow Maya-sama's orders, not to ask questions." lied Akira. "Besides, I believe that she wants to cover all tracks that could cause trouble for the Yotsuba".

With that, the assassin group moved to the external walls that marked the limits of the Emiya mansion. Five of them were train assassins from the best inside the Yotsuba clan. Chosen by Akira and Aoki, they were there to make sure that this time the disgrace of the Yotsuba died.

When they were in front of the wall, the group used weight magic to jump over it. The moment that they landed, they felt a strong desire to leave the area appear in their minds. If they were any other group, that desire alone would had been enough to make them leave that place, but since they were not a normal group thanks to their training, they were able to resist the suggestion.

"What was that?" asked one of the assassins.

"Some class of mental interference magic." answered another one.

"But only Miya-sama could have done something at this level!"

"We will worry about that later. For now, we need to move fast." ordered Akira.

As they moved through the garden, getting closer to the mansion, a thick fog appeared out of nowhere. Getting on guard, the leader of the assassin group said, "They know that we're here."

"Yes, I know." said a voice from behind them. What happened next was something that the Guardians of the Yotsuba would remember forever, even if all they wanted to do was to forget.

 **A few minutes earlier, inside the mansion.**

Leysritt and Sella were sitting in the living room with Sakura, all of them looking at some lingerie catalogs.

"I still can't believe how you and the girls agreed to share Shirou that way." said Leysritt.

"How do you know that Shirou wasn't the one who seduced us into that idea?" asked a playful Sakura.

"Because we know that Shirou is many things, but a lady's man is not one of them." answered Sella. "Besides, we know that when a woman wants her man, there's nothing that can stop her. We're just curious about how you came to this agreement."

"It wasn't easy, because Rin, Illya and I knew that the others were in love with Shirou. In fact, I believe that the only one in this household that didn't know was Shirou himself." Looking at how Leysritt and Sella nodded, Sakura continued. "That's why we decided to stop playing around, and advanced to the next level."

"Next level? You girls practically gave him his own harem! Are you sure that you're fine with this?" asked Sella.

"In the beginning, we agreed to this so that we could all be happy, but later we found that it was necessary as well." said Sakura with an odd little smile.

"Necessary?" asked Leysritt.

"That night, Shirou made us feel a world of pleasure that we had never thought existed. Climax after climax, each one making us feel that every nerve in our bodies were overloaded with ecstasy, each orgasm so strong that they made us forget our own names, and in the end, neither Rin, Illya, or myself could move a single muscle. We had to remain in our place in bed because we couldn't, or better said, we had no desire to move." Looking at the blushes on the face of her friends, she added with a playful smile, "So can you imagine what would happen if only one of us were to take care of Shirou's needs?"

"Damn! It's always the quiet ones." said Sella.

"Are you sure that you don't need any extra help?" joked Leysritt.

"I appreciate your interest in our little club, but unfortunately we are not looking for new members at the moment." was Sakura's reply which made all of those who were present laugh.

"And this lingerie will be the new uniform of the club?" asked Sella.

"We'd been holding back for over ten years, so I believe that we need to make up for lost time." was Sakura's reply.

They would have continued with that conversation, but the alarm crest that connects the members of the Emiya family with the bounded field warned them about the presence of intruders.

"I feel the presence of seven intruders, all magicians." said Sakura.

"Should we call the others?" asked Leysritt.

"No, I already send them a telepathic message and told them that I will take care of the situation."

"Are you sure? They are seven, and most likely Yotsuba." said a worried Sella.

"I can feel their power. It's strong, and different from normal magicians, but with their level they are not a threat. Now, I want you to remain here, and no matter what happens, do not go out." said Sakura as she turned into blue sparks of light and disappeared.

Reappearing in the garden in a spiritual form that made her invisible, she could see how the intruders were getting closer to the mansion. Casting a thick fog to prepare the battle field, she came close enough to hear one of them say, "They know that we're here."

"Yes, I know." She replied, and with a strong grip on the shoulder of the assassin, Sakura threw him into the fog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the scream of the poor bastard which ended with the sound of an impact and something getting broken. After that, just silence.

"Defensive formations!" said the leader as they broke in two groups of three with their backs to each other to cover all possible incoming attacks.

"Anyone see happened to Turtle?" one of them asked.

Just at that moment, they began to see different figures begin to take form inside the fog. First there were small kids playing with a ball, followed by small dogs, deer, and birds, all of them seemingly harmless. That confused the intruders until the figures in the fog got closer, and as they did their harmless features turned into rotten meat, with the animals changing into creatures that seemingly came from a horror story.

"Good evening, have you come to play with me?" asked Sakura in a childish tone, her voice echo through the fog.

"What do you want? Who are you?" asked one of the men.

"It's very impolite to ask questions without introduce yourself." was Sakura's reply.

"Stop this nonsense, and show yourself!" ordered another one.

"Do you really believe that there's someone stupid enough to follow that order in this situation? You must not be very smart, are you?"

"You have no idea of who you're dealing with, or you wouldn't be so full of yourself".

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say that all of you are Yotsuba. Am I correct?" after a few seconds of silence she continued. "By your silence, I would say that I am right."

The fog figures got closer by the moment. When one of the assassins punched one of them, his fist pierced the face of a boy that looked like a zombie. He felt his hand get cooler when he did so, but nothing else.

"They're just illusions! They can't hurt us!" he said.

As he finished those words however, the fog that made up the figure wrapped itself around the man, and before he had the chance to do something it threw him upwards about ten meters before he stopped in midair for a few seconds. Then he was just thrown again in the direction where the first assassin was last seen. All this happened before the eyes of his companions, who could only hear his screams that, just like the first time, ended with the sound of an impact. Then the fog began to become denser as it also began to spin around them.

"VIPER!"

"What were you saying?" asked Sakura

"DAMN YOU!" shouted one of the assassins as he got his CAD ready to attack. He was interrupted however when some roots shot out of the ground in front of him and entangled his feet. Then, with a strong tug, threw him to the ground, and a second later dragged him at great speed into the fog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TIGER!" and with that scream, the last of that group took his CAD and cast a spell to send ice spears in every direction, only to find that when they were headed in the direction of the mansion, the fog stopped them as if it had turned into an iron wall.

"Stay focused Fox, and come over here!" said the leader that remained in the other group with Akira and Aoki, guarding the member of the main house. As for Akira, he couldn't believe what was happening. His life was in danger, not only from the Yotsuba if Miya found out what he did, but now also this situation that looked like it came out of a horror movie.

When fox joined their defensive formation, the fog began to reduce its density just enough to see a figure, a woman by the looks of it, that was walking in their direction.

"Do you understand your situation now?" asked Sakura.

"What did you do to my men?" asked the leader.

"The real question is, what I am about to do you?"

"Don't you dare look down on us!" said Akira, recovering his voice. "Use your rings!"

With that order, the remaining two assassins, Aoki and himself, exposed unornamented rings and activated them, sending waves of Antinita particles, hoping that with that they could stop the girl from using her magic. The fact that it looked like she didn't care didn't help their confidence.

"Now you'll pay!" screamed the youngest one of the group as he charged at the girl.

"Wait Fox! There's something wrong!"

Not paying attention to his leader, he took out his combat knife and charged at the girl that seemed amused at the scene before her.

"DIE!" said the man known as Fox.

However, the girl before him just moved a little and avoided his attack. The other intruders watched on while they kept up the Antinita interference, hoping that it would give their partner the advantage. But the girl kept avoiding his attacks as if she was playing with a small child.

"I'm afraid that I can't keep playing with you because I have some questions that need answers." Sakura said with a smile as she caught the arm that had the knife with a single hand. "And you can be sure that I will get my answers." Then, as her eyes seemed to disappear in a dark shadow, she made a quick twirl that broke the man arm and left it in an unnatural position.

"MY ARM! AHHHH!" Whatever he was about to scream ended when Sakura grabbed his throat and lifted his body, all the while the poor man was struggling to breathe.

"FOX!" said the leader.

"You must be leader of this group, but those two behind you must be important if you keep guarding them even in this situation." said Sakura while keeping her hold on her enemy. When the man seemed that he was about to lose consciousness, Sakura just threw him with a force that made him look like he was a doll.

"Now, it's time to end all of this and get my answers."

"Dragon, do something!" said Akira, fear now overflowing in his mind. _'This can't be happening!'_ thought the poor idiot.

"Keep the Antinita over her!" said the named Dragon as he jumped apart from Akira and Aoki. The plan was simple, while Akira-sama and Aoki stopped the girl from using her magic, he would cast his magic from another direction so he could finish her. Her abnormal strength wouldn't save her from a ranged attack.

"Eat this!" screamed Dragon as he sent countless ice spears at Sakura's direction, trusting that they would end her life.

But what they saw was something that they thought was impossible, as wind twirled around her, forming a shield that protected her from the incoming attack. After a while, it ended without causing a single scratch on its target.

"How is this possible? How can she use her magic with the cast jamming active?" said Aoki, now on the edge of the panic.

"Both of you are cowards, but the fact that you're here means that you had a personal interest in being here. I wonder what it could be?" said Sakura while looking at Akira and Aoki. Then she turned her eyes to the last standing assassin. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time or the mood to be gentle with you." And with that, she began to walk towards her new target.

"Stay away!" said the leader as he used his magic again. But this time instead of using the wind as a shield, she moved at high speeds, avoiding the attack. "This magic already proved to be useless against me, so why are you bothering to use it again?" came her voice from behind the man, who never saw how she got there.

"If you want to finish someone else, you need to do something like this." said Sakura with a dark tone as she placed her hand on the man's back. Soon, a sphere of wind surrounded the man like a prison, and then, as the wind started to spin, a lot of cuts began to appear on the man's body as a new cry of pain and terror could be heard in the Emiya's mansion garden.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then, to finish him, Sakura gave a small punch that sent the sphere and the man inside it in the same direction that she had sent the others. Again, the sound of an impact could be heard when he got lost in the fog.

"Now that there's no more distractions, both of you and I will have a nice little conversation." said Sakura with a voice that no matter how sweet she made it, Aoki and Akira could feel the killer intent behind those words. Knowing that they had no chance of winning against the insanely powerful magician, they tried to escape using the flight magic that ironically was developed by this same family. But before they could ascend one meter, hands made of soil caught their feet, stopping their escape even before it could start.

"It's too late to leave now. I have some questions, and I know that you have the answers, and you can be sure that by the end of this night you will have told me everything."

"You crazy witch, don't you know who I am? I'm a very important member of the master clans! If you touch me, it'll be your own death sentence!" said Akira, trying to avoid what he knew would come next.

"Just release us and turnover that useless failure that you protect, and we'll decide to spare the lives of you and your family." added Aoki.

"So you are Yotsuba after all." said Sakura in a low voice.

"If you know that, you better do as we said and give us that failure." said Akira, hoping that the name of his clan would get him of this situation.

"As if we would ever betray a member of our family like that." was Sakura's answer

"Idiot. Do you really believe that you and your pathetic family have a chance against the strongest clan in Japan?" Akira tried to push.

"If you do anything to us, the Yotsuba will make each and every one of you die a slow and painful death." continued Aoki.

"By threatening my family, you've made a terrible mistake." said Sakura in a dark tone. She began to activate her magic circuits, forcing more and more prana to surround her, making it visible to the men who were now scared shitless.

"Before this moment, I was only planning to get the information that I wanted. But now that you've dared to threaten my family, I'll have to do something very special." With that said, she forced the two men into the ground, making them go so deep that only their heads were visible. When the two of them saw her eyes, for a moment they believed that they were in the presence of the Shinigami herself.

"I will get my answers and more from you, and I will not be gentle. I will teach you new levels of pain that you had never thought possible. In just a few moments, you will feel centuries of agony while I learn all of your and your clan's secrets. And when I'm done with you, I'll pay your lovely clan a visit, and I'll teach them a lesson that they will never forget."

And with that said, a duo of screams could be heard, but different from the previous ones, these were longer, and carried a level pain that no living human should be possible experience.

While all this was happening, inside the mansion Leysritt and Sella were at the window trying to see what was happening. However, with the fog, all they could do was hear the screams. The fact that all the screams were male was something that they considered a good sign, they hoped.

"Remind me never to get on Sakura's bad side." said Leysritt, as Sella nodded in agreement while the pleading of the men for Sakura to stop were being ignored.

* * *

Yotsuba Main House. A few minutes later.

Miyuki's point of view.

For Miyuki, the Yotsuba main house had never felt like a home for her. It was more like a prison, one made of gold, but still a prison. She always had to act like the perfect heiress of the Yotsuba clan in front of everyone, even with her mother, with Honami being the only friend that she had that treated her like a normal girl.

Yet over the last few years, she had seen a change in the relationship between her mother and her aunt Maya. There was still some tension, but they were both improving as time passed, all thanks to the medicine that had saved her mother's life. Now, they were acting more like sisters, with good and bad times, and for that she was thankful.

But now she could feel the tension in the private studio of her aunt Maya's where she, her mother, and Honami were having a very important meeting about a very delicate topic, her brother.

"You can start with your report, Honami-san." ordered Maya. Ever since she had learned about the situation, she had taken great interest in it. Whether this was something good or bad, Miyuki didn't know.

"As you command, Maya-sama. It is true that about seven years ago, two members of the Guardians Corps died in what was reported a plane accident when they were returning from a routine mission."

"Who ordered the mission?" asked Miya with worry in her voice, as the story given by her son had been confirmed, at least in part.

"It was Akira-sama."

"That man was always too ambitious, and not as smart as he believed himself to be." commented Maya. Her interest in the matter was deeper than she wanted to admit.

"What about Kogoro-dono? Did you manage to find out the truth?" asked Miya.

"I sent a team of my most trusted men to visit his home. I am sorry to report that it was destroyed in a fire seven years ago, and the body of Kogoro-dono was found in the remains."

"How is possible that we hadn't learn about this until now?" asked Miya.

"We're still looking about this, but the team that I sent was able to learn that the funeral was paid in cash by someone said to be family to Kogoro-dono, and because of that the authorities didn't try to look for any more people that may have known him. Also, because they paid in cash there is no way to trace the money."

"But Kogoro-dono didn't have any family members. Was there any information about Tatsuya then?" asked Miya.

"The same person that paid for the funeral also went to his school to inform that Tatsuya would be moving in with another relative. However, what's interesting is that the description of that man is very similar to Aoki."

While this was happening, Miyuki felt as if a fist was closing around her heart as her worst fears were becoming a reality right in front of her. Members of the Yotsuba clan had tried to kill her brother, and now he believed that her mother was the one responsible. Now she was afraid that Tatsuya was going to hate them, if he didn't already.

"You should have taken Tatsuya back as soon as the new magic system was made public knowledge." Maya said to her sister.

"We both know what the clan thinks about that system." was Miya's reply, yet deep inside she knew that her sister was right. She should have taken Tatsuya back then.

"What about the Emiya family?" asked Miyuki to keep the meeting going.

"Besides being the owners of AvalonTech, the CEO, Kiritsugu Emiya, is a war veteran and a magic engineer, and his wife Iris is the last member of a noble family of Germany, their daughter and their adopted son. With them also lives Aoi Ito, the ex-wife of Tohsaka Tokiomi, and she and her two daughters are under their protection. Another fact is that their kids are all thaumaturgy users, but there is nothing to special about them from what we could find."

"Is there any evidence that links them to Akira, or the death of Kogoro?"

"Nothing that we could find, but with your permission we would like to start to send teams to find out all that we can about them, and their relationship with Tatsuya-san."

Honami was about to continue with the report that the guardians corps had sent her, when a large explosion could be heard from the main gate of their complex. Soon, more explosions followed with the alarms that indicated the presence of an intruder in the complex.

Soon, every member in charge of the security of the main house took their stations and got ready to defend their clan. Shortly after, more explosions and battle cries were heard in the distance, but they didn't stop. Instead, they were getting closer by the minute.

A new explosion occurred that could be felt in the entire mansion. It could only mean one thing.

"Maya-sama, an intruder has gotten inside the complex." said a Guardian that entered the room. He closed the door and, with Honami, they took defensive positions to protect their leaders. As time passed, more fighting noises could be heard, and each one was getting closer than the last.

"Any ideas about the identity of the enemy?" asked Maya as she was getting ready to use her magic.

"Only that it's one girl." said the Guardian.

"One girl? Are you sure about that?" asked Honami, surprised that not only there existed someone crazy enough to attack the Yotsuba clan, but that it was only one person.

"I'm not sure, the reports are confusing. The only thing that we know for sure is that whoever it is is very powerful." The sounds of battle were getting so close that they could also hear the cries from the guardians.

"Stop her at all cost!"

"The Antinita doesn't work!"

"We need backup!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon the battle cries were replaced by moans of pain and calls for help. But what worried Miyuki more was that the sounds of fighting just ended outside the studio where they were in.

"Miyuki, stay behind me." said Miya, worried about her daughter, and ready for anything except what happened next.

Knock-knock. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, but I really need to talk with the leader of the Yotsuba, Maya." said a girl's voice.

"Is this a joke?" asked the Guardian.

"It's a matter of great importance, and I will not leave this place until I've talked with her." said the voice, again ignoring the last comment. "I know that there are five people in there, and that one of them is Maya. I will talk to her now, whether she wants to or not." and with that, the door opened to reveal a beautiful, violet haired girl.

As soon as she entered the study, the Guardian took his CAD, which had the form of a customized naginata, and charged at the girl. In a fraction of second, with a swig of her hand, she sent a wind blade that cut the guardian's CAD in half.

"If you cannot remain silent while we are talking, then you will have to wait outside." With that said, she sent out a wind wave that sent the Guardian through the window. She then began to walk into the room, allowing them to see that she was levitating something, or rather, some ones.

"Stay back!" said Honami as she raised her shield to protect the main family. But to her great concern, the girl didn't seem worried about it. She just walked in front of the shield, and placed her had on it. Soon, Honami could feel a great pressure coming from where that girl had placed her hand, and soon cracks could be seen on her shield. She put more power into the shield to stop the girl, and the girl placed more pressure in return. "This isn't good. I won't be able to hold this much longer. Get ready to escape, I'll hold her off as long as I can." said Honami.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Sending more Mana to her hand, with a single punch Sakura not only broke her shield, but sent Honami flying to end up crashing against a bookcase.

"Honami!" cried Miyuki. Seeing her friend get hurt, she took her CAD and cast one of her strongest spells, Niflheim.

What happened next was something that neither Miyuki, her mother, or her aunt believed possible, as the frozen wave caused by Niflheim's magic, which had advanced towards Sakura, suddenly began to swirl around and began to gather into Sakura right hand. After a few moments, her Niflheim was nothing but an ice ball that, when Sakura dropped it, shattered into thousands of pieces.

"If you're done with your games, there's something of great importance that we need to discuss." saying this, Sakura canceled her levitation spell, dropping the two unconscious bodies that they immediately recognized.

"Akira! Aoki!" said Miyuki.

"There are five more that I left at the main gate. Some of them will need months to recover, but they are still alive. Barely, but still alive."

"I believe that you have us at dis advance Ms.?"

"Sakura. Sakura Ito, soon to be Sakura Emiya. And I just said, we need to talk." By the way that Sakura said those words, all of the members of the Yotsuba clan knew that at that moment, they had no way to say no to her. They were no longer in a position of power, and this was a new experience for them, an experience that they didn't like. What they didn't know was that this would be the first of a series of events that would show that the world of magic still had many surprises.


	10. Unlimited Rettousei 10

Notes:

Sorry for the delay, work had kept me busy for the last month, and I can only write a little each day before I go the sleep.

Also, I would like to ask for help about something, the Tatsuya Vs Mayumi part of the story. I already have the next one ready but I will need a couple more scenes of Tatsuya winning, and another couple of Mayumi winning, so if you could send me a few ideas by PM I would appreciate it, and I will give you credit for the scene.

Also I want to thanks Fenerath for all his help and support.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura Ito, soon to be Sakura Emiya. And as I just said, we need to talk."

It was a normal introduction by a normal looking girl, yet Miyuki could feel that this young woman before her was anything but that.

The fact that she was able to not only to locate their clan complex, but also trespass through the defenses of the Yotsuba clan was something that she had believed to be impossible. Yet this woman did just that, and the look of calm on her face was scaring her more than anything else. It was at that moment that she recognized her.

"You were with Tatsuya-Onisama after class that day, weren't you?"

"You must be Miyuki-san. Nice to meet you, and yes you are correct. That day I waited for him in case your clan tried to do something against him."

"Sakura-san, isn't it? I believe that you said that you needed to speak with us of a matter of great importance. I would appreciate it if you got to the point." said Maya, trying to get some sort of control over the situation.

"Oh, pardon my manners." said Sakura, as if she was in the middle of a normal conversation and not in front of two of the most powerful women in the Master Clans after she had just assaulted their complex.

"About an hour ago, a team of five of your Guardians and these two got inside the Emiya estate with the intention of killing us all, especially Tatsuya-kun, in order to erase their tracks."

"We never ordered that!" Honami said as she was getting up. She was in great pain after the impact that she just received.

"I know, and to be honest that is the only reason why all you are still alive and I didn't kill any of the people in this complex." There was something in the way that Sakura said those words while giving a friendly smile that really gave chills to those present.

"You look very sure of yourself, but what makes you think that you'll be able to fulfill your threat?" asked Miya, with her guard still all around her.

"You tell me. What makes you think that I won't?" was Sakura's answer. "But I'm not here to exchange threats; I'm here because of someone of great importance."

"Tatsuya." said Miya in a low voice.

"Your Guardians Corps are very skilled, even after I took them down and tortu- I mean questioned them, they didn't say anything. Very impressive considering how I asked the questions. Fortunately their boss was far easier to get answers from, and it's those answers that made me change my mind from killing all those present here."

"How generous of you." Maya said, while getting ready to use her magic against Sakura in case a fight broke out.

"Never mind that." was Sakura's response. Meanwhile, Honami was on edge. This woman was stronger than any magician that she had ever seen, and was still able to act like she was making a social call instead being in a life and death situation. "Because I don't want to take too much of your time, I'll get right to the point."

"It was Akira who was the one behind the attempt on Tatsuya's life." stated Sakura.

"We know. We just managed to find that out. After we learned about Tatsuya's claims, we began our own investigation and found some clues that pointed to Akira and Aoki." answered Miya, trying to show that they still had some control over the situation.

"Did you also know that he was behind the death of your husband, and was planning to also kill Miyuki over there too?" asked Sakura in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAT!?" Honami cried out, giving voice to the question that was suddenly in the minds of the Yotsuba twin sisters whom didn't seem happy about this revelation.

"That man, Akira, always wanted the power of the Yotsuba clan for himself, and never accepted your union with your husband because he believed that it was his destiny to be the new leader of the clan. So he tried to destroy your family in order to break you down, and when the clan came to ask you for a new heir, he would be the only candidate to be your new husband and father of the new heir… or at least that was his plan."

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked Maya.

"I didn't kill Akira, so you can get your answers yourselves. Is that proof enough?"

The silence of the Yotsuba sisters, and the way that they were looking at the unconscious body of Akira, somehow told Sakura that by not killing him, she had condemned him to a far worse fate. It was something that she was perfectly fine with.

"But that's not my only reason coming here tonight." said Sakura as she turned to see Miyuki.

Seeing this change of events, Miya, Maya, and Honami stood in front of Miyuki defensively; ready for anything, but what Sakura said next still surprised them.

"Miyuki-san, your brother doesn't hate you."

When Miyuki heard this, she didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted to believe the other woman, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel cautious about this insanely powerful magician. The idea that this could be some kind of plot against her family was present in her mind. The other women present shared the same idea.

"What did you say?" asked Miyuki for the first time in the night.

"Tatsuya doesn't hate you, but he is not sure about how to act with you."

"… Why are you telling me this?" asked Miyuki as she tried to understand this revelation.

"Because I do not believe that children should pay for the sins of their parents." answered Sakura as she turned to look at Miya. "The first time that we met, Tatsuya had been dragged by the current of a river that he had to jump into to save his life. We hurried to rescue him, but he was still very injured. Yet before he lost consciousness, he managed to warn us about the Yotsuba, and told us about what happened to his Kogoro-Ojisan." Sakura didn't want to tell them how Shirou was the one to find out that particular bit of information thanks to his special skills.

"It took him two days to wake up, and we couldn't take him to a hospital because of your possible participation in the attack. I'm sorry to say this, but with your reputation, the history that Tatsuya told us was a real possibility that we needed to consider."

"Yet you still kept him and hid him, didn't you?" stated Homani.

"We did it because that was the right thing to do. We couldn't abandon him, or leave him alone. When we told him about our intention to help him, he was very scared that he might have brought the fury of your clan over us, and we had to give him a little demonstration to show him that we were able to deal with your clan."

"You seem very secure about that claim." said Maya.

"You can ask your Guardians, and all the guards that tried to stop me on my way to this room when they wake up in a few days in their hospital beds, if I should be or not." was Sakura's reply.

"Are you sure? That Tatsuya-onisama doesn't hate me?"

"Yes I'm sure, but the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the last seven years, Tatsuya believed that your family tried to kill him, and also murdered his grandfather figure. Even if he didn't show it, we knew that he was worried for us. So in order to help him to move on from those events, we decided to help him and teach him to use his magic, training him for a possible attack made by your clan. But more importantly, we taught him how amazing he was, not because of his magic, but because he was a great kid. It took us some time, but Tatsuya is now following his own path, creating his own future. However, with all this new information, I'm sure it will make a great impact on Tatsuya. That's why I want to know, what are your intentions?"

"I don't know what to do, this entire situation feels so unreal, but I am sure of one thing, that I will never hurt him. I just want the opportunity to know him, and maybe be the siblings that we were supposed to be."

Sakura remained silent for a few moments while studying the young girl, looking for any sign of deception.

"It will be a difficult journey. I'm not going to lie to you; the main problem that you'll face is that he doesn't trust you. It's because he doesn't know if you'll follow all of your mother's orders, even if that means going against him."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked a confused Miyuki.

"I believe in second chances and redemptions, but more importantly, I believe that what happened to both of you was cruel and pointless. But I warn you, my main concern is Tatsuya's happiness, and if I find out that you tried to do something to hurt him… well, why ruin the surprise about the consequences?" ended Sakura with a dark tone of voice.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you believe that you can come here to threaten us, you're making a very serious mistake." said Miya. The fact that this woman came here and began to talk about how special Tatsuya is made her feel an emotion that she had long fought to keep under control: jealousy. She was jealous that this woman was able to stand up and face them for Tatsuya's sake. She was his mother, it was her duty, but she just couldn't say that.

"Oh, really? I was hoping to have a private word with you, but it looks like you don't want to wait." said Sakura, impassive to the other woman.

"Seven years. It took you seven years to learn that something had happened to Tatsuya, YOUR OWN SON! Not only that, but you sent him away because he was different… WHAT THAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" The words left Miya speechless, as she has no way to reply to Sakura, the mother in her and the side of her that was a member of the Yotsuba Clan were in a fierce internal debate against each other.

"An outsider like you doesn't have any right to criticize us. Besides, how do we know that you don't plan to use Tatsuya's power for yourselves? Even if he had been sent away, Tatsuya is still a Yotsuba, and it is our right to get him back." said Maya with a calm tone of voice, like she was testing to see what Sakura would do.

As if reading her intention, Sakura replied in a way that left no doubt about the reality of their situation.

"My visit tonight was a courtesy, made hoping to avoid further conflict, but if you consider this a sign of weakness, you are severely mistaken. Tatsuya is making his own future by making his own choices, and about that power that you considered so important… we don't want it."

"Oh, so you are saying that power is not important to you in this world?" asked Miya after she recovered; hoping to learn as much possible about this young woman that appeared to be a very important part in her son's life.

"It's your definition of power that I have problems with."

"So having a member of one of the more important Master Clans in Japan means nothing to you?" asked Honami.

"Do you really believe that the Master Clans system really represents the best of magicians don't you? Have any of you considered the possibility that out there are families that do not care about publicity, and prefer to be alone, yet still have more power than any of the Master Clans? Yes, the Masters Clans are the most powerful _known_ magicians, but what about the ones that remain anonymous?"

"Talking about personal experience?" asked Miya.

"You can interpret it as you want. But we are drifting off the subject, and the reason why I came here."

Turning to look at Miyuki, she said, "I will tell Tatsuya the truth about this night, and allow him to make his own choice."

That was something that none of the women present in the room expected.

"You will?" asked a confused Miyuki.

"Tatsuya has grown up to be a wonderful boy, and he deserves to decide his own future. As long as he's happy, that's all that my family and I ever want for him. That's why he deserves to know the truth."

"Just like that?" asked Honami, who still couldn't understand that other woman. She had vital information, and an advantageous position with a person of great importance to the Yotsuba Clan, and yet she was giving up all that for nothing at all.

"Just like that." confirmed Sakura.

"Why would you do that?" asked Miya, who still couldn't understand the woman before her.

"Because I believe that magic power has nothing to do with being a family, or the love that the members should receive. A family should support each other no matter what; at least that is how things are in the Emiya mansion. Also, Miyuki, I'll tell you one last thing. Tatsuya is no longer a little boy that's looking for the love and acceptance of your family, even if that means becoming your servant. He's now a man that is standing in his own two legs. So, if you at any moment try to treat him like a servant, or as if you were better than him, I'll tell you now that that will destroy any chance you have to have any sort of relationship with him."

This declaration confused the other women present, but especially Miyuki. _'Is she trying to help me? But why?'_

"I believe that I've over extended my welcome, and it's time for me to leave so that you can discuss this night events. But before I leave, I just want to say one more thing." said Sakura with a friendly smile However, it greatly contrasted with the darkness that began to surround her, while a demonic mask began to appear behind her that frightened them even more. "We will not tolerate any other attempt on Tatsuya's life, and this conversation is far from over. We will continue it another time, when all parties are present." Her sweet voice, that somehow promised violence if you dared to challenge it, was soon complemented with the effect of her body turning into sparks of blue light that soon disappeared, leaving no trace of the presence of Sakura.

"Where'd she go?" Honami asked after she recovered from the experience.

"How did she do that? Was it some form of illusion?" asked Miyuki.

"That truly was very interesting, don't you believe so too, dear sister?" asked Maya.

"Indeed. Also, Honami, it looks that the report about the Emiya family had serious failures in terms of Intel, so I would like to ask you to run a new investigation on them." ordered Miya to Honami, who only nodded.

"I believe that it would also be prudent to re-evaluate our position on thaumaturgy users. I wonder what other surprises they have under their sleeves." added Maya.

But this time her sister Miya remained silent, looking at the place where Sakura was a moment ago. Would this young woman be her biggest obstacle in recovering her son, or a guardian that would keep him safe? She didn't know, and even if she didn't want to admit it, that scared her.

While her mother was having these thoughts run through her mind, Miyuki was facing her own problems. She was trying to understand Sakura, the woman who had motivated, given guidance, and threatened her with death, all in only a matter of minutes, and in a way that surpassed any member of the main house of her clan.

However, neither of the present Yotsuba women had the chance to continue their respective thoughts, when the groans of a man could be heard from the direction of the two bodies that had been, until that moment, forgotten.

"Urgh. What happened? Where I am?" asked Akira while in pain, as his eyes adjusted to the light, only to see the none too happy gazes of Miya and Maya that were looking at him as if he was an insect.

"Well, it looks like our night isn't over yet." said Maya.

"But the night is young, and we have a lot of questions for you to answer Akira. Questions that you will answer… one way, or another." said Miya, with a rage that even behind her mask was palpable.

For Akira, who had just woken up, it only took him a few moments to understand his situation, and the only thing that he could say was, "Oh, crap!"

* * *

 **Emiya Mansion, one hour and one explanation later.**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" shouted an angry Rin to her sister.

"Come on One-san, it's not a big deal." was Sakura's reply, in an attempt to downplay the situation.

"First, when we felt the presence of intruders inside of the security field, you told us that it wasn't important and that you could deal with it, so we thought that was the usual reporters or spies. But now you're saying that it was an assassin squad from the Yotsuba clan, and that you then made an assault on their clan complex and threatened their leaders." added Rin, just one step from completely losing her temper.

"I'll admit, when you say it that way, it sounds really bad." admitted Sakura.

"This is not a game!" was Rin's reply.

While the sisters had this entertaining conversation, the other members of the Emiya family were trying to deal with the revelation of the night's events. After all, it wasn't every day that you returned to your home after a party, just to find out that a squad of assassins of one of the more dangerous clans in Japan attacked it. Also, not only were they defeated by one of the family members, but that same family member made an assault on their complex just to exchange threats with two of the most powerful magicians in Japan. Then that same family member just came back to their home and asked for a cup of tea while she waited for the others to arrive, and then told them what happened as if she was talking about a movie. But the two most affected were Aoi and Tatsuya.

"Listen to your sister!" said a worried Aoi. "Do you have any idea how any of us would feel if something were to happen to you?! How I would feel if I lost you?! Please my child, don't do this kind of thing again."

For Sakura, even years after she came to this world and had been reunited with an alternative version of her mother, those words touched her emotions when she confirmed once more that this time she had a mother that loved her, and that made her regret the worry that she made her family feel.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but it was necessary to send the message as soon as possible." said Sakura.

"And what message was that?" asked Illya.

"That they aren't invincible, that they will face consequences if they try something like this again, and that that those consequences will come in a fast and decisive manner."

"The four of us could have gone to deliver that message together." commented Shirou.

"Yes, but the fact that only one of us did will reinforce the idea that I wanted to transmit."

"And what idea is that?" asked Rin.

"That nobody messes with our family." finished Sakura with a serious look on her face.

"Why did you do it?" asked Tatsuya for the first time. "Why did you have to risk your life for-" Before he could finish that sentence, Sakura appeared in front of his face with the same dark aura that had scared the Yotsuba twins just an hour before.

"Tatsuya-kun, I really hope that you aren't thinking 'for someone like me', are you? Because I'm sure that we've already told you that you're an important member of our family. Or could it be that you weren't paying attention? Because if that is the case, I will be very disappointed." questioned Sakura as the dark aura around her become even more threatening, making all those present have chills running down their spines. But as the target of this aura, for Tatsuya it was even worse and the only thing that he could do was shake his head to answer her question. That had the result of Sakura ending that aura, allowing those present to breathe again.

"One of these days, you'll have to teach us how to do that." said Shirou after he recovered.

"Teach you what? I haven't done anything." said Sakura in a childish tone.

"That thing with the dark aura. I swear that for a moment, I saw the face of a demon coming out of that thing." added Illya.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about." was Sakura's innocent reply. Then, turning to Tatsuya again, she asked. "What do you think about this? About how your mom and sister didn't try to kill you?"

At that point, all the eyes in the room went over to Tatsuya, waiting for his answer.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. If it had been another person that told me that story and not you Sakura-nee, I wouldn't have believed it. But now I don't know what to do. I mean, even if she didn't try to kill, me she still abandoned me, and the fact that she only learned about what happened to me in the last week means that she never kept tabs on me. She really wanted me out of their lives."

"What about Miyuki?" asked Iris.

"We were never very close; the clan didn't allow us to be. I know that it wasn't her fault, but after years of being taught about how to be a proper Yotsuba, I don't know if I can trust her. Still, I believe that I would like to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"That's very noble of you." commented Aoi.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is still the matter of the Yotsuba, and what we are going to do about them if they decide to come in greater numbers and force." said Kiritsugu, who until that moment had remained silent, worried about the future dangers that could fall on his family.

"What can you tell us about their fighting style?" asked Shirou.

"The assassin squad didn't know how to react to magic that is not from the modern system; they probably never expected that a thaumaturgy user would represent a danger to them." answered Sakura.

"Something tells me that that will change after tonight." commented Rin.

"While they moved in a coordinated formation, they still needed to stop or reduce their speed to lock the coordinates of their targets to use their magic. While powerful, at that level they don't represent a danger to us. I believe that they were hoping to overwhelm me by force, but because they couldn't detect me it was very easy to deal with them."

"What about the guardians in their main clan complex?" asked Kiritsugu once again. His veteran mind was already analyzing the information, and he was feeling the excitement of combat awakening in him once again after many years.

"The same as the assassin squad, but with different levels. Some were weaker, some were stronger, but the main difference is that some of them used a blade type CAD, but they weren't at the level of Shirou-koi."

"I don't believe that there is anyone alive at the level of our husband to be." added Illya.

"Well, I believe that it's been too many emotions for one night. I've already activated the next level of the bounded field, so this this time it will stop any unwanted guests from even getting inside our property. So if there's nothing else, we should retire for the night, and in the morning think about what we will do from now on." said Rin.

"Wait, there's still one topic of great importance that we need to discuss." said Iris.

"That's correct. Something that will change the life of one of us." added Aoi.

"What it is? A new danger?" asked Shirou, worried about the serious look in his mother's and aunt's faces.

Iris proceeded to look in her handbag. She soon retrieved a small device that all those present recognized as a 3D projector. Before they could ask what all this was about, Iris activated the projector and showed a perfect 3D picture in HD of a lovely couple ending a dance, with the young lady kissing the young man. Alone, that picture wouldn't have had any importance, but the fact that the young man was Tatsuya completely changed everything.

"It looks like Tatsuya-kun has a girlfriend and didn't tell us." said Aoi.

"I'm so happy for you Tatsuya-kun, but I just wish that you have told us about this before so we could be prepared." added Iris with crocodile tears.

"Our little Tatsuya-chan is growing up, and soon he'll leave the nest." added Aoi, who also joined in with crocodile tears.

"It's nothing like that." Tatsuya tried to defend himself.

"Our little one is growing so fast." Iris ignored him.

"Seriously, that's not what happened." said Tatsuya again.

"Do you think that he'll follow Shirou's example and try to have his own harem?" added Iris.

While Shirou wanted to deny that, he knew that if he said anything he would become the new target for the terrible duo. And with Tatsuya as their main target, he knew that if he remained silent, their attacks would be on Tatsuya alone. _'Sorry bro, better you than me._ ' thought Shirou.

"I wonder if that would be a good or bad thing?" asked Aoi.

"I hope that he doesn't play with the heart of that young lady." continued Iris.

"I told you, there's nothing between Saegusa-sempai and I! We're just part of the student council and happened to meet at the party by chance!"

"I never knew that Tatsuya was into older girls with authority." said Aoi.

"I told you that that's not the case! And besides, she was the one that started to dance."

"Are you saying that that girl took advantage of your innocence?" asked Iris with a false look of seriousness on her face.

"I believe that's enough jokes for one night." said Tatsuya.

"I think that we'll need to give Tatsuya a special talk about women, and the right way to court them." added Aoi, completely ignoring Tatsuya.

Knowing that it was a losing battle to try to talk his way out of this, he stood up and was about to try to escape, when his path was blocked by Rin, Illya, and Sakura.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your big sisters Tatsuya-kun." said Rin with a mischievous smile.

"We'll teach you what you need to know to win her heart." added Illya with fire in her eyes.

"Ara ara! I can't believe that my little Tatsuya-kun is already interested in girls. Don't worry, because your sisters will teach all that you need to know so you can be ready. And I believe that we can begin with the lessons right at this moment, don't you agree?" The innocent question from Sakura made the other woman look at Tatsuya with predatory eyes, the same eyes that a cat playing with a mouse would have.

Knowing that if he didn't act quickly he would become their toy for the next few hours, Tatsuya turned to look for the other men of the Emiya family for help, only to see them on their way walking out the door, and just like that, leave the room.

 _'Traitors!'_ thought Tatsuya, as he finally accepted his fate for the next few hours. However, after an hour of having this little talk, Tatsuya came to one decision. _'Ok Mayumi-sempai, what started as a game is now war.'_ As he thought that, he began to make plans for his revenge against the student council president.

* * *

 **Monday**

 _'Thank heavens that today is Monday.'_ thought a tired Tatsuya, as he headed to the 1MHS. He still couldn't believe that with the danger of a counter attack from the Yotsuba, instead of making preparations the women of the family believed that it was more important to pick on him. They even continued all day Sunday, and that's the reason why he felt so tired.

The only saving grace was that for some reason, Shirou, Rin, Illya, and Sakura left early that morning after Shirou prepared their food for them. For all he knew, they could be destroying the Master Clans at that moment, and they wouldn't tell him about it until they finished. Still, he doubted that they would do it at that moment… at least, he hoped so.

"Ohayo Tatsuya." said a voice that Tatsuya recognized as Erika. Turning around, he saw her in the company of his other friends.

"Good morning everyone." was Tatsuya's reply.

"Ho Tatsuya, ready for the big day?" asked Leon with great excitement, but when he saw the look on Tatsuya face he continued. "Tatsuya, you do remember what will happen today, do you?"

"Tatsuya-san, today is the day that the new teachers arrive." answered Mizuki before Tatsuya had a chance to try to remember what his friends were talking about.

At that news, Tatsuya opened his eyes in surprise. How he could forget something like that? Especially when they had been talking about that the week!

"Sorry, this weekend was more intense than I thought and I completely forgot."

"You forgot about something like this?" asked Leo.

"Tatsuya isn't like you; he has responsibilities while you only play around." was Erika's reply.

"What did you say?!" asked a mad Leo.

"Please don't fight. Besides, we'll be late for our first real magic class." said Mizuki.

With that said, the group of friends headed to their classroom with a feeling of excitement, an emotion high school students rarely have when they go to class. All except Tatsuya, who, for some reason, couldn't stop the chills that were running down his back.

What none of them saw was the look from a girl that was watching them, or more precisely, at Tatsuya. That girl was Shiba Miyuki, whose beauty, intelligence, and power already granted her the title of Princess of the Frist Magic High School. While many other students admired her from a distance, if they dared to come closer they would have been able to see the passion and fire that were present in her eyes, a big contrast to the girl that was known as the Ice Princess.

 _'This time Oni-sama, everything will be different!'_ thought Miyuki as she saw her brother leave with his friends. She could help but remember the events that happened yesterday in the Yotsuba complex.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Miyuki woke up after only a couple hours of sleep to take part in an important meeting that was going to occur with the Clan later that day. After she got ready for the day, she began to walk to the complex while she studied the damage made by that Sakura woman, and she still couldn't believe it. Damage in the roots, walls, and floors that had the shape of the human figures that were obviously thrown through them at high speed. She had just seen the injured in the infirmary section of the complex, and what she saw was something that filled her with great concern. Twenty eight guards and guardians lay unconscious, not counting the five that that woman dropped off at the main gate.

But what scared her more was what the others guards informed them of last night. Just after that woman disappeared, and that bastard of Akira began to wake up, the doors were forcedly opened to reveal a large number of guards just outside the room getting ready to fight to the death in their defense. Some were severely injured, and were barely able to remain on their feet. Others looked just fine, and later she found out that they were posted in other areas of the complex and due to that they weren't in Sakura's path. They still hurried to protect their leaders; however they were stopped by a wind barrier that sealed the room.

By the heavens, she hadn't realized that Sakura had cast that spell, and was keeping it active all the time that she talked with them. And by the look in her mother's and aunt's faces, neither of them realized it either. What's more, is that the guards said that they tried to break through the barrier, and even when they joined their powers the barrier still remained as if nothing had happened. Not only that; the guards had also report that they hadn't seen anyone leave the room, much less the complex.

That turn of events really confused her, until her aunt explained to everyone what just happened.

"It's a message." said Maya, attracting the attention of everyone. "That woman could get into this room in the same way that she escaped, and none would know. Instead she choose a direct attack where she took down all the guards that crossed her way, kept us isolated, and then left without trace. The message is simple, 'We are more powerful than you. We can destroy you if we want.' I have to say, that it was well played." This revelation was met with silence by all present.

"As interesting as this new revelation is, we still need to confirm the information that that woman told us." said Miya, who had never lost sight of Akira. He had remained as quiet as possible, hoping to get a better understanding of his current situation.

"Hold on a moment! I'm not sure what that witch told you, but I'm sure that it was meant to weaken us as a clan. We must join together to destroy those that-" Whatever the poor idiot was about to say was cut off by an angry Maya.

"SILENCE! For a long time, I had my suspicions that you were corrupt, but I never had the evidence, or thought that you would go so far as to dare to attack your own clan. But all that ends tonight, because we are going to find out the truth that you've been hiding."

Soon, the guards that were present started to leave, knowing very well what was about to happen. The only ones that remained were the two highest ranking, and Honami who would serve as witness. At this turn of events, Miyuki didn't know if she should stay or leave, until her mother's voice made her react.

"You need to stay my child. You are the future head of the Yotsuba, and this is part of what it means to hold that position." said Miya without taking her eyes from Akira, as the promise of torture and pain beyond imagination was made by those words.

What happened next was beyond Miyuki's capacity to describe, but that was not what bothered her. It was the fact that she didn't feel pity or sympathy for the man. Even when Aoki woke up, and soon after joined his partner in crime in the living hell that fell on them, she was fine. They were in great pain, and yet after she learned that all of the accusations made by Sakura about the two of them were true, she could only believe that they deserved what they got.

"Miyuki," her mother's voice made her react from the scene. "We've already learned what we need from them. Go to rest. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Miyuki left the room, but the screams of pain told her that her mother and aunt hadn't finished yet, not in a long shot.

"Miyuki-sama." one of the maids called her. When she saw that Miyuki turned to see her, she continued. "The council is ready for the emergency meeting."

Nodding in understanding, Miyuki headed to the main room where she knew the meeting will take place. She was surprised to see the number of people present, considering that she knew that some of them lived on the other site of the country. But then again, when there was news that there was an attack on the main complex, it's only natural for them come as fast as they could, and with the resources that each of them had it was possible for them to be present here.

Taking her place next to her mother, she saw how her aunt started the meeting by informing all those present about the latest events; from the death of Kogoro-domo, to the encounter of Miyuki with her brother, to the attack of Sakura on their complex last night.

"This is an insult that we cannot let go unpunished! We need to show those idiots that we are the strongest clan in Japan for a reason!" said one of the younger members of the council, with others agreeing with him.

"Silence!" said Maya, taking control of the situation before it could go any further. "I agree that we need to deal with this situation with the Emiya clan, but not in the way that you're suggesting. Even if we don't want to admit it, we were betrayed by one of our own, and that traitor is the main cause of this conflict. I refuse to allow his actions to represent the will of the Yotsuba."

"But we need to do something!" said the previous member of the council.

"And we will, but for now we need to learn all that we can about them and their type of magic." said Miya in support of her sister.

"What there is to know? She, like all thaumaturgy users, is just a second class magician. We should end them now." continued the councilman.

"Second class magician? Didn't you pay attention when we told you about how our best guardian team was destroyed by one of them? And how that same person, after bringing them here, proceeded to assault the complex, removing all of the guards that got in her way, and sealed herself in a room with us while the guards couldn't do anything to stop her or get into the room? I can tell you that Sakura presented herself as a challenger up to my level." admitted Maya, and then smiling she continued. "Things will become far more interesting in the future."

This revelation caused the room to go quiet when they learned that their leader, the Demon Queen of the East, had admitted that last night's intruder was at her level.

"Still, the fact that last night's events went this far means that some action must be taken in order to keep the order and security of the clan." said one of the older councilmen.

"Also, the fact that one of us is with them, even if that boy is a disgrace to the clan, is something that we can´t ignore." added another who, if he saw the dark look in Miya's and Miyuki's faces when he said that, did great job hiding it.

"And that is why we are here. Bring the prisoners!" ordered Maya in a commanding tone as a group of Guardians entered the room, carrying with them the chained forms of Aoki and Akira, both men barely conscious.

"Those two traitors are the source of the problems that we now face. They not only usurped our authority by faking orders to the Guardians, they killed one of own, Kogoro-domo, whom I am sure that more than one of those present still remember. They also ordered an attack against a family that, if it's made public, can damage our position inside this country and in the Master Clans. Not only that, they also planned the assassination of my niece and heir." The cool and emotionless voice of Maya was a clear contrast to the hate that all those present could feel coming from her. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves before punishment is delivered?"

The next words from Akira would be forever remembered by those who heard them, not because they were full of wisdom, reason, or intelligence, but because they were the proof that that man was an insane idiot.

"You fools! Don't you see it? Our great clan was in decline, and I am the only one able to restore its greatness! It's my destiny to raise this clan, to be not only the number one clan in the country, but also the world! And you still waste your time and resources following that witch and her sister? Don't you see that they'll be the ruin of the clan, and they are leading us to a deep void? But there's still time to fix this situation! Join me, and together we will remove them from their position, and we can start the rebirth of our clan!"

The councilmembers could only see how the former member of the main house fell into insanity and delusions. If Aoki couldn't say anything, it was because he was either too tired or had already accepted his destiny. No one knew, but all present turned their eyes to Miya, who stood from her chair, and walked until she was right in front of the two traitors.

"The Yotsuba clan had one sacred rule. No one messes with our family without facing the consequences, and no one is free from that rule, not even others of the Yotsuba. By conspiring against your clan, you have forfeited your lives, but by planning to hurt my daughter, something worse than death is waiting for the both of you." And with that, to the horror of those present, Miya activated the magic that made her infamous even inside her own clan, Mental Interference. And the targets of this magic were the two traitors.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then Akira and Aoki began to convulse violently until they froze, an expression of horror and pain forever impressed in their faces.

"They can no longer move their bodies, and are trapped inside them. Because I didn't want to hear their screams, I destroyed the part of their brains that control their speech. At this moment, they're suffering beyond anything they had ever experienced before. One second here is a minute inside their heads, and for the next twenty four hours they will pay the price of their actions. After that, they will die, and their bodies will be dropped into an unmarked crypt."

After that, she returned to her seat while the other members of the clan remembered why she was among the strongest magicians in the planet. Soon, the same guardians took the two bodies out of the room, never to been seen again.

"At the moment, we need to gather information about the Emiya clan. So far, the only thing that we know is that they reacted to the actions of Akira. Once we have information about them, I will be the one that decides the course of actions that we will take, and if one of you tries to do something stupid, take what just happened as an example of the consequences of that course of action." ordered Maya.

Soon, other small topics related to last night's events began to be disputed in the council. What if the others clans learned about what happened last night? How could the Emiya clan have a magician at the level of Maya-sama? Could they convince her to join them instead?

All those small talks lost meaning to Miyuki, and she and her mother had to excuse themselves from the meeting, saying that they needed to return to their home in order to keep up the appearance of the strength of their clan. That was not the only reason however, because using her magic at that level had placed a great strain on Miya's health, and she was now in need of her medicine. It was ironic that a few years ago, that strain would have put her life in danger, but now she only needed her medicine to recover after using her magic to this level, a medicine that was invented by the same family that their clan were getting ready to fight.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

"Good morning Miyuki-chan." a voice made her return to the present.

"Good morning Mayumi-sempai." was Miyuki's reply.

"Today will be an interesting day for all of us." said Mayumi.

"What do you mean sempai?" asked Miyuki.

"You will see, but for now we need to go with the others." Taking Miyuki's hand, the president made her go with her into the school building.

Inside the school building, you could feel the excitement from the second course students as they got inside their classroom and were talking about the all of the different magics that they were going to learn. But all of the talking ended when they saw the three members of the student council enter their classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the President, Saegusa Mayumi, the Treasurer, Ichihara Suzune, and the unofficial Yamato Nadesico of First High School, Shiba Miyuki.

"Tatsuya-kun, good morning." said a happy Mayumi.

"President, what are you doing here?" was Tatsuya's reply.

"This event is one of great importance for the future of our school, and it was decided that for one week we will be observers of this new course. Aren't you happy Tatsuya-kun? Now for an entire week we will be classmates!" said a happy Mayumi who ignored the reaction of her little chat with Tatsuya had for the rest of the classroom. That included a cool look from Miyuki.

Before anyone could say something else, a new person entered the room. It was Haruka-sensei.

"Good morning everyone. The day that you had been waiting for has finally arrived, so allow me to introduce you to your new teachers so you can start this new chapter in your career as magicians." With those words said, four people entered the classroom, causing many reactions from the students, but more intense reactions came from two of them specifically.

 _'I just knew it. I had the hope that they may send some else, but I should have seen this coming.'_ thought Tatsuya as he wanted to drop his head in his desk.

 _'What is she doing here of all places?'_ thought Miyuki with a degree a fear. After all, it had been less than two days since that same woman had assaulted the main Yotsuba clan complex and threatened all of them, and now she was here as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning everyone, I hope that you're ready for this, because a new world of magic is about to be opened to you. My name is Ito Rin, and I will be teaching you about Alchemy using base minerals and runes." said the now identified Rin. Then she stepped back so another of her companions could introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Illya Emiya Einzbern, and I will be teaching you about Alchemy based in potions and magic circuits, especially with magic crests." She ended her introduction, and moved out of the way to allow the next one to do the same.

"Hello, I hope that you're all fine and exited for this. My name is Ito Sakura, and I will be your teacher in Spirit Magic, and Bounded Fields." After she returned to her original place, the last member of the group, and only man, stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Emiya Shirou, and I will be teaching you Tracing and Reinforcement Magic." said Shirou to the class.

"They will be the teachers that will help you in this new step in your life as magi. Also, because of the special needs of the topics that they will teaching you, starting tomorrow we will be moving your class room to the new annex of the school." said Haruka.

"But sensei, wasn't that new building supposed to be for the use of the First Course students?" asked a girl in the front of the class.

"You don't need to worry about that. They will still get their new building, it's just that there was a change of priorities, and for that we need to respond to the new demands of the magic world. So for the time being, you will be the ones that will use that building." answered Haruka.

Back with the students, Tatsuya was the only one that could read between the lines of what Haruka-sensei had just said. _'In other words, the Emiya family will build them a new one if they allow them to use this one.'_

"As you all know, the difference between the two magic systems had always created a conflict between magicians, and yet only the Modern Magic system had received support from the government, even after the discovery of Magic Circuits and Thaumaturgy Magic. But now that more advances have been made by Thaumaturgy Magic in the last ten years than in the last fifty by Modern Magic, we have arrived at a point where in order to support these advances, it's necessary that we train more experts in this area of magic. With that in mind, we have decided to resolve this situation by providing young students with the means they need to develop their magic, and if this is a success, soon this new plan will be implemented in the other magic schools of Japan." said Illya.

"Now, one of the new teachers will remain here, while the others will go to introduce themselves to the other classes of second course students." said Haruka as she headed to the door.

"Looking forward to working with you in the future." said Shirou as he also left.

"We'll see you tomorrow." added Illya before she followed Shirou.

"And you can be sure that from now on, your high school experience will be magical." finished Rin as she left the classroom.

"As you can imagine, your first class of Thaumaturgy Magic will be about magic spirits." said Sakura as she stood in the center of the room. She turned to see a serious Miyuki and Tatsuya.

"Is that you Miyuki-chan? What a surprise to see you here."

"It's good to see you again Sakura-san. About my reason to be here, it's to serve as an observer for the student council."

"Really? That must mean that you'll work very closely with Tatsuya-chan."

"Sakura-nee-" said Tatsuya, but before he could say anything else, Sakura cut him off.

"As long as we're on school grounds, I'm Sakura-sensei. Is that clear Tatsuya-chan?" Knowing that he'd gain nothing if he argued with his big sister figure, he only nodded.

"Now, to start the class I'll tell you that there are two different ways to use Ancient Spirit Magic."

"Two different ways? But I've never heard of anything like that." said a student.

"Yes, and this is only the first one of many revelations that all of you are about to learn. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ah, sorry to interrupt. My name is Yoshida Mikihiko"

"Well Mikihiko, to answer your question, there are two basic ways to use Spirit Magic. The first one is the most common, and is also used by the Modern Magic system, by forcing the spirits to follow their magic."

"Forcing the spirits?" asked another student.

"As you know, Modern magicians don't need fuel to start a fire. They use their Psion for that purpose. What many don't know, is that that action forces the fire spirits to give form to their energy, and that is what causes the fire. But it has a serious disadvantage where the magicians casting the spell will have to overcome the resistance of the spirits, and that causes the spell to lose a lot of its power just to be casted. That means that while it's easier and faster to use that system to cast elemental magic, it also means that it won't be as strong as what the user wanted."

"And the second way to use that magic?" asked another student.

"The second way is the one used by thaumaturgy magic. It means that instead of forcing the spirits, we join forces with them by synchronize our powers with them."

"Is that really possible?" asked another student.

"Yes it is, but it requires lot of time, and that is the reason why others prefer Modern Magic." answered Mikihiko looking down.

"Actually, you're a bit wrong with that answer Mikihiko-san." said Sakura, causing Mikihiko to look up in surprise.

"What many temples and traditional families do is to come to a temporary understanding with the spirits when they are performing their spells, not a real alliance."

"I don't see the difference." said Mikihiko.

"I believe that it'll be easier if I show it to all of you." As Sakura said that, she raised her hand to show her magic tool in the form of a bracelet. Tatsuya knew that neither Sakura nor the others needed one, but it kept up the illusion that they were normal magicians, and in some cases also helped them to regulate their powers for low level magic.

And then, lots of little sparks of blue light began to appear in Sakura hand. She then moved it towards the class, which caused the blue sparks to fly around the class room. They were moving between the students, even the observers from the student council.

"Those are wind spirits." explained Sakura.

"But that's impossible! Only those with special eyes are able to see them! There's no way that all of us could see them!" said a shocked Mikihiko.

"And that's why you are here, to learn." was Sakura's reply. "I won't lie to you, to create this kind of bond with spirits is not easy, and it will take lots of hard work and time, but it _is_ _possible_. And when it happens, new possibilities will be opened to all of you. As to how you can see them, it's easy. I asked them to show themselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Mikihiko.

"As I just told you, Modern Magic could be faster in normal circumstances, but if you manage to create a real and permanent bond with your spirits, it will be as if the spirits and you are one. That'll reduce the casting speed, and will increase the power. But to do all this, you need to do one thing that is very important, not only in my class, but in the other teachers' classes."

"What it is?" asked a more exited Mikihiko.

"You need to believe in yourselves. You need to believe that everything is possible."

"What do you mean by that?" asked another student.

"For example, you need to believe without a single doubt that small tornados can appear on your desk at your wills."

"But that's impossible!" said the same student.

Giving a small motion with her hand, all the students soon saw how small groups of spirits gathered on their desks, and began to form little tornados that send small breezes at them.

"Nothing is impossible, even if you have to hypnotize yourselves, you need to believe that."

"It's beautiful." said a girl with glasses. "The spirits and the way the move is beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." apologized the girl. "I'm Shibata Mizuki"

"Don't worry about it. By the way, it looks like you have good eyes for this type of thing."

"Yes. In fact, the reason why I am here is to learn to control them." answered Mizuki.

"You can be sure that we will help you with that." answered Sakura, and she turned to see the rest of the class. "Well, for our first topic, we will see…"

* * *

 **Great Asian Alliance Territory.**

While Sakura was teaching her class to an eager group of students, an event that threatened to put modern civilization to the edge of destruction was taking place in a secret temple deep inside the GAA lands.

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked Captain Chen to the head monk.

"Yes. Finally, after many years of hard work, research, and gathering materials, we will have the key to conquer this world, and claim our rightful place as its masters."

"You've been saying the same thing all these years. For your own sake, I just hope that this doesn't end up being a waste of time and resources."

"I promise you that soon you will see the results of our efforts."

The two men headed to the place chosen for the ritual, a great chamber deep inside the temple. In the middle of the chamber was a large magic circle with multi-layered crests carved onto bare rock, over fifty meters in diameter. In the middle of it were some urns that contained exotics materials, while seven monks were standing in seven different places where the crests intercepted each other's lines while they were chanting an ancient spell.

Captain Chen took his place along with the other observers from the military, while the monk leader took his place with the others that were in the middle of gathering energy for the spell.

"Now my brothers, we shall began our moment of Glory." said the leader, and with him joining the enchantment, soon the lines of the magic circle and crests began to glow even more, as small energy discharges began to be visible.

" **Holy Grail that can grant our wishes, we call for your power!"**

In the background, the other seven monks continued with their chant.

" **Great spirits from millennia past, we call for your power!"**

Soon, a ghostly mist began to form around the circle, and it moved around the monks.

" **So we can claim the power and glory of the eras, now and forever!"**

And so the mist surrounded the monks. For a moment, nothing could be heard, but a few seconds later, screams of pain from the monks could be heard all around the temple, while their leader continued with the ritual, completely ignoring the calls of help from his followers. Some of the soldiers present tried to help them, but a strange energy rejected them as they got closer, and the observers could only watch what they believed would be a great tragedy.

But what no one knew was a presence of an unwanted guest. This guest was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, who was famous, or infamous depending to who you ask, as the Kaleidoscope.

 _'Dammit, it's too late!'_ thought the Kaleidoscope as he saw the ritual. _'Why do those damn fools of this universe keep trying to destroy it by calling forces beyond their control? I can't allow that, the best soap operas are in this Universe!'_

What the Kaleidoscope meant was that since he brought Shirou and the girls to this universe, he had been coming to see how the events had been developing around them, and boy was he impressed. A social revolution in the magic system, rescuing a boy with unusual powers, stopping an enemy invasion, and having a secret conflict with one of the most important clans in this world. Things were getting even more interesting, and he was sure that he didn't want to lose this source of entertainment.

That's why, when a few months ago when he came to see if there were any new developments with his favorite source of entertainment, he had a dark feeling. He chose to trust his instincts and followed it to the USNA, where he found that a group of magicians and scientific researchers were trying to copy the magic of the boy that Shirou and the others had saved years ago from the data that they were able to hack from the JSDF. But what the USNA didn't know was that they were not only doing the experiment wrong, but that they could have also opened a door in this new universe for a series of dangers that they were not ready to face.

So, in order to protect his favorite soap opera, he sabotaged the experiment, something that was easy because those magicians depended on computers and machines. So after he had made sure that the machines would fail, and that the scientists in charge could never replicate the experiment by blocking that specific knowledge from their minds. This time however, the situation was completely different. Not only were there no machines involved this time, the ritual was based in magic rituals and materials. Also, because the ritual had already started, the energy of it protected the magicians responsible for it. And even if he managed to attack them now, that could have worse consequences that even he didn't want to see.

 _'This is bad; those morons don't even have all the resource and material that they need to create a Grail. If this continues like this, they could open a portal to this universe that could allow anything to pass thought it, from that crazy god Angra Mainyu, to those disgusting dimensional parasites. I have no choice but to try to stabilize the ritual through pure power.'_ thought the Kaleidoscope, knowing that in these circumstances, his best option was to force this sorcery through power alone, but he needed to hurry or it would be too late to save this world from its doom.

Casting all his power while he remained hidden from the others, he proceeded to send all his magic into the ritual, hoping that it would be enough to fix this situation, and that he would be in time.

While all this was happening, a bright light could be seen in the center of the magic circle, growing stronger each second. The screams of pain of the monks were forgotten with the recent development. Soon, a big explosion happened, and the world seemed to stop for a moment. When that moment was over, all those present turned their eyes to see the results.

The seven monks were now silent. They were turned into ashes, which upon falling to the ground became nothing but dust. The head monk was on his knees, recovering from the impact of the explosion, but when he raised his head he saw something that was the culmination of his efforts and dreams.

If he only knew that in less than a year, that dream would become a nightmare.

Standing in the middle of the magic circle were seven shadowy figures. Because the light was coming from behind them, he couldn't see their faces, but it looked like the one that was in the center of the group saw him and took a few steps towards him. He then said the words that would mark the beginning of a new war.

"You, mongrel. Are you the one that summoned me?"

No one could think of an answer at that moment, not even the Kaleidoscope who now needed to leave. Because even if the magicians of this world couldn't detect his presence, he was sure that the newcomers could if he remained there for any more time, and in his current state he could be in danger.

 _'I need to leave now! Damn, it will take me some time to recover. I just hope that this world doesn't disappear until I can warn them about this danger, this new Grail War!'_

 **End Chapter 10**

* * *

About Sakura. Yes, I saw Sekirei while I was writing this chapter.

Also I would like to respond to a few PM that I received the last weeks. If someone wants to use my story as base for their own fell free to do it, just send me the link to follow the story, I could even send you the first chapter if you want to use it as a way to send Shirou, Sakura, Rin and Illya to either Mahouka Universe or any other universe that you want to write a crossover about.

About the crossover between Mahouka and Familiar of the Zero I will finish this story before I continue that one, so again if someone wants to continue that story fell free to do it.

Until next time.


	11. Unlimited Rettousei 11

**Note:**

 **I want to apologize for the late update; I had a series of problems that took away all of my free time. First was a project at work that kept me busy, and after that I had some health problems that at one point almost sent me to the hospital, and it took me some time to recover.**

 **I also want to thank Fenerath for his support and for being my beta. Also, thanks to Paxloria for the bedroom scene that you'll see in this chapter. She really did a great job. Also, if you also want to send me a love scene between the characters, send it to me by PM and if it fits the plot line I will use it and give you credit for the scene.**

* * *

 **Suzune Ichihara P.O.V**

" _Amazing_ ", was all that Suzune Ichihara could think after she left the second course class room at the end of the day.

Because it was a day for introductions, it was decided that the day would be divided into four parts to give each one of the teachers a chance to give an introductory class about their topics. From the beginning she was expecting an interesting day, but what happened was something that surpassed all of her expectations.

First was the class of Ito Sakura. While spirit magic wasn't her area of expertise, she knew enough to know that what Sakura was explaining was even more advanced than any text book that she had ever read. And from the reaction of Mikihiko from the Yoshida family, she was sure that not even families with a long tradition in this type of magic knew about what was being taught that day. The sight of the small tornado that appeared on her desk was something that really impressed her. But being more interested in the more scientific part of magic, it was the other classes that really caught her attention.

After Sakura left the room, promising that they would have a full class soon, it was the turn of Emiya Illya, and that was another big surprise. She explained about how Alchemy based potions could be used in the field of medicine, a fact that she proved by showing a little vial of the famed elixir. She then used it to restore the stem of a plant that was on the teacher's desk, allowing everyone to witness how the miraculous medicine repaired and restored any living entity. It was something incredible, that even up to this day kept surprising medics around the world. But what really caught her attention was the magic crest, because they alone did what she always dreamed about being able to discover, recording magic, but on a level she had never believed possible. Yes, she knew that AvalonTech had a line of products with magic sequences that could be activated by normal people, but those were simple and low level sequences. This magic crest, however, could record an advanced magic sequence and transmit it to others. Yes, bloodline compatibility is necessary, yet it was a great improvement. At the end of the class, just before they left for lunch break, Illya-sensei told them that the next class was going to be next to the teacher's parking lot.

The lunch break had a welcome change when Mayumi suggested that they have lunch with Tatsuya and his friends, something that she didn't mind, and she was sure that neither Mayumi nor Miyuki did either. For some reason, she could feel some sort of energy around those three. If that energy was going to blow up was something that she didn't know.

The conversation during lunch was focused on the classes that they just had. One think was for sure, Tatsuya's friends were really excited with their new teachers, and to be honest she couldn't blame them. They even invited Mikihiko to join them.

When it was time for the afternoon classes, all of them headed to where the teacher's parking lot was located, only to find that the only male out of their new teachers was waiting for them next to his bike.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to your first class on Reinforcement and Tracing magic." said the red head. "Now, why don't you all take a seat?"

"But sensei, there's no seats here. Should we have brought them here from the classroom?" asked a black haired girl.

"That won't be necessary." said Shirou as he raised his hand. Right next to the students, a line of chairs appeared, forming a semi-circle around him.

To say that Suzune was impressed would be an understatement. She had already seen some people practice Tracing magic before, but they only do small objects that broke very easily. This sensei however had just created a large group of chairs that looked strong enough to support the weight of the students. After a few moments where she and the others tested the chairs to make sure that they wouldn't break under them, all the students took their seats.

The explanation about Tracing magic was something that she had already read before, but when Shirou-sensei began to explain Structural Analysis and Elemental Sight, for a moment she could swear that Tatsuya almost fell out of his chair. She had to admit that the implications behind those two concepts in any research team would be of great help. She could also see their use not only in scientific investigation, but other fields like police work, in understanding a crime scene, and in analyzing buildings and objects to improve them, and many other uses.

Then came the explanation for Reinforcement magic. She then understood just why their sensei had asked the class to be outside when he proceeded to Reinforce the bike that had been next to his side all class. She had to admit that she was impressed. Just as Shirou-sensei said, the version of Reinforcement used by Thaumaturgy users was different from the one used by Modern Magic. While Modern Magic users only Reinforced the molecules of the target object, Thaumaturgy users Reinforced the concept of the idea behind the target. He demonstrated it by Reinforcing the bike, and the way that that machine changed could only be describe as magic. Even if the outside changes were small from an engineering point of view, she could tell that it was now twice as good as before, and the pure power that everyone could feel confirmed it.

 **(AN: Imagine the bike that Saber used in Fate Zero)**

When class time with Shirou-sensei ended and they had to go to the next class, she could see how many of the boys were excited by the demonstration, and how many of the girls were for the sensei.

But it was the last class by Rin-sensei that was the jewel of her day, literally. She gave an explanation about runes, and how she used them to create different elements even when she just drew the runes in the air with her finger. She also spoke about how the combination of runes could create even more complex magic and how this magic could be stored in crystal structures. The fact that each explanation was followed by a practical example only made the class better.

Rin-sensei had created a small stream that watered the plant that Illya had used for her earlier demonstration by drawing an "L" in the air and saying the world ' **Laguz'.** That act alone was something amazing for her, but when Rin-sensei had asked for a volunteer for the next demonstration, something inside her made her raise her hand. When Rin asked her to come to the front of the class, she was surprised again when Rin took a small crystal from the desk and asked her to hold it for a moment. Following Rin's instructions, she did it, and for a few moments nothing happened. When she was about to ask the sensei if everything was ok, the crystal began to glow, and then she began to float in the air. After a minute she was on the ground again.

Turning to look at Rin, she saw that the sensei was looking at the class and beginning her lecture. "What all of you just saw was a magic sequence linked to a set of instructions. In this case, the instructions were 'When someone holds the crystal for five seconds, activate Flight magic to levitate one meter in the air. After one minute, return to the ground.' While Flight magic was discovered a few years ago, it normally requires someone to control it. But as you can see here, it's possible to link magic to a set of commands with the use of Runes. This was demonstrated by how Ms. Ichihara didn't know what was going to happen after she held the crystal, yet the magic activated and followed the instructions anyways. This opens up a new world of possibilities."

Suzune couldn't agree more to that. Her dream was to create a new power source to help to change the role that magicians had in the world, and she knew that it would depend on the ability to create sequences and commands for those magic sequences. The fact that that set of skills belonged to a magic system that she didn't have access to felt like a great burden had just fallen on her shoulders.

After that, Rin-sensei told them that for all of those that hadn't yet joined a club, they had a special presentation in the gym after classes.

When the class ended, and the students left the classroom, she remained in her seat for a few moments until a familiar voice called her attention.

"So Rin-chan, what do you think about the new teachers and their classes?" asked Mayumi as she got close to her friend.

"I think that I wish that I was born as a Thaumaturgy user." was Suzune's reply.

"So you really enjoyed the class?" joked Mayumi, until she saw the serious look on her friend's face. "Are you serious?"

"Mayumi, you've known my dream since we met, and know how important that is to me. Now I just saw the tools that I need to achieve that dream, and they're out of my reach. You can say that now I understand how the second course students used to feel before the arrival of AvalonTech."

Looking at her longtime friend, she could understand what she was talking about and how she felt. "Don't worry Rin-chan. Something tells me that one way or another, you'll see your dream come true, and you will be part of it." answered Mayumi while she smiled at her friend. "Now, why don't we go to see this special demonstration in the gym?"

Nodding her head, Suzune followed her longtime friend to the gym. Little did she know, that the surprises of the day had just begun.

* * *

 **A few minutes later in the Gym.**

Over the course of the day, news about the demonstration by the new second course teachers had 0been the main topic of discussion among the students. That had gathered a lot of them who were eager to see what they could do. The second course students because there were hoping that they would see something they could learn, and the first course students because they wanted to be there to try to deride the demonstration to prove that no matter what happened, they would always be superior.

Little they know that their feelings of superiority would be completely destroyed little by little starting that day.

After a few minutes of waiting, the students saw the four teachers arrive at the gym with exercise clothes on, before moving to the center of it. Then, raising a microphone, Shirou began.

"Good afternoon. It's good to see so many faces here. As many of you already know, we're the new Thaumaturgy teachers that, as you already must know from the articles of AvalonTech, is an old Greek word that means 'Creation of Mysteries'." Looking around at the students, he continued.

"The reason for asking you to come here is to give a practical demonstration of the knowledge that you will receive in ours classes. To see true Thaumaturgy in action, and that also includes combat lessons. While it's true that we're seeing how the role of magicians is changing in society, it's also true that this world is still hostile to us magicians, and it's necessary that you learn to use your unique magic to protect yourself and your loved ones."

At these words, some of the Course One students sniggered in the back. Seeing this, Rin chose to take over.

"We know that in the past you had trouble when you tried to practice offensive magic, but that was when you unconsciously tried to use Modern Magic, and that was the reason why you had problems. Now, it is time for you to learn your own type of magic. In the past, it was said that 'to be a Magus is to walk with death'. That may have been true then, but now I say that to be a Magus is to be ready to fight for your life, and I'm not talking about just on the battle field, but by giving your best in everything you do, in your work, and with your family." finished Rin.

"But you have to know that there are no competitions, titles, or trophies in this fighting style." said Shirou, taking over again. "So, if you're looking for a place to show off your skill and get some praise from them, you're looking in the wrong place. Because pride is like words, both are useless on a battle field."

Many of the Course Two students didn't know what to think, because even if they couldn't use Modern Magic to defend themselves, they still had some pride due to all of the training and hard work. Now the new teacher had just told them that in order to advance, they needed to drop that. The silence ended when a second year student asked a question.

"We will really improve our magic and be able to fight like Shirou-sensei?" asked Mibu Sayaka, caching the attention of one Kirihara Takeaki.

"Our intention is to help you to find your own and unique fighting style with your magic. About my own fighting style, it is different, because by not having any pride in my blades, I can adapt to any other style. So the best that I can do for you is help you to develop your own style,"

"Do you really believe that we can improve our combat magic?" asked Mibu again.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't believe so." answered Shirou.

"Then please allow me to join you." was Mibu's reply.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" was heard from a group of students wearing Kendo uniforms.

"Kirihara-san?" asked Mibu.

"How can you agree to be part of this joke? You are already part of a club that follows the traditions of the blade, and now he is asking you to turn your back to it! How can you even consider this?!"

"Emiya-sensei is not asking me anything, he just presented me a choice that I agreed to take. As for the club, you can consider this my resignation." said Mibu.

"How do you know that he's speaking the truth? Especially with all the bad rumors about him." Turning to face Shirou, Kirihara continued. "The rumors said that you paid off your opponents in all those tournaments, because there's no way that someone like you could have defeated all those experts! In fact, I challenge you to a duel to prove that all this is a waste of time!"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Shirou, as nothing was happening.

"This time your money will not save you!" was Kirihara's replay.

"Ok, if you insist. I had already planned to give a little demonstration, but this is just as good." finished Shirou as he headed to the center of the gym with a practice sword, something that Kirihara also did.

Mayuki, who just saw the entire incident, was about to say something to stop it when a hand on her shoulder from Tatsuya convinced her not to.

"This will be over in a second," said Kirihara with confidence. But when he saw how Shirou didn't even bother to take a fighting stance, it only made him madder.

"What are you doing? Take this seriously!"

"I've been ready since the moment you challenged me." was Shirou's only reply.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" And with that, Kirihara started the match by launching a strike with his sword. The form and style were perfect, and would make a winning point if it was a competition.

Or if his opponent was there to receive the attack.

Shirou just avoided the attack as if he wasn't even trying. Kirihara turned to attack him again, but ended with the same result as none of his attacks or techniques hit Shirou. As the duel advanced, many Course Two students began to cheer Shirou's name. When the voice of Mibu joined the cheer, the anger inside Kirihara began to grow.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT!"

It was at that moment, when Kirihara was about to attack again, that Shirou made his first move in the match. Advancing faster than Kirihara had time to react and while he had his sword up for another strike, Shirou thrust his own sword next to Kirihara's neck and moved his body to the same side while he applied pressure downwards, forcing Kirihara to his knees.

"A battle between magicians, no matter if they are Modern Magic users or Thaumaturgy users, is always to the death. Those of you who want a peaceful life, you still have a chance to follow that life. But those of you who want to follow the path of the battle need to understand that there is no such thing as honor or dirty tricks in a fight to the death. If you die, you lose, and you win by being the one that survives. Getting upset by some words in the middle of a fight is a fast track to death." said Shirou loudly enough for all the students in the gym to listen to him.

As Shirou released his lock on Kirihara and began to leave to where the girls were waiting for him, the Kendo club members moved to help Kirihara to stand up. Kirihara rejected their help however, and focused his vision on the back of Shirou, who was walking away. Feeling angry from the humiliation that he just received, he stood up again.

"This isn't over yet!"

"There is nothing else to prove. You've proven that you have great talent, but you still need time and experience to mature it." was Shirou's reply.

Using his left hand to activate his CAD, Kirihara activated a spell sequence and soon a yellow glow was present on his practice sword as he stood up.

"Kirihara! That's enough, this has gone too far!" said Mayumi from her place, but this time it was Ito Rin and the other girls that stopped her from advancing.

"It's ok, nothing bad will happen." said Rin.

"But that's a lethal spell!" added Mayumi.

"We know Shirou, and we know that that level means nothing to him." answered Ilia.

"How can you be so sure? His life is in danger!" continued Mayumi.

"Because he is the man that the three of us love." was Sakura's reply.

Before Mayumi could say anything else, the voice of Shirou was heard.

"Sonic Blade, a lethal B rank magic spell. Are you sure that you want to continue with this? From experience, I know that this will not end well for you."

"I don't need any of your lessons!"

"To the contrary, I believe that you do, especially this one. If you are not ready to face the responsibility of your spell, then you should never use it." and with those words, Shirou proceeded to reinforce his own practice sword and then remained still. He waited for his opponent's movement, something that he didn't have to wait too long for.

Kirihara didn't waste any more time, and lanced himself against the red haired man that remained still. The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing, especially because Shirou looked like he felt that the boy coming at him with killer intent was not dangerous at all. However, all those thoughts ended in a single move when Shirou, for the first time in the match, stroke his opponent´s sword when he was a step away from him, disintegrating it into splinters. The strike was so fast, so clean, so precise, that even the people that did not practice Kendo or any other sword discipline could understand that what they just saw was the mark of a true master. No, it was the mark of someone who was beyond that level.

Kirihara couldn't believe or understand what just happened, he could only see what was left of his practice sword in his hands. But before he had the chance to move, he felt a small touch on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know what it was. A sword, his opponent's practice sword, was on his shoulder, proving the point that if this was a real fight, he would be without his head at that moment. It was then when he heard Shirou speak from behind him.

"The real power of the Sonic Blade is the speed and frequency of the vibrations that allow it cut through metal. But that is also its weak point, because if someone manages to interrupt the spell rhythm, it will cause the spell itself to end up destroying the user's blade, be it made of wood or steel, as all of you can see." Removing his sword from Kirihara's shoulder, he turned to look at the other students that were present in the gym. "Even if it was different from what I had in mind, this ends my part of the demonstration. Now it will be Illya-sensei's and Rin-sensei's turn to show you other aspects of Thaumaturgy."

After Shirou said this, he began to walk to where Sakura was standing. While passing by Illya and Rin, Shirou saw that they both had a little smile that told him that he wasn't sure if what was about to happen was a good idea.

When the two future Mrs. Emiyas arrived to the center of the gym, Kirihara had already left it in the company of the other members of the Kendo club. For a moment, it looked like they wanted to start a fight right there, but a hard look from Mayumi told them that that was not a good idea.

"Well, that was interesting. Now for the main event, you will see a demonstration of hand to hand combat between Rin-chan and I." said Illya.

"But that's not all. We're also here to demonstrate two new innovations of AvalonTech." added Rin. At these words, many of the students were now more curious about the two beautiful women that were wearing exercise clothes.

 **(AN: The same ones used by Luviagelita Edelfelt and Rin in the final episode of UBW, with Illya using Luvia's clothes)**

Taking a step forward with a microphone in hand was Sakura, who was to provide the rest of the explanations to the students from the edge of the gym. A white light appeared for a moment before it then disappeared. It was after that that Rin raised her hand as if it was a pistol, and then, targeting her sister, shot a dark red energy ball that many of those present recognized as a big Gandr at her sister. For a moment, many believed that they were going to witness a tragedy, when suddenly the energy ball impacted a magic barrier just in front of Sakura. After everyone could see that she was fine, she proceeded to explain what just happened.

"As you can see, there's a magic barrier that was set up to protect the audience in the gym from any stray attacks that could come from the combatants." That attracted the attention of all the students, because even if magic barriers were nothing new, they always need a person to cast the spell. So if AvalonTech had managed to create a barrier that only needed a magus to activate it… that was something amazing to them. But before they could say anything, Sakura continued with her explanation.

"The second innovation present in this gym is the Coliseum Bounded Field, a special barrier that can also rewrite the information of the space inside the barrier in order to provide different landside challenges. Unfortunately it has a limitation of only 15 minutes, but that also means that for 15 minutes the people inside can use their full power, and don't have to worry about the damage done to the gym." as Sakura was saying these words, the shape of the terrain around Rin and Illya was changing until it took the shape of a medieval room with a big circle in the ground and four rock pillars. "Now, as the final part of the demonstration, Rin-sensei and Illya sensei will show you a demonstration of hand to hand combat using the Reinforcement spell of the Thaumaturgy magic system." Soon, all eyes were on the two women.

"I hope that you haven't forgotten our little bet Rin." said Illya as she took a fighting stance and the green light of her magic circuits became visible.

"Of course not, I just hope that you keep your part after I win this." was Rin's reply. Her magic circuits also come alive as she got ready for the fight.

What happened next was something that would become a legend inside the halls of the First Magic High School. As the two most beautiful sensei that had ever gone there charged against each other, the interchange of kicks and punches was so epic that even with the barrier, everyone could hear the impact. At one point, it looked like Illya had taken the advantage when she managed to throw Rin into the air against a pillar. But Rin managed to turn in the air and land feet first against the pillar, and used it as support to jump back to where Illya was. The fight continued to the point that soon the ground and the pillars were destroyed.

 **(AN: Just imagine the fight between Rin and Lluvia with Illya instead of Lluvia)**

When the limit of 15 minutes was over and the demonstration had to end, there was still not a clear winner. That didn't matter however, as the students stood up and began to cheer for them for that incredible show of skill and power. And just as they left the center of the area, the place changed back to the layout of the gym.

"Well, it looks like we need to find another way to decide that." said Illya, with emphasis on 'that'.

"It looks that way, but don't worry. I'm sure that it will be fun for all of us in the end." was Rin's reply.

Next to Sakura, Shirou, for some reason, felt a chill run down his back. From the way that Illya and Rin were looking at him, he had a strange feeling that he knew the cause. For a moment, he thought about asking Sakura what that was all about, but when he saw that she had the same look in her eyes, he decided to remain silent.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen a demonstration like that even within my family." Mayumi said in low voice, with her eyes still focused on the two women that were walking toward them. Without realizing it, at some point she had taken the hand of the person next to her when the sound of two fits crashing against each other scared her.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the demonstration, but aren't you taking it a little too much?" asked the person next to her whom she had been hoping was her friend Mari. Instead, she found that the entire time it was Tatsuya's hand that she was holding.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya-kun! I was just surprised by the power that they showed!" Mayumi tried to excuse herself with a blush on her face.

"Really? And here I was hoping that our last night together was so special that you wanted to be closer to me." Tatsuya answered with a joking tone that was rewarded with an even redder blush from Mayumi.

Mayumi knew that Tatsuya was going to try to get even with her, but she never expected that she was going to be the one that gave him the opening to do it. That really hurt her pride, but before she could say something to save face, a sudden chill in the air could be felt.

"President, Tatsuya-kun; what is this that I'm hearing? I don't believe that this is proper behavior between members of the Student Council." came the voice of Miyuki. She was so focused on the demonstration, that when it ended and she heard what her brother and the president were saying… well, let's just say that she was not happy.

"It's not what you think Miyuki-chan! We can explain!" tried to answer Mayumi.

"I would love to hear the explanation." was Miyuki's cool reply.

"Maybe it'll be for the best if we take this conversation outside." offered Tatsuya. He was just thankful that the attention of everyone was still focused on the two beautiful amazons that had just met with the other two new teachers.

The following explanation didn't help calm Miyuki, but on the other hand, when Tatsuya promised her to spend some time with her after class, that made the trick. Unfortunately, now it was Mayumi who was looking at him with dark eyes.

 _'I see that my luck with women is just like Shirou-nii.'_ thought a defeated Tatsuya.

* * *

The class day was finally over, and for the first time many of the students couldn't wait for the next day to come so they could begin to learn more about their type of magic. The fact that three of the new teachers were incredibly beautiful had nothing to do with that.

Those same teachers were currently heading to their car in the teacher's parking section of the parking lot in the company of their red haired boyfriend.

"So, Tatsuya is going to have some coffee with her sister?" asked Shirou.

"Yes. I believe that it's time for them to have a little chat." was Sakura's reply.

"I have to say that I'm surprised about how calm you are about this Sakura." stated Illya.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura, but before Illya had the time to explain herself it was Rin who responded.

"We know how you can be a little overprotective of Tatsuya, so the fact that you allowed him to go with his sister alone is kind of a surprise."

"I don't want to judge Miyuki-chan for the actions of her family." was the simple answer that made those present nod their heads with a little smile at Sakura's words. But when they were about to open the doors of their car, she continued. "Besides, she was present when I delivered my message in their clan complex, so she knows the consequences of doing something stupid." added Sakura with a dark aura that made the others present have a sweat drop behind their heads.

"Talking about that message, are you sure that we did the right thing? You know, about the demonstration?" asked Illia.

"It had to be done." answered Rin.

"In a confrontation, one of the key points is getting as much information as you can on your opponents. By this time, you can be sure that the Yotsuba are using all of their resources to try to get all of the information that they can about all of us, especially after Sakura's demonstration. That's why it's necessary to lead them in the wrong direction about our true abilities, because you can be sure that as we speak, they're having the security video of the gym hacked, and it's being studied by their analysts at this moment." answered Shirou as he turned on the car. With that, all of them left the school grounds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a coffee shop near the school.**

A very calm Tatsuya, and a very nervous Miyuki, were waiting for their order to arrive at a table next to the far corner of the café, with a bounded field ensuring that no one could hear what they were talking about.

 _'Come on, say something! You've been waiting for this moment for so long, and now you can't think of something to say?!'_ thought Miyuki.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Tatsuya, attracting the attention of Miyuki.

"I'm fine Oni-sama." was Miyuki's reply.

"I believe that you shouldn't call me that. It could attract unwanted attention." said Tatsuya.

"Do you really believe that? We've been apart for so long, and now that we've finally met again, I was hoping that we could start all over."

"Miyuki, part of me is happy that you believe that, even though we never were close as kids. But by now you must already know the truth about my past, and that what you're asking from me can't happen. Not when I don't know if, when your mother gives you an order, you will do something against me or my family."

"I could never hurt you, and mother would never do something to hurt you or me!"

"That may be true in your case, but have you forgotten that it took her almost ten years to learn what happened to me? How can you say that she cares for me after that, and all that she said and did to me?"

For a moment, Miyuki remained silent. She was trying to search for a happy memory of her, their mother, and Tatsuya as a happy family. But when she found nothing of the sort, she could only say, "I feel it in my heart."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to take that risk. Not now that I have a new life that makes me happy, especially for someone that had never shown any interest in me." answered Tatsuya. However, after seeing the sad look on Miyuki's face, he continued. "But I _am_ willing to give you a chance. I don't know where that will take us, but it would be for the best if we keep your mother and the clan out of this, and focus only on us."

For Miyuki, those words where the equivalent of winning the lottery or even better, because that gave her a hope for something that she considered impossible.

 _'I still have a chance'_ thought Miyuki with joy. "Sure Oni-sama."

"You're not going to drop the 'Oni-sama', are you?"

"Nope." was the playful answer of Miyuki.

And just like that, the two siblings began to talk about everything, from personal taste, to future dreams. It was when the afternoon sky gave its place to the night stars that the two of them agreed to leave it there, and promised to continue at another time. But before they stood up from the table, Tatsuya had one last thing to say to her sister.

"Miyuki, listen to me. I know that the Yotsuba is gathering information about the Emiya Clan, that's to be expected, and you do not need to tell me anything about that. But you must promise me that if they ever try to do something, you must not participate in any attack against us. Just leave the mansion and go with some friends away from there, but more importantly away from your mother and aunt."

For a moment, Miyuki was surprised by her brother's request. Even after seeing the power of that Sakura woman, and the demonstration of the other teachers, she was sure that a conflict between them could be avoided. Even then, with the all the members of the Yotsuba, they would have the advantage.

"Oni-sama, I can assure you that we do not want any problems to happen between us and the Emiya Clan."

"I hope that you're right, but I'm worried because the Yotsuba are ruled by their pride, and they may try something stupid. Believe me, Sakura was only playing when she went she paid you a visit, and while I don't care about what could happen to the Yotsuba, I don't want any unwanted attention on us."

With that said, their meeting was over and both left that location to where Honami was waiting for Miyuki, something that was expected by Tatsuya considering her role as a Guardian.

After saying their goodbyes, each took their own way home.

* * *

 **Later that night, in the Emiya mansion**

Tatsuya arrived on time for the family dinner, something that none of them like to miss because Shirou was the cook.

After the normal conversation where they shared what they did during the day, each of them left to attend their business.

Little did they know, that another surprise that would change the dynamic of their family forever was about to happen that very same night.

* * *

 **Kiritsugu's and Iris's bedroom**

It was late, and Kiritsugu was glad that he could finally relax and get some sleep.

When he entered his bedroom, he noticed that it was too dark to see clearly. However, there was enough light coming in from the hallway to make out the shape of his wife in the bed. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly turned off the light, shut the door, and made his way carefully across the room to the closet. Once there, he grabbed one of the blue satin boxers he liked to sleep in, before feeling his way to the shared bathroom to take a quick shower and prepare for bed. When he was done, Kiritsugu climbed into bed and gently hugged the woman lying under the bed sheets.

Suddenly the lights turned on.

Startled, he sat up and turned to see his wife standing by the light-switch. Kiritsugu turned back to the woman in his bed and saw that it was Aoi. For a moment his mind froze, not understanding.

Then he did.

 _'Oh shit!'_ he thought.

Aoi rolled over and gave him a welcoming smile. "Are you ready to come to bed Kiritsugu? It's not nice to keep me waiting."

He panicked, not knowing what to say, but knew he had to say something. He jumped out of bed and turned Irisviel to try to somehow explain. "Iri, it's not what you think-" But before he could say anything else, Irisviel beat him to it.

"I know what this is, Kiritsugu. After all, Aoi-chan and I planned it."

Seeing confusion replace the panic on Kiritsugu's face, Irisviel continued. "We chose to take a page from our children's book, and stop pretending that we were completely happy with our situation. Before, we were only living half lives."

"I always felt something for you," said Aoi, sitting up and clutching the sheet to her chest, "but I was afraid of losing your and Iris-chan's friendship. That's why, despite all of my teasing, I kept my distance and forced myself to be satisfied by only being your friend. But when Iris-chan approached me with her idea, I just couldn't say no. Don't forget Kiritsugu, though I may be a Magus and a mother, I am also a woman. A beautiful, passionate woman, and I have needs only you can satisfy."

"I believe that I now understand what ours kids meant." said Irisviel. "Aoi-chan is like the sister that I always wanted, and I want her to feel the same happiness that I do. So the two of us decided to follow our girls' example, and take hold of the destiny that we both desire." she concluded. She raised her hand and brushed the straps of her nightgown from her shoulders, letting the silk slide down her body to pool around her ankles.

Dazed by the unexpected situation he suddenly found himself in, he idly noted that the white-haired beauty wasn't wearing panties.

Aoi let go of the sheet and wrapped her arms around the shocked man that she had so long desired. With a sharp tug, she pulled him down to sit on the bed, pressing her body against his back.

It was at that moment, when he felt her plentiful breasts against his bare skin, that Kiritsugu realized that the dark haired woman was naked.

"We know that you have questions," said Aoi, "and you probably have a few things you'd like to say, but that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, you are all ours."

Hips swaying, Irisviel walked over to her husband, parted his knees so she could kneel between them, and then leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist. She gazed up at him with a seductive smile.

"Kiritsugu, there's no need for you to think about anything tonight." Her smile widened and a naughty glint appeared in her eye. "In fact, we're not going to give you the chance to think at all. All you're going to be allowed to do tonight is feel, and you're going to spend the rest of the night making us feel too."

Aoi raised her hand and turned Kiritsugu's face toward her.

"Love us now, talk about it tomorrow."

So saying, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss even as Irisviel reached to pull down the waist of his boxers.

* * *

 **While all this was happening, in GAA territory**

In a private chamber, seven figures in spiritual form stood in front of each other. While six of them were talking, the last one was secured with golden chains that he couldn't break.

"Finally, those mongrels left us alone. To think that they believe that these chambers are at my level! They surely don't know who they are dealing with!" said an arrogant blond in golden armor.

"Who cares? I'm more concerned about what's happening here." was the answer of a tall man in a cape.

"Oh, so you realized it? It seems that you are something else," said one of the two women present in the group, with a dress that looked like it came out of medieval times.

"Measure your words woman, or you may lose your tongue." was the hard answer of the man in cape.

"As funny as all this is, we're nowhere close to find out what happened here." said a man carrying a spear and dressed in an old, but elegant type of ancient armor.

"They don't know what they're doing." said the other woman of the group who was dressed as a man. Her face couldn't be seen because the hat that she was wearing was inclined to the front.

"That much is quite evident if you consider that no sane Masters would summon their Servants as a group." said the last member of the group who was using a tunic that also covered his face.

"Is it only me, or have any of you realized that while we do take part of their mana to maintain our existence in this world, we are not bound by any command seals?" asked the first woman.

"That opens a new world of possibilities for us that we need to take advantage of." said the golden armored man.

"And who named you the leader? Or even better, why should any of us should follow you?" asked the man in the robe.

"You'd better show yours betters the respect that they deserve, or you may not survive to learn that lesson." was the threat of the golden warrior.

"And who is going to teach me? You?" was the reply of the man in the robe.

"ENOUGH!" said the last man present in the room who had remained silent until now. With a strong hit from his sword on the ground, he attracted the attention of all those present. The sight of armor with a northern style could be seen under his cape. "The only thing that we know is that something went wrong with the ritual. Will this be positive or not to us? We don't know yet, but I propose that for the moment we wait and see, and when we get the information that we need from these ignorant fools… then we will see what we will do"

"Interesting idea, but while we wait, what should we do?" asked the woman with the hat.

"You don´t have to, but I, at least, had realized that the ritual was incomplete. While I had the knowledge of the machines that exist here, I didn't know how to use them. It could also be the same with the knowledge of the magicians that appear to control the power of this world. We don't know their limitations or their type of magic. There are many things that we don't know, but something I do know is that only fools make decisions without proper knowledge."

Before anyone else could add something , the golden warrior intervened.

"Let these mongrels play their games for now. When we get bored of them, we'll dispose of them. After that, each one will go their own way."

The others remained silent for a few moments before they simply nodded their heads. After that, they left their spirituals forms to become visible to the normal world, before heading to their respective suites.


	12. Unlimited Rettousei 12

**I'm sorry for the delay of this update, but work kept me busy and my free time is limited. But I want to let you all know that I will not abandon this fic, even if the updates are months apart.**

 **On another topic, I want to recommend to you all a manga that I just found named KENJA NO MAGO, with the alternative title of Magi's Grandson. The light novel already has 45 chapters, and the story is funny and entertaining.**

 **Again, I want to thank Fenerath for his help and support with this story.**

 **Also, I'm working on a one-shot crossover of Battle Star Galactica and Independence Day, and a new fic for Naruto.**

 **Chapter Start**

Silence. None of those present could say a single word, or make any noise, after their parents dropped the bomb and told all those present about the new family arrangement between Irisviel, Kiritsugu and Aoi.

The seconds felt like hours, and the minutes as days, until finally Leysritt was the one to break the silence with her usual tact.

"It's a harem epidemic! First Shirou and now his father, I wonder what will happen to us? Should one of us, dear sister, go to each harem? Or should we start a new one with Tatsuya?" asked Leysritt dramatically.

"This is no time to make jokes." was Sella's reply.

"Well, if you know the proper way to react to this news, please tell me."

"What will happen now?" asked Tatsuya after he finally managed to process the new information.

"Nothing will happen. We will continue to life our lives as always." was Aoi's answer, but the blush on her face made those present believe that she said those words for herself. Besides, the small smile on her face also told them that whatever changes that she was expecting would be good ones.

The fact that Irisviel had a bigger smile on her face while Kiritsugu found the table in front of him very interesting made those present realize that the three of them were happy about this development, and that was all that mattered.

The reaction of the world-jumping heroes was similar, because after witnessing how their parent's lives ended in the other world, they were more than glad to see them happy in the company of their loved ones.

That touching moment ended when they heard a chuckle that later became a full-on laughter. When everyone turned to see the origin of that laughter, they saw that it was Illya who was responsible for it. For a moment, Irisviel, Kiritsugu, and Aoi believed that she might have been against this strange union, but to their surprise, she pointed with her finger to where Rin and Sakura were sitting and laughed even more.

"Oh my god, this is great!" said Illya, while the others tried to understand what she was going on about. "All these years, you two made fun of me because I was after Shirou, who is my brother even if we aren't related by blood, but now you two are in the same boat!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"What I mean is, now that your mom and my dad are 'married', Shirou's become your older brother, and in the case of Rin, her little brother. I wonder what kind of scenarios can come from this situation. A little sister that seeks solace from some problems that she's having? Or maybe an older sister that has to discipline her little brother? Oh, maybe both! When Shirou is consoling his little sister Sakura-chan, his two beautiful older sisters come and from there…"

"Illya-chan." said her mother with a serious voice, catching the attention of all those present. "That is an excellent idea! This roll playing thing, what do you think Aoi-chan? Do you want to try something like that?"

While this was happening, Shirou and Kiritsugu had the same wish coming from their hearts _'Earth, please swallow me whole.'_

No one saw how Tatsuya ended his breakfast and left the kitchen in silence.

 _'Another typical morning in the Emiya mansion.'_

While this was happening, in the Shiba's home another family meeting was taking place. The only difference was that one of the members was in another city, and the meeting was done by a video call.

"So there's no new information about the Emiya family?" Miya asked her sister from her chair. She could see on the screen that Miyuki was standing next to her mother.

"The team leader that payed a visit to the Emiya's mansion woke up last night. Although the situation was led by Akira, he believed that the mission was ordered by us and used his best skills to accomplish his mission. Yet the story that he told us sounded more like a horror movie than a mission report."

"What do you mean by that Oba-sama?" asked Miyuki. She wanted to know as much as possible about the people that had become her brother's new family.

"From what he said, that girl Sakura is truly a force to be acknowledged. By using unknown magic, she took down, one by one, all of the members of our best team, and from what the captain said she looks like she didn't even have to try. It was like it was a game to her."

"So she has the muscle to back up the warning that she gave us." said Honami, while remembering how that girl destroyed her shield like it was just a little annoyance, something that hurt her pride.

"It's more than that. When we looked into their files, we didn't find anything. The first time we checked, just before the incident with that Sakura girl, we believed that we had missed something. After that incident I ordered a better investigation and found something, or rather I should say we didn't."

"Please sister, we don't have time for these games." said Miya to her sister.

"Killjoy. Any ways, it was what wasn't there that attract out attention. There was no evidence of manipulation at all in their records." Maya could see that her sister was able to understand the implication behind those words, yet Miyuki and Honami didn't so she decided to explain. "When someone tries to hide something in their public records, no matter how good they are they always leave a small clue that something was done. It's usually a small piece that doesn't match with the real information, but this time we didn't find anything."

"What does that mean?" asked a confused Miyuki.

"My dear niece, it means that either they had a better team hiding their information from the public than anyone we've ever heard of, or there is nothing to find. But we know that at least that girl Sakura is special, and that means that from the very beginning the Emiya clan has been keeping their talents secret."

"There's also the demonstration that the other members of that clan did at First High School. I'm sure that they knew that we would see the security recordings, and that you would also tell us about that demonstration." added Miya.

"No one showed anything at the same level as what Sakura did, yet it was also just a school demonstration while Sakura remained behind. They were sending a message that we can't underestimate them." added Honami before she continued. "But the thing that I'm more worried about is that they know that they're facing the Yotsuba clan, and yet act like it's nothing to worry about."

"Are they overconfident, or do they know something that we don't? That is the question that we need to solve in order to take the next step."

"Are we thinking about taking action against them?" asked a worried Miyuki.

"It is too soon to decide that. We need more information, and then we will take the best available choice for the clan."

"But Oni-sama-"

"We will resolve that situation at the right time." answered Maya.

And with that, the conversation was over.

 **First Magic High School**

A week had passed since the arrival of the new teachers, and just by looking the second course students you could say that there had been a change already. Now they could walk with their heads held high, and they spent every free moment studying the text books that the new teachers provided them. Even former course two students were acquiring those books in order to improve their magic.

The promise from Illya-sensei that she would teach them how to create their own crests and update them was something that many were waiting for. The idea of having access to some of their best magic, like flight magic, without the need of magic tools was something that had many of them exited.

The first period had just ended, and the students were in their morning break. They were talking about the class that they just had, however soon the conversation changed to a more juvenile topic.

"Ahh, today Sakura-sensei looks as great as ever. And to think that after the break, we'll have classes with Illya-sensei." said a male student with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And don't forget Rin-sensei after lunch." added another one.

"Comparing all the teachers in this school, we are the blessed ones by having the Three Magic Megamis" a third student added as well. "To think, that all of them are around 24 years old but they all look to be almost our age!"

Tatsuya, who was walking just in front of them, chose to remain silent hoping to avoid get involved in this conversation. But like always, luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey Tatsuya, do you know if they are dating someone?" asked the first student, and that question attracted the attention of all the students that heard him. For the female students, the Three Megamis represent what they could become, and for the boys… well, boys will always be boys.

When Tatsuya saw that all eyes in the room were locked on him, he decided to give as little information as possible considering the nature of the relationship of his big sister figures.

"Yes, the three of them are in a relationship of their own." was Tatsuya's answer, hoping that that would be enough. By the dead looks and expressions in his class mates, he believed that that was the end of the topic.

"What about Shirou-sensei?" asked a female classmate, that like many others had a secret crush on the red haired teacher.

Taking a moment, Tatsuya thought about his next reply _'Yes. In fact, he's in a relationship with Rin, Sakura, and Illya at the same time, and they're fine with that. In fact, they're the dominant ones in the relationship, and were the first to suggest the idea of becoming a harem.'_

"Tatsuya?" the same student asked again.

"Ah. Yes, he is also in a relationship." was his reply.

"Aww. Why are the good ones always taken?" questioned another girl.

The ring of the bell indicated that the break was over, and for that Tatsuya was thankful. Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

 **Student Council Room - Lunch Break**

Tatsuya was expecting to be the target of Mayumi's games, but instead of teasing him, she was looking at him with an accusing gaze. He wasn't sure if this was just a new game from her part, or if he really did something to make her mad at him. For a moment, he was tempted to ask her, but he decided against it. From past experience in dealing with the strong headed women from the Emiya household, he knew that no matter which of those options he chose, it would not end well for him. So he chose to show that discretion was the better part of valor.

But as someone who had lived next to Shirou for so many years, luck wasn't on his side.

"Did something happen Saegusa? You look rather mad today." asked her friend Mari, stating the question that all those present had, but no one wanted to ask.

"I don't know what you mean Mari-chan, I'm perfectly fine." said Saegusa, not convincing anyone there. "I'm just marveled with how fast some friendships seem to advance in comparison to others." She finished as she sent a look at Miyuki and Tatsuya.

"Did we did something wrong?" asked an innocent Miyuki, who didn't know about the games that he and Mayumi were playing, and thus gave her the opening that she wanted.

"Of course not. After all, it's only natural for high school students to have dates." said Mayumi with a mischievous smile.

"Date?!" was Miyuki's answer as her face turned red.

"I can imagine how romantic it must have been, the two of you alone in a coffee shop, sharing your life stories as you both get to know one another better to build a future together." continued Mayumi.

"But it wasn't like that!" protested Miyuki, forgetting her training as a Yotsuba and giving more room for Mayumi to play with.

"But, unless you two are siblings, when a boy and a girl go out like that, it's known as a date." added Mayumi, enjoying the face of Miyuki who had unknowingly become a new piece in her game with Tatsuya. But inadvertently, she touched a sensitive nerve for them.

When a worried look began to appear on Miyuki's face, it was at that moment that Tatsuya decided to finally intervene.

"Actually, we were talking about a family mater as it looks like Miyuki's mother knew Sakura-onesan, and we were talking about a future meeting." said Tatsuya, deciding to mix a bit of truth and lies together. This was because he knew that even with her joking personality, Saegusa Mayumi was still a member of the Ten Master Clans, and she had been taught how to detect lies.

"Is that so? I believed that something interesting was happening." answered Mayumi.

"Why is that Mayumi? By any chance, were you jealous?" asked Tatsuya with a grin when he saw the reaction of Mayumi. For some reason, he really enjoyed getting the better of her.

"Why should I be jealous? After all, we are just members of the Student Council, and we just became friends." said Mayumi, back in the game when she realized what Tatsuya was trying to do.

"Yes, that is true. In the same way, Miyuki and I are in the process of becoming friends, so as you can imagine there is no wrong with two friends getting to know each other." said Tatsuya in a low joking tone.

"Of course. So, maybe the next time we can all go together?" asked Mayumi.

What the two of them forgot was that all of the other members of the Student Council were present, and were looking at the two of them in silence. But with that last sentence said by Mayumi, her good friend Mari saw a chance to pay her back for all her past jokes and took it.

"Now that you mention it, we do need to get some supplies, and do some errands after school. Things like that are our responsibility, and now that you are mentioning it, you could go out with Tatsuya as friends. How about you two go to do those errands?" said Mary. She enjoyed the look that appeared on her friend's face, and taking into account that Tatsuya had the same face, it was even better.

"If-If that is the case, I would like to go with them." said Miyuki in a hurry. She saw the atmosphere that existed between the president and her brother, and she didn't like it.

"Unfortunately, we still have work to do on the formation of the clubs from last week that needs to be finished as soon as possible. We still need to assign the respective budgets for each of them, and those errands only need two people to do." added Suzune, who saw what Mary was trying to do and decided that she as well was going to pay back Mayumi for all her jokes. And as a final blow, she added, "Of course, after what you said, there's nothing wrong with a boy and girl that are friends going out together, especially if it's for school business."

Seeing that almost all the members of the Student Council, with the exception of his sister, were plotting against them, Tatsuya had no other choice but to accept this situation.

 **Later That Day After Class**

Mayumi and Tatsuya were walking down the street as they were doing their errands. They were in complete silence since they didn't know what to say in that situation. After a while, Mayumi was the one who the broke the silence.

"I don't what they were thinking, muu." said Mayumi.

"Maybe they were thinking about what you would do in their place in that kind of situation." was Tatsuya's answer with a knowing smile.

"Tatsuya-kun! That's not something you should say to a lady… even it is true." added Mayumi with a little smile.

"I'm sorry, but having the honor of walking around with such a beautiful girl as yourself must have clouded my mind." answered Tatsuya, who wanted to take lead on the scoreboard in their own little game. And according to the blush on Mayumi's face, he did score.

Fighting the blush on her face, Mayumi was ready for a counter attack when she decided to link her arm with Tatsuya's.

"Oh my, you're so charming! You really know what to say to a girl." added Mayumi, enjoying the looks on Tatsuya's face now that they were walking with their arms linked.

Neither of them knew how the game had come this far, but they both knew that the first one to stop would lose, and that was something that neither one of them wanted.

But before they could say anything else, they saw something that caught their attention.

"Ne, Tatsuya-kun, those two over there, aren't they Rin-sensei and Shirou-sensei?" asked Mayumi, while pointing at the couple that were walking in a similar fashion as them.

In truth, walking around twenty meters in front of them was the mentioned couple, and just like them they had their arms linked. In the case of Rin however, she was hugging Shirou's arm with both of her hands, and looks truly happy about that. Because the mentioned couple was ahead of them, they didn't see them, and for that Tatsuya was thankful.

"I never imagined that they were a couple. Their personalities seem to be very different from each other." commented Mayumi.

"Well, that only proves that with love, there is no logic and everything is possible." answered Tatsuya. ' _No logic at all. If you only knew to what level that phrase was true.'_ he thought.

"Look, we're already here." said Mayumi as she saw the entrance of the commercial center that had the last store that they needed to visit to finish the errands.

They entered and quickly found the store. After a few moments they made arrangements with the owners to provide the new uniforms that would be needed for the new 9MHS competition.

"AHH! We're finally done with all of this!" said Mayumi as she sat down in a spot near the food stands.

"That's true." added Tatsuya as he saw Mayumi from the other side of the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That's very nice of you, and Ice Tea would be nice. You know, if you keep going that way, I may believe that this is a real date." joked Mayumi.

Giving a small smile, Tatsuya proceeded to get them drinks while Mayumi was waiting at the table. She had a nice view of a mother and her daughter, the mother was sitting at a table while the daughter was to playing in the kids section. It was a normal scene and everything seemed fine, but that was about to change.

 **BOOOM!**

A big explosion was heard from the nearest entrance, and the shock wave threw everyone down, including Mayumi.

When she managed to get on her feet, she saw a man with fire dancing around him walking to where they were.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!," screamed the mad man as he began to walk to where all of people were still on the ground.

Seeing the danger that these people were in, Mayumi hurried up to take action, and, with great aim, used a few ice spikes to hit the fire ball, disrupting the magic in them and attracting the attention of the attacker.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I will not let you hurt these people." said Mayumi as she got ready to take action.

"You're one of them! Everyone is part of them, and that's why I have to destroy them all!" shouted the man as he got ready to fight.

Mayumi knew that a fight would endanger the other people present around them, so she got ready to defeat him with a single strike. But then, something unexpected happened.

"Mommy, where are you? I'm scared." said a small voice that Mayumi could see from the left corner of her eye came from the little girl that she saw earlier.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one that saw this, and soon the mad man was targeting the little girl.

Reacting by instinct, Mayumi hurried to protect her when she saw that the man was about to launch a fire ball at her direction. In a moment of great effort, she manage to push the little girl out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately, the fire ball hit her on the hand that she used to save the girl, and an explosion was heard.

The moment seemed to take an eternity, and the world lost all sound. Knowing that she was still in danger, she tried to stand up, but a deep pain made her fall again. It was in that moment that she realized that her hand and part of her arm was missing, and if she could see herself in a mirror, she would get the view of her beautiful face cover in burns.

The attacker just walked in front of her, and was getting ready to finish her off when a voice from behind called his attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." a boy's voice said, making him turn only to receive a light shot that pierced his right shoulder. Then the other one was pierced as well, and finally one of his legs joined them, causing him to fall and become unable to use magic any more.

"You're late. I really hope that the ice tea is really that delicious for causing the delay." Mayumi said in a weak tone as she saw how Tatsuya made his entry.

 **A Few Moments Earlier**

Tatsuya was in line in order to get drinks for himself and Mayumi. Because of the hour, and the fact that this mall was close to a school, the line was larger than he expected. He was caught off guard however when the sound of an explosion was heard from the same direction that Mayumi was in.

In less than a moment he was trying to get over there, but the mass of people in a state of panic made it impossible to pass. So, activating his magic crest that contained the Flight spell, he flew over the crowd in the direction of Mayumi.

What he saw when he arrived was the bloody form of Mayumi, while a man with fire balls around him was getting closer to her. Seeing this, he took action.

 **Present Time**

"The line for the drinks was a killer." said Tatsuya as he studied the state of his friend. Half of her left arm was missing, and she had severe burns on her face and body. He knew that even if she survived, she could no longer live the life that she was used to. So, in a moment that he knew would come back to bite him in the ass, Tatsuya used Dispersion Mist on the security cameras that were in the area without making a single movement to indicate that he was the responsible for it. Kneeling down and taking Mayumi in his arms, he decided to use the same magic that he used to save Miyuki's life all those years ago. While hugging her to hide what he was doing from any possible witnesses that might still have been present, he cast the spell.

For Mayumi, this looked like a movie scene when the hero was about to give one last kiss to his lover before she died. Were her injuries really that bad, and she was she going to die? After a moment of consideration, she thought that having her first kiss be just before her death would be something dramatic, just as she liked it. When Tatsuya closed the distance between them, she waited for the kiss to come, but then something happened as she felt a strange energy enter her body. It was so intense but pleasant at the same time, that she wondered if all first kisses were like that. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that Tatsuya had placed her head on his chest, and that in fact they had not kissed. Feeling embarrassed, she pushed him away to make some distance between them. By the warmth of her cheeks, she knew that she was blushing and used her hands to cover her face.

It was at that moment that she realized what happened.

"How is this possible?" asked Mayumi in wonder as she saw that the hand that was missing had returned. Not only that, but the burns, injures, and even her uniform were restored as if nothing had happened. "How do you do it?"

But before he could say something they were interrupted by a scene before them.

"Mommy!" shouted the little girl that Mayumi saved as she ran to where her mother waiting for her with her arms opens.

"Akane!"

While this was happening, the couple was watching the mother and daughter. It was at that moment that Tatsuya came close to Mayumi and spoke to her as he saw how the security and police were getting closer. "Please don't say anything about my magic. I will explain it to you, but not now."

Not knowing what to do, but deciding to trust, him she only nodded. "I'll wait for that explanation, but don't make me wait for too long."

 **GAA Territory**

Inside a very expense and fancy room within a military base was a beautiful woman, alone and wearing dark clothes. Any man would have desired to be next to her, just by her appearance, and any man that would have tried that would have died in unspeakable agony. Especially considering the mood that she was in.

"Damn you! Even after being summoned hundreds of years in the future, I can still feel your influence!" the woman snarled by herself. "First you filled the head of that stupid girl Arturia with your idiotic ideals, and now a group of lowly magicians attempt to follow those same idiotic ideas and give our greatest gifts to the mundane humans. They even had the gall to call their group Avalon! I don't know how your influence touched them, but I will make sure that all of the magicians in that group disappear!" She looked around herself within the luxurious room. "And I happen to have an army of pawns for the job." And with that, the woman went to talk with the leader of these mortals, to make sure that they would be her tools in the destruction of Merlin's legacy.


	13. Unlimited Rettousei 13

**Hello there.**

 **I had a new chapter ready for you.**

 **I want to thank Fenerath for his help and support with this story. Some of the parts that you will see in this chapter were edited by him.**

 **Also I want to recommend you this ficc: The Dragon Container by NarHina. It is based on a challenge that I upload some time ago in the Naruto section of this site.**

 **Finally I want to ask you about one thing. What would you think about using the introduction part of the first chapter of this ficc to make the Fate Stay Night characters appear in others universe? Like Familiar of the Zero, because I believe that it will be the first crossover that use more than one characters of FSN universe. Another option could be made the not only reappears in Naruto Universe, but made them reborn as members of the Uzumaki clan or others clans, but keeping their own powers and memories. Those are some of the ideas that I had for future projects.**

 **But if some of you do not want to wait and want to write the story yourselves, just send me a PM to follow the story and I will send you the first chapter so you can modify it and began your own version.**

 **Now with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Saegusa's Mansion**

It was late at night, and yet Mayumi was still awake. After she arrived home and was received by her family, she had to tell them that she was fine around 20 times before they believed it, especially her younger twin siblings. Now, she couldn't sleep because the events of what happened kept repeating themselves in her head. She knew that she lost her hand while saving that little girl, and she knew that it wasn't an illusion, yet Tatsuya managed to do something that not even the best healing spell could do. Yes, she knew that she didn't know as much about Thaumaturgy as she did with Modern Magic, but she was sure that such a powerful magic would have been public knowledge by now.

Raising the hand that she should have lost, and seeing it against the moonlight that came in through her window, she began to remember the way that he had held her and made her feel that everything was alright. She remembered how, for a moment, she had waited for a kiss before she died. But she didn't die, or got the kiss, and the memory only made her blush. However, she tried to ignore the feeling that she had at that moment. So far, she had been only playing a game with Tatsuya, but now, each time that she thought about, him she got this feeling that she had never had before.

"No, it can't be. That only happens in movies and novels." she said in low voice, trying to deny what she felt. But one thing was clear, she would get Tatsuya to explain to her what happened, and one thing that was for sure was that she would get her answer.

* * *

While this was happening, in the Emiya mansion Tatsuya was thinking about the day's events, but far from having a romantic feeling from them, he could only say, "I'm so screwed." He was still trying to understand why he did what he did. Now, one of his biggest secrets, one of his family's secrets, is in danger, and it was his fault and he knew it. Maybe if he had just stabilized her and waited until help arrived, he wouldn't be in this position, yet everything that he had learned from his family told him that he did the right thing. If only he could ease this feeling that his actions would have consequences. The worst part was that he couldn't determinate if the consequences would be good or bad. But he was sure of one thing; he needed to keep this a secret from everyone. If his sisters managed to find out what he did for Mayumi, they would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

The next day, at the First Magic High School, Mayumi was walking down the halls with one objective in mind, finding Tatsuya and making him explain just what happened the previous day. She was so focused on her task that she almost didn't hear a familiar voice calling for her.

"Mayumi," said Suzune from behind her, in the company of Miyuki. "Are you ok? I tried to contact you last night when I heard the news, especially since I knew that you had to go to that mall as part of your errands."

"I'm fine. I was lucky that the criminal was taken down so fast."

"What about Tatsuya?" asked a worried Miyuki, who almost added the 'oni-sama' title to his name.

"He was in the line of a food store when the attack happened. He hurried up to come back to our table, but by then the enemy was taken down." answered Mayumi, hoping that they would believe the story.

"But a mage of your level wouldn't have any problems with just a mere criminal." added Suzune, sounding not too convinced.

"One little kid was in the line of fire, so I had to protect her. Once she was safe, I turned to face the culprit, but he was already down."

"But who defeated him?" asked Miyuki.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that." said Mayumi, trying to keep her promise to Tatsuya. When she saw the looks in the eyes of her two friends, she decided to change the topic. "By the way, you wouldn't believe which teachers I saw before the incident, walking hand in hand in a very romantic way."

"Two of our teachers?" asked Miyuki.

"There are no rules that say that two teachers can't date each other." said Suzune in a logical manner. What very few knew however, was that deep down, she was a romantic girl who dreamed of having a great and passionate romance. So deep inside, she was very interested in the story.

"Could it be Ono-sensei?" asked Miyuki. After all, she was young and beautiful, so it was only natural for her to have a relationship.

"It would be nice if she was, but no, she wasn't." answered Mayumi, happy to see that her trick worked and now Suzune and Miyuki had changed the topic. "It was Shirou-sensei, and you wouldn't believe who he was walking hand in hand with like two love birds yesterday."

"If you're talking about Sakura-sensei, then I already know about their engagement." said Miyuki, remembering that fateful night when that woman attacked the Yotsuba mansion by herself. She had introduced herself as Ito Sakura, soon to be Emiya Sakura. When she encountered her again in the school and met Shirou-sensei, she knew from the way that the woman looked at him that he was the one that she spoke about on that occasion. A small part of her felt happy that the woman that cared for her brother found true love, especially because that meant that she wouldn't look at her brother that way.

"Engagement? Are you sure that it's Sakura and Shirou who're the ones that are engaged?" asked Mayumi with a worried expression which her old friend saw.

"Is something wrong?" asked Suzune.

"I hope not, but it'll be for the best that we talk about this in a private place." said Mayumi in a serious tone.

A few minutes later, they were alone in the student council room. There, Mayumi proceeded to tell them about what she saw the previous day.

"He was with Rin-sensei?" asked Suzune.

"But, isn't she Sakura-sensei's big sister?" added Miyuki.

"I didn't have much contact with Shirou-sensei, but he didn't look like a two timer. But now he's cheating on his girlfriend, with her sister none the less." said Mayumi with a disappointed look on her face. "Poor Sakura-sensei. When she learns about this double betrayal by her boyfriend and sister, she'll be devastated."

In her mind, Miyuki saw a caring Tatsuya attempting to console a crying Sakura, and then one thing lead to another, and soon… NO! She had to stop that from happening.

"We have to do something! We can't let Sakura-sensei suffer like this." said Miyuki with strength.

"But, this is their personal lives. We shouldn't get involved in that," said Suzune.

"I'm afraid that it's more than that. So far, we're the only magic high school that has real teachers for the Second Course. If this situation gets out of control, we may lose that, or even cause a scandal considering who the people involved in this situation are." added Mayumi.

The three of them knew that what Mayumi said was true, so they decided to talk with Shirou in private. They'd do the same later with Rin in order to not make them feel threatened. They were going wait until after classes, because they knew that the road from the new building of Thaumaturgy studies to the parking lot where the teachers leave their vehicles would force him to go through the trees that acted like a mini partition for the students. There was a part that was isolated, and if they moved fast they could get to Shirou before the other girls arrived. After the three of them agreed on their action plan, they left to attend to their classes, but in the case of Mayumi, she still had a very important meeting that she didn't want to miss.

* * *

It was during the hour of self-study that Mayumi asked Tatsuya to see her. Because the First and Second Course classes had their self-study times at different hours, that meant that all of the other members of the Student Council would be in class, and Tatsuya, being the only Second Course member of the council, would be free. With her being the President of the Student Council, she could excuse herself to attend an important matter that she had to attend as the President. Now, the two of them were alone in the Student Council room.

"I believe that you own me an explanation, Tatsuya-kun." said Mayumi, after she confirmed that they were alone.

Tatsuya had been thinking about this moment ever since the incident took place, trying to find an explanation that would satisfy Mayumi's curiosity, and keep his powers secret. He found none. Resigning himself, he took a deep breath and began.

"Mayumi, as a member of the Master Clans, you know the reality of magicians. The stronger or more special they are, the less liberty they have. So you would understand why I have to keep my powers a secret."

Mayumi couldn't deny Tatsuya's logic, she knew that for magicians stronger than B rank, it's impossible for them to leave their countries, and their movements are observed all the time. But still, she had some questions that needed answers.

"I see your point, but with that magic you could gain more political power for your family, and get a good position in the Magic Association."

"The Emiya family has never cared too much for political power. We try to improve the world in our own way, and that sometimes conflicts with what politicians want, so we just ignore them. As for my power, they just want for me to have a normal life, so they allowed me to choose what to do with my powers. So I chose to hide them."

"I understand your family's point of view, but a power like yours could save thousands of lives if you shared it with the world."

Tatsuya took a moment to gather the strength to give her the final piece of information about his skill.

"Mayumi-chan," said Tatsuya with a serious tone of voice. "A power that makes injures disappear like they never existed, do you believe that such a power would come without a price?"

Mayumi's expression changed when she understood what he meant. He had to pay a price to save her, to restore her as she was before the attack.

"In order to restore your body to what it was before you got hurt, I had to read your information in the Eidos. I can read information in the Eidos for up to 24 hours, and I can read all about the information of any person or object, but unfortunately, I also read the pain that they suffer, and experience it for myself."

When Mayumi heard that, she couldn't avoid raising her hands and placing them over her mouth. She couldn't believe what Tatsuya did for her. They may know each other and play games to try to outsmart the other, but he didn't have to make that sacrifice for her. He didn't have any obligation, yet he did it. She looked at the hand that she now knew she kept thanks to Tatsuya. Then, turning her eyes to look right at his, she gave him a small smile. As a member of the Saegusa family, she had received many compliments and gifts, but she always knew that it had more to do with her status than her own person. That's why she valued the time with her friends more than all those gifts and ceremonies, but what Tatsuya did was something that she had never imagined that someone would do for her.

"I understand, and I'm sorry that you had to suffer that pain just for me, but I promise you that I will keep your secret. So you can relax about that." Following those words, she gave way to an impulse that she had no idea from where it came, and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me."

That action took Tatsuya by surprise, but before he could do anything the door opened.

"Well, I have to say that I didn't expect to see this." said Mari as she walked inside the room with some papers in hand. She smiled at the scene of her old friend hugging Tatsuya, and Mayumi's reaction when Mari saw her was very funny to her.

Mayumi, for her part, froze when her friend arrived. She was the one that teased others, but when someone managed to turn the joke on her, she needed time to recover and counter attack. Unfortunately for her, Tatsuya saw this as an opportunity to not only direct all the attention towards Mayumi, but also to pay her back for all her past jokes, and he decided to take hold of it.

"So, being your personal plushy is also part of my job as member of the Student Council? It's a little odd, but at about the same level of you sitting in my lap. But why do you only do it when we're alone?" said Tatsuya with mock innocence.

Mayumi face turned so red at that instant that for a moment, Tatsuya and Mari believed that she might pass out.

"Ehh?! N-No Tatsuya! I mean-he's joking Mari! Eto, this isn't what it looks like!" shouted an embarrassed Mayumi.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about how you use your powers as the Student Council President." said Mari with a predatory smile.

"Mari-chan!"

"Just do me a favor and please keep it secret from the others. I don't know how they would react to this." With that, Mari closed the door and left them alone.

The silence that follow was soon interrupted by a chuckle. Mayumi turned to look at the one responsible for this entire situation.

"YOU! YOU!"

"And this is the Mayumi that I want to see. You don't need to feel bad about what happened yesterday. I did what I did because of my own desires, so raise your spirits. After all, you're more beautiful when you smile like you always do."

"Tatsuya-kun." said Mayumi with a small blush.

"Well, self-time study time is almost up, so I better go back to my class room." and with that, Tatsuya left the room, leaving Mayumi watching the door after he closed it.

"Tatsuya-kun, I don't know if you're serious or not, but I promise you that I'll get you for this."

* * *

 **End of the class day**

It had been a few very interesting weeks since he became a teacher at the First Magic High School, and Shirou had to say that he was not only impressed by the energy and emotion that his students put in his class, but also by himself. Who could have ever said that a third class magus like he was in the other world could become a good magic teacher in this one? And now he has the full weekend to relax from an intense week of work. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Emiya-sensei." He heard a voice calling him from behind while he walking to the parking lot. When he turned around, he saw three First Course female students who were looking at him with cold eyes. He recognized one as the sister of Tatsuya.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to have a few words with you in private. It's about something important." said Suzune.

"Ok. Do you want to go to the teacher's room?"

"We would prefer a more private place. This is something very serious."

"Ok, lead the way." was Shirou's reply. He was wondering what the girls wanted to talk with him about as he followed them deep into the trees, but he never imagined the words that they said.

"We know that you're a two timer." said Miyuki.

"And that you're cheating on Sakura with her sister Rin." added Suzune.

"We want you to stop this behavior before you cause a problem that'll affect your family, Tatsuya-kun, and this school." added Mayumi.

That left Shirou frozen at those words. How did they know about his engagement with Sakura, or for that matter about his relationship with any of the girls, or in this case Rin?

"What are you talking about?" he tried to dismiss the topic.

"Please don't try to fool us. We know everything." said Suzune.

 _'I really hope that they don't know everything, but still, they seem to know more than they should.'_ thought Shirou. The question was, how. "Who told you that Sakura and I are engaged?" asked Shirou, hoping that the answer could give him an escape route.

"Sakura-sensei told me about that when she met me along with my mother." was Miyuki's reply. She tried to make it as short as possible, because she didn't want to explain about the events of that night.

 _'Not at exit there'_ thought Shirou. "And about Rin?"

"I saw you yesterday with her." was Mayumi's turn to reply.

"Shirou-sensei, we don't want to cause any problems, we want to prevent them. Because of your position, if this becomes public, it would not only damage your reputation, but it could affect the Second Course students." finished Suzune.

That left Shirou with no way out. How could he manage to find the right explanation about the situation, without revealing the real nature of his relationship with the girls?

"Such a situation could cause a major scandal. Right now, we're the only magic high school that has real teachers for the Second Course. But because of your behavior, we may lose that, or things may even get worse for Thaumaturgy users in general, considering who the people involved in this situation are." added Suzune.

"You need to stop doing such a horrible thing! Don't you realize how much you could hurt the people around you? And how much comfort they'd need to get over it?" asked Miyuki, causing a confused glance to be sent her way for a moment by the others.

"Listen, the situation is more complicated than what you're thinking." Shirou tried.

"What is there to understand? You have a relationship with Sakura-sensei, but you're going out with Rin-sensei. What there is to understand?" asked Mayumi.

"More than you think." said a voice from behind which made the girls jump. Only their dignity prevented them from screaming.

Standing there was Sakura-sensei. _'Oh no! What are we going to do now?'_ the girls thought to themselves. The point of the conversation was to prevent this scenario from happening, but now the worst case scenario was occurring anyways. They could only hope that the situation wouldn't go out of control. But out of all the girls, the most worried was Miyuki, since she knew the level of power that Sakura had. She only hoped that this didn't end in a tragedy.

"So, you took Rin-nee-san out on a date yesterday?" asked Sakura as she walked pass the girls until she was in front of Shirou.

When Sakura was standing in front of Shirou she then asked, "Do you have anything to say about this, One-san?"

"Guilty of all charges." came the voice of Rin, once again coming from behind the girls. The way that she said those words was as if it was a game to her.

"AHHH! Please don't do that!" was Mayumi's request after she was scared again. How could they keep appearing out of nowhere?

"Oh Shirou, what I am supposed to do with you?" asked Sakura as she took his shirt and lowered his head. The girls believed that they were going to see Sakura-sensei punch Shirou-sensei in the face, but when they saw the erotic kiss that she gave him, they could only think the same thing. _'What the hell is going on here?!'_

"Hey, that's not fair! Now it's my turn." said a new voice.

"AHHH! Stop that!" screamed Miyuki, scared by the new presence. This time it was Illya-sensei.

"Now Shirou, how about we have a date now?" asked Illya.

"Wait a moment; it's my turn to have a date with Shirou. You can have one with him the next time."

"Wait, I didn't have a real date! We just went shopping for some things. I want a real date too." said Rin.

Soon, the three girls began to argue about the situation, forgetting that they had observers. Meanwhile, Shirou just wanted the earth to open up and eat him.

Soon Mayumi, Miyuki, and Suzune realized that they were missing something. But at the same time, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was at that moment that Suzune asked the question that was on their minds.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me what's going on?"

Soon, Shirou and the girls remembered that they were in public. They remained silent for a moment, before Rin took a small crystal from her pocket. Miyuki recognized the crystal. It was the same type that her brother used the first time that they talked after school in the coffee shop.

The moment that she dropped the crystal on the ground, the same barrier appeared and they were cut off from the world.

"This field will allow us to have some privacy." said Rin.

"I believe that you had some questions for us?" asked Illya.

"Yes, and that question is: what's going on?" asked Suzune.

"I believe that it's best if we told you the story from the beginning." said Sakura.

"Miyuki-chan, Mayumi-chan, and Suzune-chan, can you please tell us what you think about our appearance?" asked Illya.

The three members of the Student Council didn't know what that had to do with all of this, but they replied anyways.

"You three are very attractive women, even some of the students have create fan clubs for each of you." answered Suzune.

"We know, and that's the problem." said Rin. When she saw the confused faces of the girls, she decided to elaborate more. "Since we were students in this same magic school, we were the target of arrogant First Course students that saw us as nothing but trophies that they had to get in order to impress their friends and families. Some members of the Master Clans and Numbers even had the guts to come to us and say that we would made excellent concubines, and expect us to be thankful for that!"

"But we were anything but happy about that, and we made known our displeasure by kicking the ass of any boy that came close to us with those ideas." added Illya.

"The worst part was that many Second Course girls got jealous of us for that. They believed that that was the only option to improve their status as a magician in this world, and they were fine with that. They knew about how some of the Master Clans allowed for the use of concubines for some of their members, since it's an open secret." said Sakura.

None of the three young girls could deny that truth.

"That's why we promised that we'd rise to the top of the world of magic and change it for the better." added Illya.

"That's very interesting, but that doesn't explain your current relationship with Shirou-sensei." stated Miyuki. It was Rin who replied to the original question.

"Since we were kids… no, even before that, I believed that we were born in this world to be together. Either way, the four of us have always been together, and with time we developed feelings for Shirou-koi here. But we each knew that the others felt the same, and that Shirou would never make a decision that could hurt any of us. So we had decided to remain in the 'friend zone', so that the four of us could have some level of happiness. Of course, we always scared away any girl outside of us that tried to get close to Shirou."

"Wait, you did what?" asked a surprised Shirou.

"We had to protect what was ours Shirou-koi." was Sakura's answer.

"I spent my high school years being avoided, and I always wondered if I had done something wrong!" said Shirou.

"Look at the good side of things, you spent those same years in the company of the three most beautiful girls in this country." added Illya.

"Also, that time made us realize that we can't compare our lives with someone else, but we were afraid to do something about these feelings." added Rin. "But a recent event made us realize that life is too valuable to be lost through fears and concerns about what others might say, so we decided to forget about that and fight for our happiness."

"We don't plan to scream about it to the world, but we won't deny it either, because we're happy this way. And we're not hurting anyone with our choice to remain together until the end of our lives." said Sakura.

"You're free to do what you want with this information, because nothing in this world will make us change our minds." said Illya. But what happened next was something that they didn't expect

"Oh my goodness, that's so romantic!" said Mayumi.

"Your strength and devotion is admirable." said Suzune.

"I would like to be able to be that deep in love." said Miyuki. "Wait a minute, aren't Illya-sensei and Shirou-sensei siblings?"

"We aren't blood related, so there isn't any problem." was Illya's reply.

"You don't have to worry about us. We'll support the heart of a woman in love, and this story is so romantic that I want to see how it advances." said Mayumi.

With that said and explained, Rin released the field and each group went their own way. However, before they could separate, something happened.

"Miyuki-chan, could you please wait for a moment?" Illya asked the young girl after she told Shirou and the others to wait for her for a moment.

Miyuki was surprised at being asked to wait for a moment. So far, the only one of the Second Course teachers that she had any contact with was Sakura, so she didn't know what Illya-sensei would want to ask her about.

"You don't have to worry. Relax, I'm not going to eat you." said Illya when she saw how reserved Miyuki was.

"I understand sensei, but what do you want to talk about with me?"

"Nothing special, it's just about that question that you made. It had a deeper significance, right?"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Miyuki, having an idea about where this was going.

"About my relationship with Shirou, even if we were siblings."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You don't need to worry about that, because you didn't offend me. You just made curious about something."

"About what sensei?"

"You have deeper feelings for your brother, right?" Illya saw how that question surprised the young girl.

"As you must know, my relationship with my brother is being created now after so many years apart. So yes, I really want to spend time with my brother."

"But it's more than that."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that you love him in in the same way that a woman loves a man."

"Please sensei, don't joke about that. Tatsuya-nii-sama and I are true blood siblings, so there's no way that what you said is true."

"Yet, I can see the truth in your eyes. Don't worry, I won't push you for an answer. I just wanted to tell you that love is a powerful magic that can conquer all obstacles." Then, closing the distance between the two of them, she whispered quietly in her ear. "Just a small piece of advice: when you combine forbidden love with sex, you'll get the most intense experience of your life."

With that, Illya left the area and went to the parking lot where the others are waiting for her, leaving Miyuki with a huge blush on her face. Normally, when she got upset she subconsciously activated her magic, causing the area around her to freeze due to the amount of time practicing magic with similar effects giving her an 'affinity' of sorts for it. But the interesting thing was that now she wasn't mad, or even truly embarrassed by the words of Illya. Instead, she was having very vivid dreams cause by her words. Thus, this time her magic was burning a few leaves that were in the soil, the affinity for that coming from practicing the Inferno spell, instead of freezing things.

"Miyuki-chan, are you done talking with Sensei?" came the distance voice of Mayumi, which brought her back to reality.

"Yes! I'm coming!" replied Miyuki as she hurried up to where her friends were waiting for her. She would have to study those dreams again when she is alone in her room, with a few chocolates and strawberries.

 **At the other side of the park**

"What where you talking about with Miyuki-chan?" asked Shirou.

"Nothing important, so don't worry." That answer made him even more worried. Still, the only thing he could do now was wait and see what happened.

* * *

It was late at night, and Morizaki was walking alone to an abandoned warehouse. He had received a mysterious letter that told him that if he wanted to reclaim his rightful place, and teach Emiya his own place, he needed to come here at that day, at that hour.

While he was walking, he couldn't help but remember how bad his time in the magic school had been. It was supposed to be his best years, where he could show the skill of his family, and prove his place as part of the elite. But that had ended when that stupid Tatsuya, who didn't know his place as a mere reserve, had showed him up. Now, because of him, he wouldn't be allowed to be part of the Disciplinary Committee and was in a probationary period. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to him. Not only, that but Miyuki and many girls from his classroom saw him as a problematic boy, and had distanced themselves from him. What was worse was that Miyuki, the Yamato Nadesico of the school, had been seen spending lot of time with Tatsuya. Even the President seemed to like him.

This couldn't be allowed to happen. The moral degradation had to be stopped now, before it was too late.

"Morizaki-kun, it's good to see that you accepted my invitation." said a voice from a door to his left.

When Morizaki turned to look at the speaker, he saw a thin man with gray hair and glasses.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Hajime Tsukasa, and you and I have many things to talk about."

* * *

Please review!


	14. Unlimited Rettousei 14

**Hello there!**

 **I just want to wish you all a year full of successes with the company of your family and friends.**

 **I am sorry for the delay on this update, but the last months of the year are always full of work. But here's the latest chapter. I also want to thank my beta Fenerath for the support that he has provided me for this fic.**

 **Also, before I start, I want to recommend to you all this anime called 'Terra e' or 'Towards Terra'. It is about a world in the future where the humans leave the Earth, and a group began to develop special powers. The normal humans began to hunt them and kill them, until the moment when they began to strike back.**

 **Another thing is a challenge that I found made by Dragonofshadows115 for a Mass Effect & Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. I saw it and believed that it could be a very interesting story if someone wants to try it.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Miyuki was in a place that she didn't recognize, that looked like a big room in Western-style mansion. She walked over to the window, and saw a forest outside the building. It was a beautiful view, yet her reflection made her realize that she was wearing a baby doll that was sexier than anything that she would ever dare to use herself, and that made her wonder how she got there and why she was wearing those clothes. Her answer came when she heard the sound of a door being opened, and what she saw was a view that she had dreamed of many times, but not like this.

There in front of her, Tatsuya walked inside the room, wearing a bathrobe. By his appearance, he must have just come out of the shower. He was using a towel to dry his head, and looking up, his eyes meet hers.

"Well Miyuki, I have to say that it's a surprise see you here." stated Tatsuya with a smile on his face, and in a tone that made her blush.

Miyuki, embarrassed, didn't know what to say. Starting with the fact that she didn't know how she got here, she began to try to explain her situation. She suddenly got surprised, however, when she saw that Tatsuya began to walk towards her. Worried that he may be mad at her, she began to explain her situation.

"I swear I don't know how I got here, Oni-sama! The last thing that I remember was to going to sleep in my room, and then I was here!" Miyuki tried to explain.

"You don't have to worry, or even explain yourself Miyuki." said Tatsuya, with a voice that made her tremble. Not out of fear, but excitement that increased when he stroked her cheek after stopping right in front of her.

Miyuki was confused. She didn't know what was happening, but at the same time the emotions that she was feeling right then were too intense, too pleasurable, to just ignore. They become even more intense when Tatsuya picked her up bridal-style, and began to walk towards the bed, the very big bed that was next to them. When Miyuki felt her brother's arms, and how they pressed her body against his very strong and muscular chest… to Miyuki, it was like a tornado had taken her, just to caress her body with silk. However, her excitement rose to new levels when Tatsuya placed her on the bed, and began to settle next to her.

"ONI-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked a confused but excited Miyuki.

"You know what I'm doing." was Tatsuya's reply, giving a sensual smile as he got closer to her.

"But we can't! We are real siblings!" Miyuki tried to reason with him, but somehow her body became hotter with anticipation. When he placed the tip of his finger on her belly, she felt a bolt of electricity run throughout her body, sending her more pleasure than she had ever felt in her entire life. That pleasure only grew as he moved his hand up her body. Soon, the invading finger was between her breasts. There was a storm in Miyuki's mind. On the one hand, she knew that she shouldn't be doing something like this, but on the other, the pleasure was too intense to resist. Thankfully, she didn't have to make any decision, because all thought exploded into pleasure when his fingers moved under her night clothes and began to play with the nipple of her left breast. The sensation was too intense for her, and all thought of stopping him were forgotten when she widely opened her eyes and had to bite her lips in order to stop a scream of pleasure that almost escaped her.

She could see how Tatsuya was enjoying her reaction, and she knew that she should be embarrassed, but that was not the case. No, she wanted to show him everything, to the point that it was like an obsession. Before she could place any of her thoughts in order, Tatsuya attacked her lips with his own. There was nothing innocent in the kiss that followed, and soon Miyuki was also participating in the kiss. The pleasure that ran through her body began to overrun her mind. After what seemed to be an eternity of pleasure, the kiss ended and Miyuki could hear Tatsuya speaking. To her, at that moment, his voice sounded as that of a celestial being that had taken her to paradise.

"I finally understand." said Tatsuya.

"Understand what, Oni-sama?" asked Miyuki breathlessly, due to the fact that she was still feeling the pleasure of the kiss, and the fact that his hand never stopped playing with her nipple.

"Why all this happened. Why we had to be separated since childhood." even with the sensations that she was feeling, that was something that attracted her attention and she wanted to hear his answer. "It's so that we could find our destiny on this world." Seeing the confusion in Miyuki's eyes, Tatsuya began to explain. "Miyuki, we are now from different families, and that means that when the time comes, I can make you mine. Forever." finished Tatsuya as he looked into her eyes like he wanted to write that last sentence in her soul.

Any words that Miyuki wanted to say were sealed when Tatsuya kissed her again, but the difference from last time was that this time it was more romantic kiss and one that Miyuki participated in from the beginning. When the kiss ended, Tatsuya began to talk again. At the same time, his hand moved towards her other nipple. Somehow, her night clothes had disappeared and she was in her naked glory, but she didn't care.

"Miyuki, you were born in this world to be mine." said Tatsuya as his hand began to move down her body, getting closer by the second to her most private place. While he was doing this, Miyuki was enjoying the pleasure that the contact of his hand with her skin created, but then he stopped just before arriving at her sacred place. When Miyuki looked to see what was happening, she saw how Tatsuya was now looking at her with a great seriousness and intensity.

"And I was born into this world to made you mine." With those last words, Tatsuya's hand crossed the invisible line and invaded Miyuki's Venus Mons, and began to attack it. No longer were they siblings, but a man that was marking his woman. By the moans of pleasure that escaped from Miyuki's mouth, she was more than fine with that, at least until Tatsuya stopped. When Miyuki looked at him to see what was happening, he smiled at her and said, "Say it." As an incentive, he began to move his hand again just a little. It worked, as Miyuki wet her lips with her tongue and began to talk.

"… I will become yours." she said in a low voice.

"Again." was Tatsuya's answer as he moved his hand a bit more.

"I will be yours." Miyuki said a little louder.

"Again." said Tatsuya as he increased his intensity.

"I am yours!" said Miyuki more loudly.

"Again!" His hand was now moving even more than at the beginning, making her the pleasure over power her mind and allowing her true desire to come to light.

"I WANT TO BE YOURS NOW AND FOREVER! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME BY YOUR SIDE AND NEVER AGAIN LET ME GO! I WANT TO DEDICATE MY LIFE TO YOU! BUT MORE THAN ANYTHING, I WANT YOU TO USE ME FOR YOUR PLEASURE, BECAUSE THERE IS NO GREATER PLEASURE FOR YOUR MIYUKI THAN THAT!"

"Well said." said Tatsuya with a husky voice. Then, with a masterful motion of his hand, he sent Miyuki a wave of pleasure that made her lose all reason and allowed her to drown in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **In the Real World**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that cry, Miyuki awoke from her dream. After a moment that allowed her to recover from the experience, she realized that she was in her own room and that all had been a dream. A very pleasurable one, but a dream none-the-less.

"Miyuki-sama, are you ok?" asked Honami from behind the door.

"Yes, it was just a dream. Don't worry, I'll go back to sleep in a moment."

"Ok, but if you need something please tell me."

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you." With that, Honami returned to her room.

"What's happening to me?" asked Miyuki as she looked at the ceiling of her room. Ever since her talk with Illya-sensei, she had been having these dreams. While they had begun with simple things, like having a shopping date, or go to a park together, they had become more erotic in the past few days. All this had caused it to become harder to look at her brother during the Student Council meetings. She had to do something to stop those dreams, or she may end up doing something with Tatsuya that she would regret.

 **Second Course Magic Building**

The incorporation of the new building on the grounds of the First Magic School a couple of weeks earlier had created a big change in the atmosphere of the campus, to the point that even people who visited the school for the first time could tell that the air felt different. However, it was a reporter who came to visit the school during the first week of the Second Course Magic Studies having their new teachers that made the best comparison so far: _'The difference between this building and the others is like the difference between art and science'._

Due to having an architecture that was basically a copy of the Clock Tower, thanks to Rin and Illya, it was like a window to their home universe. That is, if one ignored the computers and terminals that were also present in that place.

This just went to show how different things were in this new universe. In their previous world, neither Rin nor Illya could use even a VCR. Now, thanks to the memories they got when they first arrived in this universe, using a computer became second nature to all four of them. And after they saw how much help they could be for their research, they were happy to include them into their classes.

Speaking of classes…

"-and this is the theory behind why it's possible to store energy in crystalline structures." said Rin as the sound of the bell indicated the end of the class. "Well, that's all for today. Tomorrow, we'll be having the practical part of this class. Remember to study your notes! I'll be explaining any doubts you may have tomorrow before practice."

Soon the students were standing and leaving after they put their stuff and personal computers into their CSD. All of them were talking about how great the class was.

As for Rin, hearing them saying such things made her feel great. Now, everything that she said and taught was being truly appreciated by the students, although she still had pangs of regret. The main reason behind that was because she was including in her class knowledge that had been property of the Tohsaka family in her original world, and part of her was unsure about openly sharing her family secrets. Once again, she had to remind herself that this world was different. She was no longer Tohsaka Rin, but Ito Rin, and the only thing that the Tohsaka family had ever done for her was cause her pain, to both her and her sister.

Besides, being part of the group that was going to create a new path for the magic users in this world, by helping shape the next generation of Magi that were in the process of learning their own magic style, was something that made her feel proud.

Grabbing her things, she also left the classroom, and went to the place where the Thaumatology's combat club was about to have their session. Before she arrived there however, she needed to change her clothes and so went to the private teacher's rooms. With them being the only teachers in that building, and the only male among them being Shirou (who chose to change his clothes in the boy's locker room), they weren't worried about someone besides them getting in. In fact, they hoped that one day Shirou would enter while they were changing their clothes, so they could recreate one of their fantasies. Then again, that could be the reason why Shirou chose to change his clothes elsewhere.

Entering the room, she saw that she was the last one to get there.

"How was your class today One-sama?" Sakura asked as she was undressing.

"It was great. The kids really want to learn, and listen to everything that I said. There's a big difference with the kids from the previous universe." answered Rin.

"I know what you mean. Some of my students already read half the text book that I give them about alchemy." added Illya as she finished changing her clothes.

"The same happened with some of my students as well, and I'm sure that the same happened to Shirou-koi." said Sakura.

Soon, the three girls were on their way to the practice ground where Shirou and the students were waiting for them.

So far the training was very basic, because even if the students could access their magic circuits, that didn't mean that they had mastered them yet. So for now, all their training was meant to get more control over their own power.

At first, many of the students didn't understand why they needed to do that type of training, but when they were asked to do normal tasks, such as running quickly in a zig zag pattern or picking up something heavy, they failed or had some other problems that they shouldn't have in attempting those things. That was when the explanation by their sensei about how even though they can access their power, they still needed to get more control over it in order to be able to use more advanced skills made sense to them.

This session was to be the first training period where they would be learning a skill that was beyond the basic control exercises.

"Today is the day that we'll begin to practice a skill that, while it may be considered basic, it's advanced form can be a great advantage if you're fighting magic weapon users, or a great tool for those that want a civilian life." said Illya, making the the excitement of the students grow.

"That skill is Structural Analysis." added Sakura, causing strange looks to appear on the faces of the students.

"But, isn't that technique used only to train your control?" asked one student.

"There's more to that skill than what you're thinking." answered Rin.

"Structural Analysis allows the user to understand the composition of any object, even if it has magic on it. That also means that with practice, you can also find the weaknesses of any magic weapon." said Shirou, attracting the attention of the students. "It also allows you to understand how the magic works in an object. Do any of you remember when, in the demonstration for this club, that First Course student from the Kendo club attacked me with a Sonic Blade?" After he saw the students nod, he continued. "Then you'll also remember what happened to that sword. I was able to do that because I used structural analysis at that moment. I knew everything about that weapon, and how that magic affected it. After that, finding the weak spot was a piece of cake. In the same way, with those same skills you'll be able to understand what's happening when magic is moving in an object, the advantages and disadvantages, not only with your kind of magic but with Modern Magic as well. For those of you who want a normal life as Researchers, this skill will become of great help."

When the students understood those facts, they quickly become more excited. It was at that moment that Shirou took out a few jars and put them on some stands in different parts of the field. "Now, for today's practice I want you to break these jars, but you should know that I used Reinforcement on them. So what I want you to do is to take your time and use Structural Analysis on them, and when you're ready, I want you to take turns and try to destroy them. You can use your magic tools if you want."

Soon, the students broke up into groups around the different jars and began to use Structural Analysis to complete the task given by Shirou. After a few moments, one of them said, "I got this, so make room for me because I'm going to break this jar into a million pieces!" The speaker, Leon, then activated his magic tool that was different from the modern magic CAD. It looked like a glove and forearm of medieval armor. This was because the Second Course student liked the fashion of it.

"You better give up." was Erika's answer.

"Shut up, you annoying woman." replied Leon as he got ready to strike the jar. "PANZER!" Leon screamed as he punched the jar and… nothing happened.

"Ha! I told you, now make room so I can show you how it's done." With that, Erika removed her magic tool, a katana, from her CSD. She then used her mastery of the sword to give an excellent strike… that left the jar untouched.

"You were saying?" asked Leon with a smug grin.

"As if you could do it better!"

The two of them seemed to be about to start another of their arguments, when Rin stopped them.

"As you can see, this is not as simple as it might seem at first glance. When we reinforced the jars, we left a weak point on them that'll allow you to break them like regular glass if you manage to find it. I know that you want to advance, but if your base isn't strong enough, that will limit your growth."

With that, the students focused on their tasks once again.

While this was happening, three girls were walking in the distance to the exit of the school while talking with each other.

"So, are you all ready to our first girl's only night?" asked a smiling Mayumi.

"This will be my first time doing something like this." answered Miyuki.

"I still don't understand why it had to be in my apartment." replied Suzune.

"Come on Rin-chan, it'll be fun! Besides, this way we'll be all alone." insisted Mayumi.

And with that, the girls continued talking while they headed to Suzune's apartment.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, some First Course students were gathering around Hajime Tsukasa in an abandoned industrial complex.

"I'm glad that you all answered my call." said Tsukasa to the students. "As you know, an irregularity has come to this world, a threat that will break the natural balance of our society, and that irregularity is the Thaumaturgy users!"

"YEAH!" said one student.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" another agreed.

"This world has an order where the elite ruled the lower class! It's the same in the magical world, and you are the chosen ones to lead the future of magic in this country!"

Again more students agreed with him.

"But now, we're facing a problem that should have never happened, all because a group of losers couldn't accept their place as your followers which is where they belong!" Looking around, Tsukasa smiled when he saw how they all agreed with him.

"Just because they learned a few new tricks, they believe that they are true magicians! That's a lie, and YOU are the only real magicians in the First Magic High School! Unless we do something to stop these Thaumaturgy users, their influence will expand to other schools, and that will lead to the ruin of this country! So I ask of you, for your school, your country, and your pride as true magicians… will you help me to stop them before it is too late?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Blanc!"

"Blanc!"

As they chanted, a lone figure of a woman looked at them from the shadows, having a sinister smile on her face. She was pleased with the results that she saw before her. She then disappeared into the shadows, without letting those present know that she was there in the first place.

 **Later That Night in Suzune's Apartment**

Three girls were wearing their sleeping clothes while sitting on the floor of the living room. They had with them one of the greatest enemies of young girls, which was simultaneously also one of their closest friends.

Junk food.

"It's a really nice place you have here Suzune-san." said Miyuki.

"Thanks. I've lived here by myself for a couple of years now."

"What about your parents, are they working somewhere?" asked Miyuki.

"No, they were on a business trip three years ago, in Okinawa." answered Suzune in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." Miyuki said gently, understanding the meaning behind the name Okinawa for that specific timeframe.

"No, it's ok. It happened a long time ago, and I've moved on from that." replied Suzune.

During this, Mayumi was present but kept quiet. As a friend, she had already known why Suzune lived alone, and she regretted that she didn't inform Miyuki about it. There was also the fact that she knew that when Suzune lost her parents, she also changed from a normal, happy girl to a more serious one that was focused on completing her parents' dreams. She decided to change the topic before the mood became too dark.

"It's a shame that A-chan had a family appointment, and that Mari-chan had a date with her boyfriend." said Mayumi.

"It couldn't be avoided President. After all, you planned this in less than one day." was Suzune's reply in her normal tone of voice.

"We could have invited Erika-san and Mizuki-san." added Miyuki.

"I know, and I'd have loved to know them better, but when I found out that only the three of us were going to be coming, I knew that I had to take this chance." said Mayumi with some emotion.

"Chance for what?" asked Miyuki.

"For what? Of course, to talk about situation of Shirou-sensei and the other three teachers of course! We promised that we would never talk about them with anybody, but we never said anything about talking amongst ourselves!" Mayumi said passionately.

"I'm not sure if we should…" said Miyuki.

"We're keeping our promise about keeping the secret, so it should be fine." was Mayumi's answer. That was how Miyuki finally seemed to accept the main topic of their girl's night.

"I have to admit that I'm still very curious about them." added Suzune.

"That's right!" said Mayumi, happy that her friend agreed with her.

"I wonder how their relationship started." Miyuki contemplated.

"I would love to know, but so far the only thing we're sure of is that Rin, Sakura, and Illya were the ones that started the relationship." stated Mayumi.

"That's the only conclusion that we can get from the way that they acted when they admitted their relationship." added Suzune.

"Besides, Shirou-sensei looked very embarrassed about the situation. He also looked too shy to do something like creating a harem." said Miyuki.

"That's very strange, don't you think? I mean, they're a group of the most beautiful, talented, and influential girls that you can find among the magical families, yet they were the ones who chose to create a harem and offer themselves to a single man." added Mayumi.

"If you consider what they said when they admitted the real nature of their relationship… we can only conclude that Shirou-sensei was, and still is, a very important influence in their lives." said Suzune.

"But what could he do to make three gorgeous women love him to the point they agree to share him?" asked Miyuki. The truth was that she was also curious about the people that had saved and raised her brother.

"He must be an amazing person." stated Mayumi.

"You're forgetting how Rin-sensei and the others admitted that they kept all possible rivals away from Shirou-sensei." added Miyuki.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think about that." said Mayumi.

"I admire them." said Suzune, attracting the attention of the two girls. "It's because they chose their own future, and are willing to fight for it. When my parents died, I went to live with some relatives, and for a time the things were fine… but as the time moved on, I saw that they began to consider me as something that they could take advantage of to improve their status. Then, one night I heard my uncle talking about a possible engagement with an older man from one of the master clans who was already married. You can imagine what kind of engagement it was; they wanted to turn me into a concubine just for their own advantage. That's when I decided to begin to live alone."

Miyuki and Mayumi remained silent. As members of the Master clans, they knew that the Concubine System was an open secret, all under the excuse of increasing the number of strong magicians in a world where magicians were outnumbered.

"That's why I admire them, because they were able to not only succeed in their magical field, but also make the choice about how they want to live their lives, and are willing to defend their choice." finished Suzune.

"I know what you mean, but you have to admit that this is also _so_ romantic!" added Mayumi.

"The three of them must be very confident and strong to be able to live as they are." said Miyuki.

"I'm also jealous of them." said Suzune again.

"Don't tell me that you like Shirou-sensei, Rin-chan?" asked Mayumi in a teasing tone of voice.

"Oh no. Besides, I like my head just where it is. What I mean is that I would also like to feel so deeply in love that I would be willing to face the world, and do anything just to be next to my loved one." finished Suzune. When she saw the way the other two were looking at her, she asked "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that it was a surprise to hear you said these things, Suzune-sempai." answered Miyuki.

"I never knew that you could be so romantic Rin-chan." added Mayumi.

"I'm like any other woman I guess… deep down, we all want a romance that'll define our lives." continued Suzune. "And talking about romances, what's the deal with Tatsuya-san that both of you have?"

Soon, a flush on the face of both girls appeared as they began to make excuses.

"What are you talking about Rin-chan?" asked Mayumi.

"There is nothing between On- Tatsuya-san and me" added Miyuki.

"Then, why is it that whenever I see Tatsuya-san, he's in the company of one of you?" Suzune inquired.

"I have a great deal of respect for Tatsuya-san." replied Miyuki.

"I just want to challenge him, because it's fun to compete with him." was Mayumi's answer.

"Really? Because for a moment I believed that both of you were interested in him. Considering that his role model is Shirou-sensei, a man that beautiful women find irresistible, who knows what else he could learn from him? Maybe he's considering starting his own harem as well? If that's the case, then you should be happy that he won't have to choose between you two, and everyone can have a happy ending." said Suzune with a teasing smile.

"RIN-CHAN/SUZUNE-SEMPAI!" was the answer that she got.

Not wanting to lose the game that her longtime friend seemed to be willing to begin, Mayumi decided to counter-attack.

"By the way Rin-chan, you seem to be very interested in Tatsuya-kun. Could it be that you have your eyes on him?" asked Mayumi, never realizing that Miyuki gave more attention to hear her answer.

"You can rest assured, while I respect his strength and knowledge, and I believe that he is a good person, I don't have any romantic interest in him. To be honest, it would need something amazing to happen to made me feel in love with him."

When both girls heard that, they felt like a weight was removed from them. But at that moment, Suzune dropped another bomb.

"But the school year had just begun, and I think that there's plenty of time for amazing things to happen. So who knows what could happen in the future?"

"Well, if that is the case and we end up falling for Tatsuya's evil plan of having his own harem, I'm happy that one of my new 'sisters' is a friend." answered Mayumi while giving off a shaky smile.

"Does that mean that you really have considered being part of his harem?" asked Suzune.

"Only if you also joined." joked Mayumi. "What about you Miyuki-chan, are you willing to fall into Tatsuya's harem?"

"Me? I mean I-you see-" Poor Miyuki couldn't make an answer, especially because the topic was about her beloved Oni-sama. That, and the fact that she was remembering the dream that she had earlier that day, wasn't helping her.

Soon, the laughter of Mayumi and the smile of Suzune returned her to the reality. And the girls' night continued.

While all that was happening, two identical beautiful women were waiting outside an office in a secret location. These women were Miya and Maya Yotsuba, and while their status was of great importance, they were made to wait outside the office until the person that was inside was ready to see them.

"I still don't like this." said Miya.

"We're only paying a visit to an old friend and having a little talk about the recent events in the magical world. If some of those events happen to be related to the Emiya Clan, all the better." was Maya's answer.

"Still, having to talk about this with that man is something that doesn't make me feel comfortable." was Miya's reply.

"Unfortunately, this is something that we have to do. The way that the Emiya hid their information was very good, and at this point we don't have anything of value on them." added Maya.

Before her sister could say anything else, the door of the office opened and a butler called them.

"The master will see you now."

Without another word, the two sisters got into the office to talk with the only man that they believed would know anything about the slippery Emiya Clan.


	15. Unlimited Rettousei 15

**I am still alive, as is this fic. I am sorry for the delay, but I have been busy. Do not worry, because I will finish this story even if takes me some time.**

 **I also want to thank my Beta Fenerath for his help and support.**

 **Also, at the end of the chapter, I have added 3 ideas that I want to share with you as challenges, hoping that someone will take one of the ideas and make their own fic.**

It had been a very long time since the Yotsuba twins last saw the man before them… and to be honest, they were hoping that they would never have to see him again. Not because they hated him, but because of his personality. He was always scheming and plotting something, and while that was common for the Master Clans, it was the fact that he was the best at it that caused distrust between them… well, that and another very important reason.

"It's a wonderful surprise to see that two of my ex-students have come to pay me a visit." said an old man.

"It's good to see you again, Kudou-sensei." Maya stated.

"And in such good health as well." added Miya.

Before the two of them was their former sensei and current leader of the masters clan, Retsu Kudou, a man that had always showed a great talent in annoying them, but at the same time being someone they respected.

"What can I say? That elixir of AvalonTech is truly a miracle. Many of my old ails are gone, and I even feel younger even though I'm still an old man." was Kudou's answer.

"It's good to hear that, Sensei." Miya stated, knowing full well the effects of the famous medicine for magicians. After all, it was the only reason why she was still alive.

"… But I have the feeling that this isn't a social call. Tell me, what can an old man like me do for his former students?" asked Kudou as he sent his assistant for some tea.

"Actually, you've already mentioned the topic, Sensei." Maya said. When she saw the expression on her former mentor's face, she continued. "It was when you mentioned AvalonTech."

"I see. May I ask what your sudden interest in that company is?"

"We're in the process of reevaluating the Yotsuba's point of view in regards to Thaumaturgy styled magic, and since they're the best in that field, we'd like to have more information about them before we take a decision about the matter." said Miya.

"Is that so?" asked Kudou, knowing that they were hiding something.

"Yes, and we would like to know your opinion about that type of magic. Do you believe that they can be as powerful as our type of magic?" asked Maya.

"I believe that I've told you before that magic is not a matter of power, but ingenuity. A weak spell used with ingenuity will be superior to a powerful spell used recklessly. So my answer to your question is that it depends on the magician. But, there is something else about it that has attracted my attention."

"And that is?" lead Miya, hoping to get even a little more information about the family that had been taking care of her son.

"I do not believe that Thaumaturgy and Ancient Magic are one and the same." Looking at the expressions on the faces of the twins, he continued. "Looking at the way in how Thaumaturgy style magic works, it's obvious that they share the same base. But in practice, the best way that I can describe it is that Thaumaturgy opens a door that Ancient Magic never opened. It's like the difference between theoretical knowledge and practical knowledge."

"I see." stated Maya.

"There's something more. I'm not completely sure, and this is just my personal theory, but I believe that the Five Seats of Avalon have access to a source of knowledge never seen before in the field of magic."

"What do you mean Sensei?" asked Miya.

"The speed of advance made by the Seats of Avalon is something that I have never been seen before. Even if they're the best researchers, and have the full support of their company, that still does not explain the speed of their development. That's why I believe that they're adapting some source of knowledge that they happen to have access to in order to meet their needs."

"Are you sure of that?" asked Maya.

"As I told you, this is only a theory." Kudou stated.

The two sisters remained silent for a moment, thinking about what their old sensei just told them.

"We thank you for your time and information. You've given us a lot to think about, but it's time for us to leave. Have a good night, Sensei." Miya said, after a few moments.

"I hope that this small information helps you to reconnect with your son, Miya." finished Kudou.

That sentence stopped the sisters cold, but before they could say anything, he continued. "I've known that young Tatsuya was your child since the moment that I saw him in a party a couple of years ago. How he ended in the care of the Emiya family is a mystery to me, one that I hope that you decide to share with me one day. For now, all that I can tell you is that he looks like a fine and happy young man."

 **The Next Day, Saturday Morning**

It was a normal Saturday morning in the center of the city and, with the exception of a few puddles that were left behind by the rain from the previous night, it had all of the appearance a sunny day.

It was the kind of day that used to give Tatsuya peace and calm, but ever since the relationship between Shirou and the girls advanced to the next level, things at home had become a little too exiting to be peaceful. And when his parental figures also followed the same example, every moment of free time became a game to them.

While Sella and Leysritt found the situation fun, he soon discovered that when they forgot to activate the sound barriers, it was better to take a walk in the city, even with the danger of the Yotsuba clan still present. This was why the young boy was currently walking alone in the streets.

"Is that you, Tatsuya-kun?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Suzune-sempai?" asked Tatsuya once he recognized the girl coming up from behind him.

 **A Few Moments Earlier**

Suzune was wandering around without a set course. She had just walked with Mayumi and Miyuki to the front of her apartment building after they had experienced their first girl's night out, talking about everything and anything. She truly enjoyed the experience, but now their respective families had sent cars to pick them up, bringing an end to an experience that she hoped they could one day repeat again, with even more friends.

It was close to midday, and she didn't feel like returning to her apartment so she chose to take a walk, hoping to find something to kill time. Fortunately, after only a few moments, she saw something - or better said, someone - that she knew could provide her with some good fun.

"Is that you, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Suzune-sempai?" was Tatsuya's reply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Suzune.

"Just taking a walk, and a little air. What about you?" was Tatsuya's response.

"The same. I didn't want to stay in my apartment at the moment." answered Suzune.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just had the desire to do something different. By the way, do you mind if I join you?" asked Suzune with a small smile.

At that moment, a shiver ran down Tatsuya's back. He suddenly felt like a mouse that was invited by a cat to go out and play. But being so close to Shirou had its price, and like all the Emiya men, he just dug his own grave with the next answer.

"It would be a pleasure, Sempai." was his reply.

In the beginning, the entire conversation was about the school and the Student Council, but after a while they were interrupted by a few drops of water that told them that it was about to rain. The two of them then decide to take refuge inside a coffee shop, where they continued their chat. The topic of the conversation then changed, however, to magic… or more specifically, magic development. The conversation lasted for a few hours, and both of them found themselves enjoying talking with someone of their own age who could really understand what they were talking about. However, all good things had to come to an end, and when darkness began to appear in the sky, they knew that their little time together had come to an end.

"Well, I have to say that I really enjoyed the afternoon." said Suzune.

"Yes, it was a welcome surprise." added Tatsuya.

"What do you mean, Tatsuya-kun? Are you implying that I can't be a good company?" teased Suzune.

"Of course not sempai. It's just that it was nice to have intelligent conversation."

"So, you're saying that you didn't believe that I could have given intelligent conversation." continued Suzune's teasing.

Even though Tatsuya knew what Suzune's game was, he still kept looking for a reply that would allow him to win the exchange. The reason for that was simple; after being on the losing side of his sister figures' games, he refused to lose against any other girl. Simply put, it was a matter of pride. For good or bad, in the end it was destiny that gave him a small win when a car, that was just passing by, ran over a puddle and made a splash that soaked Suzune all over.

"AHHH! DAMN IT!"

While normally that wouldn't present a problem, because she could simply use her magic to clean and dry herself up, they were on a public street. By regulations that all magicians had to follow, she could only use magic in public in the case of an emergency, and that situation wasn't one.

"I believe that we better finish this conversation somewhere else." Tatsuya said, after he saw the state that his sempai was now in and began losing the fight to hide his small grin at the situation.

Seeing that she had no other option, she agreed to leave behind their little game for the moment. But she was determined to get back at Tatsuya for seeing her in that situation.

"My apartment is a couple blocks from here, so you don't need to worry about walking me home."

"I insist. Walking you to your apartment is the least I can do, especially after such an entertaining time." Tatsuya replied as he took off his jacket and placed it over Suzune's shoulders, getting a small blush from the girl.

In a few short minutes they had arrived at the apartment building and, by Tatsuya's insistence, he walked her to her door.

"I have to thank you for this great afternoon. I hope that we can do it again some other time." said Tatsuya.

"Oh? Are you asking me out on a date? Mayumi-chan would be so sad to know that you're a playboy."

"Two friends that share the same interest don't need to date or be a couple to spend some time together, having a good conversation. Well, I better take my leave. I'll see you on Monday, Sempai."

And with that Tatsuya left, completely forgetting his jacket, not knowing what consequences that action would have.

As for the jacket, Suzune soon realized that she still had it on. After she removed the garment, she proceeded to use magic to clean her own clothes. After that was done, she headed to the bathroom to take a hot bath, but not before looking again at the jacket, a stray thought causing a small but evil smile to appear on her face.

"Yes Tatsuya-kun, we will see each other on Monday."

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the city - in an abandoned building complex**

"How are the preparations going?" asked a man.

"We have the equipment, but we need to get some hired help for this operation." was the response he received.

"Didn't the plan say to recruit some Second Course students to help us get in the security system of the school and create a commotion?"

"That's no longer possible. With the arrival of the new teachers, the Second Course students are satisfied, which makes it harder to get them on our side. So we're going to recruit some First Course students that are unhappy with the changes in the status quo in the academy, and are easier to convince to see things our way. They're not that many, but it should be enough to get us in."

"That'll also mean that more our people will have to go with them to ensure that we accomplish all our goals. If something goes wrong and they're captured, we wouldn't be able to help them."

"It doesn't matter. From the beginning, all of them were just our pawns. Even if they're captured or killed, they'd have served their purpose." said Hajime Tsukasa as he walked inside the room and looked at all who were present. "We've waited a long time for this moment, and our goals are only a few short hours away. I know that all of you know the importance of this event to our cause. After this, we'll be the ones that'll determine the future of magic in this country, and under our leadership we will make this country the greatest magical power on the planet, with Blanc at the top!"

While all this was happening, a shadowy figure was looking at them.

"Are you done playing with these fools?" asked a second figure that was just as obscured as the first one.

"It's good to see you too." drawled the first shadow with a woman's voice.

"Don't forget your place and who you are talking to, witch."

"Don't be so uptight, golden boy. Remember that we agreed to play nice together, at least until we find a way to improve our current situation."

"And how will those mongrels will be of any help to that end?"

"Those 'mongrels', as you call them, are like insects. You place a little bit of sugar in the right direction, and they will go right where you want them. Maybe that's why this Asian Alliance took some interest in them. I just hope that they don't mind that I added a few more instructions to their minions."

"Oh? And what direction is it that you lead them to?"

"I just want to see if I can piss off someone enough to confirm if they have a relationship or not with an old acquaintance of mine."

"And how do you plan to make them do that?" asked the arrogant man in gold armor.

The woman in dark clothes smiled for a moment before snapping her fingers. A moment later, a man that was obviously part of the same group that was celebrating in the distance appeared. There was no expression on his face, the empty look in his eyes made him appear more like a doll than a man. The woman put her right index finger over the mouth of the man, and a dark smoke began to go from the finger to into the mouth. The man took a deep breath, which brought a pained expression to his face that lasted for a moment before it returned to the doll like expression that he had before.

"Now, go and play with your friends and enjoy the time that you have left with them. Because soon, you'll be of no more use to me." said the woman. As the man began to walk back to where his companions were, his appearance became more normal the closer to them he was. When he was right next to them, there was no apparent difference between him and the others.

"Any other questions?" the woman asked.

The man in golden armor only gave a small smile, and just like he arrived he disappeared.

"Soon, Merlin, we'll see if your legacy still exists in this world. If that's the case, I'll be the one to destroy it." said the woman, before disappearing as well.

 **The next Monday**

Normally, students couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive when they had to attend class, but that wasn't the case with Tatsuya. Not because there were problems at home, everyone there got along rather well in fact. Indeed, the problem could be said to be that the other family members got along so well, in their own unique and special way, that he felt that it was only at school that he could get a taste of normality.

Tatsuya was heading to the Student Council room when he encountered both Miyuki and Mayumi, who were also heading in that direction. Everything seemed that it was going to be a nice and quiet morning.

"Hello there Tatsuya-kun." greeted Mayumi.

"Tatsuya-san" Miyuki stated, while in reality wanting to call him Oni-san.

"Sempai, Miyuki-san, good morning."

"You look full of energy today Tatsuya-kun. Did something good happen on the weekend?" asked Mayumi.

"Not really, I just took a walk in the city."

"Are you sure that you didn't seduce a poor and innocent girl while you were at it?" Mayumi asked again.

"Sempai, I don't believe Tatsuya-san to be that kind of person." Miyuki said in defense of her brother, before he even had the chance to say something.

"Just kidding! I know that Tatsuya-kun's too serious to do something like that." At that moment, Mayumi looked ahead and saw her old friend waiting for them at the door to the Student Council's room.

"Hi Rin-chan! What are you doing here today? You don't have any duty with the council, right?"

"Good morning everyone. I just wanted to return this." Suzune said as she held out a jacket that she had hung over her arm. At that moment, Tatsuya began to sweat as his intuition, developed by harsh exposure from years of living with his adopted sisters, began screaming at him that danger was on its way.

Unfortunately for Tatsuya, it was already too late to escape the trap set before him.

"Tatsuya-kun, I just wanted to return your jacket, the one that you left at my place. I truly enjoyed our time together, and I hope that we can do it again sometime soon." With that, Suzune handed him the jacket and, with a gentle smile on her face, turned and left with a small skip in her step. Left behind her was Tatsuya, who was frozen like a statue. He watched her joyful exit with a bit of despair, hand outstretched and unwilling to turn around, because he knew what was waiting for him.

It wasn't joyful at all.

"Oh, I see that I was wrong." Miyuki stated, a strained grin on her face.

"I'm happy to see that you and Rin-chan are good friends, but I never expected this. Maybe you really want to make your own personal harem, ne Tatsuya-kun?"

"Wait! This isn't what you think it is!"

"Is that true? Then it shouldn't be any problem for you to explain everything to us." said Mayumi as she got closer, the smile on her face creating a growing feeling of dread in his chest.

"Yes, with all the details." added Miyuki, following the president's lead with a similar smile.

He knew those smiles well, his adopted sisters had them on whenever Shirou did or said something foolish.

"Wait a minute! Don't you think that you're taking things too far?"

"NO!" was both girls' answer.

Once again, Tatsuya was between a sword and a hard place. He tried to think of a way to answer them that didn't sink him into even more trouble, but nothing came to his mind.

However, it was at that same moment that the gears of destiny began to move, and the road that they opened would lead him and his friends to face a world of magic that was beyond their imagination. Like most such roads, everything began with a-

 **BOOOOOM!**

"What was that!?" asked Mayumi, completing forgetting their previous topic.

"Was that an explosion?" asked Miyuki.

It was at that moment that Tatsuya, using his Elemental Sight, realized what was happening.

"The school is under attack. I see armed men heading to the school building."

"We need to protect the students!" said Mayumi, with Miyuki agreeing with her.

Tatsuya knew that it was a lost cause to try to stop them, so he decided that it would be better to lead them.

"In that case, we need to go to the First Course building and ensure that everyone is fine." Tatsuya said as he began to jog in that direction.

"Wait! What about the second course building? Their students will be in danger!" said Miyuki.

"They're probably safer than anyone else in this campus. With the teachers there, even ten times this number of enemies wouldn't represent any real difficult for them." said Tatsuya as he continued to move. After a few moments, both girls chose to follow him.

 **A few minutes earlier**

The day had begun as any other day, and Shirou, Sakura, Illya, and Rin were getting ready to start their classes. For the day, they were going to have joint classes. This wasn't something that would normally happen often, but no one could say that the four were normal teachers. Once a week they had a special session where they tested the progress of the students in all subjects at the same time. The reason behind this logic was that by presenting different challenges to the students that required all the elements that they learned from each teacher, the students would be able to explore their strengths. This would allow them to find out what kind of magic was the best for them, not only to resolve the challenges that were presented by their teachers, but in general as well.

The fact that some of the challenges were often of Spartan style and that it was funny to see the students struggling to complete those tests had nothing to do with it.

However, on that day the test would have to wait, due to the explosion that they just heard telling them that the day would not be a normal day.

"What was that?" asked Erica, but before anyone had the chance to answer her, a group of armed men showed up around them with their guns pointed at them.

"Today is the day where you will finally learn your places in the world, you Weed!" said one of them.

"Listen up, bakas! It'll be for the best if you just drop your weapons and surrender." Rin said without care.

"Rin, don't provoke them." Shirou said as he analyzed the situation.

"Oni-chan, by now you must have felt it already. They came here with killing intent. Like it or not, a battle is unavoidable at this point. You have to choose what is more important, the lives of the enemies, or the lives of our students." said Illya.

Shirou had already arrived to the same conclusion, but still part of him still wanted to find a way to save everyone. But with the lives of his students in the balance, he knew that he didn't have any choice.

"This is your last warning! Drop your magic tools now, or I will kill you all where you stand!" shouted the leader.

 _'Shirou, Sakura; you'll take care of the protection of the students.'_ ordered Rin through their telepathic link.

 _'But why us?'_ asked Shirou.

 _'Because your magic is the easiest to identify and connect to the events of Yokohama, and Sakura already had her fun with the Yotsuba.'_ Illya was the one that provided the answer this time.

Before any of them had the chance to reply to that logic, the leader of the attackers lost his patience.

"You asked for it! FIRE!"

The students, that until now were grouped together, reacted in the only way that they could and tried to take cover. They were expecting to hear some of cry of pain from their classmates, yet what they heard were metallic sounds, like stones falling on a metal roof. Leon was the first one to raise his head, and what he saw surprised not only him, but all the other students when they realized that the bullets didn't hit them.

What they saw were walls of shields that were formed in a phalanx formation around them. Once again, the experience that Shirou got from all the weapons stored in his Unlimited Blade Works was proving to be useful. Taking in account the number of weapons whose owners knew that tactic, creating this defense became even easier as he stood in front of his students.

"You did great Oni-san!" Illya said as she took her sword from her CSD.

"But now it's our turn." added Rin as she followed Illya's example and took out her gun-form magic tool.

Without another word, they jumped over the wall of shields, and soon sounds of battle and cries of pain and death become present. Inside the walls of shields, some of the students were becoming afraid of what was going on outside of the protection that their sensei made for them.

"Raise your heads." said Sakura, who remained with Shirou as a second line of defense for the students even if she knew that that was unnecessary. "For good or bad, you were born in this world as magicians. Even if you are working to take control over your destiny in the future, you must never forget the roots of your magic. Always remember that to become a magician, you must learn to walk with death."

They knew that Sakura was right, and soon all the students were raising their heads. However some of them were still very nervous.

"Stop whining like that! It's in this moment where our hearts are tested to see if we can become true magicians! Here's where we see if we can surpass the barriers that this society and ourselves have placed over us." Leon said as he took his magic tool from his CSD. This magic tool appeared to be a gauntlet, similar to those of medieval armors, with some runes written on the forearm.

"I hate to admit it, but the idiot is right." said Erika as she as well took out a full size Katana from her CSD. She looked to her sensei, with Mibu following her example. "Sakura-sensei, please allows us to help Illya-sensei and Rin-sensei."

"That won't be necessary." was Sakura's reply.

"But why not? This is also our fight!" said Leon.

"Because it's already over." finished Sakura.

"Shirou-kun, it's now safe. Could you please remove the shields?" Rin asked from outside.

"Are you sure? They're still too young to see that." was Shirou's reply.

"They need to get used to it sooner or later." responded Illya from outside.

Knowing that arguing with them was a losing battle, Shirou dispersed the shields, and the students could then for their first time the results of the battle. The bodies of the attackers could be seen on the ground, with pools of blood beginning to form under them. But the image that was marked forever in their minds was the view of two of their sensei covered in the blood of their enemies.

Before the students could react they heard some footsteps, and for a moment they were worried that there were more enemies on the way. Luckily for them, they soon saw that the footsteps belonged to friendly faces.

"My goodness." was all that Mayumi could say when she saw the scene before her.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Tatsuya. The two were accompanied by Miyuki, Suzune, and Kirihara, who they found during the defense of the First Course building.

"Don't worry, everyone is fine." answered Rin. The image of Rin cover in blood was something that disturbed the new arrivals.

"Was this really necessary?" asked Miyuki.

"They sealed their fates when they opened fire against us." was the answer that came from Illya, who was also covered in blood. Miyuki knew that there was some kind of message that they wanted to send here, using this battle as example.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shirou.

"There's another group in the administrative building at this moment. I managed to see them heading there from a window. I tried to call the other Student Council members, but all lines of communications are down. I found them on my way here, and told them what was happening."

"We were just finishing securing enemies in the First Course building when Suzune-sempai told us about that. For some reason, there were only a few enemies in the First Course building, so after we stopped them, we left them under the charge of Jumonji-sempai and other member of the disciplinary group before we headed here when we hear the sound of gunfire." added Tatsuya.

"That's interesting, because this group came with the intention of killing of the Second Course students." said Sakura.

"We still need to do something about the other group." added Miyuki.

"We can help." said Erika immediately.

"It will be dangerous." warned Shirou.

"It doesn't matter. This is the first step that we need to take to become real magicians." said Sayaka.

"Let them go." Everyone turned to see that Sakura was the one who said those words. "We can't protect them forever, and this isn't a foreign matter to them. This is their future."

"Then I should go with them." said Shirou, only for Illya to end up in front of him.

"But Nii-san, you must have used up all your magic power just keeping up those projections that were protecting the students. You must rest, because there's no way that a **normal** human could use so much power and still be standing. Really, you should sit and rest."

"Illya's right, Shirou-kun. Pretending to be a macho man isn't something that girls like." added Rin as she took his hand and began leading him to some seats that were close by. He would have protested, but the level of strength that she used to lead him away would had broken the hand bones of any other human, magician or not, and that told him that it was for the best to just do as they said.

 _'Baka, you've just used high level projection in front of the students! While we can say that it was a desperate measure in order to protect them, one that forced you to go beyond your limits, what do you think they will begin to believe if they saw you walking around as if it this was nothing? Now shut up and play the role of dead tired and weak!'_ Rin said through their telepathy.

"I'll go with the Student Council." said Illya. When she saw that the others were about to protest, she added, "We don't have time for this. We don't know what the other groups want, and you guys have to keep an eye on the other students and Shirou."

Without waiting for an answer, Illya left the place, followed by Erika, Leon, Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Mibu, while Mayumi and Suzume stayed with the rest of the students.

After they arrived at the building where they knew the last members of the attack group were at, they stopped to evaluate the situation.

"The only place of value in this building is the computer core, so it's only logical to believe that they should be there." said Tatsuya. He had just used Elemental Sight to determinate the location of the enemies, but said that to keep that skill a secret.

"Ok kids, you should stay here while I deal with them." Illya said to the students.

"No way Sensei! This is our fight too." said Leon

"We're also magicians, and this is also our business. We can't stay here and do nothing."

Illya knew that they were right, and that with Tatsuya there shouldn't be any big trouble that they couldn't handle. Yet, she still didn't want to expose them to their first kill, even if she knew that some of them had long accepted that act as part of their lives.

"Ok, but don't kill these ones. We may need to ask them some questions, got it? We'll divide into two groups. Tatsuya, you and Miyuki will go to the computer room, while the others and I deal with the guards." said Illya. Once everyone nodded their heads in acceptance of the orders from their teacher, they got ready to attack.

As one, Erika and Mibu ran towards the guards that had just begun to react to them, while being closely followed by Leon. Soon, the fighting began, and the two girls showed to be a natural combo against their enemies.

"You aren't bad at this Sempai." Mibu said as she took down a guard.

"Thanks, you too show a great talent." added Erika as she struck down a new enemy.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Leon said as he punched a guard that was trying to cast a spell.

As this was happening, Illya was looking after them to make sure that even in battle they would remain safe. Then, she just said "Go", and with that Tatsuya began to move; closely followed by Miyuki.

On their way to the computer room they didn't meet any guards, but once they arrived at the room they found that there were three people there, and one of them was someone that they already knew.

"Hurry up! There seems to be problems going on with the others, and it's only a matter of time before someone get here." one of them said.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can, so shut up!" replied the one in front of the computer.

While all this was happening, a lone First Course student was looking at them with a lost look in his eyes.

"So, your real goal was to steal the classified data from this server, wasn't it?" Tatsuya said as he entered the room, getting the attention all those present. "To be honest, I'm a little disappointed to see you here, Morizaki-san."

When Morizaki saw that Miyuki was also there with Tatsuya, he began to react, and not in a good way.

"You shut up! Miyuki-san, you must see that this is for the best. This world needs order, and we are the chosen ones that will lead it! We can't allow those inferior to us to cause problems to the order of the world. After all, the elite should remain together. So please, help us restore the balance that was lost against the likes of him!" Morizaki finished while he pointed at Tatsuya. This caused Miyuki to look at him with dark eyes.

"Do you really think that I would listen to someone like you, that hid behind those stupid ideas of Modern Magicians being elite? Look around you! You helped those criminals to attack your school mates, and for what? So that you can feel superior to the rest? I would never agree with someone like you, not now, nor ever."

"You've been corrupted." was all that Morizaki said before one of the terrorists launched a smoke grenade.

"We have to leave this place now!"

Unfortunately for them, the smoke did nothing to prevent Tatsuya not only from seeing them, but from use his Taijutsu against them either. He managed to defeat them with a single strike each. While this was happening, Morizaki took this chance to use his magic and run. However, he made another big mistake in doing this. He attempted to leave a woman who had something to say. And not just any woman, but Miyuki, and she was determined to have Morizaki hear just what she really thought of him.

Morizaki was running as fast as his magic allowed him to, hoping that he could escape. That hope ended when he landed on the first floor and saw that all the other guards were defeated, and a group of Second Course students were there waiting for him in the company of one of the teachers.

"I was wondering how those guys got here so easily, but it looks like they had internal help." said Illya.

"You better move away, or I'll make you sorry that you ever considered that you deserved to be here!"

"You're welcome to try." said Mibu.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Leon said as Erika got ready to fight.

"Wait." said a female voice that all of them knew.

All of them look up to see Miyuki descending after Morizaki.

"I believe that our talk wasn't over, Morizaki-san." said Miyuki.

"There's nothing to talk about. You've been corrupted!" said Morizaki.

"But there's something that I had to tell you. I'm glad that you call me corrupted, because being called that by someone that hides his own failings and insecurities from others is something I consider a compliment. But more than anything else, I'm glad because that makes me the same as the group of people that I call my friends, and those that I admire."

"You!" cried Morizaki as he rose his CAD in order to attack her. An impact wave hit him before he had the chance however, and the last he saw before he lost consciousness was the form of Miyuki with her hand up pointed at him. She had sent her own attack faster than Morizaki could.

All of this had been observed by Tatsuya from the second floor.

It took them just a few moments to secure the intruders to make sure that they couldn't escape. It was then that Tatsuya finally reunited with the group.

"It looks that their real goal was to use the terminal from this building to steal data from the National Magic University, but thankfully we managed to stop them."

"So, what are going to do we them now?" asked Leo.

"I guess that we have to wait for the authorities to arrive." was Mibu's answer.

"Or, I could give you all a new lesson; 'How to get information from an enemy that you have captured: 101'" Illya said as she stood in front of a recently regained consciousness Morizaki.

"What are you going to do, Weed?" Morizaki asked with a sneer when he saw the Second Course teacher in front of him.

"In order to help those trash get inside, you must had meet with the leader at one point to arrange it, didn't you? Now, I want to know everything." As she said those words, her eyes began to shine. Soon, Morizaki seemed to lose consciousness once again.

While this was happening, the other students looked on with great interest.

"Whoa! This is cool, and also kind of scary." said Erika.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side, and always bring my homework for her classes." added Leon.

"This is interesting." said Illya after a few moments.

"Did you find something?" asked Tatsuya.

"Yes, but we better talk about this with all the others." was her answer. But after a moment, she directed her eyes to a point in the distance behind a tree line.

"Is there something there Sensei?" asked Erika. After a few moments she got her answer.

"… It's nothing. Must had been my imagination."

Using levitation magic, they carried all of the criminals to where the others were. None of them saw the shadow figure that appeared in the same place that Illya was looking at a few moments earlier.

"That girl is good, much better than what I expected of the magician of this era." said the shadow as it moved, revealing that she was the woman that had been inside the complex when the intruders planned the attack. "Now my little pet, it's time for you to carry out your first and final task for me." As she said those words, she disappeared. Meanwhile, in the corner of the main building, a lone figure began to move.

 **Back with Illya and her group**

"So, someone manipulated this fool to do this?" asked Rin after Tatsuya and Illya told them the story.

"Yeah. He still hates the Second Course students and Thaumaturgy users, but he also knows about the consequences of this kind of action. This Hajime Tsukasa, however, used some magic to remove his concern about the consequences from his mind and made him cooperate." answered Illya. "At this moment, they should be in the same storage building a few miles from here."

"We should go there and stop them before they have the chance to escape, or they could try something like this again when they learn that they failed to steal the data from the server." Shirou stated.

"Ah, no Shirou-kun, you're still too weak after using up all your power on those projections." said Sakura, who was sitting next to him to 'nurse' him. _'Don't forget that you need to pretend to be tired and weak.'_

"Allow me to deal with that." said Tatsuya. When everyone turned to see him, he continued. "This is a matter that's related to me as a Thaumaturgy user, and I need to do this in order to get ready to face any future threat or obstacle in my life as a magician." While his reasoning and words sounded as if he was speaking about general issues, the Emiya clan knew that he was talking about the Yotsuba clan, and how he may need to face them.

Soon, many of his classmates, as well as Jumonji, also offered themselves to go with Tatsuya. But when Miyuki and Mayumi were about to offer to go as well, Tatsuya stopped them.

"You're needed here. With Juminji and I both going, the number of Student Council members present here when the authorities finally arrive will be reduced. Plus, we need to keep some of the more powerful members here as well in case there's also another wave of attackers. I know that this isn't what you want to do, but it's what you have to do." Those were the words that he used to convince them. Little did he know that those same words would be the ones that would also change their lives.

It had been about 30 minutes since Tatsuya and the others left to capture the leader of the attack. In that time, the others teachers arrived to talk with the members of the Emiya family because they were the most involved in defending the students. While they were talking, Suzune, Mayumi, and Miyuki were talking about the current events.

"I still believe that we should have gone with them." said Miyuki.

"I know what you mean, but what's done is done." answered Mayumi.

"Given their powers and combat skills, they should be ok, but there's something else here that worries me." added Suzune. "The Second Course teachers… they killed the attackers without a second thought. Not only that, but the Projections that Shirou-sensei used should have killed him to make that powerful. Yet not only is he alive, but he's also fine. Sakura sensei and the others even had to remind him that he was too weak to do anything else, that's not normal."

For Miyuki, those words only made her remember her brother's warning about a possible confrontation with the Emiya. At the time, she had believed that he was just exaggerating, but now she was no longer sure.

"What's that?" Mayumi asked, attracting the attention of the other girls. They turned to see some a youth wearing their school uniform. He looked weak and dizzy, and was stumbling forwards until he finally fell to the ground.

Seeing this, and believing that it was a fellow schoolmate, the girls hurried to where he fell.

"Are you ok?" asked Mayumi.

"He has a high fever, we need to call for help." added Miyuki.

"Wait, there's something strange." said Suzune

"What do you mean?" asked Mayumi

"He's no student of this school." was her reply.

"Are you sure, Sempai?" asked Mayumi

"I had to help with the files of all new students for the last two years as a member of the council, and I can say for certain that he's not one of them. But why's he wearing our uniform?" asked Suzune.

"Do you think that he's part of the attackers?" asked Mayumi

Unfortunately, before she could get her answer, the young man began to convulse.

"What's happening?"

"We need to get help now!"

But at that moment, the young man opened his mouth and, before the girls could react, expelled a cloud as black as ink which covered them all. In the years to come, those girls would remember this event as the one that marked their destiny, and opened a new path that would be full of good moments, bad moments, joy, and pain; but most importantly, it would open a path to a world that they had never believed possible. Yet in this moment, the only thing that they knew was the intense pain that they were suffering. They heard the screams of the teachers that had seen what happened and were coming to help them, just before their entire world turned black.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Idea #1: MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI/Mass Effect Crossover**

Councilor Tevos looked outside of the window of her ship, where she could see hundreds, if not thousands, of ships. While under other circumstances, it would be an excellent sight, and a symbol of the Citadel's power, at the moment it was a sad remainder that this was the entire remainder of their once great civilization.

 _'Damn it! It's all because of those cursed machines.'_ Tevos thought as she remembered the last couple of years. They were filled with war, one that saw the destruction of every single world that was once part of the Citadel Council, and one that ended with their defeat when the Citadel, the heart of their galactic government, fell. The memories of that event still haunted her, as well as all those who were there to witness it. It likely would for the rest of their lives, no matter how short they may be under the circumstances.

"Attention all hands, we are about to arrive at our destination. Councilor, please come to the bridge." said a voice around all the ship.

Taking a deep breath, she left her room and headed to the bridge, gathering all her strength so that she could do the most difficult thing that she had ever had to do in her all life; beg.

She still couldn't believe that the only hope for the survival of what remained of their once great empire was with the young race that they had once called immature and childlike. Remembering how they met that race didn't help to reduce her stress.

It all happened many years ago, when the Turians launched a military invasion to punish a young race that had just activated a Mass Relay against the laws of the Citadel. What was supposed to be an easy campaign ended in the worse military disaster of the Turian military since the Rachni war.

She still remembered the recordings from the helmet cams of the Turian soldiers. How this young race uses technology and skills that were completely different from the biotics that they knew. And most of all, she remembered the destructive effects that it had on the Turians on the planet.

Turian soldiers that exploded, even if they were covered.

Enemy soldiers that marched forwards, with barriers so strong that fire from the Turians were stopped cold.

Enemy soldiers that flew in the sky, bringing more destruction to their enemies.

Enemy soldiers that used the elements, and the very planet itself as a weapon.

At the end of the battle, only a handful of Turian soldiers survived to be taken as prisoners. Taking in account that the Turian fleet sent to the planet was completely destroyed, it could be said that they were the lucky ones.

Thankfully, this new race, Humans, were not interested in conflict, and accepted a diplomatic solution that came in the form of reparations. They only demanded raw materials because, much to the surprise of the Council, they considered Element Zero to be useless to them. After that matter ended, another surprise came when this new race refused to join the Citadel. Tevos could still remember their reason, and while the Council races ignored them back then… how she wished she could turn back time, and actually listen to their reasons, especially the last one they gave.

"You expect us to join you, and give you all our secrets, after one of your members attacked us without reason? And you expect us to allow that same member to patrol our space? That's not going to happen."

"Some of our people have special skills that allow them to see the past. Others can see the future. All of them agree that the Mass Relays, especially this Citadel, will bring death and destruction to all those that use them. That's why we're removing and destroying all Mass Relays found in our space."

She could still remember the reaction of the Council at that moment, because it was unheard of that any race would do this because some of their 'magicians' saw something.

In the end, the humans agreed to leave the Relay of the system where they were first found as a place to trade, and to keep open communications in case they ever decided to change their minds. But that never happened. Their different FTL system and tech, neither of which relied on Element Zero, made them immune to the normal tactics used by the Council in the past.

But now, those same qualities that kept them independent from the Council had become the last, and only, hope to ever stop those damn machines; the Reapers.

She could still remember how a Salarian drone had reported that a fleet of 30 Reaper motherships that attacked the human world of Shanxi was destroyed by weapons that she had never dreamed of existing. Unfortunately, before they had the chance to send a request for help, the Citadel fell.

Now, as she arrived at the bridge, she could see the Councilors of not only the three original Council species, but members of all the surviving species as well. They were about to beg for passage into human territory, and sanctuary from the dead machines.

"Communications are ready." said the captain.

"Ok, let's do this."

 **End of idea #1**

 **This is just a basic idea. If you want, you can make any changes that you want, but please keep these basic rules:**

 **Humans never joined the Citadel; this created a state of cold war between them.**

 **You have to show the reaction of the Council when they saw the recordings of human tech/magic.**

 **By the use of alchemy, mankind created a new element that could be like a ZPM, or the Flubber from the Robins Williams movie.**

 **For the next two ideas, I will use the first part of the first chapter of this same story. I will just modify the second part to show each idea; you will need to read the first part and add the different ends to see the ideas.**

The world was collapsing. The sound of churning earth and collapsing rocks reverberated in the near distance, each passing second amplifying the volume of the approaching void. The culmination of all their efforts had finally resulted in the destruction of not only the corrupted Grail, but also the entity that existed within it, the entity that brought forth the corruption in the first place. At the very center of what was left of the world, four figures awaited the end. Neither surprise nor fear painted their faces. They had known the consequence of erasing the Greater Grail from existence, putting an end to the wicked rituals it called forth, and ending the evil that heralded the extermination of mankind. One of the four figures, a red-haired adolescent body, observed the world's collapse while ruminating through his thoughts.

He did it. He had finally become what he had always strived for; a Hero of Justice. He had managed to save the world of the murderous curse that was Angra Mainyu, and saved innumerable lives in the process. However, this victory came with a heavy price; a price that he, now that the battle was over, started to doubt was worth it. With him were three girls. These weren't mere high-school friends or classmates, but people he considered to be the most precious to him. They had fought, laughed, despaired, and cried together … and now they would die together as well.

Looking down at Illya's fragile body that he cautiously held in his arms, a strange thought crossed his mind. Despite being older than he was, she would insist on referring to him as her Onii-chan. Shirou considered that this may have been a tragic remnant of the scars Kiritsugu's disappearance, or rather the fabricated lies that labelled his exile as betrayal, left in her tender heart. She had long since discovered the truth, but it was only natural for injuries of the soul to take longer to heal.

"I am sorry Illya, I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I should have been able to prevent it. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this…", Shirou apologetically pleaded, his tears framing Illya's faint smile.

Though faint, it showed not a single trace of regret. The light in her eyes had already begun to fade.

"It's ok Emiya-kun", Shirou looked up and met with captivatingly azure eyes.

"We knew that it was going to end this way. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. For years I purposefully avoided Sakura, thinking that she was happy, that my father had made the right decision. But in the end I was just trying to convince myself because I was afraid to face the truth", supporting Sakura's body much like Shirou held into Illya, Rin regretfully regarded her sister's unconscious expression.

"I should had been a better sister, should have never trusted my father. But now is too late. All I can do now is be with her until the end and hope that we can be sisters again in the next life, only this time I will make things right and care for her."

"Tohsaka-senpai…"

The weak voice startled both the girl in red, and the boy opposite her.

"Sakura!" was their instant reply.

"I am sorry for everything…", she whispered in the same weak voice.

"You should have left me behind. Because of me all of you are going to.."

"Shhh", Shirou interrupted her with a gentle tone before Sakura started sobbing.

"It is all right Sakura. We are here of our own free will, and believe me when I say that I would prefer to be with you right here and now than in any other place in the world. After all… you are the people I cherish most…"

"But-"

"Emiya-kun is right. Besides, we already have too much regret in our lives, there is no need for any more", Rin assured with a fond expression.

"Toh-… Nee-san. What you just said … about wanting to be my sister again… do you really mean it?"

There was no need for verbal confirmation, as Rin simply assured Sakura with a resolute nod. That alone was enough for tears to blur her vision.

"Me too! I also want to be your sister again. I want to be with Senpai and Illya-chan again, I want us to be together in this life and the next. I don't want to be separated from you again."

It was at that moment that an earsplitting noise forced their attention back to their unavoidable predicament. The collapsing world had finally caught up to them. A strong gust of wind accompanied the splitting earth and lifted everyone off their feet. It was now or never. Dragging every shred of remaining energy from his broken body, Shirou traced the heaven's golden chains, Enkidu, and used a single swing to bind the four of them together. Surprise was prevalent on the Tohsaka sister's faces when they witnessed Shirou's final act of defiance.

"I may not been able to do anything about what is going to happen, but I can make sure that we will all be together when the end comes!"

That single verse echoed infinitely in the blackened void that was nothingness, and just like that, the world had ended.

Unknown to the trivialities of mortals, two greater entities observed the unfolding events with great interest. One distinguished itself as the planet's enduring survival instinct, while the other … was slightly more infamous, though that subjective evaluation may differ from person to person.

Gaia, the representation of the plant's will, if not the not the planet itself, had been paying close attention to the fight that shouldered the fate of all living organism's survival, and welcomed the defeat of Angra Mainyu, the personification of all evil, with joy and pride. Kaleidoscope, summoned by Gaia to this ethereal plane for the purpose of cementing this defeat within all dimensions to prevent Angra Mainyu's victory over life, seemed unfazed by this course of events. Kaleidoscope had likely already expected this outcome.

"Well, I have to give it to the kids, they sure know how to put on a show."

Kaleidoscope was slightly sarcastic but Gaia payed it no heed.

"I am grateful for their efforts. Thanks to them the other realities will have a renewed chance at facing Angra Mainyu, but I do regret their sacrifice", Gaia melancholically stated.

"You already interfered with their deaths, is it alright to involve yourself to this extent?"

"I've done three things. That wish of theirs at the very end … I felt that the least I could do to reward their efforts and fulfill it to the best of my ability, though I don't know to which extent I can alter fate. Second is the body of that sad child. With that unnatural body structure of hers eating away at her life force, it would be too pitiful to die at a young age even after all my efforts. Lastly is Angra Mainyu's influence on it's host. His influence tainted her body and mind, so I cleansed her of his corruption and freed her from the Grail within her. Alas, all I can do now is hope that they will find happiness in whatever life they find themselves next."

Gaia, seemingly satisfied with her efforts, stepped back from influencing the laws of the world and returned to her passive state of rest. She had done all she could, and the fate of the world would continue with it's normal course.

That is, if it weren't for the additional presence still active in her realm.

"Wait until their next life to see the next chapter of their history? Hell no."

Kaleidoscope selfishly complained with a dark tone chilling his non-existent expression.

"Those kids provided me with the best entertainment that I had in years; such entertainment can't be easily found in most realities after all. There is no way that I am going to wait a lifetime to see what happens next! Oho~ especially with this new reality I found. A world where there is no border between magic and science … now this ought to be entertaining!"

Kaleidoscope looked towards the spot where the heroes had supposedly been swallowed by nothingness, and revealed the Boundary Field containing them. Enkidu had somehow persisted to exist and continued to link the four together, as if honoring it's user's wish to remain connected to his friends. The peculiar thing about this Boundary Field was that it trapped it's contents in a space between realities, and with their presences having seemingly vanished, Gaia had assumed that they had successfully started their reincarnation process. In fact, Kaleidoscope intentionally sent them to the rift between realities in a successful attempt to fool Gaia.

Gazing at the children before him, Kaleidoscope couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"A world where magic and science blend together as one and where magi no longer need to hide themselves. Seems to be entertaining enough. On special with those strategic class, I wonder how those strategic class will react with magus at the level of heroic spirits"

Moving towards the center of the four magi, Kaleidoscope regarded golden chain that linked them together.

"This chain as well as Gaia's help… Fufufu, it's almost too easy", Kaleidoscope chuckled sinisterly.

"Enkidu, the chains of the heavens that can bind gods, I wonder what will happen if it were to continue to exist in a conceptualized state…"

Suddenly the projected chain that was already on the verge of collapsing, burst into a myriad of golden iridescence and sought shelter in the bodies of the four unconscious mages.

After this was done he turns to see where Sakura and Illya were. "Gaia, I thank you for showing me how to change the core of a person magic circuits, but now I am a little curious, I wonder if I will be able to do the same and what to do, Oh well because I can waste too much time I will just see what happen if I take a set of their core magic circuits" after that he proceed to rice both hands up and on that moment the bodies of the young heroes moved their chest out and on that instant three spheres of light come out of their chest and remain floating in front of them, the ones in front of Rin were red ones, the ones in front Illya were yellow ones, the ones in front of Sakura were green ones and the ones in front Shirou were blue ones. After a few moment they moved to Kaleidoscope hands where they started to flutter for a moment until they stopped and then moved back to be in front of the young magus, but this time they didn´t have the three spheres of light of the color that come out of their chest, this time each of the three spheres of light were of different colors, one coming from each of the other young magus that were unconscious, and a moment after that the spheres of light got inside their chest.

"All right with this they've joined not just their fates but also their very cores along with their Magic Circuits. I am not too sure what will happen with things having turned out like this, but I am sure that it will be interesting! Now just one little stop before you can see your new home", the embodiment of eccentricity, visibly pleased with his work, murmured to himself.

There were two things associated with trans-dimensional travel. The first, if he simply placed something into a different reality, then much like visiting a neighboring city, you would have no history or knowledge of the world. While it would have indeed been grandiose entertainment to see how the heroes before him would try to make sense of the situation, he refrained from doing so this time due to a rare feeling of empathy he felt for them, and thus settled with for his next best plan. Secondly, he had learned from Gaia that the self-correcting mechanisms of the worlds always keep a certain balance, regardless of the dimension, meaning that if Kaleidoscope were to simply toss the youngsters into a new reality from Gaia's realm, the fabric of that reality would be rewritten to welcome their arrival, assimilating them into it. He only needed to act quickly so that Gaia wouldn't notice and prevent him from doing so. With a final compulsory glance over the floating bodies before him, he tossed them out into the foreign world.

 **Idea #2: Fate Stay Night/Familiar of Zero crossover**

Magic.

As opposed to science, which was meant to be studied and learned by all, it could just as likely be worshiped as a religion. Such was the case in the fantasy-like world of Halkeginia. Gathered in the courtyard of an ancient medieval castle, a group of robed students were currently engrossed in a traditional ritual which served as their rite of passage. The summoning of one's personal familiar held much importance for the nobles of Halkeginia.

However, a certain pink haired magician seemed especially eager to summon her familiar on that destined day. Rather than completing this rite for the sake of summoning a life-long companion, this particular girl cared little for the familiar itself, but rather the qualities associated with it. She eagerly awaited the ritual not for the summoning, but in order to prove to her classmates, her family, and most importantly to herself, that she wasn't the laughable failure she had been ridiculed as. She wanted to prove that she was not, and never would be, Louise the Zero.

"Now, was that everyone?" a hairless teacher asked the colorful mix of students and familiars before him.

"No, we still have Miss Vallière to go."

"Louise the Zero!"

"What will she summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything!"

"We'll just have another explosion, nothing else!"

"After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right Louise?"

"Of course!" Louse shouted in response to the last provocation, made by a voluptuous red-haired girl, while trying her best to control the shaking of her arms.

She was nervous, and rightfully so. Not once had she succeeded in casting even the simplest of magics, so why would this summon ritual be any different? Desperately clinging to a prayer deep within her heart, Louise the Zero raised her wand and focused her magic.

But unfortunately for her, the same result as usual occurred, and a big explosion happened. Once the smoke ended, they could see 4 bodies lying on the ground, all of them in bad condition.

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling 4 commoners with 'Summon Servant'?" mocked a student once he got up after the expected explosion had subsided.

"I-I just made a little mistake!" the pink-haired girl, who was standing in front of Shirou at the time, shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

"Mr. Colbert!" the girl, apparently sick of the distasteful jeers, turned to the man seemingly responsible for the class of students.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

As if pitying the expected plea of the small girl before him, the man by the name of Colbert dejectedly shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"It's strictly forbidden. When you advance to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did. Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You can't change the familiar once you've summoned it, because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' ritual is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar, especially four!"

As if rekindled by Louise's desperate voice, the crowd's laughter became even more audible.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions. They-" Colbert intentionally paused as he pointed towards the commoners with his fingers, "-they may be a commoners, but as long as they were summoned by you, they must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' ritual takes precedence over every other rule. In other words, there's no other way around it; they must become your familiar."

"You've got to be joking…" Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With them?"

"Yes, with them. Hurry, the next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon them. Hurry and form a contract."

Seeing that she had no other option, she began to say the final words for the familiar contract. But when she was getting closer to the only male of the group, she heard a voice start to shout. She didn't understand the language, but when she turned to see where the noise came from, she saw that it was the girl with a red jersey who was speaking in the unfamiliar tongue.

"Be quiet dog! After I mark him as my familiar, it'll be your turn." Louis said as she got event closer to the unconscious male. However, before she had the chance to seal the deal with a kiss, the girl with the red jersey had gathered strength from somewhere and, grabbing Louis from behind via the neck of her shirt, threw her with great strength a couple meters to where the other students were, impacting at their feet.

The comments about Louis come a second later.

"As expected of Louis, even the actors that she hired are against her." said a red haired girl.

Felling her humiliation grow, she took her wand and was about to punish the commoner for attacking a noble, but what happened next silenced all present. The girl pointed at Louis with her fingers, and a ball made of magical energy shot forth and hit Louis's wand, breaking it into multiple pieces.

All those present, even the teacher who got closer to prevent things from going out of control, froze at this.

The girl stood there in defiance. She said a few words in her strange language as she dropped a jewel from her pocket, and in that moment, a magical barrier appeared and covered the four of them just before she also fell unconsciousness.

"A noble! By the Founder, Louis just summoned a noble!" shouted one student.

"Not only that, but she also tried to turn her servant into her familiar!" said another student.

"How do we know that the others aren't nobles as well?"

"What if they were fine in their home when Louise summoned them, but got hurt by the explosion caused by Louis?"

"The Vallière family will have to pay a lot for this depending on how noble their houses are."

Many more comments could be heard, but Louis didn't pay them any mind as she was too busy watching the scene before them. Professor Colbert moved closer to study the barrier that the girl used to prevent the mages from getting closer to them while they were unconsciousness.

 **End of idea #2**

 **With this idea, you are free to make the changes that you want. Just keep the characters of the main story (Rin, Sakura, Illya, and Shirou), but you can add more if you want.**

 **Idea #3: Naruto/Fate Stay Night crossover.**

 **This idea came to me after I read "A Seventh Path: Path of Swords" by Lost Revenant. It's sadly been abandoned and placed under adoption.**

After the Kaleidoscope had just finished his mission, the four bodies of the heroes that had made the impossible and stopped the dark god were traveling between the void of realities. Their bodies soon began to turn into sparks of energy, leaving only their souls that shined more than any normal soul could ever hope to shine.

Soon, the souls arrived at their destination, a familiar yet strange land on a continent inhabited by strange warriors. They came to a powerful village in a country known as the Land of Fire, which was just celebrating the designation of their newest leader, their Fourth Hokage.

During that night of celebration, many new lives would be formed, but out of all of them, four of those lives would carry the souls of heroes who had powers and abilities unlike any ever seen before, who also contain the drive to change the world forever.

…

It had been a few years since she could remember her past life, years since she began to feel a sense of anxiety. It all began when she was trying one of her experiments. Even at the young age of six, with her parents and other adults saying that it was all just childish imagination, she had something deep down in her soul that told her that those 'childish imaginings' not were simple games of childhood, but actual knowledge and power. Ever since she could remember, she had dreams about powers, skills, and warriors that were completely different from what she saw of the other members of her clan. She didn't know where those dreams came from until a year earlier, when her mother gave her a pretty necklace with fake jewels. Somehow, she felt the desire to see what would happen if she filled one of the fake jewels with her chakra, but that soon proved to be a bad idea as it caused a small explosion that sent her head over heels backwards where she ended up hitting her head. She awoke the next day in her clan infirmary with a very worried mother next to her, but this time everything was different. She remembered everything; her life, her powers, her fight… her death, but most importantly her loved ones.

Since that moment, she began to adapt to this new world that she knew wasn't her original one. She still had many questions about why she was there, how she could remember everything from her past life; but she still didn't have any answers to her questions.

However, in the last year she had been making greater progress in regaining her original skills, as well as combining them with the new ones that were used in the new world she found herself in, and she was called a prodigy. The fact that she was born into an elite family that had a genetic trait that gave them mystic eyes, along with a flow rate and control of mana that would make even the high class magi of her original word envious, only reinforced her self-esteem.

Yet, she still felt incomplete. It was true that she had a new family, even if most of them had an ego as big as the stick that they had shoved up their ass. She also gained a loving mother, and a beautiful little sister that she swore she would not fail, not this time.

But she still couldn't forget about her past life. Her friends and sister, would they also be here some place? Like her, would they regain their memories of their past lives, or were they living a normal life without them?

It was at that moment that something hit her. It wasn't an attack or something like that, but an energy that was powerful, yet gentle; but most importantly, familiar. It was at that moment that her magic circuits began to resonate with energy. She tried to use her mystic eyes that her new family called Byakugan to find out what the source of the energy was, only to see a golden chain that split in three different directions before disappearing into the distance. But that was enough confirmation for her, because she knew those chains. They were the same golden chains that Shirou had used to make sure that they would remain together, whatever happened. That meant that all of them were there, now she only needed to find them.

A few moments earlier, in another part of the village, there was a boy of the same age as the girl in the Hyuga complex, but unlike the girl he wasn't safe.

It all began when he saw a group of adults running after a blond kid that tried to escape into an alley, but was soon surrounded by the adults who then began to attack him. It was at that moment that something inside him told him that he needed to save that kid. Without event thinking, he ran and stood between the child and the adults to stop them from attacking. However, they just began to call him a demon's friend, and that the blond kid deserved to die. They said that if he didn't move, they would kill him as well. However, the boy refused to allow those adults to keep hurting the little kid, and was soon attacked as well. It was at that moment, one full of pain and impotence for being unable to save the other child, that he said a few specific words. They came out when he saw that they were about to be stabbed by one of the adults, and he was unaware of their meaning. Unknown to him however, or anyone else, those words would change the shinobi world forever.

"Trace on!"

 **End of idea #3**

 **Rules of this idea:**

 **Keep the characters of the main story (Rin, Sakura, Illya, and Shirou) but you can add more if you want.**

 **Read "A Seventh Path: Path of Swords" by Lost Revenant, so you can know where this idea come from.**

 **You have to distribute the girls among the main clans: The Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju.**

 **The girl that goes to the Uchiha needs a back story, like "Her mother was an Uchiha that never awoke the sharingan, and was considered a failure when she married outside the clan to a ninja that come from a civilian family". That would explain why she wasn't present during the night of the Uchiha massacre.**

 **The one that goes to the Hyuga must be over-protective of Hinata and Hanabi.**

 **The one that goes to the Senju must awaken the Mokuton, and thus be the main reason for Tsunade to return to Konoha. She'd refuse to leave because she doesn't want the others to have an advantage in the time that they manage to spend with Shirou.**

 **If you decide to add another girl or girls, you can add them to those same clans if you want for the girls and Servants to remain together like Sakura and Rider, or Rin and Saber. Or you can add them to other ones, like the Sarutobi, Kurama, etc…**

 **If you wish to take any of these ideas, please inform me so I can follow the story. If you need the first chapter so you can use it, send me a PM so I can send it to you.**

 **Also, check this fic that was based on a previous challenge that I made:**

 **s/12192482/1/The-Dragon-Container**

 **Until the next time.**


	16. News!

Hello. How is everybody?

I want to inform you that the next chapter is ready, but I had been unable to contact my beta since some time ago and I would like to request some help to do that. This chapter had many surprised and is round 23 pages long. It also close this stage so the next chapter will have what many are waiting, the confrontation with the servants.

If someone is willing to help me, please send me PM and I will send you the doc.

Thanks for your time and for following my story.


End file.
